


Pequeño cuervo

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, farwest, indios y vaqueros, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 73,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Un intercambio... eso había sido Sasuke Uchiha, le habían intercambiado por la vida de su hermano y ahora estaba atrapado en un poblado indio, con sus costumbres, con un nuevo idioma que no comprendía, con un esposo al que no podía entender, en una tribu donde se reían de él y es que... había pasado de ser el gran Sasuke Uchiha a ser "El pequeño cuervo".
Relationships: Konan/Uchiha Itachi, Naruto/Sasuke
Kudos: 22





	1. Rehenes

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se basa en ficción, en la mezcla de varias tradiciones de los indios norteamericanos mezclado con algunos toques de imaginación.  
> Quiero dar las gracias también a Vonlane por su esfuerzo al diseñar la portada para este fic. Sólo puedo decir que es una excelente artista, tanto a nivel de dibujo como de escritura, ayudando a otros autores a dar sus obras a conocer por las traducciones que realiza. Por eso mismo, muchas gracias por la portada.

Lentamente se movía el caballo entre las tierras desérticas de Dakota del sur. Sasuke miró hacia atrás, dejando el verde valle donde él se crió, sabiendo que jamás volvería a él y que su infierno comenzaba aquel día. Su padre, general del décimo cuarto pelotón de caballería, había perdido a su hijo primogénito en la última batalla contra los indios Dakota, situados al norte del país, al otro lado del río.

\- Papá... - intentó hablar Sasuke hacia el general de elegante traje azul con sus galones al hombro.

\- Encontraremos una solución, sólo es provisional – dijo con seriedad.

Sasuke agachó la mirada dándose cuenta de que él jamás sería importante, sólo su hijo primogénito lo era, por él hacía cualquier cosa, por él estaba en esta situación. Iba a ser el intercambio de rehenes. Itachi por él. Un intérprete de los indios había hablado de entregar al hijo menor del general en matrimonio al hijo del jefe indio de los Dakota.

\- No estés nervioso, sólo es un matrimonio – dijo su padre como si eso le calmase.

\- No sé nada de ellos, papá, son... bárbaros, ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con ellos, no hablan nuestro idioma.

\- Sólo tienes que darle sexo, para eso no necesitas hablar – le dijo su padre – piensa en tu hermano, a él lo matarán sin miramiento alguno por las bajas que causaron en esa batalla, necesitábamos un trato de paz, tú traerás esa paz por ahora.

\- Son auténticos salvajes, he oído muchas cosas sobre ellos.

\- Sí, Sasuke, son salvajes, pero tú no perteneces a ellos.

\- Lo haré en cuanto me case y no sé nada de sus tradiciones, ni de sus costumbres.

\- Aprenderás. Tu esposo te ayudará.

Su padre dio una ligera patada al caballo y avanzó más rápido alejándose de un preocupado Sasuke. Iba a su infierno y lo sabía, todo por su hermano, porque él siempre sería más importante, porque él iba a casarse con una gran empresaria que favorecería a toda la familia, él no era nada, podían entregarle como un maldito rehén de esos indios, todo para que les dejasen en paz. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba su esposo, pero el intérprete se colocó a su lado, un indio vestido de soldado norteamericano.

\- " _Zorro rabioso_ " es el jefe de la tribu – dijo el intérprete – su nombre real es Jiraiya, van a casarte con su nieto, todos le conocen como " _Nueve colas_ ", perdió a su padre en una batalla contra los soldados norteamericanos, su abuelo cuida de él, es el futuro heredero a jefe de la tribu.

\- ¿Cómo es él? – preguntó Sasuke intentando hacerse el fuerte pese a tener dudas y miedo en su interior.

\- No sé mucho sobre él, pero... es un buen guerrero, eso dicen. Como su padre.

Sasuke detuvo el caballo dejando que el resto de soldados que les acompañaban le adelantasen, sin embargo, su padre se giró al verle allí detenido y le metió prisa para que continuase. Había pensado en huir, en mover las riendas... tan sólo un giro de muñeca, un golpe al caballo y salir corriendo pero... era un desierto y además, ¿dónde iría? ¿Qué ocurriría con su hermano si él se marchaba ahora? Estaba atado. Volvió a soltar riendas dejando que el caballo volviera a moverse y caminase tras aquellos soldados.

Al llegar al río, todos se detuvieron y, finalmente, observó a aquellos indios al otro lado, montados sobre sus caballos. Dos de ellos empezaron a caminar entrando en el río, cruzándolo hacia ellos. Uno de ellos llevaba una gran corona de plumas sobre la cabeza, era el jefe, Sasuke lo supo, pero sin embargo, se fijó en el otro joven que venía, con el pecho pintado, con sus pantalones de piel de bisonte, con una máscara en forma de zorro aterrador.

No quería iniciar la marcha, pero su padre cogió las riendas de su caballo y tiró de él hacia el río. Se agarró a las riendas con fuerza al sentir cómo el caballo se movía y tomó aire con lentitud, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su destino le llevase a su infierno.

Se centró en el ruido del agua que levantaban los pasos del caballo. No quería mirar pero tampoco pudo impedirlo, una parte de él quería ver exactamente lo que ocurriría en su vida. Abrió los ojos y se centró en la figura de aquel indígena con la máscara del zorro, con las plumas y su cuerpo pintado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, iba a ser entregado a unos bárbaros que a saber lo que harían con él, pero a su padre le daba igual.

Su caballo se detuvo frente a ellos, frente a esos dos hombres aunque sólo uno bajó del caballo tocando con sus botas el agua. El general también bajó y le indicó con el rostro a Sasuke que lo hiciera. No pudo hacer nada más excepto bajar de su caballo y caminar hasta el centro del río. Su padre se quedó unos pasos atrás mientras el intérprete de su lado esperaba a que hablasen.

El chico de la máscara le rodeó y metió sus manos en el trasero del chico consiguiendo que Sasuke se sobresaltase y pese a que su primera reacción era golpearle, se contuvo, sabiendo que sería mucho peor si lo hacía. Aquel zorro movió sus nalgas divirtiéndose, casi como si se asegurase que estaban en su sitio o si era terso. Pronunció unas palabras y el otro indio encima del caballo rió.

\- Le parece bien el trato – dijo el intérprete sin aclarar exactamente las palabras que había dicho.

El zorro se alejó de Sasuke e hizo una señal con sus dedos a los miembros de su tribu que estaban a orillas del río. Todos se apartaron dejando un carril libre por donde llegó uno de sus hombres montado a caballo, tirando de una cuerda y al final de ella, Itachi caminaba tras el caballo.

\- Itachi – susurró Sasuke antes de darse cuenta cómo el zorro se giraba hacia él y le miraba al haber escuchado su voz pese a que lo había dicho en voz muy baja.

El zorro sacó un cuchillo de su bota y cortó la cuerda soltando a Itachi. Sasuke trató de ir hacia él para ayudarle pero el zorro cogió con fuerza su brazo y le alejó de Itachi llevándolo hacia su caballo.

\- No, no – gritó Sasuke intentando ir una última vez hacia su hermano y pese a que Itachi estaba débil, también trató de levantarse para abrazar a su hermano, pero su padre lo impidió, cogiéndole del brazo también y arrastrándole tras él hacia sus soldados.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – gritó Itachi hacia su padre al ver que los indios se llevaban a su hermano – suéltame, no dejes que se lo lleven – le gritó – SASUKE – gritó desesperado Itachi.

Sasuke lloró en aquel momento sabiendo que jamás volvería a estar la familia unida, que se olvidarían de él, pero... al menos sabía que su hermano estaría a salvo y eso era algo de lo que se alegraba en el fondo.

\- "Pequeño cuervo" – dijo el intérprete – es el apodo que te han puesto – comentó hacia Sasuke, quien no entendía nada, pero imaginaba que era lo que habían dicho cuando se rieron aquellos dos.

" _Pequeño cuervo_ ", ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que habían elegido ese apodo para él, no sabía por qué se habían reído con el apodo, pero estaba convencido de que en los próximos años de su vida se enteraría.

El zorro sacó una de las cuerdas y cogió con fuerza las muñecas de Sasuke atándolas. Aún se podía escuchar a Itachi gritando que soltasen a su hermano, discutiendo con su padre, pero todos los soldados empezaron a marcharse, alejándose de allí junto al interprete, se alejaban de él.

El miedo se acumuló en su cuerpo al sentirse solo y abandonado, todo lo que había conocido se acabó, se quedaba atrás, la civilización... ahora se iba con esos indios, con ese chico con máscara de zorro que le haría suyo esa noche o quizá a la siguiente... pero al final... sabía su final.

Notó el impulso que le dio aquel chico para subirle al caballo y cómo él subía tras él dando la vuelta al caballo para cruzar a sus dominios. Se acercaban hacia el resto de la tribu, soldados armados y pintados, algunos con máscaras, otros con plumas, unos con el cabello rapado, otros con crestas y otros con colas largas y trenzas.

Con una mano, sostenía la rienda del caballo, pero con la otra, aprovechó para colocarla sobre el muslo de Sasuke y acariciar su pierna en dirección a su miembro. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se contuvo al sentir cómo ese chico apretaba con cierta fuerza pero con cuidado su miembro, como asegurándose de que estaba ahí, casi como si quisiera saber cómo era. Unas palabras sonaron de su boca, un lenguaje que él no entendía pero que hizo que los de su alrededor se rieran mientras él seguía acariciando su entrepierna endureciendo su miembro y susurrándole algo al oído, palabras sin sentido que no podía entender.

\- No me toques... - susurró Sasuke pero él no le entendía tampoco, tan sólo dejó que siguiera tocándole pese a que colocó sus manos atadas intentando ocultarlo de los demás, misión inútil porque todos se reían al ver cómo ese chico lo tocaba frente a todos.

Quería salir corriendo pero aquellos indios le habrían atrapado, quería pegarle a ese tipo, pero saldría perdiendo contra toda la tribu. No podía hacer nada excepto esperar una mejor oportunidad y tratar de escapar, jugarse su libertad o su muerte.

Veinte minutos estuvo encima de aquel caballo, dejándose manosear por aquel chico, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que se rieran más con sus gemidos o gritos. Odiaba sentirse débil y en este momento se sentía así. Él que siempre había sido fuerte, que había salido victorioso de tantos problemas y ahora... estaba allí, en mitad de una tribu de Dakotas que podían matarle en cualquier momento, de guerreros que sobrevivían mientras que él... él se había criado con soldados, tan sólo armas de fuego que ahora parecían inútiles entre aquellos tipos.

En la tribu, las mujeres estaban preparando la comida y los niños jugaban a pelearse con unos palos a modo de puñales, se perseguían entre ellos, se pintaban y se peleaban, seguramente practicando para ser buenos guerreros, para ayudar a sus padres en las cacerías. El zorro bajó de su caballo y tiró de la cuerda de las manos de Sasuke para bajarle. Un rubor subió a sus mejillas al notar su erección entre sus piernas y cómo los guerreros a su alrededor le miraban y se reían.

El zorro lo condujo hacia una de las tiendas del fondo y abrió la tela de la entrada, pronunciando unas palabras en su oído antes de apretar sus nalgas y empujarle dentro para cerrar la tela. ¡ _No entendía nada_! No podía comprender qué le decían, no podía comunicarse con ellos y sabía que sería así durante mucho tiempo a menos que aprendiera a hablar su idioma.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke antes de caer al suelo y llorar al recordar a su hermano. Ya nunca volvería a verle.

Unas mujeres entraron en la tienda dejando unos cuencos de madera con unas gachas. La verdad es que tenía hambre, pero no terminaba de fiarse del todo. Cuando se marcharon todas, abrió la tela de la entrada y miró al horizonte, frente a una gran hoguera estaba ese chico con la máscara de zorro hablando con una mujer de extraño cabello rojizo que le quitaba la máscara con dulzura.

Se sorprendió al ver a un chico rubio, de largo cabello por detrás atado en una trenza, un joven de bronceada piel, con unas rayas bajo sus ojos de pintura roja y negra. Sonreía mientras esa mujer posaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas y juntaba su frente a la de él. El chico rubio cogió los codos de esa mujer y sonrió antes de girarse hacia su tienda, viendo a Sasuke allí en el suelo sentado, con la tela en su mano.

\- Ey – fue lo que escuchó de ese rubio que entraba en la tienda junto a él y miraba el cuenco de comida en el suelo - Naruto – dijo el chico señalándose.

\- Lo siento, yo no...

\- Naruto – le repitió el chico volviendo a señalarse y entonces le señaló a él, consiguiendo que Sasuke le entendiese.

\- Ah... Sasuke – dijo él.

\- No... "pequeño cuervo" – dijo en su idioma, aunque Sasuke recordó perfectamente que era la frase que había utilizado al principio, la que el intérprete le había dicho.

\- Ya, claro... - dijo Sasuke sin más – " _pequeño cuervo_ " – aclaró sin estar muy convencido, pero sabiendo que jamás le llamaría Sasuke, tan sólo... con su apodo.


	2. Purificación

El cuenco de comida seguía allí en el suelo, entre las alfombras tejidas de varios colores. Sasuke aún dudaba cómo debía llamar a ese indio, él le había dicho "Naruto" al parecer, pero el resto parecían conocerle como "Nueve colas" y no estaba convencido de cómo debía dirigirse a él. No poder comunicarse con él era todo un problema, más al ver que no comprendía sus tradiciones. No quería meter la pata con ellos, más que nada porque quería mantener la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Naruto cogió el cuenco de comida entre sus dedos y se lo ofreció, pero Sasuke sólo lo observó con dudas. Al ver aquello, Naruto cogió con sus dedos parte de las gachas y la probó diciendo otra palabra.

\- Yo no... no te entiendo – le decía Sasuke, pero Naruto sólo hacía que intentar darle el plato mientras repetía la palabra.

No estaba seguro si le estaba pidiendo que comiese, si le decía que era comida o si era para él, estaba claro que quería que comiera, ¿pero qué narices intentaba decirle exactamente?

\- No me gustan las gachas – dijo Sasuke apartando el cuenco con sus dedos de nuevo hacia Naruto.

Naruto volvió a empujar el cuenco hacia Sasuke y repitió de nuevo la frase. Se desesperaba, Sasuke sólo se desesperaba al ver que no podía darle a entender a Naruto que no quería comer eso. Al final, Sasuke volvió a empujar el cuenco hacia ese rubio y le movió la cabeza de forma negativa, dando a entender finalmente que no quería.

Los dos se observaron unos segundos aunque el cuerpo de Sasuke seguía temblando ligeramente por el miedo. Estaba atrapado en esa tribu de salvajes con los que no podía comunicarse, de fuertes guerreros que cortaban cabelleras y que él no podía entender su motivo, tenía miedo de ellos y de sus costumbres, tenía miedo de ese hombre de fuerte cuerpo que estaba frente a él y que iba a convertirse en su esposo pese a no saber cuándo, dónde o cómo.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la mujer pelirroja que parecía pedirle a Naruto que se marchase de allí. Se notaba que eran algo especial, quizá familia, porque el rubio salió al instante de la tienda tras darle un beso en la frente a esa mujer.

Sasuke observaba la escena con cautela, sin entender absolutamente nada, pero cuando la mujer estiró el brazo para coger al chico, Sasuke se alejó arrastrando el trasero entre las alfombras.

\- No me toques – le gritó asustado, pero la mujer pese a detener el brazo, sonrió al ver que ese chico no podía entender nada. Una parte de ella, comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

La mujer levantó los dos brazos dándole a entender que no le tocaría y entonces, pareció relajar a Sasuke que miraba con dudas toda aquella escena.

\- No sé qué queréis – dijo Sasuke nervioso - ¿Qué queréis de mí? – preguntaba.

La mujer se señaló a sí misma diciendo algo en su idioma, repitiendo una y otra vez "Kushina", mientras se golpeaba el pecho con suavidad.

\- Kushina – repitió Sasuke – vale... es tu nombre.

La pelirroja señaló la tienda de campaña, mostrándole el techo abierto de forma circular, las paredes y le indicó que le llamaban "Tipi". Sasuke trataba de quedarse con todo aquello, al menos sabía el nombre de su esposo, el nombre de esa mujer y cómo llamaban a las tiendas, ya era algo. Kushina trató de explicarle que ése era el "Tipi" de ella y luego, elevó la tela de la entrada para enseñarle otra tienda. Sasuke se acercó a la entrada y observó hacia donde indicaba la mujer aunque no entendía lo que quería decirle.

Ella parecía como si se frotase el brazo pero Sasuke sólo negaba con la cabeza sin entender nada. Finalmente, Kushina resopló al ver que era incapaz de indicarle lo que quería decirle, así que le tendió la mano para que la cogiera él. Al principio, el moreno la observó con cautela, pero finalmente, ante la sonrisa de la pelirroja, acabó cogiendo la mano y dejándose guiar por ella.

Salieron de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Los niños dejaron de jugar al ver a un forastero en su campamento, los guerreros le miraban con dudas y sospechas, las mujeres sonreían y murmuraban por lo bajo como si no se creyesen que un chico blanco estuviera allí entre ellos y luego estaba Naruto, junto a su abuelo, el gran jefe, observándoles los dos en silencio. Parecía que ambos tenían mucho de lo que hablar, seguramente por el compromiso.

Al entrar a la otra tienda, Sasuke pareció calmarse un poco. Se sentía mejor allí dentro, fuera de las miradas exhaustivas de toda la tribu. Al apartarse Kushina, observó cómo unas muchachas arreglaban algunas cosas, pero Kushina le dijo que esperase allí con gestos. Buscó algunas cosas entre las pertenencias y volvió a cogerle de la muñeca al chico para sacarle de la tienda.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver cómo las otras mujeres salían tras ellos llevando cosas y la tribu volvía a posar sus ojos en él. Le condujeron hacia el río y entonces le asaltaron dos dudas... o querían que se duchase o querían que les ayudase a lavar cosas.

\- Yo no soy una mujer – dijo Sasuke intentando que no lo catalogasen como a una de ellas, pero las mujeres que no podían entender su idioma, siguieron bajando hacia el río y empezaron a quitarle la ropa – parad ya... puedo hacerlo yo – se quejaba Sasuke, aunque las mujeres continuaban separando toda su ropa y lo metieron al frío río para que se bañase.

Las manos de aquellas mujeres empezaron a lavarle pese a la vergüenza que Sasuke sufría al ver cómo tocaban absolutamente todo su cuerpo intentando llevarse toda la suciedad.

\- No... no toquéis ahí – dijo sonrojado tratando de tapar su intimidad, pero ellas apartaban una y otra vez sus manos y frotaban todo su cuerpo – joder... que puedo hacerlo yo – se quejaba aunque sin éxito.

Desde la colina, Naruto sonreía junto a su abuelo. Ambos sabían que quizá no había sido una gran decisión traer a un hombre blanco a la tribu, pero por otra parte, tenían la esperanza de que así les dejasen de una vez tranquilos con sus tradiciones y su cultura.

\- ¿Qué te parece el chico? – preguntó Zorro furioso fumando de una pipa.

\- Tiene carácter aunque sabe controlarse – sonrió Naruto – le he puesto en evidencia frente al resto de guerreros cuando veníamos hacia el poblado y pese a que ha intentando apartarme las manos de su miembro, no ha hecho nada más.

\- Sabe que no tendría oportunidad de escapar.

\- Sí, sabe bien que tiene que controlarse para no morir, pero eso no le impide tener ese mal genio – sonrió – creo que habría sido un buen guerrero si hubiera nacido en una tribu como la nuestra. Los blancos le han debilitado.

\- Los blancos son débiles sin sus armas de fuego – aclaró Jiraiya - ¿Has conseguido hablar con él?

\- Ni una palabra, no puedo entenderle – dijo Naruto – creo que él tampoco me entiende a mí.

\- Ten cuidado con él – dijo Jiraiya – no me fío nada de los hombres blancos.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke – pero si casarme con él, nos trae algo de paz, entonces correré el riesgo por mi pueblo. No sé cómo irá el matrimonio, ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con él ni explicarle nada de las tradiciones o a lo que tiene que enfrentarse.

\- Por ahora, purifiquemos su cuerpo para la ceremonia. Ve a prepararte para tu matrimonio, tienes mucho que hacer.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí viendo el culito blanco de tu futuro esposo? – escuchó Naruto que decía uno de los guerreros de la tribu, simplemente sonrió ante el comentario.

\- Demasiado blanco – aclaró Naruto haciendo reír a su compañero.

\- Me han dicho que le tocaste la polla de camino aquí. ¿Cómo es la de un blanco?

\- Nada especial – sonrió Naruto sin darle importancia, causando gracia a los guerreros de su tribu que empezaron a reír.

\- Enséñale cómo es la de un indio entonces – dijo otro de los guerreros que venían mientras hacía un gesto con su cintura como si lo montase, lo que causó las risas generales de todos, incluido de Naruto.

\- Voy a ir a purificarme para el rito – comentó Naruto – ya os contaré cómo se porta el potrillo – se rió sin más dejando al resto que siguieran riéndose y haciendo gestos sexuales.

Naruto caminó por la tribu entre la mirada de algunas mujeres que no entendían cómo era posible que fuera a tomar en matrimonio a un chico blanco. Jamás en la vida había ocurrido algo como eso, pero ahora tenían que cambiar las cosas con tal de obtener la paz por la que habían luchado tanto su padre como su abuelo y que parecía que Naruto por fin tenía al alcance.

\- ¿Preparado para tu luna de miel, Nueve colas? – insinuó una chica al pasar al lado de Naruto.

\- Voy a ello – comentó con una sonrisa.

Caminó entre el poblado, algunas casas eran de tierra, fijas en aquel asentamiento, otras, simplemente eran de tela, sobre todo la de los cazadores que solían moverse de una a otra cacería, como él.

Entró en la casa de adobe y caminó por la gran estancia hacia el anciano que se encontraba al fondo, fumando de su pipa, con el cuerpo pintado y las plumas en su cabeza. El anciano sonrió dejando su máscara a un lado al ver cómo Naruto entraba y se giró hacia el resto de ancianos para que fueran a llamar a algunos guerreros que participasen en el rito de purificación.

\- ¿Estás preparado? – preguntó el chamán.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto.

\- De acuerdo, algunos guerreros irán contigo a la cabaña del vapor mientras se prepara el gran festín.

Naruto entró a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde empezaría a purificarse junto a dos o tres guerreros más que le acompañarían en ese viaje. Se desvistieron y se sentaron a esperar cómo el vapor ascendía en la sala mientras fuera hervían el agua para crear el vapor.

\- ¿Estás preocupado? – preguntó su compañero Sai, su guerrero más cercano.

\- Nos estamos saltando la mitad de la tradición y...

\- Sabes que ese chico no habría aceptado por su cuenta el cortejo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tampoco sabría lo que tendría que hacer en el cortejo.

La tradición les pedía a los guerreros que cortejasen a sus parejas mientras éstas debían esperar desnudas, tapadas con una sábana blanca y, si realmente aceptaban al guerrero, debían abrirla, pero Naruto no viviría esa parte, sólo era un matrimonio concertado con un blanco, un hombre que no sabía nada de su tradición y que incluso sin entenderlo, no habría abierto la sábana para él porque no quería casarse en realidad. Claro que estaba preocupado por todo aquello.

\- ¿Cómo va el banquete? – preguntó Naruto intentando sonreír.

\- Será grandioso – sonrió Sai intentando relajarse entre el vapor – digno del "Nueve colas", las mujeres bailarán alrededor de la hoguera para propiciar la fertilidad, los guerreros ataviados con las cabezas de búfalo también lo harán para daros prosperidad.

\- Es un hombre, nadie de la tribu se ha casado jamás con un hombre, estaba penado.

\- Las normas cambian – dijo Sai – que no pueda ser fértil no quiere decir que rompamos la tradición.

\- Todo sea por la paz.

\- No te quejes – sonrió Sai – le he visto el trasero a ese blanquito. Disfrutarás con él. Además parece que tiene carácter.

\- Me recuerda a mi caballo favorito – se rió Naruto – lo domaré igual que conseguí domar a mi caballo.

\- Claro que sí. Monta a gusto al blanquito. "Pequeño cuervo" – se rió Sai con ganas al recordar el apodo que Naruto le había puesto a ese chiquillo – Al caer la noche tendrás que ir a buscarle.

\- No se lo va a tomar nada bien – rió Naruto – ¿Crees que ese chico entenderá el motivo por el que tengo que raptarle de su tienda?

\- No lo creo – dijo Sai – pero será divertido verle la cara de confusión.


	3. El rapto

Las mujeres susurraban y sonreían en la tribu mientras terminaban de purificar a Sasuke en la tienda de Kushina. Uno de los ancianos llenaba todo el tipi con vapor mientras Kushina esperaba fuera a que todo terminase y ayudaba al resto de mujeres a preparar el gran banquete.

Escuchaba los susurros de las mujeres, hablando sobre el cuerpo de ese chiquillo blanco que habían traído y sonreía al oírlas. Una parte de ella estaba preocupada por su hijo, los hombres blancos habían llegado a sus tierras, arramblando con todo, echándoles de sus casas, de sus territorios, les habían llevado a la guerra, habían matado a su esposo y ahora... tan sólo le quedaba su hijo.

\- ¿Te preocupa tu hijo? – preguntó una de las mujeres a Kushina.

\- Claro que sí. Es un chico blanco, los suyos han matado a muchos de los nuestros sólo por los territorios y ahora... mi hijo va a casarse no sólo con un blanco, sino con un hombre. Jamás había ocurrido algo así.

\- Naruto es fuerte, no le ocurrirá nada. Lo hace por la paz y lo sabes. Aun así... creo que hay algo más que te preocupa.

\- Sí... me gustaría mucho odiar a ese chico pero... no puedo. Sé que todos aquí le miran con desconfianza y esas cosas, pero... creo que ese chico despierta en mi un sentimiento... no sé.

\- ¿Maternal? – preguntó la mujer de al lado con una sonrisa.

\- Exactamente eso. ¿Has visto lo que le han hecho? Íbamos a matar a su hermano y al final... llegaron a ese acuerdo, su propia familia lo vendió, prácticamente lo estaban sacrificando y todo para salvar al primogénito de su familia. Está solo, no entiende nada y su familia le ha abandonado, debe sentirse muy triste y solo. Ahora no tiene familia y se va a casar con mi hijo. Por mucho que me gustase odiarle... creo que está demasiado solo y me da lástima por lo que le ha tocado vivir.

\- Esta noche pasará a ser de tu familia.

\- No sé si ese chico está preparado para todo esto.

\- Has criado bien a Naruto, sabrá controlar la situación. No le pasará nada. Fue el mejor en su rito de iniciación y lo sabes.

\- Sí, todo saldrá bien – sonrió Kushina.

\- Hola, mamá – sonrió Naruto dándole un beso a su madre.

\- ¿Ya te has purificado?

\- Sí. Tengo que ir a cambiarme para el "rapto" – sonrió – pero aún tengo un poco de tiempo por si necesitas ayuda.

\- No, cielo, esto es cosa de mujeres – sonrió su madre.

Kushina miró a la espalda de su hijo a unos cuantos guerreros que pasaban por detrás, todos sonriendo y haciendo gestos sexuales sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba a su hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír y Naruto se giró a mirarles.

\- Dale duro, Nueve colas – sugirió uno.

\- Déjale seco – decía otro haciendo sonreír a Naruto, quien levantó la mano haciéndoles una señal como que les había entendido.

\- Estás preocupado – dijo Kushina al ver cómo se giraba hacia ella.

\- Ese chico no entiende nuestras tradiciones. ¿Qué crees que pensará del rapto?

\- Lo entenderá, tranquilo. Es una tradición, sólo tienes que entrar ahí, cogerlo y llevártelo a tu tienda.

\- Y follarlo. Vamos, mamá... ni conozco a ese chico, ni siquiera podemos comunicarnos.

\- Tendrá mucho tiempo para averiguar nuestras costumbres. Habrá más matrimonios, aunque no puedas explicárselo, verá más matrimonios y verá que es lo mismo que él va a vivir.

\- Gracias por animarme, mamá, me voy a prepararme. ¿Estaba bien desnudo? – preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Vete ya, granuja – le dijo su madre golpeándole con un trozo de tela – estaba muy bueno – comentó su madre haciendo reír a todas las chicas de su espalda y sacando una sonrisa de su hijo tranquilizándole más.

***

No podía esconder el nerviosismo. Unas mujeres le habían tocado completamente entero, le habían limpiado a conciencia en aquellas frías aguas del río, habían estado riéndose. Nadie en ese poblado le quería allí, era obvio y encima... iba a casarse con el nieto del jefe de la tribu, al que llamaban "Nueve colas" y no sabía el motivo. Lo único que sabía de ese chico era que le consideraban uno de los mejores guerreros de allí, el mejor cazador de todos, por el que babeaban todas las mujeres.

Por otra parte, pensaba en su familia. Le habían dado en matrimonio así sin más para salvar a su hermano, le habían ofrecido a él como si fuera un simple trozo de carne. No le importaba a su familia, al menos a su padre y lo había demostrado. Le habría dado igual si le descuartizaban allí o no, si moría en esa tribu, le daba igual lo que le hicieran con tal de rescatar a Itachi.

El anciano se marchó tras la purificación dejándole sus ropas limpias encima de unas alfombras. Sasuke dudó si debía vestirse o no, pero no quería estar allí desnudo, así que cogió sus ropas y se vistió. Se sentó al fondo de la gran tienda, alejándose de la puerta y se acurrucó como si eso fuera a impedir que le encontrasen. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban haciendo fuera.

Dejó que anocheciera y que las hogueras se iluminasen. Él no quería salir, escuchaba los cánticos de los indios, veía las siluetas bailando alrededor del fuego, a la gente disfrutando de un festín, pero él no quería moverse, tenía miedo de ellos, sabía que le odiaban, era blanco, los suyos habían matado a muchos indios, los indios también habían matado a muchos blancos, arrancándoles la cabellera, motivo que tampoco sabía por el que lo hacían.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke - ¿Cómo narices voy a escapar de aquí?

No pudo pensar mucho más cuando la tela de entrada se abrió y dejó ver a ese chico de trenzas rubias y musculoso cuerpo. Supo que era él por ese cabello tan extraño pues la máscara de zorro no le dejaba identificar su rostro, tan sólo sus ojos azules que se veían entre los orificios de la máscara. Por un segundo, observó su cuerpo, era perfecto, el de todo un guerrero pero no pudo evitar temblar. Quizá ese chico quería matarle, puede que sólo quisiera llevarle a la fiesta, no sabía nada de sus intenciones.

\- No te acerques – susurró Sasuke con temor al ver cómo Naruto iba en su dirección – que no te acerques – le gritó esta vez más frustrado y atemorizado.

Naruto obvió su comentario, ni siquiera entendía qué decía pero sí lo veía asustado. Se acercó decidido hacia él, decidido a raptarle como era tradición en su tribu, claro que las mujeres solían dejarse, ese "pequeño cuervo" no se dejaría coger así sin más, sin saber dónde iban o lo que ocurriría.

Se detuvo un segundo al ver cómo Sasuke buscaba en la tienda algo y finalmente cogía un cuchillo del suelo y lo retenía entre sus manos. Ni siquiera sabía utilizarlo, Naruto lo supo en el momento en que vio sus manos temblar, a esos blancos sólo les enseñaban a disparar armas de fuego y no a defenderse con sus manos. Volvió a caminar hacia Sasuke y cuando llegó a él, se arrodilló. Con suavidad, levantó sus manos observando cómo ese chico cerraba sus ojos y temblaba, pero Naruto colocó las manos sobre el mango, cogiendo las manos de Sasuke, acariciando los dedos de aquel moreno y subiendo hacia sus muñecas, consiguiendo que Sasuke soltase el cuchillo y se lo diese entre temblores. Naruto sonrió, tenía carácter pero también mucho miedo, era un chico inteligente, sabía que si le hacía daño a él, no saldría vivo de la tribu. Una vez tuvo el cuchillo en sus manos, Naruto lo tiró lejos rodándolo por el suelo y entonces, cogió una de las cuerdas de al lado atando las muñecas de Sasuke, momento en que Sasuke se tensó del todo.

\- No, no... déjame, por favor... no me ates, me portaré bien – intentó aclarar Sasuke en aquel momento, pero Naruto terminó de anudarle las muñecas juntas evitando así que su fuerte carácter pudiera causarle problemas después.

En cuanto lo tuvo atado, lo cogió al hombro con fuerza pese a que Sasuke trató de revolverse para que le bajase, no le gustaba ser un saco de patatas, ni que le cargasen como si fuera una damisela en apuros.

\- Maldita sea, bájame de una maldita vez – se quejó Sasuke enfadado, golpeando con sus manos atadas la espalda de ese indio, pero al salir de la tienda y ver a todos esos guerreros pintados, ataviados con cabezas de búfalos, que bailaban y se movían a su alrededor con bruscos movimientos, se agarró más al cuello de Naruto tratando de evitar a todos esos indios.

Ya no quería bajar, prefería quedarse allí en el hombro de Naruto a bajar frente a todos esos indios. Se sentía más seguro con el que se suponía que iba a ser su esposo y entonces... todo encajó, era esa noche, era la noche donde seguramente le tomaría como suyo.

\- Mierda – exclamó Sasuke que no sabía que sería tan pronto.

Por eso le habían bañado a conciencia, por eso el banquete y las purificaciones, era todo parte de su ritual y seguramente lo que ahora pasaba era parte del mismo aunque él no pudiera entender sus costumbres.

Sólo podía ver la espalda de ese rubio, una espalda con algunas heridas y cortes en ella, seguramente debido a las cacerías o a las batallas, cicatrices de guerra. Caminaba y caminaba sin detenerse, no podía ver nada hacia dónde se dirigían, pero finalmente, pasó la hoguera central y entraron a una gran tienda llena de pieles de búfalos y alfombras tejidas, probablemente por las mujeres. Naruto lo soltó encima de una gran piel de bisonte y ató la cuerda de sus muñecas a uno de los postes de dentro donde ataban a los caballos, pero que ahora, estaban libres para que los amantes estuvieran solos en su tienda.

\- Vamos... suéltame – dijo Sasuke al ver que Naruto no parecía querer soltarle, sino más bien todo lo contrario, le había atado y asegurado para que no pudiera mover las manos.

Naruto se quitó la máscara y la dejó en un lateral antes de quitarse toda la ropa. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos al verse allí a cuatro patas en el suelo, con sus manos atadas al poste, totalmente a disponibilidad de ese indio y viendo lo que se avecinaba. El rubio no perdió tiempo y desnudó a ese chico por completo, rompiéndole la camiseta y bajándole los pantalones.

Si hubiera sido un buen religioso, Sasuke habría rezado en ese instante, de hecho, lo hizo hasta sin serlo sólo al pensar en las brutalidades que solían hacer los indios. Él... que jamás lo había hecho con un hombre y estaba allí, a cuatro patas ofreciéndole su trasero a un bruto, a lo que su gente llamaban "animales". Sabía que iba a doler, que no sería cuidadoso con él y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras los cerraba con fuerza esperando el dolor. Sin previo aviso, Naruto cogió con fuerza sus nalgas separándolas e introdujo su rostro entre ellas besando y lamiendo su entrada. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos y el rubor fue el más intenso que jamás había sentido.

\- No, sal de ahí, joder... - dijo Sasuke – por favor... no hagas eso, es vergonzoso.

No podía entenderle, sabía que ese indio no le entendía pero sí entendió una cosa, el gemido que soltó al notar la lengua juguetona del rubio en su entrada lubricándole. No entendía nada, siempre decían que los indios eran como animales, bestias que cortaban caballeras, que mataban todo lo que veían, pero ese indio no le estaba tomando a la fuerza, sino todo lo contrario, estaba haciendo cosas que al propio Sasuke le daban vergüenza. Ni siquiera él habría sido capaz de hacer algo como aquello, quizá sí eran algo bárbaros como decían de ellos, pero no podía verle como un animal sediento de sangre como le habían descrito.

\- Para, por favor – dijo Sasuke – no tienes qué hacer eso... ahhhh – se escapó un gemido terrible al sentir la maestría de aquella lengua y se agarró con fuerza al poste que retenía sus manos. No podía negar que con vergüenza o no... ese chico sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sentía placer pese a que quería rehusarse a sentirlo.

Sasuke agarraba cada vez con más fuerza el mástil al que le había atado su supuesto esposo, intentando no ruborizarse tanto, sin embargo, al girar su rostro hacia las paredes de la tienda, se dio cuenta de que la hoguera que ellos tenían dentro, reflejaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo al exterior, justo donde las figuras de los indios observaban aquella escena entre cánticos y gritos. Era imposible ruborizarse entonces aunque intentó callar los gemidos ante la vergüenza. Aun así, sabía que le habían escuchado gemir antes.

\- ¿A quién me has vendido, papá? – susurró Sasuke derramando lágrimas al verse como un auténtico espectáculo para esos indios. Quizá sólo querían ver a uno de los suyos follarse a un blanquito, humillarle y demostrar a su "raza blanca" que los indios podían tomarlos como quisieran.

***

Fuera, la tribu miraba a través de la tela, sonriendo, divirtiéndose con el espectáculo mientras vitoreaban y animaban al guerrero en su noche de bodas. Sasuke no podía entenderles, pero ellos sabían que las guarradas que estaban soltando sí eran entendidas por Naruto, quien parecía muy concentrado en su labor, intentando hacer gritar a ese chico para que toda la tribu reconociera que era un auténtico animal en la cama.

Por su hombría, él no podía quedar mal, estaba dispuesto a hacer gritar a ese chico como nunca. Sus guerreros le animaban desde fuera, avergonzando a Sasuke al encontrarse en esa situación, siendo observado, sin embargo... por extraño que parecía, Naruto lo disfrutaba. Les observaban y le gustaba, se excitaba con aquellos lascivos comentarios que sus guerreros le dedicaban. Aquella sería una larga noche para todos, pero Naruto estaba dispuesto a disfrutar y Sasuke... al ver que sería imposible detener aquello, simplemente, se mordió el labio inferior evitando que sus gemidos salieran por ahora, pese a que la lengua de aquel chico era persistente y buscaba darle un placer superior para que gritase de una maldita vez.


	4. Noche de bodas

A través de la tela de la tienda, podía ver aquellas figuras escalofriantes bailando alrededor de ellos. Pese a no poder verse nada por culpa de la tela, tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era cierto que no identificaban con exactitud los detalles, pero incluso por sombras tras una tela, podían darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Sentía vergüenza, como nunca en su vida había sentido. Jamás imaginó que alguien sería capaz de hacer algo como aquello, pero también sabía que él no pararía y menos... porque ni siquiera le entendía cuando le hablaba. Todo era complicado y pese a que siempre había tenido mucho carácter, en esa tribu se sentía como si su vida dependiera de que aprendiera a controlar ese carácter.

Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir cómo un dedo se introducía en él pese a que ese chico seguía jugando también con su lengua. Mordió la cuerda que apresaba sus muñecas y dejó que sus piernas temblasen, no podía impedirlo. Estaba a cuatro patas y pese a que sus rodillas se apoyaban con firmeza sobre la piel de búfalo del suelo, pensó que cederían ante ese temblor, un temblor que no parecía importarle al " _Nueve colas_ " sino más bien todo lo contrario, parecía acrecentar su euforia.

No podía negar que había pensado muy mal de Naruto, más que nada porque pese a no conocer mucho sobre las tradiciones de los indios, sí sabía una... jamás se casaban con otros hombres, era algo terminantemente prohibido. ¿Por qué estaba entonces él ahí? ¿Por qué había aceptado romper sus propias normas por él? ¿Qué le habían ofrecido a cambio?

\- Joder – susurró Sasuke sin poder evitarlo al sentir cómo introducía un dedo más en él.

Se negaba a sentir placer, no quería sentirlo de un bárbaro como aquel, de un indio que había matado a gente de los suyos, pero lo sentía igualmente por mucho que lo negase. No podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiese a los estímulos del rubio. Impotencia era lo que sentía, impotencia al sentir que no podía defenderse sin que quisieran matarle, que no podría salir de esa tribu, que sentía placer de un indio cuando no debería sentirlo sino repudiarlo.

No sabía lo que aquellos indios fuera de la tienda estaban gritando, no sabía por qué bailaban rodeando su tienda y mantenían la hoguera activa, pero sí sabía una cosa... Naruto se impacientaba cada vez más al escucharles, se excitaba y se volvía más pasional por segundos. La cuerda que mordía ya apenas hacía efecto y menos cuando sintió el tercer dedo con toda aquella lubricación de su lengua.

Otro gemido se escuchó, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke, esta vez no había sido él, sino Naruto. Se movía con cierta violencia y decidió apoyar la frente en el suelo para mirar bajo su cuerpo cómo Naruto se masturbaba con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda mantenía la cintura de Sasuke bien retenida con la cabeza metida en su trasero.

Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al verle. La escena era simplemente abrumadora, nunca imaginó que sería a la vez que vergonzosa, preciosa. Ese chico no parecía tener vergüenza de nada, seguía metido en su faena y gimiendo con suavidad a medida que su miembro iba despertando.

Su lengua empezaba a perder el ritmo, seguramente preso del placer que estaba sintiendo por su masturbación. Escuchar esa respiración alterada, sus jadeos y los espasmos de su cuerpo hacía que él también se excitase por momentos.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Naruto se separaba levemente del suyo y se posicionaba mejor colocando la punta de su miembro en posición. Entró con lentitud, abriéndose camino y salió un poco al notar la estrechez y cómo se quejaba Sasuke ante aquel leve empujón.

Volvió a empujar con suavidad, entrando y saliendo poco a poco, introduciéndola cada vez más hondo hasta que ese chico finalmente iba abriéndose más, dejándole el camino libre pese a las molestas punzadas de dolor que parecía tener. Una vez estuvo dentro, suspiró de placer, notaba la calidez de su cuerpo y el placer de la estrechez. Empezó a moverse con cautela, dejando que el cuerpo de aquel chico se acostumbrase a esa intromisión, acelerando poco a poco cuando veía que realmente podía hacerlo, cuando vio que el dolor iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Pese a tratar de aguantar los gemidos, fue imposible para Sasuke. Se agarró con más fuerza al poste al notar cómo su cuerpo se movía por los movimientos de Naruto dentro de él, empujándole con suavidad de delante a atrás, cogiendo su cintura con fuerza e impulsándole hacia él cuando éste entraba. Sus piernas temblaban cada vez más con mayor intensidad hasta que, finalmente, entre un masculino gemido, empezó a derramar aquel blanquecino líquido aunque Naruto no pareció detenerse, él seguía buscando su placer. No fue hasta casi diez minutos después cuando finalmente, escuchó los jadeos descontrolados de Naruto, sintiendo el temblor de todo su cuerpo y finalmente... la calidez de ese líquido entrando en él. ¡ _Aún no podía creerse lo que podía tardar ese chico en las relaciones_! Él estaba agotado y al ver cómo el indio salía de él y se tiraba a su lado, entendió que él también lo estaba.

Sasuke dejó finalmente que sus piernas flaqueasen y tiró el cuerpo hacia un lateral tumbándose, sólo tenía sueño, sus ojos hacían rato que se estaban cerrando y, sin embargo, había permanecido despierto sólo por Naruto, para que él acabase sin saber cuánto tardaría en llegar. Miró sus muñecas atadas al poste, tenían la marca de la cuerda pero sabía que aunque hablase, ese chico no le entendería, así que trató de relajar sus manos para que la cuerda dejase de apretarle, pero el dolor seguía allí.

El sueño se apoderaba de él. Lentamente sus párpados se cerraban pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, tenía miedo de quedarse dormido y no despertar, miedo a que le matasen mientras durmiese. Aún veía las sombras de aquellos indios al otro lado de la tienda, bailando y gritando con sus cabezas de búfalos, pero el sonido se disipaba en su cabeza, el sueño estaba haciendo de las suyas y todo dejaba de importar, sólo quería dormir.

La figura del "Nueve colas" apareció frente a él, apenas pudo reconocer aquella trenza que solía llevar ese indio, no podía diferenciar su rostro en aquel instante con su vista nublada presa del sueño, pero sí pudo ver cómo parecía buscar algo, un cuchillo. Se quedó estático, demasiado cansado para hacer algo. Pensaba en lo peor, pero tan sólo cortó las cuerdas de sus muñecas antes de levantarse, seguramente para esconder el cuchillo porque tampoco Naruto parecía fiarse de él y menos después de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente pero dejó que el sueño le embaucase. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar finalmente, omitiendo todos los ruidos del exterior que no comprendía el motivo para continuar cuando ya habían detenido el acto sexual. Pronto entendería que aquel ritual no iba a parar en toda la noche y es que, una hora más tarde, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir cómo ese indio volvía a tocarle y posicionarle para entrar en él nuevamente.

Sólo tenía sueño, ni siquiera fuerzas para seguirle el ritmo, así que simplemente se dejó mover, dejó que colocase sus piernas sobre sus hombros y entrase una vez más en él... ¡no paró en toda la noche! Y sólo cuando amaneció, pareció que pudo dormir de verdad, seguido sin despertarse cada hora para satisfacer a ese indio que no parecía querer irse a dormir.

***

A su lado estaba ese moreno, durmiendo profundamente, ya llevaba dos horas seguidas y eso hizo que Naruto sonriera. Sabía que él estaba cansado, a partir de la primera vez, las otras tres simplemente se había dejado follar con tal de poder dormir algo, no había hecho el más mínimo gesto excepto los gemidos que habían salido de él. Reconocía que se había portado bien pese a no conocer sus costumbres, pese al sueño que tenía... había respondido más o menos como esperó. Sin embargo, era consciente de que los problemas empezarían ahora. Simplemente... dejó que descansase de aquella movida noche y salió de la tienda observando a las mujeres empezar con sus quehaceres. Algunos guerreros dormían en sus tiendas, pero otros seguían despiertos afilando sus armas.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó el jefe de la tribu a su espalda.

\- Bien – dijo Naruto – está dormido. No he querido volver a despertarle.

\- ¿Cuatro veces? – preguntó Jiraiya con una sonrisa – no es típico de ti.

\- No quería forzarle, estaba agotado. Tampoco es que vaya a dejarle en cinta así que... no tenía motivos para seguir.

Naruto miró hacia la tienda de su madre, observándola cómo cosía unos ropajes para un niño de unos nueve o diez años que esperaba pacientemente a que la mujer acabase, sin embargo, al girarse y ver cómo Naruto le miraba, el niño sonrió y corrió hacia él.

\- Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti – dijo Jiraiya.

\- Estoy casado con un hombre – sonrió Naruto – creo que nadie se imaginaba esto.

\- Un sacrificio necesario para obtener la paz. Esto mantendrá a los blancos lejos de nuestras tierras.

\- ¿Durante cuánto? – preguntó Naruto observando cómo el niño se acercaba a él - ¿Puedes fiarte realmente de la palabra de los blancos? La última vez que alguien se fió, acabaron masacrando su poblado.

\- Estaremos atentos por si acaso. Y tenemos al hijo del jefe de ellos.

\- Así que no es mi esposo... sino un rehén – sonrió Naruto dándole a entender a su abuelo que no estaba muy conforme con ese término.

\- Míralo como quieras. Él es nuestro seguro por ahora, así que preocúpate que no le ocurra nada. Además... tienes tus recompensas – sonrió Jiraiya – lo tendrás para ti todas las noches... o las veces que quieras.

\- Naruto – gritó el niño rompiendo la conversación de los adultos.

\- El pequeño zorrillo está aquí – sonrió Naruto hacia el niño que tenía las mismas muescas que él en sus mejillas - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Bien, aunque me han dicho que tú aún no has dormido – dijo en tono pillín - ¿Has disfrutado?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto sin más con una sonrisa – pero eso no debería interesarle a los niños.

\- ¿Vas a ir a cazar con los demás? – preguntó mirando al resto de guerreros que afilaban las armas.

\- Creo que sí, traeré algo de carne, ese chico va a necesitar recuperar fuerzas después de lo de anoche.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero ir a cazar contigo – sonreía con euforia el niño. Naruto, sin embargo, observó a su madre que le hacía gestos con la cabeza para que se lo llevase.

\- Claro – dijo al final – ve a por tus cosas.

Sonrió al ver a ese chico tan feliz. Desde que sus padres fallecieron a manos de otra tribu, él se había ocupado de ese chico, lo había adoptado como su propio hijo y eso era otro tema que no sabía cómo se tomaría Sasuke cuando se enterase aunque claro... todavía no sabía cómo iba a explicarle las cosas teniendo en cuenta la dificultad del lenguaje para entenderse. Naruto le había enseñado todo a ese chico, tal y como su padre le había enseñado a él. Le había enseñado a pelear, a defenderse, a cazar, a pescar... y aunque sólo era un niño, Menma aprendía rápido. Había aceptado hasta tal punto a Naruto como su propio padre, que él mismo se había mutilado el rostro haciéndose aquellas marcas con el cuchillo, tan sólo para que la gente le reconociera como su hijo. Ese niño le recordaba demasiado a él, buscando superarse siempre.

Su madre sonrió desde su tienda y Naruto elevó la mano para saludarla antes de hacerle un gesto para que estuviera atenta de la tienda, no quería que Sasuke pudiera despertarse sin más y hacer alguna locura. Su madre asintió y sonrió al ver cómo aquellos dos se marchaban a cazar. Su hijo y su nieto, porque cuando les veía juntos sólo pensaba en lo que habría disfrutado su esposo también de haberlos visto crecer. Naruto había salido a él, su mismo corazón, su misma bondad, su misma fuerza y deseo por proteger a los demás.

\- Le criaste bien – susurró Kushina al ver a Minato reflejado en su hijo mientras éste se marchaba a buscar su caballo y se unía al resto de guerreros.


	5. Tipi

Se encontraba agazapado tras unos matorrales, esperando a que la presa bajase la guardia. El resto de guerreros caminaban a hurtadillas escondiéndose también, pintados con sus pinturas de combate pero Naruto sólo observó a Menma a su lado.

\- Muévete con cuidado hacia la derecha. Esperemos a que todos estén en posición y lo llevaremos hacia la trampa.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Menma con una sonrisa siguiendo a Naruto moviéndose a hurtadillas junto a sus compañeros.

El búfalo seguía pastando a sus anchas, siendo observado por aquellos indios que le rodeaban entre todos lentamente. Finalmente, Naruto observó la señal de sus compañeros y entonces, le indicó a Menma que le siguiera. Todos salieron de su escondite moviéndose con violencia, corriendo hacia el búfalo y gritando para espantarle, para que empezase a correr hacia la zona donde habían colocado la trampa.

Para Menma, aquellas cacerías con su padre eran las mejores de todas, le adoraba, desde que se había quedado huérfano Naruto lo había sido todo para él. Al acabar la cacería y volver al poblado, observó cómo su padre saludaba a su madre y le daba parte de la carne que habían cazado para que la cocinase. Al menos pudo estar un buen rato junto a Naruto, creando y afilando las armas. Le gustaba aprender de Naruto, era su modelo a seguir, tanto... que hasta se había hecho el mismo pelo que él, las mismas trenzas, le gustaba que todos supieran que era su hijo.

El molesto cosquilleo sobre su nariz y mejilla le despertó. Naruto abrió los ojos sobresaltado encontrándose aún sentado frente a la tienda de su madre, con Menma riéndose mientras le hacía cosquillas con una hebra de hierba que había encontrado en el prado.

\- Despierta dormilón – sonreía Menma.

Naruto sonrió y cogió por la cintura al pequeño mientras le hacía cosquillas. Las risas de Menma se escucharon por todo el campamento, todos conocían la buena relación que tenía Naruto con ese niño, desde que lo adoptó había sido como su hijo, pocas veces se separaban.

\- Deberías ir a llevarle algo de comer a tu esposo – comentó Kushina ofreciéndole un par de cuencos de comida y otro a Menma.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – preguntó Menma al ver que Naruto cogía su cuenco y el de su esposo.

\- No creo que sea conveniente por ahora – sonrió Naruto.

\- Pero...

\- Déjale que vaya, no creo que le haga daño ver a un blanco, es curiosidad lo que siente.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

No podía creerse ese niño que realmente pudiera ir a conocer a un occidental, a uno de esos hombres blancos de los que tanto hablaban pero que él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Una parte de él iba ilusionado y otra parte iba un poco nervioso.

El rubio fue el primero en alzar la tela de la entrada y dar paso a ese pequeño, quien nada más entrar, se quedó paralizado al ver a ese chico aún durmiendo, tapado con una piel de búfalo y medio desnudo. Menma sonrió acercándose hacia él, movido por la intriga de su piel tan pálida, sin pinturas y sin nada.

\- Es raro – decía Menma antes de fijarse en el sombrero vaquero del rincón, cogiéndolo entre sus manos y mirándolo o tratando de probárselo, consiguiendo que Naruto sonriera - ¿Y qué es esto? – preguntaba Menma curioso.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, sentándose a su lado y acariciando con suavidad el brazo descubierto de ese chico, haciendo que temblase su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieran de golpe cogiendo la piel de bisonte tratando de tapar su desnudez. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke se hizo presente al instante, movido luego por la incertidumbre de encontrarse a ese niño jugando con su sombrero.

Todo era confuso y se sentía realmente agotado tras aquella noche donde su supuesto esposo no le había dejado dormir apenas. Se movió con cautela hacia atrás cuando Naruto buscó el cuenco de comida y se lo pasó. Olía bien y tomó el cuenco despacio observando que dentro había carne y algunas verduras envueltas en caldo.

Una palabra salió de los labios del rubio, una palabra que no entendió pero al ver cómo le hacía un gesto para que comiese, entendió que quería que se comiera lo que le había traído.

Ambos chicos rieron sin poder evitarlo al ver la cara de asco que puso Sasuke al probar aquella carne. Desde luego Sasuke no entendió nada de lo que esos dos hablaban, pero sí veía sus risas.

\- Creo que no está acostumbrado a la carne de búfalo – reía Menma.

\- Es muy fuerte para él – sonreía Naruto – se acabará acostumbrando.

La voz de un guerrero llamando al " _Nueve colas_ " hizo que los tres se girasen hacia la entrada, aunque sólo Naruto salió fuera a ver qué ocurría. Menma en cambio se quedó allí junto a Sasuke, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado para comer con él. Sasuke se sorprendió al principio, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza cogerlo de rehén para poder huir, pero lo descartó enseguida, no podía llevarse mal con todos ahora mismo, era mejor calmar las cosas por ahora.

El niño intentó hablar con Sasuke, explicándole mediante dibujos en el suelo y gestos algunas cosas. No era capaz de pillar todo, pero Sasuke lo intentaba hasta que Naruto volvió a entrar y le dijo a Menma que saliese de la tienda, Kushina le buscaba. Sasuke observó cómo Menma cogía el sombrero y lo elevaba como si pidiera permiso para llevárselo, el moreno asintió para que se lo llevase y jugase con él.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, volviendo a coger el cuenco de madera y comiendo al lado de su esposo. Sasuke le observaba, con aquella larga trenza, sus pinturas de guerra en la nariz y mejillas y su parte lateral de la cabeza casi rapada, en parte... aparte de intimidante, le resultaba un chico atrayente y muy atractivo, pero seguía teniéndole un poco de miedo.

A ese rubio le sorprendió cuando Sasuke trató de preguntarle por el niño, veía sus gestos tratando de hacerse entender sobre quién era el niño. Sonrió, al menos por gestos podían medio entenderse. Naruto se sentó mejor y dibujó en un trozo de tierra apartado de las mantas la figura de un chiquillo, intentando aclararle por gestos que ese dibujo era el chico.

Sasuke lo observó dibujando dos figuras más que entendió eran los padres del niño y cómo Naruto pasaba una raya por sus cuellos intentando indicarle que estaban muertos. Asintió al ir siguiéndole y al ver el rubio que podía entenderle, continuó dibujando, mostrando otra persona y señalándose a sí mismo indicándole que esa figura era él y cómo había adoptado a ese niño como suyo.

\- Adoptado – dijo Sasuke en su idioma aunque Naruto no lo entendió y continuó comiendo del cuenco - ¿Quién los mató? – preguntó esta vez aunque Naruto no podía entenderle.

Viendo el dibujo, Sasuke trató de indicarle que estaba interesado en los padres del chico, intentó hacerle entender que quería saber quién fue el que los mató, porque temía que fueran los suyos, sin embargo, Naruto al entender la pregunta por sus gestos y el dibujo, intentó explicarle que era otra tribu india y apuntó el nombre " _Sioux_ ".

\- Los Sioux – susurró Sasuke porque sí... a esa tribu la conocía por su ferocidad tanto con los blancos como con otras tribus vecinas.

Con un gesto de su mano, Naruto intentó conseguir que Sasuke le siguiera fuera de la tienda y por un momento, tras vestirse, pareció que quería acompañarle, pero al llegar a la entrada y ver a todos los guerreros con los ojos fijos en él, se quedó paralizado. Los susurros y las sonrisas volvían a aparecer en todos ellos, seguramente motivados por lo que habían presenciado la otra noche.

\- Genial... - susurró Sasuke volviendo a entrar dentro para apartarse de las miradas indiscretas de la gente, se sentía avergonzado.

No hacía falta entender un idioma para darse cuenta cuándo la gente se reía de uno. Tan sólo se había asomado pero había visto el rostro de todos aquellos guerreros girarse hacia él, observándole mientras sonreían y sobre todo... algunos haciendo gestos sexuales hacia un Naruto que al ver cómo Sasuke volvía al interior de la tienda, dejó escapar un sonido de molestia antes de agachar la cabeza.

\- Ya basta – comentó Naruto hacia ellos pese a que sabía que Sasuke no volvería a salir – ya le habéis asustado.

\- No te pongas así – sonrió Sai de forma fingida – te hemos ayudado a que vuelva a la tienda para que disfrutéis de vuestra intimidad.

\- Qué gracioso – le dijo Naruto volviendo dentro para intentar calmar a un Sasuke que se había ido hasta el fondo de la tienda, alejándose de la entrada.

Desde fuera, Menma que jugaba con el sombrero de Sasuke, miraba atónito cómo ese chico se volvía al interior del tipi evitando así al resto de los de la tribu. Por otro lado, Kushina resopló frustrada al ver que esos guerreros no aprenderían nunca, siempre haciendo de las suyas.

\- ¿Por qué no se atreve a salir? – preguntó Menma con preocupación ahora.

\- Porque... él no pertenece a nuestra tribu.

\- Pero... se ha casado con Naru – intentó aclarar el niño - ¿Eso no sirve de nada?

\- Hay mucho odio entre los blancos y los indios – aclaró Kushina – ese chico tiene miedo de lo que podamos hacerle en repercusión a lo que los de su clase nos han hecho.

\- Pero... no entiendo el motivo por el que está aquí entonces.

\- Porque al parecer... no le importó a su padre – dijo Kushina sintiendo lástima por ese chico – no le importó lo suficiente a los suyos y lo entregaron como trueque. No les importa lo que le ocurra y puedo imaginarme lo complicado que está siendo para él cuando no entiende nada, si nuestras tradiciones ni nuestro lenguaje.

\- Tengo una idea para ayudarle con el lenguaje – sonrió Menma – aunque necesitaré ayuda del resto de mujeres del poblado.

Kushina le observó primero con ciertas dudas y luego, con una gran sonrisa. Ese chico se había criado con su hijo, había sacado su carácter. Los ojos de ese niño miraban hacia la tienda y la pelirroja conocía esa mirada, la había visto antes, porque Menma sólo había sido un chico huérfano, que se quedó sin padres a temprana edad, asesinados a sangre fría por una de las tribus guerreras más fuertes de los alrededores. Cuando Naruto lo trajo a la tribu, no esperó que se adaptase con facilidad, pero lo hizo y además, había sacado ese carácter de querer ayudar a los demás. Quizá se sentía un poco identificado con Sasuke, ambos estaban solos, abandonados por su familia original, en un lugar que no era el suyo, intentando adaptarse a lo desconocido.

\- Hablaré con el resto de las mujeres del poblado – dijo Kushina al final viendo esa mirada decidida en su nieto – aunque no creo que vaya a ser fácil, sabes de sobra que tienen miedo a todo lo que hacen los blancos, no querrán tener nada que ver ni querrán acercarse a él.

\- Pero tú eres la más inteligente de todas, seguro que las convences – sonrió Menma – eras la esposa del que iba a ser el futuro líder de la tribu, todas te escuchan y además... tienes esa labia especial para convencer, algo se te ocurrirá, estoy convencido de ello. Tienes mucha influencia.

Kushina miró a ese chico, era inteligente y sobre todo... un zalamero, sabía cómo utilizar las bonitas palabras con tal de salirse con la suya, sin embargo y pese a saberlo, sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

\- Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada – comentó finalmente Kushina.


	6. aprendiendo a montar

Todo era extraño y, para colmo, no se sentía cómodo en ese poblado. Él... que había venido de una importante familia, la familia del General, estaba atrapado en un poblado indio, sin posibilidad de escapar, casado con uno de ellos y dejándose ultrajar por él. A veces pensaba que podría acoplarse a esa nueva vida, otras pensaba en tirar la toalla, pero era demasiado orgulloso para ello.

Durante una semana, se negó a salir de aquella tienda, dormía durante el día y es que con Naruto era imposible dormir por las noches. Llegaba a medio día con la caza del día, comían y se dormía como un tronco. Para Sasuke... era imposible dormir después de comer, más porque dormía por las mañanas, era como intentar volver a dormirse tras haber dormido. Las noches eran una tortura tras otra, Naruto lo poseía sin falta y cuando parecía que todo se relajaba y podría dormir, volvía a empezar. De cinco a seis veces en una misma noche, estaba agotado y no entendía cómo Naruto podía seguir aguantando el ritmo.

Esa mañana, tras despertarse y ponerse algo encima de la ropa limpia de su esposo, se acercó hacia la tela de la entrada y la abrió ligeramente observando el poblado. Las mujeres seguían tejiendo, lavando, recogiendo maíz o envueltas en otros quehaceres propios de ellas. Una leve sonrisa de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke, sabía que la tribu estaba bien jerarquizada, todos tenían su función, pero no sabía cuál era su papel. ¿Sólo era algo sexual? ¿Donde su esposo se desahogaba? ¿Un contenedor? No podía coser como las mujeres, tampoco era un cazador como los hombres. ¿Cuál era su función entonces? No quería que le tratasen como a una mujer, él no lo era, pero ahora mismo se sentía como la puta con la que su esposo se acostaba todas las noches y una vez satisfecho, lo dejaba allí a esperar a ser mantenido por él.

\- Joder – se quejó.

Él no quería eso, quería ser independiente, quería aprender a ser un guerrero como ellos y poder acompañarles.

El lenguaje le estaba costando mucho, seguía sin entender a Naruto, aunque había conseguido aprender un par de palabras como "a cuatro patas" y "abre las piernas", ésas que él siempre repetía y que, cuando no entendía, Naruto le hacía colocar la posición casi a la fuerza.

Se sorprendió cuando la tela se abrió y entró Menma con un par de pájaros que seguramente, habría cazado. Intentaba convencerle para que saliera de la tienda, como siempre, pero no hubo forma, Sasuke se negaba y, finalmente, Menma dejó entrar a una mujer de cabello azulado, seguramente por alguno de los tintes naturales que ellos utilizaban para dar miedo o causar impresión en sus enemigos.

La mujer pareció indicarle al chico que le dejase a solas con él, porque Menma, con una pequeña sonrisa, dejó los pájaros a un lado de la tienda y se marchó.

\- Me llamo Konan – dijo la mujer en su idioma, con dificultad... pero la entendía.

\- ¿Hablas mi idioma? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- No mucho, sólo un poco. Mi esposo hacía negocios con los de vuestra raza y aprendí algo de su dialecto para continuar su trabajo cuando él murió. Kushina me ha dicho que necesitabas un poco de ayuda. Creo que puedo solucionarte algunas dudas.

\- Yo... Dios... tengo demasiadas – dijo Sasuke – quiero saber... ¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí?

\- Eres tratado como la esposa del futuro jefe, deberías empezar a unirte al resto de mujeres y aprender a hacer sus funciones.

\- Pero... yo no soy una mujer.

\- Entonces deberás demostrarlo – comentó Konan con una ligera sonrisa – si quieres ser un cazador, tendrás que convencer a tu esposo para que te lleve con él, pero eso no será fácil.

\- Ni siquiera puedo controlarle aquí en la tienda, ¿cómo voy a convencerle de que me lleve?

\- Detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una gran mujer, créeme... puedes conseguir convencerle, pero deja de tratar de dominarle. Naruto es un alma libre, un zorro, astuto, con la fuerza de un cazador y el nieto del gran jefe, todos le respetan. Si quieres que él empiece a respetarte a ti, primero tienes que demostrarle que no le tienes miedo, que eres un igual con él, tienes que comportarte como lo que eres... el esposo del futuro jefe de la tribu, tienes que ganarte el respeto de todos... empezando por el de tu esposo.

\- ¿Cómo hago eso?

\- Como lo hacemos todas las mujeres – sonrió Konan – en la cama. Seguramente te estás dejando controlar por miedo a que te haga algo, debes tomar el control.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, él no me dejaría penetrarle.

\- No hablo de penetrarle, nosotras no podemos penetrar a nuestros esposos y aun así los convencemos y obtenemos el poder. ¿Cómo crees que lo hacemos? – sonrió Konan – ponte encima, deja de estar bajo su cuerpo.

\- Él no me dejará ponerme encima – dijo Sasuke preocupado.

\- No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. Demuéstrale que tú puedes tomar decisiones, que no sea él quien te busque, empieza a buscarle tú a él y haz que te respete. Luego tendrás que aprender el lenguaje para comunicarte con él. Debes tener una idea muy clara... Naruto es el futuro líder, jamás debes pasarle por encima, él toma las decisiones, él tiene el respeto de todo su pueblo, pero él dirá ahí fuera lo que tú le pidas aquí dentro que diga. Domínale entre las mantas y él te apoyará ahí fuera entre los suyos, no debéis ir el uno contra el otro, sino apoyaros. Déjale el poder ahí fuera y toma el control aquí dentro, ésa es la baza que todas nosotras jugamos, por eso... todos nos respetan, en todas las tiendas pasa lo mismo, con todas esas mujeres, ellos lo saben.

\- Lo intentaré – dijo Sasuke algo más confiado – dominarle aquí dentro solamente, creo que puedo hacerlo, incluso sin tener que hablar con él.

Konan sonrió al ver que ese chico empezaba a entender un poco de su sistema. Podía ver esa fortaleza en el joven, tal y como le habían explicado. Tenía mucho carácter y daría guerra a su esposo, de eso no le cabía duda, pero necesitaba un empujón, necesitaba dejar de tenerles miedo para adaptarse.

\- Puedo enseñarte algo del lenguaje, pero te recomiendo que te juntes con los niños de la aldea... ellos aprenden a cazar, a jugar, aprenden el lenguaje más rápido, pueden ayudarte.

\- Lo haré.

\- Ve con Menma siempre que puedas, sé su sombra hasta que tu esposo te vea capaz de llevarte con ellos.

\- Los hombres de la tribu se ríen de mí.

\- Porque te ven como un blanquito inútil. No haces las cosas de las mujeres ni tampoco cazas como los hombres, creen que eres un estorbo, algo de lo que Naruto está tirando, tendrás que demostrarles lo que quieres ser... o unirte a las mujeres o a los hombres.

\- A los hombres – dijo Sasuke muy convencido – seré un cazador como ellos.

\- Entonces... empieza a perderle el miedo a tu esposo y súbete encima. Cabálgale esta noche y todos los guerreros que pasen fuera de vuestra tienda y te vean, empezarán a respetarte al comprobar que tu esposo te respeta y te deja montarle. Te enseñaré en nuestro idioma lo que tienes que decirle a tu esposo – sonrió Konan – siempre funciona.

***

La noche cayó en el poblado pese a que Sasuke seguía nervioso. Su esposo nunca se ausentaba tanto tiempo, solía llegar a mediodía con la caza, pero hoy, no parecía venir, justo cuando estaba preparado para hacer frente a su destino, a su esposo, para volver a levantar cabeza y recuperar lo que él siempre fue, un orgulloso chico blanco dispuesto a lo que fuera.

Cuando la tienda se abrió, los ojos de Sasuke observaron el tonificado cuerpo de Naruto, quien se acercó primero a un cubo de agua para limpiarse levemente del barro y la suciedad acumulada, sabía que después de eso... él siempre le pedía lo mismo, que se pusiera a cuatro patas.

Al acabar de limpiarse con el agua, mientras su bronceado cuerpo aún resplandecía con esas cristalinas gotas, se acercó a su esposo y cogiéndolo del hombro lo empujó hacia las mantas poniéndole a cuatro patas, sacando su miembro entre los ropajes, pero Sasuke se dio la vuelta ante la sorpresa de su esposo que trató de nuevo volver a ponerle a cuatro patas.

\- No – le dijo Sasuke cabreado, captando la atención de Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó con una afilada mirada. Sabía que podía cabrear a Naruto, que podían mandarle matar por no cumplir con sus deberes, eran una tribu primitiva, de costumbres ancestrales o así les llamaban ellos, pero en el fondo, seguían siendo humanos, eran como ellos, sólo cambiaban las costumbres. Esta vez fue Sasuke quien empujó con fuerza a Naruto tumbándolo boca arriba en las mantas y subiéndose encima.

\- Yo monto hoy – dijo Sasuke en el idioma de Naruto, quien sonrió al instante.

Aquello tensó a Sasuke, más cuando Naruto cogió con fuerza sus muñecas y le tumbó ligeramente sobre él para acercar su boca al oído de su esposo. Sasuke pensó lo peor, que le daría la vuelta, que volvería a hacerle suyo y no le dejaría tomar el control, pero en su lugar, escuchó la frase que Konan dijo que diría, quizá cambiando alguna palabra que no terminó de entender, pero en contexto era lo mismo.

\- El cuervo saca su carácter por fin, monta, " _pequeño cuervo_ " – sonrió Naruto soltándole las muñecas y dejando que Sasuke se incorporase aún sentado sobre él.

La sonrisa se dibujó entonces en Sasuke al darse cuenta de que había sido un imbécil todo ese tiempo, su esposo no era tan malo como pensaba, tan sólo quería que sacase su carácter de nuevo, le estaba forzando a sacarlo y por fin... él le cedía parte de su poder, le dejaba tomar su primera decisión. Puede que no pareciera gran cosa... pero en su sociedad... era un paso importante, le estaba respetando, le había dejado finalmente decidir algo, le había cedido parte de su control a él. Sólo tenía un nuevo reto que conseguir... esa tribu debía enterarse de quién estaba montando y lo conseguiría, empezaba a entender la primera vez que Naruto lo tomó y la importancia de que todos se enterasen de lo que hacían.

\- Bien... vamos allá – susurró para sí mismo Sasuke metiéndose los dedos en la boca para coger saliva y abrir su entrada.

Naruto le observó hacerlo, ayudándole también con sus dedos para ensanchar la entrada, dejando que Sasuke empezase lentamente a hundir el miembro de ese poderoso indio en su interior. Cuando la tuvo completamente dentro, escuchó a su esposo de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

\- Ahora monta – sonrió Naruto haciendo sonreír a su esposo.

Empezó a moverse, a subir y bajar, apoyando sus manos en la cadera de Naruto para poder impulsarse, dejando que éste le ayudase con su movimiento de cintura. Los gemidos y jadeos que antes trataba de reprimir, dejó que sonasen pese a la vergüenza que sentía, dejó que todos se enterasen que estaba dando placer a su esposo, porque Naruto jadeó también dejando ver a los demás que, por primera vez, ese cuervo abría sus alas y empezaba a cabalgarle, que le perdía el miedo para dominar en el plano sexual.

\- ¡ _Dios mío_! – susurró Sasuke en su idioma, moviendo la cintura para buscar mayor profundidad, era cierto que desde ahí arriba, él controlaba todo, el ritmo, las embestidas, la profundidad... estaba dominando y Naruto no parecía disgustado, sino todo lo contrario.

Sasuke controlaba desde arriba el placer de su esposo, lo tenía, tenía el poder, podía hacerle correrse, podía pararle la eyaculación y hacerle sufrir un poco más, podía meterla hasta el fondo y hacer gritar de puro placer a Naruto o dejarle con ganas de más sin entrar hasta el tope, ambos lo sabían, pero Sasuke seguía allí, jugando con todo, primero lento, luego rápido, se movía como quería, moviendo su cintura en círculos, de delante hacia atrás, con más o menos profundidad hasta que consiguió que Naruto se corriera en su interior y él en su abdomen.

Tan sólo descansó unos minutos cuando sintió que Naruto se incorporaba para poseerle otra vez, pero Sasuke, le detuvo de nuevo. Ahora entendía que para la reputación de Naruto era importante hacerlo más veces en esa noche y él no iba a ser menos.

\- No... he dicho que hoy cabalgo yo, todas las veces – le dijo Sasuke en su idioma – esta noche... eres mío, todas las veces que yo quiera.

Naruto sonrió y una frase salió de él, una que al principio no entendió del todo pero que la memorizó para preguntárselo a Konan. La mañana siguiente, tras su cansancio de las cuatro veces que tuvo que montar a ese chico, Konan le explicó que aquella frase simplemente significaba " _m_ _onta cuanto quieras_ ".


	7. Provocaciones

**Cuatro meses después:**

Naruto volvía de la última cacería con sus guerreros, dispuesto a entrar en su tienda y pasar un rato con su esposo. Reconocía que todo había cambiado entre ellos, ese chico había dejado de sentir miedo hacia él, sus guerreros empezaban a respetarle desde que había cambiado sus ropajes al de ellos, desde que empezó también a dejarse el cabello largo y hacerse alguna trenza, desde que se pintaba y perfeccionaba su idioma, desde que había tomado el control en el plano sexual. Ahora salía de la tienda con la cabeza bien alta, sintiéndose exactamente lo que era... el esposo del nieto del jefe de la tribu. Eso alegraba a Naruto, más cuando su relación estaba mejorando, aun así... había una cosa que jamás había hecho con ese chico... sentir sus labios, nunca se habían besado, tan sólo sexo.

Al entrar en la tienda, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, tan sólo los caballos estaban pastando dentro con algo de alfalfa que le había dejado Sasuke. La olla estaba en el centro, con el fuego apagado pero la comida aún caliente. Sabía que su esposo no tardaría en volver, seguramente estaría por el campamento. Salió y le buscó con la mirada, pero tan sólo encontró a Konan terminando de tejer unos telares junto a su madre. En parte, le alegraba que Kushina la hubiera llamado, porque había ayudado mucho a Sasuke en cuanto a explicarle sus tradiciones y cómo debería comportarse, hasta en el lenguaje.

\- Buenos días – sonrió Naruto hacia ambas mujeres.

\- Buenos días, hijo mío – sonrió Kushina.

\- ¿Ha ido bien la caza, "Nueve colas"? – preguntó con una sonrisa Konan.

\- Sí, ha sido un buen día aunque parece que los búfalos empiezan a moverse.

\- Viene la estación fría, pronto tendréis que recorrer largas distancias para encontrarles.

\- Eso me temo.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Entrar en el territorio de los Sioux – dijo Naruto con algo de preocupación – o que ellos entren en el nuestro. Si el alimento se mueve... todos nos moveremos con ellos.

\- Todo estará bien.

\- Sí, eso espero. ¿Habéis visto a mi esposo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Hace un rato estaba jugando con los niños, creo que le estaban enseñando a utilizar la lanza. Se ha convertido pronto en un buen arquero – sonrió Konan.

\- Eso me han dicho, tendré que comprobarlo.

\- Se está esforzando mucho por encajar con los hombres.

\- Lo sé – susurró Naruto – pero es complicado. Los guerreros practican desde pequeños y él... tan sólo ha tenido unos meses para adaptarse.

\- Seguirá mejorando, es un chico inteligente y habilidoso.

\- Eso parece – sonrió Naruto – voy a buscarle.

Caminó entre la gente de su tribu. Las mujeres sonreían al verle pero seguían inmersas en sus quehaceres, los hombres que habían formado parte de la cacería se reunían con sus mujeres y sus hijos, tan sólo un joven soltero se acercó a Naruto, su mejor amigo Sai.

\- ¿Buscando a tu esposo? – preguntó con una sonrisilla extraña.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Quién va a montar hoy? ¿El "nueve colas" o el "cuervo"?

\- Me lo pensaré – sonrió Naruto.

\- Por eso tenías tantas ganas de volver rápido, te morías de ganas por tenerle. No dejas descansar a ese chico. Debe ser difícil tenerte como esposo.

\- Me satisface muy bien, es un buen esposo – sonrió Naruto.

\- No me cabe la menor duda, menudo espectáculo montasteis el otro día. Todo el campamento debió escucharos.

\- Sai... deja de decir esas cosas, avergonzarás a mi esposo – sonrió Naruto sabiendo que Sai siempre había sido muy directo.

\- Dile a tu abuelo... que cuando quiera yo también sigo disponible por si quiere encontrarme un blanquito como ése – dijo moviendo la cintura de forma seductora.

\- No estarías a su altura – sonrió Naruto burlándose de él por primera vez, cambiando a defender a su esposo.

Sai sonrió, aún recordaba las primeras semanas y cómo todos se reían de Sasuke, ahora las tornas habían cambiado, Naruto empezaba a defender y a poner en el sitio que le correspondía a su esposo. Sasuke empezaba a demostrar que se había ganado ese derecho.

\- Está en el campo de entrenamiento con los niños – dijo Sai – practicando tiro con arco. Hasta las mujeres parecen apoyarle, le han hecho unos guantes para el arco, parece ser que le dolían un poco los dedos de tanto practicar.

\- Gracias, Sai.

\- Y por favor... intenta aguantar tu cola dentro de tus pantalones hasta que lleguéis a la tienda – sonrió Sai marchándose de allí.

\- Lo intentaré.

Siguió caminando en busca del campo de entrenamiento y pronto, vislumbró a los hijos de sus compañeros allí jugando con su esposo y Menma, enseñándole y practicando todos el tiro al arco. Aún pudo ver alguna lanza en el suelo, señal que también habían practicado con ellas. La sonrisa de Naruto se dibujó una vez más, ese chico se estaba esforzando por encajar en su nueva vida.

En cuanto se acercó a él, todos los niños salieron corriendo hacia el poblado llevándose las cosas, dejando a los dos esposos solos en la llanura.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto – habló Sasuke en el idioma de Naruto mientras caminaba hacia los árboles para sacar la flecha de la diana improvisada.

\- Ha sido un buen día de caza.

\- Me imagino – sonrió Sasuke aunque Naruto vio algo extraño en esa sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó hacia él y lo arrinconó contra el árbol haciendo que Sasuke soltase la flecha al sentir cómo ese rubio cogía su muñeca y la aprisionaba sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Alguien se ha metido contigo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No. Es sólo...

\- ¿Qué?

\- No siento que pertenezca a las mujeres ni tampoco a los hombres. ¿Qué soy, Naruto? Te he satisfecho en todo, practico para intentar encajar con vosotros pero... sigo jugando con los niños.

\- No estás preparado para una cacería.

\- Enséñame – dijo Sasuke cerca de sus labios – eres el mejor guerrero aquí, todos lo piensan. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme el privilegio y me enseñes? ¿Quieres poseerme aquí mismo? ¿Frente a todos? ¿Quieres que te dé más poder? Puedo hacerlo.

\- No me tientes, Sasuke – dijo Naruto cerca de sus labios.

\- Por favor... ayúdame a encajar, sólo tú puedes hacerlo, sólo a ti te escucharán.

\- Te has ganado su respeto.

\- Sí... tengo su respeto pero tú tienes la última palabra, tú eres el futuro líder, yo sólo soy tu esposo. Por eso apelo a ti.

Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel aroma varonil que Sasuke desprendía, por la forma en que adornaba sus palabras. Era cierto que él no había quebrantado ni una norma, jamás pasó por encima de sus decisiones, ni las cuestionó en público, siempre se lo pedía a él cuando nadie les escuchaba, eso le hizo sonreír.

\- Eres un buen esposo – susurró Naruto pasando su mano libre hacia la entrepierna de Sasuke y cogiendo sus huevos para masajearlos, haciendo suspirar a Sasuke, quien cerró los ojos al instante – y tienes mucho carácter, serías capaz de enfrentarte a cualquiera pero... no estás preparado.

\- Prepárame – le insistió Sasuke – puedo aprender de ti, haré lo que quieras.

Sonrió, el rubio simplemente sonrió bajándole un poco los pantalones, colando su dedo en aquella entrada que siempre le volvía loco. Su esposo siempre era atrayente, un seductor nato y sabía... que no podía negarle nada cuando se ponía en ese plan.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para convencerte? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Coge el arco y dispara – dijo Naruto – blanco al tercer árbol contando desde aquí, justo la primera rama, la más fina – sonrió Naruto observando cómo Sasuke sonreía y cogía el arco pese a que Naruto no cedía en sus caricias.

Sasuke intentó apuntar pero era imposible equilibrar el arco con el placer que Naruto le daba y los leves temblores de su cuerpo. Pese a que el rubio lo sabía, sonrió y entonces, se introdujo en él embistiéndole con fuerza mientras Sasuke intentaba apuntar entre jadeos y bruscos movimientos.

Escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de su esposo, disfrutando de aquel momento y pese a saber que nadie iría a ese campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke seguía un poco nervioso. Finalmente, consiguió soltar la cuerda y dejó volar la flecha rompiendo la fina rama del tercer árbol, dejándose caer a cuatro patas después mientras Naruto continuaba con sus movimientos, cogiendo cada vez más velocidad hasta que eyaculó en su interior.

\- Ha sido un buen disparo – sonrió Naruto encima del cuerpo de su esposo – te entrenaré – aclaró – a partir de mañana vendrás conmigo y te enseñaré todo sobre la caza.

Sasuke sonrió al haberlo conseguido. Finalmente podría empezar a encajar en algún lado y eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle allí. Sería un guerrero, uno más junto a los demás. Alguien respetable y con una misión en la aldea, proveer de comida.

\- Gracias – dijo Sasuke en su idioma aunque Naruto no lo entendió.

\- No sé que es esa palabra – dijo Naruto.

\- Gracias... es cuando alguien quiere mostrar su gratitud por algo que has hecho por él.

\- ¿Gratitud? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Es como... una palabra que demuestra que estás alegre por la decisión que has tomado. ¿Cómo se dice en vuestro idioma? – preguntó Sasuke – por ejemplo... cuando un guerrero te ha salvado de morir y tú te sientes feliz de ello.

\- No la tenemos – dijo Naruto muy serio – nosotros no... " _Gracias_ ".

\- ¿No? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- Nosotros demostramos afecto regalando algo. Como mi padre me regaló esta pluma de aquí – dijo Naruto enseñándole una pluma de águila que llevaba atada en el extremo de la larga trenza de su espalda – toma – dijo Naruto quitándose una de las plumas de cuervo que llevaba en la pequeña trenza del lateral – ésta es para ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- Porque el "Pequeño cuervo" está levantando el vuelo, estás creciendo – sonrió Naruto – te enseñaré todo lo que sé de la caza.

\- Yo... no tengo nada para ofrecerte.

\- Esta noche hablamos de eso – sonrió Naruto acercándole hacia su cuerpo.

Por un segundo, Sasuke pensó que le besaría, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo, no lo hizo y era algo que no conseguía entender. En todos aquellos meses... no se habían besado ni una vez. Quizá debería preguntarle a Konan lo que estaba ocurriendo o si su matrimonio corría peligro por algo que él estuviera haciendo mal.

Al llegar al campamento, Sasuke se disculpó un segundo con Naruto, diciéndole que se adelantase hacia la tienda porque él tenía una duda urgente que solventar con Konan. Naruto no le dio mucha importancia y continuó, dejando que Sasuke se acercase a esa mujer que pronto volvería con los suyos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? – preguntó Konan con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo una duda... ¿Por qué "Nueve colas" nunca me besa? – preguntó haciendo referencia al apodo, puesto que Konan siempre se refería a él por el apodo en señal de respeto.

\- Es complicado... las relaciones entre hombres no están bien vistas aquí, un hombre nunca ha besado a otro.

\- Pero sí follamos – dijo a lo bestia – me hace suyo todas las malditas noches una vez tras otra.

\- El beso es algo importante para ellos. Lo vuestro fue un matrimonio extraño y concertado, quizá está esperando a enamorarse de ti o a que tú te enamores de él, es algo muy sagrado para él. No te besará hasta que no esté seguro que tenéis los mismos sentimientos amorosos. ¿Tienes alguna duda más? – preguntó Konan.

\- ¿Por qué le llaman "Nueve colas"?

Una sonrisa a su espalda se escuchó y entonces, observó al mejor amigo de Naruto, Sai, quien sonreía y movía la cintura como si tuviera relaciones.

\- Por su rito de iniciación – dijo Konan – Sai te lo puede explicar mejor – comentó dejando que Sai le cogiera del brazo y se lo llevase hacia otra parte.


	8. Rito de iniciación

Sasuke siguió a Sai por el campamento dispuesto a conocer finalmente la verdad sobre ese apodo que le habían dado a su esposo. Reconocía una cosa... últimamente estaba muy bien con Naruto aunque seguía echando de menos a su hermano. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él y eso era lo que más le dolía.

\- Entra – comentó Sai abriendo la tela de uno de los tipis del centro del campamento.

\- Pero... aquí sólo entran los guerreros – exclamó sorprendido.

\- Y te lo has ganado. Nueve colas va a enseñarte a cazar, ¿no? Eres uno de los nuestros entonces.

Una sonrisa fue lo que se le dibujó. ¡Lo había logrado! Había conseguido que le aceptasen como a uno más del grupo de cazadores, como a un hombre y eso era todo un halago para él.

\- Vamos... ellos te contarán el rito de iniciación de tu esposo. ¿No es lo que querías saber?

Al ver esa sonrisa algo falsa por parte de Sai, entró en la tienda encontrándose a todos los guerreros fumando de una de las pipas, pasándosela entre ellos y hablando sobre la cacería de esa mañana. Era extraño que Naruto no estuviera allí pero era posible que hubiera ido a ver a su madre. Estaba muy unido a ella.

\- Siéntate y fuma con nosotros – comentó Sai cogiendo la pipa para sentarse.

\- Yo... - intentó decir que no fumaba, pero al ver la mirada de todos, se calló y cogió la pipa, dando una honda calada y tosiendo después con brusquedad mientras los indios reían.

\- Es su primera vez – sonrió Sai.

\- Siempre pasa la primera vez, tranquilo, te harás a ello – sonrió otro de los guerreros.

\- Aquí el pequeño cuervo quería conocer el motivo de que llamemos a su esposo "Nueve colas" – sonrió Sai dando otra calada y pasando la pipa de nuevo a uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el rito de iniciación? – preguntó uno de los guerreros veteranos.

\- No mucho – comentó Sasuke – es cuando un adolescente pasa a convertirse en hombre. Soléis hacerlo sobre los dieciséis años, creo.

\- Naruto era muy prometedor – susurró de nuevo el veterano de cabello blanquecino, seguramente mezcla de algún tinte hecho con ceniza de las hogueras – es costumbre que un adolescente deba cazar un búfalo en solitario aunque no es tan fácil, debe haber estados tres días en ayunas y se le administra unas hierbas que alteran sus sentidos. Naruto tardó nueve días en cazar el búfalo, ha sido el segundo más rápido en lograrlo. Sólo su padre fue más rápido que él lográndolo en ocho días.

\- ¿Por eso le llamáis "nueve colas"? ¿Porque tardó nueve días? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso.

\- Eso sólo es el rito de iniciación para pasar de adolescente a hombre entre los guerreros – sonrió Sai – luego está pasarlo realmente a "hombre" – sonrió todavía con mayor énfasis pero Sasuke no terminaba de entenderlo.

\- Sexualmente hablando – le aclaró Kakashi, también apodado como el colmillo blanco – deben de mantener relaciones sexuales con una mujer elegida de la tribu.

\- Tuvo nueve orgasmos con Naruto – sonrió Sai – es todo un demonio en la cama, aunque ya debes de saberlo. Por eso le llamamos el "nueve colas".

Un tenso silencio se hizo en el tipi. Sasuke no podía creerse aquello aunque ahora todo tenía sentido. Las burlas sexuales que había estado recibiendo no eran por él, sino por Naruto y por lo que todos sabían que podía hacer en la cama. Eso hizo que riera también, entendiendo el motivo por el que todos habían estado riéndose durante los últimos meses.

\- ¿Por qué me pusisteis "pequeño cuervo"? – preguntó Sasuke entonces algo dudoso.

\- Eso es mejor que se lo preguntes a tu esposo – dijo Kakashi entre sonrisas – aunque lo más seguro es que cuando vayas a preguntarle acabe montándote de nuevo.

Era posible que esas bromas sexuales antes le hubieran afectado a Sasuke creyendo que eran un insulto hacia él, pero ahora... ahora sabía que no era por él, sino por Naruto y eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Qué esperabais? Tiene nueve colas. No puedo quitármelo de encima – les siguió la broma Sasuke, consiguiendo que Kakashi le pasara la pipa nuevamente.

Durante casi media hora, Sasuke se quedó allí con aquellos guerreros que parecían darle una oportunidad de encajar. No le quedó más remedio que fumar con ellos, habría sido una ofensa no hacerlo después de lo que habían compartido con él, sin embargo, cuando llegó a su tipi, Naruto se encontraba ya allí cepillando su caballo.

\- Vaya... hasta que regresas – sonrió Naruto - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Fumando con los otros guerreros.

\- Eso está bien.

\- Me han contado algunas cosas interesantes sobre ti.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – sonrió Naruto – no les hagas mucho caso, a veces exageran.

\- Me han dicho el motivo por el que te llaman Nueve colas.

\- Oh... eso. Podía habértelo contado yo mismo.

Sasuke se acercó hacia Naruto y colocó la mano contra el poste, evitando que pudiera seguir cepillando a su caballo y encarándole.

\- Yo también quiero experimentar a un Nueve colas – sonrió Sasuke con un toque seductor.

\- Es complicado, Sasuke. Las mujeres pueden empalmar los orgasmos, los hombres rara vez lo hacen y no podría darte nueve orgasmos seguidos.

\- Seguro que encuentras alguna solución para eso.

\- Estás juguetón, ¿no? ¿Qué te han dado?

\- No sé... esa hierba que fuman sabe horrible.

\- Oh... has fumado con ellos – sonrió Naruto como si todo tuviera sentido – vale... no puedo darte nueve orgasmos seguidos pero sí por separado, podríamos quedarnos todo el día de mañana en la cama y te penetraría las nueve veces que deseas. Será un trabajo cansado, puede que me causes rozaduras en cierta parte pero... si es lo que deseas, te penetraré todo el día si es necesario.

\- Lo quiero – sonrió Sasuke – quiero probar al nueve colas.

\- Te daré diez si es lo que buscas – le susurró Naruto cerca de sus labios pero sin llegar a besarle.

Aquella fue una larga noche para los dos y al amanecer, continuaron en aquella tienda haciendo caso omiso al sol que aparecía en el horizonte. Naruto reconocía que ese chico había cambiado, ya no estaba asustado y prácticamente le provocaba para el sexo.

No fue hasta el anochecer y tras repetidas veces de sexo desenfrenado, cuando Naruto se durmió pese a la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Quizá ese moreno acababa de entender algo, una cosa muy importante. Daba igual su esfuerzo, sí... sería cazador, le veían como un hombre pero... su esposo seguía viéndole igual, sólo un chico blanco al que follarse cuanto quisiera y como quisiera. Siempre iba a ser ese pequeño cuervo enjaulado en la tienda del gran jefe. Ni siquiera era merecedor de un beso por su parte, jamás se habían besado y empezaba a entender que jamás lo harían, porque Naruto no le amaba ni lo haría, sólo era sexo, sólo lo retenía allí para mantener la paz.

Con cautela y sigilo, Sasuke apartó la gran manta de piel de búfalo de encima y buscó su ropa. Estaba exhausto, las noches con Naruto le dejaban temblando y agotado. Sexo y más sexo... eso era lo que buscaba su esposo de él. Salía de madrugada a cazar y cuando volvía de la cacería, prácticamente lo empotraba contra el primer mástil de madera que tuviera al alcance y le hacía suyo una y otra vez. Quizá ya sabía desde hacía tiempo que eso sería toda su vida, pero sólo ahora empezaba a aceptarlo. Él sólo era un blanco entre ellos, alguien a quien su jefe se follaba cuando quería.

Salió de la tienda favorecido por la oscuridad de la zona y caminó entre los tipis hasta salir fuera del poblado. Sintió que alguien le seguía, pero no se giró, sabía que sería alguno de los guerreros del poblado, asustado de que intentase escapar, porque puede que estuvieran aceptándole, pero seguía siendo su prisionero quisiera o no.

Buscó entre los caballos hasta que encontró el de Sai. Sólo esperaba que no se enfadase mucho por eso, puesto que para ellos, los caballos eran lo más importante. Cabalgó durante largos minutos, sintiendo todavía la presencia de aquel guerrero a su espalda pero él no se detuvo hasta llegar al a colina encima del fuerte de su padre.

Quizá pensaban que escapaba, que volvía con los suyos, pero se desvió del camino subiendo hasta lo más alto de la colina, junto a los últimos árboles y desmontó del caballo, atándolo a uno de los árboles y sentándose en la hierba para mirar el fuerte desde la distancia. No podía ver a nadie, no desde esa distancia, pero sabía que su hermano estaba allí aunque no pudiera verle.

Una vez volteó hacia atrás observando entonces a ese guerrero, Neji, uno de los más fuertes de la tribu y que seguramente hacía la ronda de vigilancia junto a sus compañeros. No se movió de allí, ni se acercó a él.

\- No voy a escapar – le dijo Sasuke – esto es lo más lejos que llegaré – intentó calmarle – ¿Cómo iba a escapar la puta del jefe? – preguntó con una sonrisa irónica pero Neji habló al no identificar esa palabra.

\- ¿Puta? ¿Qué es una puta? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Es... cuando una mujer se acuesta con hombres por dinero.

\- Naruto no te paga – le dijo Neji intentando encontrar la lógica.

\- Es una forma de hablar – le aclaró Sasuke – es como decir que Naruto sólo quiere sexo conmigo.

\- Eres su esposo. ¿Por qué no querría sexo contigo? – preguntó extrañado Neji.

\- No es eso... es... da igual, déjalo, no lo vas a entender – aclaró Sasuke.

\- ¿Crees que Naruto sólo quiere sexo de ti? ¿Es eso? – preguntó Neji de nuevo.

\- Sí. Desde que nos casamos... sólo ha sido sexo y más sexo, entra en la tienda y ya me la está metiendo, al despertar vuelve a buscar sexo, creo que...

El relincho de un caballo captó la atención de ambos quienes cesaron toda conversación al instante. Prácticamente, Naruto desmontó de un salto y ató las riendas al árbol de abajo, subiendo corriendo la colina y dejando que Neji se retirase.

\- Ey... A Sai no le gustará que hayas cogido su caballo.

\- Yo... lo siento, se lo devolveré. No tenía uno para venir pero lo entiendo... no queréis que escape así que es más fácil si...

\- Te conseguiré uno – se adelantó Naruto consiguiendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Lo conseguirás? ¿No tienes miedo a que escape?

\- Claro que puedes escapar, lo harías igualmente con o sin caballo pero no lo has hecho, creo que no lo has hecho por algo.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, mirando el fuerte del que él venía. Nunca había estado tan lejos de su territorio, no tan cerca del de los blancos.

\- Sé por qué has venido, les echas de menos.

\- No... sólo a mi hermano.

\- Lamento oír eso, Sasuke, yo fui el culpable. Estaba tan dolido por la muerte de mi padre, de los míos que... quise privarte de la oportunidad de despedirte de los tuyos. Sé que no cambia nada ahora pero...

\- Da igual, sé que él está bien. Papá lo adora y...

\- Tú eres mejor – le dijo Naruto.

\- No es cierto pero da igual – sonrió con melancolía Sasuke – sigamos – se giró hacia su esposo, pasando sus manos por su pantalón para abrirlo ligeramente, como si fuera a quitárselo pero Naruto detuvo su mano.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No has venido por sexo? – preguntó Sasuke – siempre vienes a buscarme para...

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. Me desperté y no te vi, sólo eso.

\- Pero...

\- Sasuke... me gusta el sexo, no puedo negártelo, tengo necesidades pero... no todo gira en torno a eso, no quería sexo ahora mismo, sólo saber que estabas bien y veo que no lo estás.

\- Yo... no sé cuál es mi papel aquí.

\- Eres mi esposo.

\- Pero nunca me besas – se quejó Sasuke – soy como...

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Como un agujero donde puedes meterla cuando quieres – le dijo sin más mientras se levantaba para irse.

Aquellas palabras, hicieron entender a Naruto que algo iba mal. Era cierto que Sasuke se había esforzado mucho en aprender a hablar su idioma, que aún le costaba y a veces cometía errores en las palabras, errores que ellos debían intentar deducir lo que él quería decirles, pero había hecho el esfuerzo de aprenderlo, de aprender a pelear con sus armas y saber que sólo se sentía como algo sexual le dolía. No sabía cómo remediar eso, era costumbre de ellos que la mujer complaciera al hombre tras un duro día de cacería y quizá... ése era el problema, todos sus guerreros tenían mujeres pero él... él tenía un hombre. ¿Cómo hacerle sentir importante entonces si no era con el sexo? ¿Si no era demostrándole cuánto le excitaba y cuánto lo amaba que siempre le buscaba? ¡ _Los blancos eran raros_!


	9. Arrepentimientos

Lo miraba, tan sólo eso podía hacer Naruto esa noche. Quizá a Sasuke le había extrañado que no intentase nada sexual con él, pero también se había dormido enseguida preso del sueño y la cacería a la que habían ido juntos. ¡ _Tan sólo le miraba_! Deseando tocarle, deseándole a él pero en el más completo de los silencios.

Las llamas de la hoguera todavía seguían vivas y Naruto metía algún tronco muy de vez en cuando impidiendo que aquella fría noche llegase a ellos. Sasuke había mejorado mucho, hasta cazar últimamente se le daba cada vez mejor, se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico cazador como ellos, lentamente... se estaba ganando su hueco entre los guerreros del poblado y aun así... Naruto sabía que desde aquella noche donde le pilló observando el fuerte de su padre, algo iba muy mal entre ellos.

Sin nada que poder hacer, decidió salir de la tienda haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su esposo. Fuera, todo el poblado estaba tranquilo, dormían plácidamente a cubierto de la fría noche mientras algunas vigías mantenían sus ojos puestos en el horizonte y los ruidos de las estepas.

Caminó por el poblado hasta llegar a la tienda de su madre. Allí se encontraba ella durmiendo, junto a un gran telar que solía acompañarla por las mañanas y la mantenía ocupada en las prendas que creaba para algunos hombres y guerreros de la tribu.

Se sentó en una de las esquinas y permaneció allí en silencio, tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema con Sasuke, un problema que todavía no entendía del todo bien el motivo por el que había salido ahora. Quizá era por su hermano, quizá le echaba de menos y sabía perfectamente que él era el culpable de que no pudiera despedirse.

\- ¿Por qué siempre entras en sigilo en mi tienda? – preguntó su madre preocupada, sin siquiera abrir los ojos – eso es que algo te preocupa.

\- Puede ser – comentó Naruto con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Y estas horas de la noche te parecen buenas para pedir consejo? – preguntó su madre.

\- No busco consejo, tan sólo... compañía.

\- Eres igualito que tu padre – sonrió su madre – siempre acababa desvelándose cuando tenía algún problema y me hablaba por las noches.

Naruto sonrió esta vez algo más animado al escuchar a su madre. Él siempre había adorado a su padre, era su inspiración, su meta a seguir. Minato había sido un gran guerrero y un mejor padre todavía. Todos allí le adoraban y le consideraban un futuro gran jefe, hasta que falleció a manos de los blancos, protegiendo a los suyos. Quizá esa rabia por ellos le había hecho cometer ese error con Sasuke, pero tampoco creyó que acabaría enamorado de él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó su madre algo preocupada por el comportamiento de su hijo, incorporándose levemente de la cama para observarle pese a sus ojos somnolientos.

\- Es Sasuke... creo que está raro últimamente. Realmente... no entiendo nada. Estaba bien creo... hasta esa noche en la que fue a la colina a ver el fuerte.

\- Es posible que eche en falta a su familia y sus costumbres. Está atrapado aquí y... debe ser difícil para él.

\- No está atrapado – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Le ves feliz? – preguntó Kushina a su hijo, dándole a entender que realmente, sí estaba atrapado.

\- Puede – comentó Naruto – evidentemente ahora mismo no pero... creo que lo era antes de...

\- Éste no es su sitio y lo sabes, se encuentra perdido y desorientado, su familia le trajo aquí contra su voluntad, le obligaron a casarse contigo, ha intentado adaptarse pero...

\- Su hermano – aclaró Naruto – es lo de su hermano, ¿no?

\- Quizá si le viera... No tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

\- No puedo dejarle ir y lo sabes. Me encantaría poder echar el tiempo atrás y dejarle despedirse pero no puedo y... si se marcha, es posible que no regrese y los suyos podrían atacarnos. Él es nuestro seguro para que no lo hagan, mientras esté aquí por lo menos.

\- Entonces sólo es un prisionero, Naruto – comentó su madre con una dulce sonrisa – quizá es precisamente así como se siente.

\- Pero es mi esposo.

\- Un esposo sin libertad alguna. Tú mismo le pusiste el nombre, Naruto, "Pequeño cuervo" pero debes admitirlo... que lo has enjaulado y yo nunca he conocido a un cuervo enjaulado – sonrió su madre nuevamente con dulzura, intentando hacerle ver a su hijo lo que pensaba que Sasuke estaría pensando.

Naruto lo pensó detenidamente. Era cierto que él le había dado aquel apodo en la tribu y en parte... entendía a su madre y lo que le quería decir con aquello. Puede que le tratase bien y que le respetase, pero la libertad era algo que no podía devolverle en ninguno de los casos. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un rehén.

\- No puedo cambiar ese hecho – resopló Naruto frustrado – creo que mi matrimonio va a fracasar entonces, porque no puedo ayudarle en eso.

***

No fue hasta el amanecer cuando volvió a su tienda. Toda la noche había estado pensando cómo compensar a Sasuke por aquello, pero no había ninguna forma de compensarle por su libertad, o al menos eso pensaba Naruto. Aun así, había pensado algo que le facilitaría el poder ir a ver el fuerte de su familia.

Entró en la tienda esperando ver a ese chico semidesnudo dentro de las mantas de piel de búfalo, pero no lo encontró. Seguramente se habría levantado al alba y habría ido a practicar con los niños, eso lo hacía a menudo últimamente. Naruto aceptaba que poco a poco, se estaba adaptando a sus costumbres y aun así... no dejaba de ser ese chico blanco con carácter, ese chico del que se estaba enamorando pese a ser prácticamente un cautivo en la tribu.

Nada tenía que hacer en su tienda, así que prefirió ir a la zona donde generalmente los niños jugaban para ver a Sasuke. Caminaba por el poblado cuando un par de guerreros le detuvieron unos segundos para contarle que habían visto a un par de exploradores de otra tribu por las estepas, seguramente persiguiendo alguna presa que querrían cazar. Aun así, no era eso lo que preocupó a Naruto, sino la tribu de la que se trataba. Por ahora, prefirió mantenerse al margen pero mantenerlos vigilados, no quería que les pudieran pillar en desventaja.

Al llegar a la explanada, se sorprendió al ver a su esposo sentado entre la hierba, mirando el horizonte, aquel sol anaranjado que empezaba a salir. Naruto habría mentido si dijera que no se enamoraba cada vez más de ese chico, algo que jamás pudo imaginar. Verle allí, con esos rayos anaranjados reflejando en la mitad de su rostro, con la brisa meciendo su cabello le hizo enamorarse una vez más de su calma, de su belleza y su fortaleza, Sasuke era simplemente perfecto.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto al verle allí sentado.

\- Vaya... hacía mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre – susurró.

\- Es posible. Puede que delante del resto nunca te llame por tu nombre pero eso no quiere decir nada.

\- "Pequeño cuervo" – susurró Sasuke – bueno... ya me he acostumbrado.

\- Creí que seguirías durmiendo.

\- Me has acostumbrado a dormir poco – sonrió Sasuke – a lo que no estoy acostumbrado es a que no me toques por las noches. Ya llevas un par de días sin tener sexo conmigo y empiezo a preocuparme.

\- Lo que dijiste la otra noche me afectó. He estado pensando cómo podía demostrarte que de verdad eres importante para mí pero... me estoy dando cuenta de que quizá, que te sientas como un prisionero es en parte culpa mía.

\- Mi padre me metió en esta situación, no tú.

\- Pero yo acepté ese trato. Nunca me preguntaste los motivos.

\- Era por mi hermano.

\- No, Sasuke, íbamos a matar a tu hermano en venganza por los que él mató en el campo de batalla, pero un intérprete vino aquí ofreciendo una paz si se lo devolvíamos. Por supuesto no nos fiamos, las palabras se las lleva el viento, así que necesitábamos algo o a alguien por el que no atacarían.

\- Yo – afirmó Sasuke – fui el intercambio por mi hermano, iba a ser el prisionero para que mi padre no atacase el poblado mientras yo estuviera aquí.

\- Exacto. Lamento mucho el daño que haya podido hacerte con todo esto.

\- Tú no me has hecho ningún daño, de hecho me has tratado bastante mejor incluso de lo que mi padre hacía. Al menos me tienes respeto y me tienes en cuenta. Quizá no delante de la tribu, lo entiendo, sólo soy un blanco pero... sí me escuchas cuando estamos a solas y a veces tomas decisiones basadas en mis planteamientos, eso me alegra, aun así...

\- Sigues sintiéndote como un prisionero y lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas, que no eres... esa palabra rara de blancos que nos dijiste.

\- ¿Tu puta? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Eso, lo que sea para los blancos. Nosotros no tratamos a la gente así, nuestras mujeres son importantes y las respetamos, siempre, y tú eres mi esposo y como tal te trato y te trataré. Sé que no cambia nada pero... te he traído un regalo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sexo? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Un caballo – comentó Naruto – aunque si quieres sexo, la tienda no está lejos y podrías recompensarme por el regalo.

\- ¿No soy un prisionero? No deberías darme un caballo. Podría escaparme.

\- Me arriesgaré. Confío en ti. Además... confío tanto en ti y me siento tan mal por lo sucedido con tu hermano que... estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir a verle.

\- No puedes hacer eso – abrió con intensidad los ojos Sasuke ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que deseas. No puedo darte la libertad pero... puedes ir a verle.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que no regrese? ¿No temes que os ataquen cuando sepan que estoy a salvo?

\- Me arriesgaré – volvió a decir Naruto – ya te lo he dicho, confío en ti, eres mi esposo y te aprecio, Sasuke, te aprecio tanto y te respeto tanto... que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ti con tal de verte feliz. Por favor... no me falles.

Sasuke se levantó de la hierba y le observó unos segundos en silencio, viendo cómo el viento movía sus trenzas rubias, observando cómo el sol empezaba a brillar y le iluminaba su bronceada piel.

\- Eres mi esposo, yo no te fallaría – le dijo Sasuke – gracias, significa mucho para mí que me dejes ir.

\- Ya... es difícil tener que decidir esto – sonrió Naruto con tristeza – porque sé que hay una posibilidad de no volver a verte, porque sé que podemos meternos en un problema con los tuyos cuando te vayas, que podrían atacarnos pero... creo que lo necesitas, necesitas ver a tu hermano. Te ensillaré el caballo y puedes marcharte. Neji te acompañará hasta las proximidades, es un largo camino.

\- No hace falta que me acompañe, puedo ir yo sólo. Sé el camino.

\- Lo sé, pero han avistado algunos Sioux por nuestras estepas, no puedo permitir que vayas solo, son peligrosos.

\- ¿Sioux? – preguntó Sasuke algo preocupado - ¿No son los que mataron a los padres de Menma?

\- Sí, eran de su tribu. Son grandes guerreros pero no se caracterizan precisamente por su compasión. Neji te acompañará, estaré más tranquilo si lo hacemos.

\- ¿También vendrás?

\- Sí, al menos hasta la colina, no nos arriesgaremos a ir más allá o podrían dispararnos.

\- Lo entiendo. Gracias... Naruto.

\- Tú y tus palabras raras de blancos – sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió un segundo y entonces se acercó a él quitándose algo del cuello, un collar con un extraño cristal azul que había estado en su familia de generación en generación y que su hermano le regaló a él.

\- Lo siento, no recordaba que dais las gracias de otra forma. Toma – le dijo Sasuke – guárdamelo hasta que regrese, porque volveré a por él, volveré contigo – le agregó dándole el collar.

\- De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando – le comentó poniéndose el collar que su esposo le daba.


	10. Regreso

¡ _Besarle_! Tan sólo podía pensar en eso mientras su mano agarraba el colgante que le había regalado en señal de gratitud. Sus tradiciones eran extrañas, desde el simple hecho de no conocer una palabra para decir algo tan fácil como un "gracias", sin embargo, Sasuke estaba adaptándose a su nueva vida, a todo. Le había regalado ese colgante sintiéndose plenamente en gratitud con ese indio de rubia cabellera que le cedía el derecho a marcharse a ver a su familia.

Un gemido tras otro salía de su garganta, agarrándose con una mano al poste tras él y con la otra, al colgante que colgaba sobre el cuello de un exhausto Naruto que seguía embistiéndole con fuerza y deseo. Esas últimas noches sin relaciones habían sido un suplicio para ambos, quizá más para ese rubio acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba y que había preferido intentar salvar ese matrimonio por las buenas sin exigirle nada.

Seguramente su padre seguiría diciendo que eran unos salvajes, unos bárbaros que cortaban cabelleras y se comían corazones, pero en el fondo, viviendo con ellos, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que todo era muy diferente a como se planteaba. Era cierto que cortaban la cabellera a sus rivales, el mismo Naruto le había explicado que eran trofeos de guerra, adquiriendo la fuerza de los guerreros más fuertes y más honorables a los que se habían enfrentado.

Entendió enseguida que para lo que a los blancos les parecía " _una salvajada_ ", para ellos era todo un ritual de admiración, donde honraban al guerrero caído y lo veneraban por su fuerza, por ser un digno rival y contrincante. ¡ _Todo era diferente según cómo se viera_! Y Sasuke lo entendía ahora.

Sus ojos se fijaron en aquellos labios que se entreabrían lanzando agotadores pero placenteros jadeos, en esos labios que se moría por probar y que, en cambio, nunca se había atrevido a pedirle ni a hacerlo. Ya Konan le había avisado que un beso era demasiado personal para ellos, ni siquiera en público solían hacerlo, era parte de un sentimiento que al parecer, no fluía entre ambos y Naruto ni siquiera pensaba en hacer.

En los últimos movimientos, los jadeos se habían intensificado para ambos. Sasuke apenas tardó en eyacular, manchando tanto el abdomen de Naruto como el suyo, intentando relajarse ligeramente después mientras ese rubio continuaba un poco más. Parecía estar a punto aunque no terminaba de irse, quizá motivado por el placer intentaba contenerse para sentirlo durante un poco más de tiempo pese a que le fue casi imposible, terminando unos minutos después de Sasuke.

Ambos descansaron unos segundos entre aquellas mantas de piel de búfalo. Naruto pensando en aquel instante en si tomaba la decisión adecuada, Sasuke, deseoso de poder ver a su hermano y preocupado por la decisión que su esposo estaba tomando. Quizá no era la más adecuada, ni siquiera tenía que haberse planteado aquello y, sin embargo, lo iba a hacer, iba a dejarle marcharse a ver a su familia fiándose de él, de la palabra de un blanco, de alguien de quien no deberían fiarse por las veces que les habían engañado.

\- ¿Cuándo me acompañarás? – preguntó Sasuke dándole la espalda.

\- Saldremos a la madrugada para llegar al alba.

\- ¿Lo has hablado con Zorro furioso? – preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a su abuelo.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con él.

\- Pero... él es el jefe de la tribu y...

\- Si lo hablo con él, no dejará que te vayas – aseguró Naruto – es mejor que te marches primero y luego...

\- No le sentará bien.

\- Hablaré con él.

\- No te escuchará, es cabezón.

\- Yo también lo soy, lo heredé de mi padre – sonrió Naruto – ahora deja de preocuparte por mí y duerme un rato, partiremos en unas horas.

***

Dormía muy a gusto cuando sintió que alguien le despertaba. Todavía estaba oscuro y tan sólo algunos animales nocturnos se escuchaban de fondo. Todo el poblado estaba tranquilo, tan sólo los vigías permanecían despiertos.

\- Vamos, he preparado tu caballo – comentó Naruto entre susurros.

Sasuke no quiso preguntar nada, sabía que aquello estaba mal, que Naruto no debería dejarle ir y, aun así... lo hacía por él. Prefirió intentar no meterle en más problemas de los que ya tenía por aquello y se vistió con rapidez saliendo tras él. Era cierto que su caballo estaba ya ensillado y dos indios le esperaban subidos en los suyos. Reconoció a Sai enseguida por su sonrisa y a Neji de la noche anterior cuando le había seguido.

\- Venga, hay un largo camino todavía – le insistió Naruto colocando las manos junto al caballo para que apoyase el pie y ayudarle a subir.

Por un segundo, dudó si poner el pie sobre sus manos o no, pero al verle tan decidido, lo hizo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la otra sobre las riendas del caballo. Una vez en las alturas, miró hacia sus compañeros, allí todos montaban sin sillas, era lo normal, ¡ _otro de los motivos que diferenciaban a los suyos de los indios_!

Cogió las riendas con fuerza y le dio la vuelta al caballo para seguir al resto. Se quedó el último, siguiendo a Naruto que seguía a los otros dos compañeros. Antes... le habría encantado haber desaparecido de esa tribu, haber podido escapar y ahora que podía irse... algo dentro de él le gritaba que no se marchase. Con aquel sentimiento, posó su mano sobre el trasero del caballo y se giró mirando el poblado una vez más. ¿Cómo podía sentir nostalgia y tristeza de un sitio al que no pertenecía? No estaba seguro.

Para Naruto, no pasó desapercibida aquella reacción que había tenido Sasuke, mirando el poblado como si se despidiera de él. Sabía de sobra que lo que estaba haciendo traería problemas, que seguramente por la mañana, su abuelo querría hablar seriamente con él y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse más por Sasuke que por otra cosa. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Era posible que sí, era muy posible que prefiriese ver a Sasuke feliz que a los suyos, se estaba jugando todo a esa carta, rezando para que ese chico volviera a él aunque no las tenía todas consigo.

Miró el cristal colgado de su cuello. Había aprendido a regalar algo en señal de gratitud y él lo iba a conservar, así como conservaba las plumas que su padre le regaló, así como conservaba las mantas que su madre le tejía, como conservaba las pinturas que conseguían hacer con la sangre de los animales, el agua y las diferentes tonalidades de la tierra o los vegetales. Para Naruto, aquel colgante significaba mucho, casi tanto como las otras cosas típicas de su tribu y todo... porque era el primer regalo que realmente Sasuke le daba voluntariamente.

\- Nueve colas – le llamó Sasuke por su apodo al estar en compañía de los otros dos guerreros, acercando su caballo hacia el de Naruto.

Naruto se sobresaltó un segundo pero intentó permanecer impasible aunque odiaba la idea de alejar a Sasuke de su lado. El moreno sintió esa tensión entre ambos, la misma tensión que habían tenido durante las últimas semanas, esa distancia entre ambos que no parecía remediarse de ninguna forma.

\- Aquel día en el río... la primera vez que nos vimos... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué aceptaste?

\- Íbamos a matar a tu hermano a cambio de las muertes que ellos habían hecho en nuestra tribu y... vi un cuervo en el cielo. Volaba bajo y se posó sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, allí había un nido, con un pequeño cuervo en su interior esperando a que su madre trajera la comida. Pensé que los dioses auguraban que era mejor la vida que la muerte, al menos ese día. Cuando nos propusieron el trato... sólo acepté.

\- ¿Sólo por un augurio?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto – no hay que subestimar a los dioses ni a la naturaleza. Mi abuelo también lo vio así que no hubo mucha discusión al respecto. El hombre medicina nos avisó que era mejor simplemente aceptar ese acuerdo.

\- Me tocaste el trasero – se quejó Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Naruto – no podía quedar mal ante los míos.

\- Bromeaste sobre él, les vi reírse.

\- Lo hice. Como te he dicho, no podía dejar que me tomasen por débil. Aun así, nunca te he faltado al respeto ni lo haría, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé. Entiendo que no puedas parecer débil ante los tuyos y lo comprendo. Yo era un extraño y... aun así nunca me has tratado mal pese a que pudiste hacerlo. Los nuestros se odian y me habían hablado barbaridades sobre vosotros pero... aunque me asustasteis al principio y tenía una idea preconcebida de que erais unos salvajes, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente no os conocíamos demasiado y vosotros a nosotros tampoco.

\- Yo empiezo a conocerte y sólo espero... que vuelvas.

\- Lo haré. Yo aún no he terminado de conocer todas vuestras costumbres.

\- Intentaré explicártelas cuando regreses.

\- Eso del rapto para el matrimonio... tiene su morbo – sonrió Sasuke – claro que imagino que lo tiene más cuando no te raptan de verdad.

Naruto sonrió ante aquello, era obvio que alguien se lo había explicado, seguramente Konan. Por lo menos, pese a que aquella vez no lo tomó muy a buenas, ahora parecía entenderlo y eso tranquilizaba a Naruto.

\- No ibas a dejarte raptar precisamente – sonrió Naruto.

\- Quizá podamos repetirlo pero esta vez decentemente.

\- ¿Te dejarás raptar? – preguntó Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me lo pensaré – le sugirió Sasuke indicándole al caballo que acelerase el paso y adelantase al de Naruto, dejándole así con la sonrisa en la boca y las insinuaciones de su esposo.

Tardaron horas en llegar hasta la última de las colinas. Desde allí se podía ver el fuerte de la familia de Sasuke. No darían un paso más, al menos no los indios por miedo a que disparasen sus armas de fuego contra ellos, sin embargo, Sasuke sí le indicó al caballo que diera unos pasos, deteniéndose un poco más adelante para mirar hacia atrás a su esposo y los dos guerreros que le acompañaban. Las dudas le asaltaban, no quería dejar a su esposo y por otro lado... tampoco quería simplemente marcharse sin despedirse de su hermano, sin explicarle al menos que estaba bien.

Naruto le indicó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que continuase y al final, tras unos segundos de indecisión, continuó hacia delante mentalizándose él mismo de no volver a girar su rostro.

Las puertas estaban frente a él, cruzaba la explanada y escuchaba a los hombres del fuerte gritar hacia dentro que venía alguien, que venía un chico blanco, al menos... hasta que le reconocieron y su nombre empezó a sonar por todos lados. Seguramente pensaban que habría escapado, más al ir montado sobre un caballo pinto tan típico de los indios, sin montura y sólo con unas cuerdas como riendas.

Se giró hacia atrás, quería ver una última vez a su esposo pero ya no estaba en la colina, ninguno de ellos estaba allí.

\- Sasuke – escuchó su nombre de una voz bien conocida. Su hermano – Dios mío, Sasuke – gritó de nuevo desde lo alto de la empalizada, consiguiendo que su hermano pequeño se girase hacia él y sonriera al verle correr por allí buscando las escaleras para bajar mientras les gritaba a todos que abrieran la puerta.

Sasuke bajó del caballo frente a la puerta que se abría con lentitud, sin embargo, su hermano salió como alma que lleva el diablo, agachándose sin dejar que la puerta terminase de abrirse con tal de correr hasta él y abrazarle con fuerza.

\- Mi hermanito – susurró Itachi en su oído mientras le abrazaba y tocaba con sus manos su cabello antes de agarrar su rostro como asegurándose de que estaba bien.

\- Estoy aquí – le dijo Sasuke – estoy aquí y estoy bien.

\- ¿Cómo has escapado? – preguntó con rapidez.

\- No lo he hecho, ellos me dejaron venir a verte.

\- No es cierto, no me lo creo – comentó Itachi.

\- Créetelo, no es como tú te imaginas. Te lo contaré todo con calma hoy.

\- Claro que me lo contarás todo – sonrió Itachi abrazando a su hermano mientras caminaban hacia dentro del fuerte y les indicaba a sus hombres que se hicieran cargo del caballo.


	11. Decisiones

Todos le miraban y era algo que no podía cambiar. Quizá se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación tras haber pasado los últimos meses en un poblado donde él era el bicho raro, el blanquito diferente a todos, el que no sabía hacer absolutamente nada. Esto ahora le parecía un juego de niños.

Siguió a su hermano por el campamento, quien se negaba a soltarle como si al hacerlo, su hermanito fuera a desaparecer de nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse de nuevo en casa, querido por su hermano, aunque la sonrisa se borró de su rostro tras atravesar el gran patio y encontrarse a su padre en la puerta de la casa. Ni siquiera parecía inmutarse, seguía allí sentado con su cigarro, sentado en el porche de madera como si no hubiera ocurrido nada especial.

\- Padre... - comentó Sasuke intentando captar su atención.

\- Me alegra que hayas conseguido escapar, sabía que al final lo harías de alguna forma.

\- Yo no... - intentó hablar, pero al ver cómo Itachi le miraba con esos ojos de "cállate", prefirió no continuar la frase.

\- Deberías entrar, tu madre estaba preocupada por ti. Seguro que verte le calmará los nervios.

\- Yo no me he escapado – le aclaró entre susurros a su hermano.

\- Ya... ¿Crees que papá te creerá? A él no le interesa nada excepto su trabajo. No iba a cambiar nada saber o no la verdad.

\- Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad? Sólo tiene ojos para ti.

\- En cierta forma te quiere, sólo que... no es bueno expresando las cosas.

\- No intentes endulzarme las cosas como cuando éramos niños, antes te creía, ahora he crecido, no puedes disculparle siempre, no puedes cubrir sus errores.

Sasuke se adelantó entrando en la casa. Sabía de sobra que su hermano nunca lo había hecho de mala fe, de hecho... sus palabras siempre le habían animado. ¿Cuántas veces preguntó si su padre le quería? ¿Cuántas si estaba orgulloso de él? ¿Cuántas si realmente había deseado un segundo hijo? La respuesta de Itachi siempre era la misma... que su padre le quería aunque de una manera peculiar. Intentaba buscar excusas que poner y él quería creerlas, era un niño, pero ya no lo era.

Al entrar en la casa, su madre que preparaba la comida, se apresuró a limpiarse las manos en uno de los trapos y salir corriendo a abrazar a su pequeño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa sincera de Sasuke regresó, ésa que sólo salía con dos personas, su hermano y su madre.

\- Mi pequeño – susurró su madre abrazándole con fuerza.

\- Mamá... ya he crecido – comentó – ahora soy un hombre casado.

\- Siempre serás mi pequeño.

Dejó que su madre le abrazase y le mirase de arriba abajo, al fin y al cabo, tampoco estaba seguro del tiempo que tendría con su familia antes de tener que volver. No mucho o Naruto se preocuparía y no quería eso después de lo bien que le había tratado allí.

\- Huele muy bien – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Es un estofado, de esos que te gustan.

\- De tu comida me gusta todo – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Estás más delgado. ¿No comes bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

\- No, estoy bien. Quizá es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a la carne de caza y me cuesta un poco comer de sus platos, pero me acostumbraré.

\- Pobre de mi niño, pero ya estás en casa.

\- Mamá... no me voy a quedar – le aclaró Sasuke sorprendiendo a su madre – sólo he venido de visita y a demostraros que estoy bien.

\- No digas tonterías, no puedes estar bien con unos salvajes como ellos.

\- No son lo que parecen, mamá. Te lo aseguro. Estoy bien y me tratan bien.

\- ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y mientras tanto termino de preparar este estofado? – sonrió su madre cambiando el tema de conversación – seguro que no has podido ducharte bien en estos meses.

\- En el río.

\- ¿En el río? – preguntó su madre casi horrorizada - ¿Con el agua fría? ¿Y qué harás en invierno? De verdad que son unos salvajes – exclamaba.

Sasuke supo en aquel momento que daba igual lo que dijera, porque no creerían nada de lo que les dijese. Era cierto que la vida allí no era fácil, que tener que lavarse en esa fría agua era una tortura, pero tampoco había pasado un invierno con ellos, no sabía si se lavaban de otra manera en esa época.

No quiso continuar el tema, por primera vez, se cuestionaba cosas que normalmente nunca se había cuestionado en su familia. Ahora empezaba a hacerlo. Todos consideraban a esos indios como gente primitiva pero Sasuke sabía que no era todo blanco o negro, había matices. Era cierto que sus tradiciones eran muy diferentes pero no por ello menos importantes o arcaicas.

Ante aquella expresión, Sasuke prefirió irse hacia el aseo y ducharse. Abrir el grifo y que el agua caliente empezase a salir, era algo que no supo cuánto echaba de menos hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el agua. Tanto tiempo lavándose en el río o con cubos de agua calentados en la hoguera, que aquello le parecía ahora mismo el paraíso.

Estaba terminando de enjabonarse bien, cuando a través de la cortina, observó la silueta de alguien sentado al otro lado. Seguramente su hermano aunque tan sólo lo confirmó cuando éste habló.

\- Creí... - intentó hablar.

\- Estoy bien, Itachi – dejó Sasuke de enjabonarse para mirarse los pies algo cabizbajo – lamento haberte preocupado.

\- Yo... debía haber hecho más por ti. No debí permitir a papá que te entregase a ellos.

\- Estabas cautivo y ya sabes cómo es papá.

\- Pero tú pagaste por mis errores. Me capturaron y tú pagas por ello. No es justo.

\- La vida viene como viene, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, estoy bien, te lo prometo. Fue duro al principio pero... mi esposo... es una buena persona, estoy aquí porque él me dejó venir, sabiendo que no le gustaría esa decisión ni a su abuelo ni a la mitad del poblado. Sólo quieren vivir tranquilos, nada más. Explotamos sus tierras, les damos caza como si fueran animales pero no lo son, sólo... no les entendemos igual que ellos no nos entienden a nosotros.

\- Si me prometes que estás bien, yo te creo, Sasuke. Siempre vas a ser mi hermano y te adoro, sólo quería que lo supieras.

\- Lo sé. Realmente... estoy aquí por ti, porque no pudimos despedirnos.

\- ¿Vas a volver con ellos?

\- Sí – dijo muy convencido – se lo prometí a Naruto.

\- ¿Naruto? – sonrió Itachi intuyendo que sería el nombre de su esposo – los papás no se lo tomarán bien.

\- Mamá no lo tomará bien, papá tendrá que entenderlo, él me entregó a ellos y con que tú lo aceptes... habrá valido la pena.

\- Lo acepto, eres mayor, Sasuke, cuesta pensar que puedes crecer pero... lo haces y tomas tus decisiones. Aun así... los papás no lo aceptarán. No te fíes del papá. Odia a los indios y teniéndote aquí, creyendo que has podido escapar... no creo que te vaya a dejar volver.

\- Voy a volver, sea como sea.

\- No se lo digas, o es capaz de encerrarte en un calabozo con tal de que no te vayas. Hazle creer que vas a quedarte.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Toma la toalla, no quiero que te resfríes – le comentó Itachi pasándola por encima de la cortina.

\- Gracias... Itachi – susurró no sólo por la toalla, sino por ser su hermano, por ser capaz de entenderle, por estar siempre de su parte.

Cuando Sasuke salió ya vestido y fue hacia la mesa del comedor junto a su familia, observó a su padre con total seriedad sentado en una de las esquinas. El rostro de su padre cambió radicalmente al verle entrar y sus quejas no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Qué es eso que llevas en el pelo? – preguntó con enojo su padre.

\- Se llaman trenzas, papá – comentó mientras movía la silla para sentarse.

\- A mí mesa no se sentará un salvaje, quítatelas.

Sasuke se paralizó un segundo molesto y herido por sus palabras, pero al segundo siguiente, se recompuso recordándose cómo era su padre. Él jamás entendería nada más allá de sus costumbres.

\- No me las voy a quitar, papá – sonrió Sasuke – si no me quieres en la mesa, cenaré en mi cuarto entonces – comentó cogiendo el plato de la mesa para marcharse.

\- No se te ocurra desobedecerme, Sasuke, quítatelas ahora mismo y siéntate con tu familia. Te estás volviendo igual de salvajes que ellos y eso no voy a tolerarlo.

\- ¿Mi familia? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Qué familia? ¿La que me abandonó en manos de los "salvajes" como tú los llamas? Me dejaste con ellos, muchas noches creí que me matarían y tuve que adaptarme a sus costumbres, no sabes nada de lo que he vivido allí o cómo me sentía, porque a ti sólo te interesaba la seguridad de Itachi. No te has preocupado por mí ni una sola vez. Voy a dejar las trenzas, porque te guste o no... ahora estoy casado y éstas son sus tradiciones. Lamento que no te gusten, pero tú mismo me empujaste a ese matrimonio. Tendrás que acostumbrarte o mirar para otro lado, tú eliges, papá.

\- No te atrevas a hablarme así, niñato – le gritó su padre, levantándose de la mesa y dando un manotazo sobre ella que hizo que toda la familia se asustase.

\- No... no te atrevas tú a hablarme así. Estoy casado y tengo otra vida lejos de aquí, no te metas en mi matrimonio, ni sus costumbres y deja de llamarles "salvajes" porque no entiendes nada de lo que yo he vivido, no sabes nada de ellos. Estoy enamorado de mi esposo y me he adaptado. Sólo he venido para ver cómo estaba mi hermano porque lo que tú llamas familia, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser la mía. Mi familia ahora es Naruto. Comeré en el cuarto.

Sasuke escuchó todavía los gritos de su padre. Sabía que estaba muy molesto con todo aquello, pero él también lo estaba. No entendía que ahora tenía otra vida, seguía pensando que había "escapado" pero no lo había hecho, tan sólo estaba allí de paso, para asegurarse que su hermano estaba bien, para contarle que él estaba bien y dejase de preocuparse, tan sólo eso, porque pensaba volver con Naruto. Quizá se quedase un día más en el fuerte para asegurarse que Itachi le entendería, que iba a comprender sus motivos para regresar, que se fiase de su palabra de que estaba realmente bien, pero nada más. Aquel ya no lo sentía como su hogar pese a haberse criado allí entre soldados.

Por la noche, Sasuke observaba desde su cama la ventana, aquel cielo iluminado con estrellas. Algunas noches había estado con Naruto fuera observándolas antes de volver a la tienda. Ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? – preguntó su hermano desde la cama de al lado.

\- Sí, Itachi.

\- ¿No te han hecho nada?

\- Nada malo – comentó para calmarle.

\- Quería ir a buscarte, estaba organizando una expedición...

\- Déjalo, Itachi, no necesito que me busques ni que organices nada, de verdad que estoy muy bien. Naruto me cuida y él mismo me ha dejado venir a verte. Quizá puedan parecer unos salvajes pero no lo son, te lo aseguro. Es cierto que aún no comprendo algunas de sus tradiciones, que no sé por qué hacen lo que hacen en ocasiones pero... voy comprendiéndoles poco a poco. Ellos tratan de explicármelo. Además... Naruto me está enseñando a cazar y a luchar – sonrió Sasuke.

Aquello hizo que Itachi sonriera. Su padre le había enseñado a disparar armas de fuego desde niño, pero el arte de la defensa personal, Itachi la había aprendido combatiendo con el resto de los hombres del ejército, con sus compañeros, nadie le había enseñado a ello hasta que llegó a la instrucción y sabía que su hermano no se había alistado al ejército, así que no sabía defenderse.

\- Eso está bien. Siempre es bueno aprender a defenderse – sonrió Itachi – me alegra saber que te estás esforzando y que te están ayudando. ¿De verdad te has enamorado de él?

\- Sí, por muy extraño que parezca... así es – sonrió Sasuke – si le conocieras... cambiarías de parecer con respecto a ellos, sé que te caería bien.

\- Si te protege, es suficiente para que me caiga bien – le comentó Itachi con una sonrisa.


	12. Donde debo estar.

El único pensamiento que podía tener ahora mismo... era en marcharse de allí. Pese a ser su familia biológica, no la sentía como tal en ese momento. Lo único que podía percibir de ellos era un sentimiento como si no perteneciera a ese sitio, un sentimiento de desprecio y en parte... de olvido, porque así se sentía, olvidado. Siempre se había fijado en cómo su padre felicitaba a su hermano, en las atenciones que recibía, en lo orgulloso que estaba de Itachi, pero él... él nunca llegó a recibir nada de aquella atención. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo insignificante que había sido en la familia, excepto por su hermano, a quien adoraba, o su madre con su dulzura, intentando tapar los errores de su padre sin conseguirlo muchas veces.

Ya no era un niño al que podían engañar, ya no le servía un simple... _"tu_ _padre te quiere_ " para creerse algo así y sonreír, ya no. Había crecido a la sombra de su hermano, a la sombra del trabajo de su padre y por fin... podría ver la felicidad al fondo, lejos de allí, la veía con Naruto, donde se sentía importante y apreciado. ¡ _A su manera_!

Tumbado en su cama, todavía pensaba qué hacer. Su mochila estaba en el armario y, en parte, su cabeza sólo parecía pensar en Naruto y en querer marcharse. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían podido cambiar tanto las cosas, sentirse mejor con aquellos "salvajes" como les conocían los suyos, que con su propia familia, pero así era. Con decisión, se levantó de la cama cambiando su pijama, dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

Seguramente su padre no estaría en casa, sino con sus hombres haciendo la ronda rutinaria, siempre le había importado más su trabajo que cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo, Itachi sí se encontraba allí, sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un café en sus manos.

\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó al ver a su hermano ya vestido con las mismas ropas con las que había venido, más indias que de los blancos.

\- Eh... sí, pero no se lo digas a papá o no me dejará irme.

\- Mamá está en el mercado comprando. ¿No quieres esperar y despedirte de ella?

\- Es mejor que no. Aprovecharé que todo está tranquilo ahora. Despídete por mí.

\- Vale.

Un abrazo fue lo que Sasuke recibió de su hermano, un gran abrazo que se negaba a soltar, al fin y al cabo... él seguía siendo su hermanito, pese a la distancia, pese a cualquier cosa en el mundo... siempre sería parte de él. Ambos intentaron no derramar lágrimas ante la despedida, conteniéndolas como podían. Su padre siempre decía que llorar no era cosa de hombres, pero era realmente duro tener a la persona con la que te habías criado, a sangre de tu sangre y tener que decirle adiós. Daba igual por cuánto tiempo se fuera, daba igual si podría verle o no nuevamente, seguía siendo una despedida por ahora.

\- No me hagas esto, Itachi. Seamos rápidos.

\- Vale... Ten cuidado.

\- Siempre.

Sasuke fue el primero en soltar aquel abrazo, reteniendo sus lágrimas y soportando el dolor que le causaba tener que irse de nuevo.

\- Ey... si necesitas algo, lo que sea...

\- Lo sé – le respondió Sasuke antes de salir de la casa, sabiendo que su hermano siempre estaría ahí para él cuando lo necesitase.

Caminó en silencio por el cuartel pese a que los soldados le miraban con ese gesto de disgusto en sus rostros. No le cabía duda que su ropa de ahora y el peinado casi más parecido al de los "bárbaros", como ellos los llamaban, que al del ejército, les resultaba molesto. A él le dio igual, simplemente caminó hacia el establo para colocarle las riendas al caballo que Naruto le había regalado. No fue difícil localizarlo, _¡era el único caballo pinto en toda la cuadra!_

Al llegar a la puerta, uno de los soldados bajó su arma, cruzándola e impidiéndole el paso. Sasuke frunció el ceño, extrañado por aquel gesto, pero a la vez, entendiendo al segundo siguiente que seguramente serían órdenes de su padre.

\- Apártate – ordenó Sasuke – voy a salir.

\- Son órdenes del general. No puedo dejarle salir. Lo siento.

\- Me da igual lo que haya ordenado mi padre, voy a salir, sea como sea.

\- Ahí fuera hay salvajes. Podíamos ver la hoguera anoche.

\- Razón de más para que vuelva con ellos. Abre la puerta ahora mismo. No me hagas enfadar.

El soldado ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante la amenaza del hijo del General. Tampoco fue algo que a Sasuke le extrañase, sabía que su padre no tenía buen talante y que sería mucho peor la repercusión por desobedecer su orden. Chasqueó los labios en señal de frustración y decidió que era momento para dar media vuelta y escaparse por el lugar de siempre.

Quizá pudo haberle hecho una de las llaves que Naruto le había enseñado, o golpearle, cualquier cosa... pero luego cayó en que siempre sería mejor irse diplomáticamente, sin causar revuelo y sin que nadie supiera cómo se había marchado. Por suerte, conocía perfectamente las tablas de la parte trasera por donde solía escaparse de niño. Lo único malo... era que no podría llevarse el caballo en esa ocasión pero... ya le pediría el favor a su hermano y que lo trajera hasta cierta parte del camino. Seguramente no se negaría a ello.

Dejó nuevamente el caballo en el establo, ofreciéndole un par de caricias antes de desaparecer por la puerta del final. Sólo esperaba que nadie hubiera descubierto aquella salida por donde él solía escaparse cuando era niño. Era su única forma de salir ahora mismo de un lugar donde no quería estar.

La gente le observaba caminando por el fuerte, mirándole con esos ojos de reproche por su indumentaria y el peinado que ahora se estaba dejando por su esposo, por encajar con su nueva familia. Ni siquiera quiso decir nada, al fin y al cabo, pese a haberse criado allí, ya no se sentía parte de ellos. Empezaba a entender a Naruto y a los suyos. ¡ _Tenía ganas de volver_! Había hecho lo que quería, despedirse de su hermano, contarle que todo estaba bien, quitarle la preocupación, ahora... era tiempo de volver con su esposo.

Cruzó la gran plaza, descubriendo por la ventana de uno de los emplazamientos a su padre, reunido con otros altos cargos militares. Seguramente hablarían de alguna expedición o campaña, algo que a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Quizá nunca sería uno de ellos, lo sabía y su padre tan sólo tendría ojos para su hermano mayor. Aun así, pese a las diferencias y la falta de atención, nunca pudo ver a su hermano como un rival, sino todo lo contrario, casi hasta sentía lástima por él, por tener que cargar con las expectativas de su ambicioso padre. Él, al menos, tenía una salida y su salida se llamaba Naruto.

Con esa idea en mente, terminó de cruzar la plaza y se adentró en la parte trasera del fuerte. La valla de madera seguía igual que como la recordaba y entonces... sonrió. No creyó que hubieran arreglado esa parte. Movió los troncos de madera de la empalizada y agazapado, salió al exterior deslizando el arco con la carcasa de flechas.

Agazapado entre el polvo y la arena de aquella parte casi desértica, miró hacia arriba intentando descubrir el camino que hacían los vigías desde lo alto de la empalizada. Esperó a que pasase el primero de los hombres y entonces, agazapado como iba, corrió con sigilo hacia el inicio de la vegetación a unos metros de él. Aquella zona que antaño había sido verde, ellos mismos la habían destruido para emplazar el fuerte.

La colina donde los indios habían acampado estaba en la dirección contraria, así que, oculto entre la vegetación, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia su esposo. No pudo caminar mucho rato cuando ante sus ojos, vio esa figura que caminaba hacia el fuerte sin resguardarse entre la vegetación. Todos los guardias le verían pero no era eso lo que preocupó a Sasuke, sino darse cuenta de que era Menma el que estaba caminando de frente, seguramente movido por querer verle o hablar con él.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke corriendo entre la vegetación hacia él, intentando no ser descubierto pero avisarle a tiempo antes que se acercase más y los guardias disparasen, porque ellos no preguntarían, tan sólo dispararían a todo indígena que vieran y creyeran una amenaza.

Sasuke salió de entre los árboles cuando alcanzaba la altura del pequeño, corriendo hacia él y haciéndole señas para que se retirase. El pequeño Menma se sorprendió al principio de ver que alguien estaba allí fuera, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que era el mismo Sasuke, justo al que había ido a buscar.

No podía escucharle bien desde aquella distancia, pero veía sus señas, algo raras. Se quedó estático unos segundos tratando de identificar qué trataba de decirle Sasuke, hasta que a una distancia menor, escuchó un " _c_ _orre_ ".

Su reacción no se hizo esperar ni un segundo, Menma echó a correr en dirección a la colina, donde se encontraba la seguridad de su tribu. Sasuke, en cambio, corría en oblicuo, intentando alcanzar a Menma a la vez que intentaba alejarse del fuerte también. Ni siquiera quiso girarse hacia atrás, pero una cosa tenía clara, quería ponerse detrás de ese chico, no quería que le disparasen a él.

Aún desde la distancia, pudo escuchar los gritos provenientes del fuerte, todos reubicándose, señal de que ya les habían localizado y se dispondrían a atacar. Corrió todo lo que pudo, sentía sus fuerzas flaquear, pero aun así, continuó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por alcanzar al chico, ese al que Naruto apreciaba como su propio hijo. Al final... consiguió ponerse tras él, viendo como un par de caballos salían de la colina en su dirección, seguramente tras verles en peligro.

Escuchó los disparos, algunos demasiado cerca de ellos y agradeció que las armas de fuego no fueran realmente tan precisas como una flecha, sin embargo, cuando los jinetes estaban a escasos cien metros de ellos, sintió el agonizante dolor atravesándole. En aquel momento... pensó que le habían arrancado el brazo. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran a causa del dolor, pero supo que su brazo seguía allí cuando llevó su mano hasta él.

\- Sasuke – escuchó que le llamaban pese a que ahora sus pies ya no corrían, tan sólo se arrastraban – Sasuke – escuchó de nuevo la voz de Menma que se acercaba a él.

\- Vete – le recalcó Sasuke – sigue corriendo.

Menma se paralizó unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, si ir hacia Sasuke o hacerle caso y continuar corriendo hacia esos dos jinetes que habían salido en su encuentro. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando notó que alguien le cogía de la cintura y lo subía al caballo, dando la vuelta y alejándose de allí.

\- Sasuke... dame la mano – escuchó el moreno que alguien le decía desde muy cerca.

Un caballo se detuvo unos segundos a su lado, el tiempo justo para que él elevase el rostro y viera ese brazo bronceado frente a él que le incitaba a cogerlo. Con su brazo sano, cogió con delicadeza esa mano, sintiendo cómo tiraban de él, provocándole todavía más dolor al moverle pero a salvo al encontrarse sobre ese caballo.

Cuando empezó a correr el caballo, el dolor se intensificó. Cada golpe era una tortura, pero también sabía que debían alejarse de esa zona. Una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios al dejar de escuchar los disparos, recostándose mejor contra el pecho de Naruto.

\- ¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota? – preguntó Naruto molesto.

\- Me has llamado Sasuke – sonrió mientras cogía su brazo con fuerza, intentando que rebotase lo menos posible, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su rostro contra el pecho de su esposo.

\- No tiene gracia. Estás sangrando mucho.

\- Saca... la bala – le comentó Sasuke casi en un susurro – sácala – le repitió antes de cerrar por completo los ojos, desmayándose entre sus brazos.


	13. Hombre medicina

Sólo un momento miró hacia atrás, un segundo al ver que los disparos cesaban. Allí estaba el hermano de Sasuke, apartándole el arma a uno de los soldados y gritando. Desde allí no podía escuchar nada Naruto, pero estaba claro, que Itachi no estaba nada contento con aquellos disparos. Aún así, él no detuvo el caballo, le hizo galopar durante casi diez minutos y lo detuvo al entrar en los bosques.

\- Ayudadme a bajarlo – comentó Naruto a sus compañeros.

Fue Neji el primero en desmontar del caballo para ayudar a su futuro jefe. Menma en cambio, permaneció todavía sobre el caballo, con rostro preocupado al ver cómo bajaban a Sasuke. Su rostro se tensó al ver la sangre resbalando por sus ropajes.

\- Naruto, esto no pinta nada bien – le agregó Neji viendo la herida – está perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- Hay que sacarle esa cosa – comentó sin tener muy claro el qué.

\- Yo no soy hombre medicina.

\- Yo tampoco, pero o sacamos esa cosa o le perdemos – comentó Naruto preocupado.

\- Agárrale – comentó Neji a su compañero – esto va a dolerle.

Naruto rompió un trozo de tela, enrollándola a presión para poder ponérsela en la boca a Sasuke. Por ahora seguía perdiendo el conocimiento por momentos pero sabía que aquel dolor, le haría gritar. No quería que llamase a todos los soldados y supieran su ubicación.

\- Vamos allá – casi se animó a sí mismo Neji antes de abrir la tela del brazo y hurgar en la herida en busca de la bala.

El grito de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, un grito ahogado entre la tela que atrapaba su boca. El mismo Naruto cogió su mano aguantando la presión que el moreno ejercía sobre ella debido al dolor.

\- Aguanta un poco Sasuke – le repetía Naruto al verle sufriendo con aquello – ya casi la tiene.

\- Creo que la tengo – dijo Neji todavía con sus dedos dentro de la herida – pero está fragmentada, noto muchos trozos.

\- Menma, baja y ponte a preparar fuego – le comentó Naruto.

Menma bajó con rapidez del caballo, buscando unas hojas secas y piedras con las que preparar el fuego. Suponía para qué lo querían y aunque en aquel momento era la única solución, no podía decir que fuera algo precisamente agradable de ver.

Entre dolores y muecas de sufrimiento, Neji finalmente acabó extrayendo los trozos de la bala, dejándolas en el suelo encima de una roca y observando cómo Naruto sacaba su cuchillo y se lo tendía a Menma.

\- Pon la hoja en el fuego – le dijo.

\- Pero...

\- Hazlo – le remarcó Naruto.

Sin más objeciones, el pequeño cogió el cuchillo que su padre le daba y colocó la hoja junto al fuego. No podía hacer nada más que observar la situación, con un Sasuke que sudaba y aguantaba el dolor como podía, viendo ese rostro de sufrimiento mientras Naruto le acariciaba con dulzura la frente y sujetaba su otra mano con fuerza, tratando de aminorar un dolor que era imposible.

\- Estamos acabando ¿Vale? Vamos a cerrar la herida. Sólo... aguanta un poco más – le susurraba Naruto.

Tan sólo la respiración acelerada de Sasuke y sus muecas de dolor estaban presentes. Ninguno de ellos creyó ni por un instante que fuera a hablar ni responderles, bastante ocupado estaba intentando mantenerse pese al dolor, luchando contra su conciencia para mantenerse despierto todo lo posible.

Un nuevo grito se escuchó cuando la hoja ardiendo del cuchillo tocó la piel de Sasuke, obligando a todos a sujetarle con mayor fuerza al ver cómo no paraba de moverse, intentando alejarse de allí. Naruto podía sentir perfectamente ese olor a carne quemada, pero no tenía otra forma de cerrarle la herida en aquel instante.

Cada mueca de dolor, cada grito... cada lágrima que resbalaba por las blancas mejillas de Sasuke, era toda una tortura para él. Su corazón se rompía a cada gesto de su esposo, pero sabía que tenía que hacer aquello para no perderle. No tenía más remedio. Sólo podía quedarse allí a su lado y tratar de animarle, apoyarle en todo lo posible.

Unos minutos dejaron que Sasuke reposase pese a que ya se había desmayado de nuevo, unos instantes antes de volver todos a sus caballos y que Neji ayudase a Naruto a subir a Sasuke con él.

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el campamento. A paso veloz, Naruto sólo podía pensar en que quería llegar lo antes posible y dejar a Sasuke en manos del hombre medicina de la tribu, el más respetado de los ancianos, el que purificaría su alma y aplacaría el dolor que sentía en ese instante.

La cabeza de Sasuke se movía con cierta violencia, golpeando contra su pecho mientras el caballo galopaba, pero Naruto intentaba sostenerle lo mejor que podía, inmovilizándole el brazo hasta que tras medio día de camino, consiguió ver los tipis en la lejanía.

Su madre lo vio llegar, bajando del caballo con rapidez y cargando a Sasuke en brazos, prácticamente corriendo hacia el tipi del hombre medicina. No pudo evitar que su rostro denostase esa preocupación al ver a Sasuke inconsciente en brazos de su hijo, con la ropa manchada de sangre y su rostro marcado con algunas gotas rojizas.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Kushina al ver a su hijo caminando con rapidez hacia el tipi, pero éste no respondió, tan sólo entró allí pidiendo ayuda al anciano que se encontraba fumando en el interior.

Al verlo, el anciano dejó la pipa a un lado y le indicó a Naruto donde dejar al chico, sobre unas pieles de búfalo del suelo. El resto de los compañeros no quisieron entrar, dejando que Naruto explicase lo que había ocurrido, quedándose junto a su esposo mientras el más anciano de los de la tribu, intentaba purificar el cuerpo de Sasuke y sanar la herida.

***

Naruto esperaba sentado bajo un gran roble, mirando desde la colina el río donde solían ir a pescar. Tan sólo el silencio de aquella noche le acompañaba y aunque hacía frío, él no quería volver a su tipi. Abrigado con las pieles de búfalo, permaneció allí, lanzando en cada respiración un vaho helado que la brisa se llevaba.

\- Deberías entrar o cogerás frío – comentó su madre a su espalda, trayendo un caldo caliente en un vaso de madera.

\- Yo... no quiero volver dentro, no sabiendo que Sasuke sigue en otra tienda debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

\- Intentasteis lo que pudisteis pero... sabes de sobra que las armas de los blancos escapan a nuestro conocimiento.

\- Me dijo que sacase esa cosa y lo hicimos. ¿Por qué no despierta entonces? ¿Por qué a cada hora que pasa parece empeorar? ¿Por qué su fiebre sigue subiendo? – preguntó Naruto sin obtener respuestas.

\- No lo sé Naruto.

Al ver que su madre seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos la taza con el caldo, Naruto lo cogió para darle un sorbo. Quizá aquello hiciera que entrase un poco en calor.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó entonces su madre al ver que Naruto se relajaba ligeramente.

\- Menma se me escapó, sólo me giré un segundo y... ya no estaba, se había marchado hacia el fuerte preocupado por Sasuke. Pensó que si iba a por él, no sé... que saldría antes pero... le dije que no se acercase, que era peligroso. Fui a por él en cuanto lo vi pero... Sasuke ya estaba corriendo en su dirección. Se metió en medio de los disparos, imagino que creyó que pararían si él estaba en medio pero no lo hicieron. Le dispararon igualmente ¿Cómo pueden disparar a uno de los suyos? – preguntó Naruto casi indignado – nosotros no haríamos algo así.

\- Son diferentes a nosotros.

\- Vi a su hermano encima de la empalizada, le quitó el arma al que le disparó, imagino que intentó quitársela antes pero... no pudo. Debe estar preocupado.

\- Seguramente.

\- No puedo ir allí a explicarle lo que ocurre, es arriesgado.

\- Podrías mandarle una carta pero... si le cuentas que su fiebre no baja, quizá le preocupes más.

\- También lo he pensado. No quiero preocuparle pero... ¿Qué haré si no le baja la fiebre?

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá Naruto. Todo estará bien.

\- ¿Crees que habrá terminado ya con Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto preocupado, mirando hacia el poblado.

\- Es posible. Ve con él. Estarás más tranquilo cuando le veas.

Se levantó con cierta torpeza, desentumeciendo su cuerpo de aquel frío que ya le había calado hondo y depositando un suave beso en la frente de su madre a modo de despedida. Al abrir la tela del tipi, el hombre medicina se levantó de su lugar, apoyando una mano sobre el hombre de Naruto, intentando darle ánimos antes de salir.

Se quedó sólo, observando a Sasuke respirando con dificultad sobre las pieles de búfalo del suelo, con un trozo de tela mojado sobre su frente, sin camiseta y con la herida vendada. Todo el lugar olía a las pomadas naturales que le habían untado para frenar la infección. Naruto se acercó a su esposo, sentándose a su lado y apartando con sus dedos el flequillo.

\- E-Estoy bien – susurró Sasuke tosiendo ligeramente, consiguiendo que Naruto sonriera al verle intentar abrir los ojos.

\- Descansa Sasuke.

\- He... vuelto – sonrió Sasuke, levantando la mano con más pena que gloria y cogiendo el cristal que colgaba del cuello de Naruto.

\- Sí, has vuelto.

Al ver cómo los dedos de Sasuke resbalaban por el cristal, Naruto se apresuró a coger su mano antes de que cayese al suelo, observando con tristeza cómo volvía a toser y cerraba los ojos.

\- Descansa Sasuke – susurró Naruto, dejando su mano a un lateral pero sin soltarla, acercando su rostro al de su esposo con suavidad - ¿Por qué te metiste en medio? – preguntó aunque ya sabía que Sasuke no le contestaría, había vuelto a caer dormido y casi era mejor así.

Lo único que había estado pensando desde que Sasuke fue a vivir al poblado, era protegerle y ahora que estaba allí tirado entre las pieles de búfalo, se dio cuenta que había fallado. Ese chico que llegó atemorizado con todo, ahora era capaz de meterse en medio de un tiroteo sólo por salvar a su hijo adoptivo. Era un chico especial, le amaba y había fallado en su protección.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – susurró Naruto acercándose a sus labios – lo siento mucho Sasuke.

Rozó sus labios con suavidad, apartando con su labio inferior el labio superior de Sasuke, atrapándolo con suavidad, dejándose llevar por aquel primer beso que había retenido durante tanto tiempo, ese beso que quizá su esposo jamás recordaría pero que él grabaría a fuego. No quería perderle pero lo estaba haciendo, cada minuto que pasaba allí veía cómo empeoraba su salud. Ninguna de sus medicinas hacía efecto y sólo pudo pensar en una cosa... ¡ _Tenía que devolverlo con los suyos_!, quizá sólo la medicina de los blancos podría ayudarle ahora.

\- Naruto – escuchó a su madre detrás.

\- Tengo que... llevarle con los suyos – comentó Naruto con tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo harás? No puedes acercarte allí.

\- Su hermano. Él le quitó el arma a ese soldado que había disparado, sé que adora a su hermano, si se lo pido... vendría a por él.

\- Podrías mandarle una carta.

\- No sé hablar nada del idioma de ellos – comentó Naruto mientras pensaba en cómo contactar con ese chico.

\- Konan sabe hablar algo. Quizá podrías pedirle que te ayudase y escribiera la carta pero... tu abuelo... no creo que deje que se marche una segunda vez. Ya tuviste discusión con él por la primera.

\- Me da igual las discusiones que tengamos, no voy a dejar que muera aquí – susurró Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos – haré lo que sea por él. Llama a Konan, tengo que contactar con su hermano para llevarle a Sasuke.

\- Habla con tu abuelo Naruto, yo iré a llamar a Konan y le explicaré la situación.


	14. Medicinas

La noche transcurría con lentitud. Cada exhalación de aire que Sasuke dejaba escapar era una tortura para Naruto. ¡ _No estaba bien_! Empeoraba a cada minuto y lo sabía, sin embargo... el hombre medicina de la tribu había intentado todo a su alcance, había probado absolutamente todas las hierbas medicinales, le había purificado... ya no sabían qué más hacer y la fiebre no disminuía.

\- Deberías irte a dormir – exclamó su madre al entrar por la tienda.

\- No. No voy a irme a la tienda sin él. Es mi esposo y éste es mi lugar, junto a él. No podría dormir sabiendo que sigue estando mal.

\- No puedes hacer nada por él.

\- Acompañarle.

\- Ni siquiera está consciente, Naruto. Y aunque lo estuviera, es posible que la fiebre y todo lo que le ha untado el hombre medicina haga que tenga alucinaciones, es posible que ni distinguiera la realidad de la ficción.

\- Aun así... quiero quedarme aquí con él.

\- Konan ha mandado la carta pero... no sé si su hermano la recibirá a tiempo.

\- Voy a ir mañana mismo al lugar de encuentro.

\- No te expongas demasiado – intentó su madre que entrase en razón – no sabes si podría ser una trampa o si le seguirán.

\- Lo sé, pero no me queda más remedio. O hago algo y lo llevo con los suyos para que lo curen, o morirá aquí.

Su madre se acercó a él, depositando un suave beso en la frente de su preocupado hijo. Podía ver a Sasuke allí tumbado, sudando a mares, delirando con la fiebre que no bajaba. Tan sólo pudo coger aquel trozo de tela y mojarlo en agua fría antes de colocárselo a Sasuke sobre su frente.

La tela de la tienda se abrió, dejando ver a Jiraiya vestido con sus ropajes de piel de bisonte, tan apropiadas para el frío invierno. El mismo Naruto ya había sacado también sus ropas de invierno aunque no había tenido tiempo de preparar algo para Sasuke.

\- Yo iré a preparar las cosas para el viaje – comentó Kushina al ver al jefe de la tribu.

Ambos sabían que no venía con buenas intenciones. Había estado un par de días fuera de la tribu y querría hablar sobre ese asunto, sobre el motivo por el que se había llevado a Sasuke con su familia, sin consultarlo ni pedir aprobación alguna. Tampoco le cabía duda que ahora planeaba algo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó intentando ser cordial antes que amenazante con el tema que le preocupaba.

\- No muy bien. No responde a ningún tratamiento.

\- Naruto... no puedes llevártelo y lo sabes.

\- Volverá si es lo que te preocupa.

\- No es eso... me preocupas tú. Podría ser una trampa, podrían estar esperando a que lleves a Sasuke para herirte a ti y ya he perdido un hijo en esta maldita guerra contra los blancos, no voy a perderte a ti también.

\- Es mi esposo. También me duele haber perdido a mi padre, el sufrimiento por ello es mutuo. No es fácil mirar a mi madre pasear con esos ojos tristes por su pérdida pero... murió defendiendo a los suyos y yo defenderé también a los míos.

\- Sasuke es...

\- Sasuke es mi esposo, es de los nuestros y haré todo lo que pueda por salvarle.

\- Has salido a tu padre – le contestó su abuelo con una ligera sonrisa – pero no puedo dejar que vayas.

\- Sabes que iré igualmente.

\- Sí... eres tan cabezón como tu padre. Ten cuidado, Naruto. Sabes que confío en ti pero... no me fío de los blancos.

\- Tampoco yo, pero no me queda otra que confiar en su hermano – aclaró Naruto.

***

Su estómago estaba hecho un revoltijo de nervios. Podía sentirlo y eso que apenas había comido nada desde anoche. Con los primeros rayos del alba, Naruto empezó a preparar su caballo, observando cómo algunos guerreros y Konan también preparaban los suyos para seguirle. Ni siquiera quiso desayunar, su estómago no se lo habría permitido con esos nervios. Más de tres horas montaron a caballo por los bosques en dirección al río que delimitaba sus dominios. Los movimientos del caballo debería ser una auténtica tortura para Sasuke, sin embargo, éste ni siquiera parecía percatarse. Seguía inconsciente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su esposo y blanco como una pared.

Cada vez, Naruto estaba más preocupado. Su estado empeoraba y no había vuelto a abrir los ojos o decir ni una palabra desde aquellos gritos cuando le sacaron la bala. Ya no sabía qué hacer y sólo esperaba que su hermano tuviera algún plan en mente. Para su sorpresa, al llegar al río, Itachi ya estaba allí, esperándoles.

Resopló, no podía hacer otra cosa, porque pese a saber que era una mala idea y que tenía que volver a apartarse de él, debía hacerlo si quería salvarle la vida. Al ver Itachi cómo los indios se acercaban y detenían sus caballos, dudó un segundo, uno antes de bajar corriendo del caballo y cruzar aquel riachuelo, mojando sus botas pero con decisión de ir a por su hermano.

\- Sasuke – susurró al verlo apoyado sobre el pecho de aquel indio, todavía inconsciente y con la piel pálida.

Naruto dio la señal de que todos permanecieran allí en posición, tan sólo Konan y él se acercarían. Soltó un poco de rienda al caballo para que éste empezase a caminar hacia delante, seguido por Konan, deteniéndose ambos a mitad del riachuelo cuando llegaron hasta Itachi.

Un segundo ambos se observaron, un segundo antes de que Naruto moviera su brazo bajo las axilas de Sasuke, cruzándolo por su pecho para poder bajarlo con cuidado del caballo hacia los brazos de Itachi. Una ligera mueca de dolor fue lo que Sasuke dejó escapar antes de que su hermano lo cogiera, sorprendido aún de toda aquella situación.

Naruto habló, aunque Itachi era incapaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo o tratando de decir. Nunca se había planteado la idea de tener que entender un idioma tan distinto al suyo, siempre habían llevado a otros indios que les traducían pero hoy... Itachi sólo había traído consigo a una persona, un médico que estaba en la orilla esperando.

\- Tal y como quedamos, te hemos traído a tu hermano. Nuestra medicina no parece surtir efecto en él – explicó Konan hacia Itachi las mismas palabras que Naruto había dicho en su dialecto – confío en que le ayudarás. Hemos extraído la bala pero sigue empeorando.

Una señal de Itachi fue suficiente para que el médico que aguardaba en la orilla, se acercase hacia ellos para examinar la herida. Todos observaron con tensión cómo el hombre buscaba sus gafas en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y apartaba posteriormente el grueso abrigo de bisonte que Naruto le había colocado a su esposo para evitar que cogiera más frío en el viaje.

\- Está infectada, es posible que aún quede algo dentro y el metal le esté envenenando. Tendría que abrirle de nuevo la herida y buscar la causa pero no puedo hacerlo aquí – le aclaró el médico.

\- ¿Y si lo llevamos al fuerte? – preguntó Itachi.

\- ¿Tenéis una sala esterilizada en la enfermería?

\- Sí – comentó Itachi – bueno más o menos... muchos soldados caen heridos y deben operarles. La sala está pero no sé si disponible en este momento.

\- Puedo esperar un par de horas, pero habría que intervenirle de urgencia.

\- Puedo arreglarlo – comentó Itachi preocupado todavía por su hermano – yo... - dijo hacia Konan – nos lo tenemos que llevar al fuerte para operarle, ¿podrías... decírselo?

Konan se giró hacia Naruto, traduciéndole lo que habían estado hablando, observando cómo el rostro de Naruto cambiaba. Desde luego no le gustaba la idea que volvieran a abrirle la herida, pero si ellos creían que así se salvaría, entonces no podía poner objeciones a eso. Habló nuevamente hacia Konan para que pudiera decirle a Itachi lo que le preocupaba.

\- Voy a traerlo de vuelta – le aclaró Itachi antes de que Konan pudiera traducir las palabras de Naruto – se lo aseguro, yo mismo lo traeré de nuevo en cuanto pueda montar. No voy a dejar que le ocurra nada y tenéis mi palabra que voy a mantener a los soldados lejos de vuestras tierras, yo mismo me ocuparé de ello.

Todos podían escuchar cómo Konan trataba de decirle a Naruto exactamente esas palabras, pero nadie esperó que Naruto desmontase del caballo, quitándose el collar que Sasuke le había dado y pasándoselo por el cuello del moreno hasta atárselo nuevamente. Ni siquiera Itachi podía entender cómo aquel collar que su hermano siempre llevaba, había terminado en el cuello del indio, pero le daba igual, ahora mismo sólo le preocupaba la vida de su hermano.

\- Vuelve conmigo – susurró Naruto soltando el collar finalmente sobre el cuello de Sasuke, cogiendo una de sus trenzas y quitándose una de las plumas de cuervo que llevaba allí.

Alzó la mano en dirección a Konan, quien sacó de entre sus prendas una pequeña figura tallada en madera y juntando ambas cosas, se las ofreció a Itachi para que las cogiera.

Desde luego, Itachi no estaba nada familiarizado con aquellas costumbres, nunca había convivido con ellos y tras mirar instintivamente hacia el médico, simplemente cogió la figura junto a la pluma antes de ver cómo Naruto volvía a montar.

\- Es un regalo – le aclaró Konan - Estaremos esperando en la colina, podrás encontrarnos allí acampados si nos necesitas.

***

Largas horas transcurrieron, largas horas que eran como una tortura para Itachi y sabía que sería todavía una espera peor para los indios que esperaban noticias sobre Sasuke. El minutero del reloj pasaba, pero el médico no parecía salir a dar noticias. Tan sólo su madre estaba allí presente porque su padre, pese a haber dado la orden de despejar la sala, había vuelto a enfrascarse en su trabajo.

\- No debiste ir solo – comentaba su madre.

\- No son unos bárbaros, están igual de preocupados por él de lo que lo estamos nosotros – respondió Itachi a su madre, sosteniendo aún en sus manos la figura que Naruto le había obsequiado – y en cuanto tenga noticias sobre él, iré a verles para contarles lo que ocurre.

\- Te arriesgas demasiado.

\- Son ellos los que se arriesgan demasiado, mamá – sonrió Itachi – porque son ellos los que están ahí arriba al descubierto, confiando en mi palabra de que todo irá bien, esperando noticias mías.

\- ¿Vas a llevarle con ellos?

\- Eso les prometí, sí. Además... Sasuke quiere ir con ellos. ¿Qué necesitas que te demuestren, mamá? Lo han traído cuando no podían ayudarle, no quieren que muera. Ese chico lo quiere y para mí es suficiente con saber eso. No le va a pasar nada a Sasuke viva aquí o viva allí.

\- Quizá es que no estoy preparada para perder a mi niño – sonrió con tristeza.

\- Ya no es un niño, mamá – sonrió Itachi, apartando una de sus manos hasta las de su madre y cogiéndolas con fuerza, dando su apoyo – ha crecido, es todo un hombre y está casado. Te lo aseguro... él está bien allí, le quiere y es feliz. Si sigues insistiendo en que se quede aquí, lo único que conseguirás es que Sasuke no quiera venir a vernos. Sé que es difícil pero debes dejar que levante el vuelo, acepta que ha crecido, que venga de vez en cuando de visita y será la única forma en que no le perderás.

\- Tienes razón... como siempre.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, hasta que el doctor captó su atención al salir por la puerta secándose las manos recién desinfectadas. No pudieron evitar levantarse con rapidez y dirigirse hacia él, con la incertidumbre de lo que les contaría.

\- Está estable por ahora pero... va a tardar unos días en recuperarse de la operación. La bala se había roto al impactar contra su hueso y aunque hicieron un buen trabajo y la sacaron... todavía quedaba un pequeño trozo dentro que, efectivamente, estaba envenenando su sangre, por eso la fiebre no bajaba, su organismo intentaba combatir contra la infección. Voy a daros un antibiótico, no puede dejarlo en una semana bajo ningún concepto y... no creo que pueda montar por ahora, va a necesitar un cabestrillo por ahora y rehabilitación para mover el brazo de nuevo.

\- Pero... ¿Está fuera de peligro?

\- Sí. Puedes ir y decírselo, él está bien ahora. Deberíais dejarle descansar hoy.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor – agradeció Itachi.


	15. Un nuevo despertar

Estaba confuso y sobre todo... cansado. Hasta los párpados se negaban a abrirse. Tan sólo quería dormir pero al tener presente la imagen de Naruto, se obligó a abrirlos. Tenía tantas cosas que explicarle, tantas ganas de verle, que solamente podía hacer un esfuerzo y abrirlos.

\- Naru... to – dejó escapar de sus labios, captando la atención inmediata de su hermano Itachi.

Toda la noche había estado sentado en esa incómoda silla y aunque sus piernas se negaban a moverse bien, se levantó de allí con torpeza pero rapidez para acercarse a la camilla donde reposaba su hermano.

\- Ey... estoy aquí, Sasuke.

\- ¿Dónde está... Naruto? – preguntó confuso.

\- Él está bien, te lo prometo. Esperándote – le ofreció una sonrisa.

\- Quiero ir con él – dijo haciendo el amago de levantarse, pero su hermano colocó las manos sobre sus hombros obligándole a mantenerse tumbado.

\- No puedes, aún estás débil tras la operación.

\- ¿Operación? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Qué operación?

\- Naruto te trajo aquí prácticamente inconsciente. La bala se rompió al chocar contra tu hueso, intentaron sacarla pero un trozo diminuto se quedó ahí, te estaba envenenando por su metal. Ellos no podían ayudarte, Sasuke.

\- Pero...

\- Él está bien y yo te prometo que, en cuanto puedas montar a caballo, te llevaré con él. De eso puedes estar seguro. Ahora debo irme para decirle que todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que te creerá?

\- Deberá hacerlo. Por más que quisiera traerlo aquí... papá no lo permitiría y es un riesgo demasiado grande para él.

Sasuke pareció deprimirse ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas. Con el brazo como lo tenía y en cabestrillo, tardaría al menos una semana en que le dejasen quitarse eso, más lo que tardase la rehabilitación para poder volver a mover el brazo en condiciones. No quería estar tanto tiempo allí, no en el fuerte de su padre y sin su esposo.

\- Ya sé... voy a llevarle una fotografía – comentó Itachi con una sonrisa – así seguro que me creerá.

\- Tendrás que explicarle que es eso primero – sonrió Sasuke – ellos nunca han visto fotografías. Todo lo que tienen lo pintan o dibujan ellos mismos.

\- No tengo problema, se lo explicaré.

Pese a su idea, sabía de sobra que su hermanito no se iba a quedar tranquilo. Quería volver con su esposo y se le notaba demasiado lo impaciente que estaba. Quizá debería hablar con el médico y ver si había alguna posibilidad para que volviera antes de lo esperado con ellos a la tribu. Sin embargo, no pensaba darle falsas esperanzas, era mejor hablar primero con el doctor y ver si realmente era posible antes de darle noticias.

\- Voy a buscar al fotógrafo del cuartel – sonrió Itachi – no te muevas de aquí.

\- ¿Dónde voy a irme recién operado? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Ya, claro... un poco tonto eso – sonrió nuevamente su hermano al haber conseguido que su hermano sonriera al menos un poco – por cierto... creo que tu esposo me dio esto para ti.

Itachi sacó la estatua junto a la pluma de cuervo de uno de sus bolsillos para ofrecérselo a su hermano. Sasuke observó los dos presentes y luego sonrió tras tenerlos en la mano, devolviéndoselos a Itachi.

\- No son para mí, Itachi, son tuyos. Él te los dio a ti.

\- No es posible. ¿Por qué me los daría?

\- Porque ellos no conocen la palabra "gracias", es su forma de agradecerte a ti lo que estás haciendo. Son tuyos.

Las manos de Itachi recuperaron aquellos objetos y entonces, salió de la habitación para hablar con el médico. Sin embargo, Sasuke se quedó allí, observando en su cuello ese collar que él le había dado a Naruto. Su brazo sano cogió con fuerza ese colgante, cerrando los ojos a medida que lo acercaba hacia su boca.

\- Espérame, Naruto, sólo espérame un poco más. Volveré contigo.

***

Los caballos se movían con lentitud hacia la colina. Podía ver el humo de las hogueras de los que estaban allí acampados. Sabía que por lo menos habrían unos quince hombres para poder protegerse medianamente pese a que había dado su palabra de que estarían a salvo.

Al ver los caballos en el horizonte, Naruto fue el primero en levantase del tronco donde estaba sentado frente a la hoguera. El abrigo de piel de bisonte fue lo primero que divisó Itachi desde su caballo. Todos los indios parecieron imitar al futuro jefe de su tribu, oteando el horizonte hasta que los caballos llegaron hasta ellos.

Itachi fue el primero en desmontar, centrando su mirada en un impasible Naruto que no había hecho el más mínimo atisbo de moverse, pero que permanecía atento a él esperando noticias.

\- Él... está bien – comentó Itachi hacia la mujer al lado de Naruto, la misma que el día anterior le había traducido – está fuera de peligro.

Konan tradujo sus palabras, viendo cómo Naruto relajaba su expresión facial y suspiraba casi aliviado por saber aquello.

\- Tiene que quedarse un tiempo en cama, hasta que la herida cicatrice pero... lo traeré lo antes posible. Aun así... no podrá mover bien el brazo en un tiempo.

Con cada palabra, Naruto parecía relajarse más pese a que tampoco podía estar convencido de si le estaban dando largas por algún plan o era cierto todo lo que decía. No tenía prueba alguna. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo colina abajo, observando el fuerte en el horizonte, en mitad de la explanada.

\- Tengo una fotografía si queréis verlo – comentó Itachi hacia Konan, pero al ver la sonrisa de ésta, supo que quizá no era tan buena idea.

\- Tendría que explicarle que es una fotografía – explicó Konan con una sonrisa, bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto que no entendía de que se reían o qué hablaban esos dos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – escuchó Konan que le preguntaba Naruto en su idioma.

\- Quiere enseñarte una fotografía de Sasuke – le dijo.

\- ¿Una qué? – preguntó dudoso.

\- Una fotografía – le repitió Konan – es... como una imagen donde se refleja algo que ha ocurrido. Cuando Sasuke salió de la operación y despertó le tomó una fotografía para enseñártela y decirte que estaba bien.

\- ¿Como una pintura? – preguntó Naruto confuso.

\- Algo así pero... un poco diferente. Se toma en el acto mientras que una pintura tardas un tiempo en hacerla.

Itachi les miraba atentamente, sin entender qué estaban hablando aunque se imaginaba que Konan trataba de hacerle entender qué era una fotografía. El moreno se giró hacia el fotógrafo a su espalda, todavía subido en el caballo. Imaginaba que no terminaba de fiarse del todo.

\- He traído al fotógrafo. Podría enseñárselo.

\- Quiere enseñarte lo que es – le comentó Konan – ese hombre de ahí tomará la fotografía.

Naruto se acercó hacia el rostro de Konan, buscando su oreja para poder susurrarle sus dudas sobre aquella propuesta. La mujer no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Era normal los temores de Naruto, apenas había tratado con los blancos a excepción de Sasuke y tenía muchas dudas. Ella, en cambio, gracias al comercio que mantenía con ellos cuando estaba casada con su esposo, pudo aprender muchas cosas de su cultura.

\- ¿Duele? – susurró Naruto en su oído.

\- No – le aclaró Konan con una sonrisa – sólo será un segundo. Si quieres... pueden hacerme la fotografía a mí y te la enseñarán.

\- Vale – acabó resaltando Naruto – me parece bien.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Él no se fía del todo. Pero yo me tomaré la fotografía para mostrarle lo que es – comentó Konan – si no te importa, claro está.

\- Por mí perfecto. Si así se queda más tranquilo, es perfecto.

Con un movimiento de su mano, mandó llamar al fotógrafo. Todavía aterrado, bajó del caballo y caminó hacia ese moreno que parecía tener las cosas bajo control. Itachi le explicó lo que habían hablado y Konan se dejó tomar la fotografía, causando cierto revuelo en todos los indios al ver salir ese " _f_ _lash_ ". Pese a que todos habían llevado las manos a las armas, Konan les explicó que era algo normal y que estaba bien, por lo que todos se calmaron, apartando las manos de las armas.

El fotógrafo sacó la imagen y la aireó ligeramente enseñándosela posteriormente a la tribu, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos al ver aquello. Naruto hasta le dio un par de golpes a la imagen, cogiéndola en su mano y tratando de observar ese papel incluso por detrás.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia es ésta? – preguntó Naruto hacia una Konan que no pudo evitar echar a reír.

\- No es magia, Naruto, es una fotografía. Refleja una realidad que ya ha pasado.

\- ¿Entonces le han sacado esto a Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto con la fotografía en la mano.

\- Sí. Para enseñarte que está bien.

\- Quiero verle – aclaró Naruto, por lo que Konan le indicó a Itachi que sacase la fotografía de Sasuke.

Itachi buscó entre las alforjas de su caballo hasta encontrar la fotografía que le había tomado esa mañana a su hermano. Iba a entregársela a Konan, pero Naruto se anticipó quitándosela de las manos para verla. Sus ojos se iluminaron en aquel momento, pese al cabestrillo que inmovilizaba su hombro, parecía estar perfectamente. Para Itachi, fue suficiente ver la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro para entender lo que realmente causaba su hermano en aquel indio. ¡Le quería! No podía negar que ese chico quería a su hermano.

\- ¿Queréis que le mande una fotografía vuestra? – preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa.

Konan trató de explicarle a Naruto acerca del plan de Itachi y finalmente, tras varias dudas, Naruto aceptó. El fotógrafo colocó la cámara y sacó la fotografía de aquellos indios que esperaban en la colina el regreso de Sasuke.

***

El regreso al cuartel fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, aunque su padre ya le esperaba en la entrada para darle una " _no muy cálida_ " bienvenida. Ya sabía de sobra que su padre odiaba a los indios, no diferenciaba más allá de lo que él creía conocer. Para él siempre serían unos bárbaros de tradiciones arcaicas.

\- Te ordené explícitamente que no salieras del fuerte – le recriminó.

\- Y yo te comenté educadamente que iba a salir a darles noticias sobre Sasuke – comentó Itachi bajando del caballo y cogiendo las riendas para llevarlo al establo.

\- ¿Es que en esta familia todos mis hijos han decidido desobedecerme?

\- No te desobedezco, pero me enseñaste a ser fiel a mi palabra y les prometí que les daría noticias. Y por cierto... Sasuke se va en tres días – le avisó.

\- Ni hablar, Sasuke no saldrá del fuerte.

\- Oh, sí lo hará – comentó Itachi con una sonrisa – te guste o no.

\- Le han dado antibiótico para una semana. Al menos deberías respetar la opinión del doctor.

\- Y lo he hecho. Mientras se tome el antibiótico... puede irse. Da igual si se lo toma aquí o no. Podrá montar aunque con dolor en tres días. Lo mejor es que se vaya con su esposo.

\- ¿Y la rehabilitación?

\- Ya he hablado con el doctor y con el esposo de Sasuke, están de acuerdo en que puede ir a la tribu para hacerle las revisiones. En cuanto le enseñen los ejercicios... Sasuke podrá hacerlos solito.

Fugaku se quedó atónito. Su primogénito era llamado un genio y aunque sabía sobre sus hazañas, ahora entendía de primera mano el motivo. Siempre iba cinco pasos por delante de todos, hilando sus planes y realizándolos. No le quedaría más remedio que confiar en él. No es que le gustase la decisión, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

\- Te aconsejaría que limases asperezas con Sasuke – sugirió Itachi – dejad de armarle líos o no querrá volver por aquí ni de visita. He visto al indio con el que le casaste.

\- Un bárbaro.

\- Puede ser – comentó Itachi – pero he visto la preocupación en su mirada, he visto cuánto le quiere y desde luego, Sasuke parece que se está adaptando bien a sus costumbres. Más te vale empezar a acostumbrarte a esto. Míralo por el lado positivo...

\- ¿Hay un lado positivo?

\- Sí... tienes una alianza firme con esa tribu. Compórtate y ellos poco a poco empezarán a confiar en nosotros también. Ahora voy a llevarle esto a Sasuke – comentó Itachi sacando la fotografía de la alforja del caballo antes de dejar las riendas en manos de otro soldado.


	16. Almas gemelas

No podía apartar la mirada de ese caballo al que debía subir. Todavía no se sentía con fuerzas como para hacerlo solo, pero su hermano estaba a su lado, ensillando su caballo. Una parte de él sonreía al ver cómo el caballo no paraba de moverse, alejándose de esa silla y poniendo de mal humor a Itachi.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa a este dichoso caballo? – preguntó finalmente de mal humor, tirando la silla al suelo.

\- No es un caballo al que hayan domado – comentó Sasuke – nunca utilizan sillas así que es algo extraño para él.

\- Pues no vas a montar sin silla, al menos no con tu brazo así. Sólo faltaría que te cayeses. No puedes sujetarte bien a las riendas.

\- Pues vas a tener que encontrar una solución, porque dudo que vayas a poder ponerle la silla a ese caballo.

\- Un caballo no va a ganarme a mí a cabezón – dijo Itachi molesto, cogiendo la silla nuevamente dispuesto a colocársela como fuera.

***

Caminaban a paso lento hacia la colina. Sasuke sin poder parar de sonreír, Itachi frustrado al tener que llevar a ese caballo a rastras del suyo sin la dichosa silla. Aun así, Sasuke sentía los nervios revolverle el estómago. Hacía al menos una semana que no había visto a Naruto y el último recuerdo que tenía de él... era cuando tuvo que sacarle aquella bala.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó itachi.

Por un instante, Sasuke mantuvo el silencio, todavía con su espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de su hermano y dejando que él dirigiera las riendas del caballo. No sabía cómo explicarle sus dudas. Confiaba en su hermano, siempre lo había hecho... pero era un tema tan personal que, no estaba del todo seguro.

\- ¿Es algo grave? – preguntó de nuevo Itachi.

\- No... o sí... no lo sé. No estoy seguro. Creo que estoy enamorado de él pero... no sé si él lo está de mí.

\- Créeme... lo está – le confesó Itachi con una sonrisa.

\- Itachi... nunca nos hemos besado – comentó Sasuke algo decepcionado – y eso no puede ser bueno. No sé, lo nuestro sólo ha sido sexo desde el inicio pero nada más. ¿Hasta qué punto puede amarme? Quizá es que sólo somos eso, un matrimonio por conveniencia de nuestras familias y nada más.

\- Habrá alguna otra razón para no hacerlo, pero te aseguro que ese chico te quiere. Se ha arriesgado mucho por ti, para salvarte la vida y eso no se hace si no se siente algo.

\- Sí, cariño, quizá sienta cariño por mi o compasión, no lo sé pero...

\- No es cariño, Sasuke. Bueno... sí, es evidente que te tiene aprecio y cariño, pero es algo mucho más profundo. He visto su preocupación por ti, realmente le importas. Puede que por sus costumbres no tengan cierta tradición de ir besándose por ahí en público pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera.

\- Ni en público ni en privado – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Quizá sea algo de sus costumbres, Sasuke, no lo sé. Sabes que yo apenas conozco nada de sus tradiciones. No puedo ayudarte con eso, pero sí he visto que te quiere, a su manera quizá, pero no hay duda que siente algo muy profundo por ti.

Era posible que su hermano tuviera razón, que fuera alguna costumbre de ellos o no lo sabía... pero aquella idea le deprimía pese a que ansiaba volver con su esposo. Le echaba de menos... pero echaba más en falta sus caricias y sobre todo... ansiaba que llegase aquel beso que nunca parecía llegar. Había intentado ser paciente, aguantar por él, incluso había preguntado a Konan por si estaba haciendo algo mal pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta clara. Simplemente, no estaba seguro que su esposo sintiera lo mismo que él parecía sentir y eso le deprimía ligeramente.

El caballo finalmente se detuvo frente a la colina, dejando ver a ambos morenos a esos indios acampados en lo alto. Todos se levantaron con rapidez, pero fueron los ojos de Naruto los primeros en vislumbrar cómo Itachi ayudaba a su hermano a bajar del caballo. Todavía llevaba el cabestrillo y seguramente no podía mover el hombro pero eso le daba igual, corrió ladera abajo hacia él, bajo la atenta mirada de lo suyos por si ocurría algo malo y debían tomar medidas.

\- Ve con él – le comentó Itachi con una ligera sonrisa mientras cogía de nuevo las riendas del caballo para apartarlo ligeramente.

\- Gracias – agradeció Sasuke a su hermano, abrazándole una última vez antes de caminar con lentitud hacia su esposo, que mantenía la carrera hacia él.

Le observó tirar el arco al suelo cuando estaba próximo y realmente... no supo cómo debía recibirle. ¿Quizá un abrazo? ¿Un "lo siento"? ¿Un "gracias" por salvarle la vida? ¿Qué debía decirle a Naruto después de una semana? Y encima con sus dudas.

Prefirió empezar por un "lo siento", agachando su rostro cuando Naruto ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, avergonzado por todo lo que le había hecho pasar para salvarle la vida, sin embargo, Naruto agarró su rostro con fuerza y le obligó a mirarle. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Sasuke jamás pudo esperar aquella reacción, no pudo imaginarse que Naruto le besaría con aquella pasión frente a todos, que le impediría mover su cabeza sólo para poder colar su lengua y jugar con sus labios. Simplemente... cerró los ojos, dejando que todas aquellas dudas se disipasen, disfrutando de aquel beso que por fin llegaba después de tan larga espera.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sasuke, perdiéndose bajo el pulgar de la bronceada mano de Naruto, provocando que éste abriera los ojos con rapidez y preocupación creyendo que le había podido hacer daño en algún gesto.

\- Ey... - susurró Naruto junto a sus labios - ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó confuso.

\- No – dijo Sasuke sin abrir los ojos – por favor... no pares.

Naruto sonrió al darse cuenta de que simplemente, ese chico había esperado aquel beso demasiado tiempo, tanto tiempo como él lo había hecho. Aquel paso le había costado darlo, fue un paso que creaba dudas en ambos, pero no quería forzar a Sasuke, no quería besarle sin saber si él le amaba de verdad y ahora se daba cuenta... de que debía haberlo dado hacía demasiado tiempo atrás.

\- Todos nos miran – sonrió Naruto.

\- Me da igual – susurró Sasuke todavía rozando aquellos sensuales labios – pueden mirar lo que quieran, pero no pares.

Acababa de terminar de atar las riendas del caballo a uno de los árboles cercanos, cuando al girarse para llevar el caballo de Sasuke hacia Naruto, se fijó en aquellos dos montando ese espectáculo frente a todos. Por un instante, Itachi se quedó paralizado al ver ese apasionado beso, con un Naruto que sostenía la nuca de su hermano con una mano y parte del cuello con la otra mientras su pulgar impulsaba el mentón de Sasuke hacia arriba para poder tener mejor acceso a su boca.

\- Y él preocupado por si no le quería – susurró hacia un caballo que dejó escapar un ligero ronroneo - ¡ _Que no le besaba_! – dejó escapar imitando la voz de su hermano – pues menos mal que no le besaba, porque creo que lo va a atragantar.

Ambos miraban la escena sin acercarse. Todavía tenía las riendas de ese caballo en sus manos y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando precisamente con un animal, y no uno cualquiera, uno más cabezota que él.

\- ¿Y yo qué narices hago hablando contigo? – preguntó Itachi – ni siquiera me has dejado colocarte la silla – se quejó antes de empezar a caminar hacia aquellos dos tortolitos para dejar el caballo con los suyos.

Le dolía el brazo y sabía que la medicación estaría dejando de hacer efecto pero le daba igual. ¡ _Naruto le estaba besando y eso era lo único que le importaba_! No quería que se despegase de su lado, quería seguir allí, dejándose atrapar sus labios entre los de ese rubio. Una vez hizo Naruto el amago de alejarse, pero la mano sana de Sasuke había cogido con cierta fuerza la camiseta de Naruto para impedirle que lo hiciera.

\- Ey, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto alejando sus labios de los de ese moreno que se negaba a abrir los ojos – tengo toda la noche para besarte, ¿vale? Venga... volvamos a casa, todos estamos cansados y tu brazo necesita reposar.

\- Vale – aceptó finalmente Sasuke – tengo ganas de volver a casa. ¿Menma está bien?

\- Sí, deseando verte – acarició Naruto las mejillas de Sasuke, apartando ligeramente sus trenzas de su rostro para observarle mejor.

\- Esto es tuyo.

Sasuke intentó quitarse el collar como pudo para devolvérselo, al fin y al cabo, se lo había regalado a él, pero Naruto detuvo su mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Por un instante, Sasuke se quedó confuso ante aquello.

\- No hace falta que me lo des.

\- Quiero hacerlo. Te lo regalé y he regresado a tu lado.

\- Vale. Déjame a mí entonces – comentó justo antes de llevar sus manos al cuello del chico para desatar el colgante y ponérselo él de nuevo.

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar las pisadas de alguien acercándose, pero fue Sasuke el primero en mirar a su hermano, quien venía a dar las riendas del caballo. Un abrazo fue lo que recibió de Sasuke a modo de despedida, porque aquello era una despedida por el momento.

\- Cuídate, ¿vale? Y no fuerces el brazo – le recordó Itachi antes de sacar un cuchillo que llevaba atado a su cinturón y tenderle la empuñadura a Naruto, como un regalo hacia él.

\- No lo haré – dijo Sasuke, indicándole a Naruto que ese arma era un regalo para él, por lo que Naruto cogió la empuñadura para guardarlo.

\- Cuídale – le comentó hacia Naruto pese a que éste no podía entenderle, sin embargo, intuyó lo que quería decirle, por lo que asintió con la cabeza antes de coger las riendas del caballo de Sasuke.

Sasuke quiso intentar montar en su caballo, pero Naruto se lo impidió. Con el brazo así lo más seguro era que no pudiera agarrar bien las riendas y no quería que pudiera caerse ahora estando así. Naruto subió primero a su caballo y luego, ayudó a Sasuke a subir, colocándolo delante para impedir así que pudiera caerse.

\- Sabes que puedo montar solito – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No vas a montar solo hoy. Sólo me faltaba que te cayeses.

\- Te preocupas demasiado. Estoy bien.

\- Me han explicado las cosas, Sasuke, así que no intentes engañarme. Vamos a casa... pero vas a descansar.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar moverme de la cama? – preguntó con cierto toque sugerente.

\- Nada de sexo hasta que te recuperes – le aclaró Naruto – pero sí puedo darte besos.

\- Quiero de ti algo más que sólo besos.

\- Bueno... puedo ir masturbándote de camino al poblado – sonrió Naruto recordándole la primera vez que lo llevó al poblado - ¿Te dejarías?

\- No sé... tendrás que probar suerte – sonrió Sasuke, consiguiendo que Naruto sonriera también.

Todos los guerreros de la tribu empezaron a montar en sus caballos a medida que iban terminando de desmontar y guardar las cosas. Lentamente, se pusieron en camino, aunque Naruto esperó a que todos cogieran algo de distancia para poder quedarse el último.

\- ¿Ibas en serio? – preguntó Sasuke ahora con ciertas dudas al ver que se quedaba el último.

\- ¿Por qué no? – sonrió – no nos verán.

\- No es algo que me preocupe en estos momentos – susurró Sasuke – prácticamente casi todos tus guerreros incluso tu abuelo... te vieron meterme mano la primera vez. Y me imagino que la primera noche de bodas también vieron bastante.

\- ¿Prefieres que te meta mano en medio de ellos? – preguntó Naruto aunque ya estaba metiendo la mano bajo sus pantalones, cogiendo el miembro de Sasuke.

\- La verdad... es que no me importa ahora mismo, llevo una semana sin ti y encima no puedo utilizar el brazo con el que siempre me masturbo, así que me duele todo, sólo quiero descargar.

\- Me gusta saberlo, porque también yo te he echado en falta. Me muero por tenerte de nuevo desnudo en mi cama.

\- Esta noche me tendrás.

\- Pero no habrá sexo, Sasuke, tu brazo no está bien.

\- Por favor... puedo follar sin utilizar mi brazo, te lo aseguro – sonrió Sasuke – y te lo demostraré.


	17. Normalidad

Medio día de camino y Sasuke se había quedado completamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su esposo. Ni el movimiento del caballo le molestaba, debía estar realmente cansado pese a que había intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos gran parte del camino. Finalmente, había sucumbido ante el cansancio, pero eso no le importó a Naruto.

Una sonrisa fue lo único que reflejó su rostro al ver cómo su esposo dormía plácidamente. Los nervios que seguramente habría pasado allí encerrado en el fuerte por fin desaparecerían. Él mismo había dudado de la palabra de los blancos, del hermano de Sasuke. Hubo momentos donde creyó que le mentían, que no querían devolverle a su esposo, ahora por fin lo tenía de nuevo consigo.

Ese invierno iba a ser duro, ya podía sentirlo pese a que sólo estaba comenzando. Las nevadas habían hecho estragos y sus caballos dejaban las huellas tras ellos en dirección al poblado. Por el tiempo, Naruto supo que esa noche, seguramente volvería a nevar y borraría todo el rastro a su espalda.

Una semana habían estado fuera esperando a Sasuke, una semana donde habían aprovechado para cazar algunos animales que todavía quedaban en ese crudo invierno que se avecinaba. Los búfalos ya habían empezado a moverse en busca de mejores pastos y eso dificultaría durante un tiempo la caza. Antiguamente, toda la tribu se habría movido tras la manada, intentando sobrevivir a ese duro periodo, ahora... se habían vuelto sedentarios y muchos tipis estaban empezando a ser reemplazados por casas de adobe.

\- Despierta, dormilón – sonrió Naruto, acariciando con el dorso de su mano el rostro angelical de Sasuke – ya llegamos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con lentitud. Estaba demasiado cansado pero se esforzó en abrirlos y observar el poblado. Seguía tan animado como siempre pese a la nieve, el viento y el frío. Las mujeres cocinaban juntas en una hoguera central, los hombres afilaban sus armas, todos ataviados con sus capas de piel de bisonte.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó Naruto, pese a que lo había intentado tapar lo mejor posible con su capa, acercándolo a su pecho para que sintiera su calor.

\- Un poco.

\- Mi madre te estaba haciendo una capa de bisonte para este invierno. Aquí suelen ser duros.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Lo hago – comentó Naruto – vosotros no estáis acostumbrados a esto. No tendrás las comodidades del fuerte y tenemos que seguir buscando la comida a diario. Al menos ya se han recogido los cultivos, esperemos que haya suficiente para pasar el invierno.

\- Quiero ir a cazar con vosotros.

\- No cazaremos mucho en estos tiempos – susurró Naruto – los bisontes se mueven rápido llanura abajo, evitando la nieve y buscando pastos. No podemos recorrer tantos kilómetros y volver al poblado. La caza va a disminuir y además... tú no estás recuperado para cazar. Ese brazo necesita mucho reposo.

\- No tanto como crees.

\- Más de lo que tú crees – sonrió Naruto, viendo lo impaciente que estaba Sasuke por volver a la rutina, pero no podía, ambos sabían que acababa de salir de una operación, que había sido grave y le habían avisado que necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

El caballo relinchaba fugazmente, moviendo la cabeza con brusquedad en ciertos momentos, casi impaciente al ver que ya llegaban al poblado. Todos estaban cansados, deseando que esa aventura llegase a su fin, volver a la rutina, a la tienda.

Kushina fue la primera en dejar el telar y levantarse, observando cómo esos caballos se acercaban al poblado. Caminó con lentitud, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo y de cómo bajaba del caballo antes de ayudar a Sasuke. No pasó desapercibido el gesto de dolor en el rostro del moreno, pero intuyó que sería por la herida. Suspiró aliviada al verlos llegar sanos y salvos, al ver que su hijo estaba perfectamente.

Se hizo paso entre los guerreros que acompañaban a su hijo y se abrazó a Naruto. ¡ _Una semana había pasado con los nervios de saber qué estaba ocurriendo_! Verlo volver ileso, sano y salvo... hizo que su corazón se relajase de golpe.

\- Por fin estás aquí.

\- Lo siento, mamá – sonrió Naruto, correspondiendo aquel abrazo – estamos en casa.

\- Sí. Lo estáis. Vamos dentro y os prepararé algo de comer. Debéis estar muertos de hambre – comentó mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sasuke, sonriendo y dándole la bienvenida con un abrazo.

Los tres entraron en la tienda y mientras Naruto cepillaba al caballo y le ponía un poco de paja a su lado, su madre cocinaba en el fuego del centro del tipi. Sasuke intentó echarles un cable, pero los dos le mandaron a la cama, insistiéndole en que se tapase con las mantas de piel de bisonte y se relajase.

El guiso que Kushina realizó estaba realmente delicioso, aunque el rostro de Sasuke daba a intuir que seguía sin haberse acostumbrado todavía al sabor fuerte de la carne de caza. Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa al ver su cara, lo que hizo que su esposo intentase controlar aquellos gestos.

Al finalizar la cena, Kushina decidió irse, dejando a ambos solos. Seguramente querrían estar juntos después de la larga estancia separados. Los miró una última vez, con la olla en las manos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo Naruto se tumbaba al lado de su esposo, colocándose sobre la manta y sonriendo mientras alzaba la mano para que Sasuke pudiera cogerla y entrelazar sus dedos.

\- ¿Vas a ir a cazar mañana? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Sí. Tengo que hacerlo – comentó Naruto.

\- Pero... acabamos de llegar de viaje y estás cansado.

\- Estoy agotado – sonrió Naruto, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.

\- Deberías descansar aunque sólo fuera mañana.

\- Me encantaría pasar todo el día a tu lado – sonrió Naruto, acariciando y jugando con la unión de sus dedos – pero tengo que ir a cazar. El invierno puede ser muy cruel. Es mejor que les ayude a traer comida al poblado. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

\- Lo siento – comentó Sasuke.

\- No te preocupes. Me alegra que estés bien y de vuelta.

\- Y yo. Al menos aquí puedo cenar tranquilo en familia – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Tu familia te adora.

\- Mi hermano me adora.

\- Y tus padres también, aunque quizá les cueste más demostrarlo. Me imagino que más a tu padre. No le gustará la idea de que estés casado conmigo.

\- Él me obligó a contraer matrimonio contigo – dijo Sasuke algo cabreado, aunque no era un cabreo con su esposo, sino dirigido a su padre – si ahora no le gusta que esté feliz a tu lado es su problema.

\- No creo que vaya en relación a la felicidad, sino a que no se fía de nuestro pueblo ni de nuestras costumbres. Tampoco nosotros nos fiamos de los blancos. Es una desconfianza mutua. No podemos hacer mucho con eso, pero podemos ser felices igualmente, yo confío en ti y eso es lo único que me importa.

\- También yo confío en ti.

\- ¿Te hago daño? – preguntó Naruto al ver cómo Sasuke se movía ligeramente.

\- No. Estoy bien.

\- Si te doy en el hombro o algo, dímelo.

\- Estoy bien, Naruto. Me gusta estar así – sonrió Sasuke, dejándose invadir por aquella calma que en breve llevaría a ambos a un profundo sueño – deberías entrar bajo la manta. No quiero que cojas frío.

\- A mí también.

Aprovechó aquel momento, para meterse dentro de la manta. El fuego continuaba proporcionando gran calidez al interior del tipi, una calidez que sólo era opacada por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su esposo. Ambos cayeron rendidos al momento, con sus manos todavía cogidas, sus dedos entrelazados y sus respiraciones tornándose unísonas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sasuke consiguió abrir los ojos, descubrió que su esposo ya no estaba en su lecho. Por la luz que entraba a través del agujero de lo alto por donde salía el humo de la fogata central, intuyó que debía haberse marchado hacía horas.

Miró su hombro desnudo, centrándose en esa cicatriz que le había quedado tras la operación. ¡ _Todavía dolía_! Sólo había pasado una semana y mantenía el antibiótico. Apenas podía mover el brazo, el dolor era insoportable cuando hacía el mínimo esfuerzo.

\- Buenos días – escuchó la voz de Kushina que entraba por la tienda con un cuenco de gachas – te he traído el desayuno y la medicación. Naruto me ha dicho que tienes que tomártela.

\- Sí – sonrió Sasuke – todavía tengo que tomarla un buen tiempo al parecer.

\- Pronto pasará, ya lo verás. Eres joven, las heridas se os curan rápido.

\- Eso espero. No quiero sentirme un inútil aquí tirado en la cama todo el día. Quiero ir a cazar con ellos.

\- Es tu primer invierno, tómalo con calma. Son fríos y crueles con los novatos, es mejor que el primer invierno veas cómo es y te acostumbres. El siguiente será mejor, estarás preparado.

\- La verdad... es que me gustaría poder darme un baño – aseguró Sasuke – pero no me apetece tener que ir al río con la nieve.

\- Oh... no, cielo, no vamos al río en invierno. Calentamos cubos de agua en el fuego. Lo volcamos luego en los barreños de madera. Pondré a calentar los cubos para que puedas lavarte.

\- ¿Crees que tardará mucho tiempo en volver Naruto?

\- No creo que tarden mucho, la caza ya ha empezado a moverse y con este frío... no es bueno que se alejen demasiado del poblado.

\- Entonces creo que le esperaré. Seguro que querrá darse un baño también cuando llegue.

\- Iré calentando los cubos. Tardan bastante en estar todos listos. Puedes esperarle dentro cuando vayamos por la mitad – sonrió Kushina.

***

Caminó por el poblado. Algunos guerreros seguían trabajando sin descanso en la construcción de las nuevas viviendas. Los poblados más cercanos como los Hidatsa o los Mandan, habían empezado a construir viviendas de tierra, dispuestos a asentarse permanentemente en el mismo territorio, levantando empalizadas con troncos para defenderse. Su abuelo, tras hablar con los jefes de las tribus, había decidido que ya era hora de dejar de moverse tras las manadas y asentarse definitivamente. Aquel era un buen lugar, sin embargo, el primer año sería difícil.

Los animales y los cultivos aún no eran suficiente para mantener a todos ese invierno, pero Naruto esperaba que con lo poco que pudieran cazar y lo que habían guardado de la cosecha, pudieran resistir todo el invierno hasta que las grandes manadas de bisontes regresasen.

\- ¿Ha ido bien la caza? – preguntó su abuelo al verle llegar con la partida que había organizado.

\- Más o menos. Algunos zorros y aves. Ya no quedan bisontes por aquí – sonrió – todos han bajado de las colinas buscando pastos. ¿Cómo va la construcción?

\- Los Mandan nos están ayudando. En pocas semanas deberíamos tener todas listas y habitables.

\- Eso está muy bien.

\- ¿Has visto Sioux por el territorio?

\- No. Deben estar bajando con las manadas de bisontes. Mejor así, evitaremos conflictos con ellos.

\- Eso seguro. ¿Cómo le ha ido a Menma? – preguntó Jiraiya al ver al pequeño desmontando del caballo.

\- Bien, aunque sólo hace que preguntar por Sasuke. Aún no le había podido ver. Llegamos tarde anoche y... quizá luego, cuando despierte.

\- Sigue pensando que es su culpa. Sólo quiere verle para saber que está bien.

\- Ya le he dicho que está bien – sonrió Naruto.

\- Aunque se lo digas... querrá verle para asegurarse.

\- Voy a ir a ver cómo se encuentra mi esposo. Luego nos vemos.

Naruto apretó las riendas del caballo y caminó hacia su tipi. Su madre salía de la tienda llevando un cubo de agua, por lo que intuyó que seguramente las mujeres de la tribu le estaban ayudando para lavarse.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Creo que le duele un poco el brazo aún. Ahora se está relajando. Te esperaba.

\- Iré con él. Yo llevaré el último cubo – sonrió Naruto, cogiendo el cubo de las manos de la muchacha que iba a entrar.

Tanto su madre como la otra mujer entendieron claramente que Naruto les pedía privacidad a partir de aquel momento. Sai se acercó hasta él para llevarse su caballo segundos antes de que entrase en el tipi con el cubo de agua caliente en sus manos.

Allí estaba su esposo, tumbado dentro del barreño, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de relajarse. Seguramente pensaba que era su madre la que entraba, por eso ni abrió los ojos, sin embargo, Naruto se colocó a su espalda y lanzó el agua despacio sobre su pecho mientras le susurraba al oído que le dejase un hueco. Sasuke sonrió al escucharle, moviéndose ligeramente para dejarle espacio. Naruto unió sus labios a los de Sasuke antes de dejar el cubo a un lado.


	18. Baños

Disfrutaba sus labios. Era increíble que durante aquellos meses hubiera aplazado aquel gesto. Muchas noches creyó que Sasuke no le aceptaría completamente, ahora veía a Sasuke y se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Se amaban pese al matrimonio concertado, pese a que habían empezado con mal pie.

Con suavidad, eso era en lo que se mentalizaba Naruto, en que debía besarle con suavidad para poder disfrutar más tiempo de ellos, pero era tan difícil no acelerar el ritmo. Le excitaba todo de ese moreno. Sus manos, que agarraban el mentón de Sasuke para elevarle el rostro hacia él, bajaron por su cuello en dirección al pecho.

\- ¿Me dejas un sitio? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa, con sus labios pegados todavía a los de Sasuke.

\- Te estaba esperando.

Una sonrisa, eso fue lo que consiguió sacarle a Naruto con aquella simple frase, una gran sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. Se sentía deseado por su esposo de la misma forma que él deseaba a ese chico. Nunca esperó ver la sonrisa en su rostro, ese moreno era reservado y arrogante en cierta forma, sometido a un matrimonio que no deseaba. No pensó que ese chico pudiera estar feliz a su lado, pero ahora comprobaba las vueltas que daba la vida. Él mismo se había enamorado pese a que a veces le costaba reconocerlo.

Le costó demasiado esfuerzo, pero se alejó de su esposo para ir hasta uno de los cubos de agua del fondo. Se desvistió y se lo echó encima para quitar parcialmente algo de la suciedad antes de entrar junto a Sasuke.

Metió el pie primero, sintiendo el calor del agua. ¡ _Ardía_! Ni entendía cómo Sasuke podía estar allí dentro sin cocerse, pero eso le hizo sacar una sonrisa. Debería acostumbrarse a ese calor infernal, así que metió un poco más el pie, hundiendo la pierna en el agua para meter la siguiente.

\- ¿Quema? – sonrió Sasuke al ver con la lentitud con la que entraba su esposo.

\- Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto.

\- Oh, sí. Acostúmbrate, una vez dentro se está muy bien.

\- Vas a estar mejor, te lo aseguro. En cuanto consiga entrar del todo – sonrió al notar el agua caliente subiendo por su abdomen a medida que él se hundía en la bañera.

\- ¿Hacía mucho frío fuera? – preguntó Sasuke al sentir cómo su esposo se terminaba de meter y se acercaba a él.

\- Sí. Está nevando de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué habéis cazado?

\- La verdad es que no tanto como desearíamos, pero algunos zorros y aves. Sai se ha quedado pescando, pero con tanto hielo, ha tenido que abrirlo primero para poder llegar a los peces del fondo.

El moreno acercó sus labios hacia el cuello de su esposo, erizando todo su vello a medida que los deslizaba hacia arriba hasta conseguir morder con seducción y de forma juguetona el lóbulo de la oreja. Ambos sonrieron, pero Sasuke no frenó en su intento de excitar a ese chico que se había contenido toda la noche, movido lo más seguro por la herida de su hombro.

\- No me provoques, Sasuke – susurró Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no te apetece tener un momento a solas conmigo?

\- Ya sabes que me encanta estar contigo, pero tu hombro no está bien, necesitas reposo.

\- ¿Y si prometo no moverlo? Venga... - insistió Sasuke con una sonrisa – hazlo por mí. Te deseo.

\- Eres un provocador – sonrió Naruto – eso es precisamente lo que eres.

\- Y te gusta que lo sea.

\- ¿Prometes no mover el brazo?

\- Completamente.

Las manos de Naruto siempre eran rudas, llenas de callos debido a las armas y el trabajo rústico de la caza. Los blancos que él conocía, exceptuando los militares al servicio de su padre, tenían manos suaves, típicas de adinerados que apenas las utilizaban, pero las de Naruto... heridas y ásperas, eran las de un trabajador, eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke. Aun así, pese a su aspereza, no podía negar cómo le excitaba ese hombre. Toda su piel reaccionaba ante el más ligero tacto.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza acabó apoyándose contra la madera del recipiente donde estaban metidos. Su respiración se aceleraba a medida que las manos de Naruto subían por sus piernas, obligándole a elevarlas ligeramente, doblando sus rodillas para darle más espacio a Naruto, para acercarse más hacia su trasero mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos, separándolos para ponerse en medio.

***

Todos los niños se habían marchado a sus tiendas. El frío invierno había llegado y poco rato jugaban fuera. Las madres les vigilaban cerca de sus tiendas, mientras tejían o cocinaban. Los abrigos de bisonte era lo más característico a sus ojos, viendo cómo los guerreros ponían a punto sus armas para volver a salir al día siguiente a cazar.

Aquella noche había escuchado los caballos que regresaban en mitad de la nevada. Naruto volvía, seguramente con Sasuke pero él no había querido salir a recibirles a esas horas. Se mantuvo al margen, preocupado por lo que ocurrió con Sasuke. En parte, se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido pese a que Naruto, al que él consideraba su padre, le había repetido una y otra vez que no era su culpa pero... él seguía sintiéndose un poco responsable.

Afilaba uno de los cuchillos sentado en el tronco frente a la hoguera central del poblado. Quería ir a cazar al día siguiente con Naruto aunque seguramente... éste no le dejaría ir en invierno, preferiría que se quedase haciendo alguna función de las nuevas que estaban insertando, quizá cuidar del ganado o ir a pescar al río cercano. No negaba que se moría de ganas por ver a Sasuke y disculparse, no pudo hacerlo con anterioridad por culpa de aquella bala que tuvieron que sacarle. Estaba tan mal que no pudo hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Hoy estás muy callado y demasiado tranquilo – sonrió Kushina a su lado.

\- Es que... aún no he podido ver a Naruto desde que ha vuelto y esta mañana se ha ido a cazar. No ha querido despertarme para ir con él.

\- Aún eres joven, aprovecha para descansar – sonrió Kushina justo antes de darle un beso en la frente – seguro que conseguirás convencer a tu padre para que te lleve mañana.

\- Sí – sonrió Menma – seguro que sí. Luego iré a decírselo.

\- Claro. Ahora deja esto y ve a jugar un rato por ahí, pero no te alejes demasiado y no salgas del poblado.

Era fácil hacer sonreír a ese chico y Kushina lo sabía demasiado bien. En parte, le recordaba mucho a su hijo cuando era jovencito. Tenía el mismo entusiasmo y vitalidad, ese don para hacer amigos, ése que llenaba de esperanzas a todos.

Menma caminó por el poblado tras guardar el cuchillo de nuevo. Buscó a alguno de sus amigos para jugar o practicar, sin embargo, al pasar por detrás del tipi de su padre, no pudo evitar escuchar esos sonidos que captaron su atención. ¡ _Gemidos_! Supo al instante, que su padre estaba ocupado y aunque una parte de su mente le decía que se alejase, otra sentía curiosidad.

Se acercó hacia un lateral con mucho sigilo y echó un vistazo al interior por una de las pequeñas costuras. No se veía mucho por aquel pequeño agujero, sin embargo, sí dejaba ver lo suficiente, tanto como para poder ver a ese chico moreno con la cabeza apoyada sobre el barreño de madera, dejando escapar ligeros gemidos al aire mientras Naruto le abría las piernas colocándose en medio.

Ver cómo ese chico moreno agarraba con fuerza el borde del barreño y todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante las caricias de ese rubio, cómo sus labios se unían con completa lentitud, dejando ver sus lenguas jugando la una con la otra. La mano sana de Sasuke se elevó hacia la nuca de Naruto, quien ya juntaba su pecho sobre el de su esposo, acercándose cada vez más.

La mano derecha de Naruto se agarró con fuerza a la parte de atrás del barreño donde Sasuke tenía apoyada la cabeza y entonces, Menma escuchó aquel sonoro gemido que dejó escapar Sasuke, intuyendo que aquella cercanía de ambos era porque Naruto se había introducido en él. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la excitación.

No podía resistir aquello. Jamás había pensado que podría excitarse tanto por una simple escena, que podría sentirse de esa forma por un chico que resultaba ser más seductor que cualquiera de las mujeres que había conocido en el poblado.

La sonrisa que Naruto tenía en su rostro no se la vio jamás, tan sólo era para su esposo, esa sonrisa que se desdibujaba entre apasionados besos antes de aparecer una vez más al separarse. Las manos de Naruto cogiendo la madera demostraban la fuerza que hacía cuando acercaba su cintura hacia Sasuke y la alejaba nuevamente. La piel de ambos se erizaba, de ambos brotaban jadeos y pese a que no podía ver nada por el agua, sólo hacía falta ver sus rostros y la mitad de sus torsos desnudos, esos gestos seductores de ambos, para intuir lo que ocurría.

Aunque hacía frío, no pudo resistirse a bajarse ligeramente los pantalones, lo justo para meter su mano hasta la entrepierna y masajear su miembro. Se estaba levantando con aquella escena, sólo quería bajar la erección antes que alguien pudiera descubrirle.

En unos pocos años, daría paso a su rito de iniciación, pasaría de ser un niño a ser un hombre, en eso consistía y para ello se preparaba. Aprendió a cazar, a preparar sus propias armas, a sobrevivir, había aprendido a ser un guerrero y un cazador. Naruto le enseñó a montar a caballo, a disparar el arco desde ese magnífico animal, le enseñó a manejar el cuchillo y a dar las gracias a la naturaleza por el alimento que recibía de ella. Sin embargo... había algo que Naruto no podía enseñarle, la prueba sexual.

Era sabido que casi todos los adolescentes observaban a otras parejas y aprendían, que muchos sabían que les miraban para aprender y les daba igual, pero a Menma sólo le pasó una idea por la cabeza, ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de aquello si le pillaba cotilleando en su intimidad? Él no estaba habituado a las tradiciones de ellos.

Naruto rozó con sus dedos la cicatriz del hombro de Sasuke, delineándola como si eso fuera a curarla. Parecía cerrada, pero ambos sabían que por dentro aún le faltaba tiempo de recuperación. No podría mover ese brazo con normalidad hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas, el dolor también debía estar afectándole cuando la medicación dejaba de hacer efecto.

Movía su mano incesantemente, primero con lentitud, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el frenillo para darse mayor placer. Los gemidos de ambos y sus gestos sólo hacían más que acrecentar el calor en el cuerpo del menor, quien subía lentamente la velocidad sin perder detalle de aquella escena. Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos se fijaban en el rostro de Sasuke, todavía con los ojos cerrados, arqueando la espalda mientras Naruto se hundía en él, gimiendo para su esposo y dejándose poseer mientras su mano se agarraba con fuerza al borde de madera.

Sasuke soltó la mano sólo para subirla una vez más hasta el cuello de Naruto, cogiendo con fuerza su nuca y permitiéndole a Naruto entrar más en él. Todavía podía ver sus rodillas por fuera del agua, dobladas y dándole completo acceso a ese rubio que no quería parar, que tras ver que Sasuke aguantaba bien aquella lentitud, empezó a intensificar su movimiento.

Menma no pudo evitar eyacular, dejando caer su semen en la nieve, silenciando sus gemidos y cerrando los ojos como si así no pudiera ser detectado. Tan sólo debía mantenerse en silencio y no cortarles el momento a ellos. En cuanto pudo moverse, se marchó de allí con rapidez para no ser descubierto, volviendo a su tienda y dispuesto a darse un baño también. Sin embargo, Kushina que había observado desde distancia la escena, sonrió y se dio cuenta de que debía decirle eso a Naruto, no porque fueran a reñirle, sabía que los adolescentes aprendían de esa forma para su rito de iniciación, pero al menos... deberían informarle a Sasuke no fuera a ser que él se sintiera peor al enterarse por otros de lo que ocurría algunas veces.


	19. Confesiones

Observaba a su madre tejiendo un nuevo abrigo de piel de bisonte para Sasuke. Sabía que ocurría algo por las miradas que solía esquivarle. Su madre siempre había actuado de forma prudente, sin embargo, tenía ciertos gestos que la delataban. Sonrió al ver lo nerviosa que estaba y eso sólo significaba una cosa, algo le preocupaba.

\- ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Yo? No tengo nada que decir.

\- No es cierto, tus miradas te descubren. Dime qué ocurre.

Kushina detuvo sus manos y le miró de reojo un segundo antes de dejar el abrigo a un lado con rapidez y acercarse ligeramente hacia su hijo. Sus movimientos y la rapidez con la que empezó a hablar eran síntoma de la impaciencia que tenía por contarle las cosas y arreglar lo que se suponía que le rondaba la cabeza.

\- Es sobre Menma, pero debes prometerme que no pondrás el grito en el cielo ni nada por el estilo.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a Menma?

\- La primera es que creo que sería bueno que te lo llevases a cazar.

\- No pensaba llevarlo ahora en pleno invierno, pero depende lo que me cuentes, me lo pensaré – sonrió Naruto.

\- Pues... ayer le pillé espiando en vuestra tienda.

\- Es algo típico de los niños.

\- Ya... eso lo sé yo y tú, pero... ¿lo sabe tu esposo? Porque estuvo masturbándose mientras os veía. No dije nada porque sé que todos lo hacen, es la forma que tienen de aprender y de aguantar más para su rito de iniciación, pero...

\- Hablaré con Sasuke y también con Menma, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por favor – sonrió su madre, como si saber que Naruto se ocuparía de todo eso le quitase un gran peso de encima – además, dicen por el poblado que el hijo pequeño de "Toro loco" va a casarse.

\- Esa parte también se me olvidó contársela a Sasuke. Creo que tendré que explicarle un poco las tradiciones para una boda – sonrió Naruto.

\- Ya sabe lo del rapto.

\- Sí... pero sabe solamente la parte mala, yo prácticamente le secuestré de verdad. Ahora estará en la otra parte, no va a ser el centro de las miradas, sino que estará en el banquete, con todos los demás.

\- Sasuke es listo, se está adaptando bien.

\- Sí que lo está haciendo. Es increíble lo rápido que se está adaptando. Aún me preocupa un poco su brazo. El médico y su hermano tienen que venir hoy a revisarle la herida, si no he llegado de la caza...

\- Les acompañaré yo misma por el poblado si tú no has regresado para cuando ellos lleguen.

\- Gracias, mamá. Voy a ir a buscar a Menma. Podré hablar con él mientras vamos en busca de algo que cazar.

Naruto le dio un cálido beso en la frente a su madre antes de salir de su tienda. Todavía era de noche, pero pronto amanecería. Había salido con mucho cuidado de su hogar para no despertar a Sasuke. Como todas las mañanas, tras coger todas sus armas y abrigarse con el abrigo de piel de bisonte, fue a la colina del fondo, donde enterraban a sus seres queridos. Bajo un precioso pino ahora nevado, se encontraba la tumba de su padre. Con él hablaba todas las mañanas, se sentaba allí y veía el amanecer como solían hacer cuando aún vivía, casi como un ritual antes de ir de cacería.

Rozó con su mano la lápida de piedra, apartando la nieve para ver el apodo de su padre justo encima de su nombre. ¡ _Le echaba de menos_! Le había enseñado todo de la vida y siempre con la mejor de las sonrisas. Habría sido el mejor de los líderes, eso lo sabía de sobra Naruto, pero también lo daba todo por su tribu, hasta la vida. Quizá él había salido un poco a su padre. ¡ _O eso decía su madre_!

El ruido de la nieve siendo aplastada hizo que se girase con rapidez, encontrándose a Sasuke justo tras él. Nunca antes le había llevado hasta allí, jamás le enseñó dónde enterraban a los suyos, quizá porque no lo vio necesario, él no tenía a nadie a quien visitar allí en el poblado.

\- Lo siento – pronunció Sasuke al ver cómo Naruto se giraba de nuevo para mirar la tumba de su padre – no quería molestarte.

\- No lo haces – susurró Naruto al escuchar sus pisadas intentando retroceder – puedes quedarte, no me importa.

\- Yo sólo... creí que te habías marchado ya a cazar pero al verte venir hacia aquí... he pensado...

\- Está todo bien, Sasuke, no pasa nada. Aquí es donde enterramos a los nuestros. Es la tumba de mi padre. Cuando era niño solíamos venir aquí los dos y nos quedábamos bajo este pino a contemplar el amanecer antes de ir a cazar. Supongo que en parte es una tradición para mí y por otro lado... quizá echo de menos el poder estar un rato junto a él.

\- Por eso mismo creo que no debería estar aquí.

\- A él le habrías gustado – sonrió Naruto intentando quitarle presión al asunto – podemos ver el amanecer juntos antes de que me marche a cazar.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. Sabía que era importante para Naruto aquel lugar, seguramente su favorito, el sitio más tranquilo, el único donde podía recordar completamente a su padre. Una tradición de ambos. Por eso mismo, se acercó con lentitud, creyendo que podría llegar a profanar aquel santuario de ambos, pero al llegar cerca de su esposo, éste le pasó el brazo por la cintura acercándole hacia él mientras sus ojos miraban el cielo.

Algunos halcones empezaban a desplegar sus alas. Se escuchaban los graznidos. Las águilas despertaban y toda la fauna parecía empezar a moverse con los primeros rayos de luz. Un par de ratillas salieron de uno de los árboles, dejando sus pisadas en la nieve, buscando algo que comer o guardar en sus guaridas.

\- Quería aprovechar para hablarte sobre algo.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Es... sobre Menma. Creo que nunca te he contado nada de las iniciaciones.

\- Tus compañeros ya me contaron algo – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Te contaron la parte entretenida – sonrió Naruto – que me llamaban el "nueve colas" por haber tenido relaciones nueve veces ese día, pero... la verdad es que... el día de mi iniciación estaba muy asustado. Mi padre me había enseñado a todo, a cazar, afilar las armas, cómo acampar en las estepas, a aguantar el frío, encender fuegos, preparar trampas, ser sigiloso... me preparó lo mejor que pudo, pero nadie te prepara para la iniciación sexual, ahí estás completamente solo y es la más aterradora de todas.

\- No se te dio nada mal – sonrió Sasuke – o eso dicen los guerreros de la tribu.

\- Ya... no se me dio nada mal porque los últimos dos o tres años no hacía más que espiar a los demás y aprender cómo se hacía.

\- Eres un poco pervertido, eso ya lo sabía.

Naruto sonrió ante su comentario y por la forma en que se lo había tomado. Sasuke era único para esas cosas.

\- A lo que quiero llegar... es que yo no soy el único que hacía esas cosas, prácticamente todos los jóvenes lo hacen.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que Menma... parece que nos estuvo espiando el otro día, o eso me ha comentado mi madre.

¡ _Ahora sí vio los colores de Sasuke subir a sus mejillas_! Era de las pocas veces que podía ver sonrojado a Sasuke, síntoma de que estaba sufriendo la vergüenza en ese instante pese a que intentó aparentar serenidad.

\- Bueno... no voy a negarte que me pilla un poco de sorpresa, he tratado a Menma como... a tu hijo... nuestro hijo – sonrió, rectificando aquello y tratándolo como suyo propio al estar casado con Naruto – pero la verdad es que ya me vio prácticamente toda la aldea el día de nuestra "boda".

\- Estábamos dentro del tipi – intentó arreglar Naruto.

\- Y la hoguera de dentro dejaba transparentar lo que ocurría en el interior. Quizá no vieran exactamente todo, pero las sombras ya dejan intuir bastante.

\- Casi nadie se fija en esas cosas. De hecho, yo he acudido a muchas bodas y la mayoría comemos y bebemos juntos a la hoguera y ni nos fijamos en la tienda de los novios.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- No – sonrió Naruto.

\- Pero... gritaban y cantaban.

\- Sí... porque es una fiesta, pero la mitad ni siquiera iba por nosotros. Sí que se aseguran que el matrimonio se consolida pero no miran tanto como crees – se calló unos segundos, pensando en qué podría decirle a Sasuke que le calmase – hablaré con Menma, ¿vale?

\- Naruto... tú mismo lo has dicho. Tú estabas aterrado el día de tu iniciación porque no os pueden enseñar ciertas cosas, lo entiendo. ¿Cómo crees que habrías ido a la iniciación si encima no hubieras podido espiar?

\- Pues... imagino que atacado de los nervios y sin tener ni idea de qué hacer.

\- Entonces deja las cosas como están. Seguro que Menma también está nervioso y no querrá dejarte en evidencia, te adora y querrá que te sientas orgulloso de él, para ello tiene que aprender y me imagino que se está fijando en ti porque eres su modelo a seguir. Puedo hacer que no sé nada, no importa. Es vuestra tradición y lo que menos quiero es que Menma llegue con miedo y sin saber qué hacer.

\- Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

\- No le digas nada, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Pero no te asustes si algún día le ves espiando.

\- Haré como que no le he visto – sonrió Sasuke.

Naruto se acercó hacia el rostro de su esposo, rozando primero su nariz con la de él antes de unir sus labios con suavidad. La calidez de sus labios era algo por lo que habría pagado con tal de no perderlos, pero sabía que tenía que ir con los suyos. Tanto tiempo había tardado en decidirse a besarle y ahora... era incapaz de soltarlos.

\- Te quiero – susurró Naruto en un inglés que captó la atención al instante de Sasuke. Él jamás le había dicho ni una palabra en su idioma, de hecho... ni siquiera debería saber nada - ¿Lo he dicho mal? – sonrió Naruto al ver a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- No, está perfecto – susurró Sasuke – es que... me ha sorprendido.

\- Eso está bien. Generalmente eres tú el que me sorprende a mí. Te has adaptado a todo, a las tradiciones, a nuestro idioma, nuestras costumbres y ahora... pareces entender los sentimientos que cruzan por nosotros ante el rito de iniciación. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti? Es imposible no hacerlo.

\- Sólo quiero recuperar pronto la movilidad del brazo. No soporto estar encerrado en el tipi todo el día sin hacer nada. Yo no quiero ser al que tengas que mantener, un inútil.

\- No eres un inútil, estás convaleciente, es diferente.

Ambos se separaron al escuchar unos pasos sobre la nieve, unos que venían con rapidez. Apenas unas milésimas de segundos después, el grito de ese chico captando su atención y su mirada. Naruto fue el primero en sonreír a Menma, que venía corriendo, con su arco y la lanza ya preparado para ir a cazar con él, como si tuviera que darse prisa por si Naruto se marchaba sin él.

\- Sasuke – sonrió Menma lanzándose sobre él en un abrazo que sorprendió un poco al chico, sonrojándole tras recordar lo que Naruto le había contado instantes antes - ¿ya te encuentras mejor? No quería ir a molestaros, creí que estaríais cansados del viaje y...

\- Estoy bien, Menma – sonrió Sasuke, acariciando con lentitud el revuelto cabello del pequeño – estoy bien. Aún me duele un poco pero... me pondré bien enseguida, ya lo verás.

\- Como no puedes venir con nosotros, te traeré una buena pieza para que cenes como es debido.

\- Gracias – sonrió Sasuke, aunque realmente nunca le había faltado comida, pero agradecía el gesto de Menma. Seguramente todavía se sentía un poco culpable – no te metas en líos y cuida de tu padre, ¿me lo prometes?

\- Claro. Cuenta conmigo.

\- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y tú... - miró a Sasuke – vuelve dentro, no quiero que te resfríes. Tus defensas aún están un poco bajas y con esa herida...

\- Te esperaré en la cama como un buen esposo – sonrió Sasuke, dejando una directa para un sonrojado Naruto que entendió enseguida a lo que se refería.

\- No muevas ese brazo – casi le amenazó Naruto – intentaré llegar antes de que venga tu hermano y el médico, me gustaría estar presente para tu rehabilitación o como sea que le llamen a lo que quieren hacer.

\- Sí, Naruto, es rehabilitación – le confirmó su esposo con una ligera sonrisa, viendo cómo los dos se despedían con la mano para ir hacia el resto de guerreros que preparaban sus caballos para marchar.


	20. Tradiciones

Naruto observaba cómo el médico movía el brazo de Sasuke pese a las muecas que ello producía en el rostro del moreno. Se notaba que le dolía, había estado unas semanas en la misma posición, sin apenas moverlo para que todo cicatrizase bien y la diminuta fisura que la bala le había hecho, soldase perfectamente.

Su medicina no era tan "moderna", ellos utilizaban hierbas medicinales que encontraban en los bosques y que molían para hacer pastas con ella, a veces... incluso mascaban las hojas de algunas plantas medicinales, pero no todos las conocían, para ello tenían al hombre medicina de la tribu. Naruto simplemente miraba al médico y a Itachi, sentados frente a Sasuke.

\- Ay, ay, ay – escucharon el quejido de Sasuke cuando el médico estiró algo más su brazo, consiguiendo que Naruto se moviera nervioso – estoy bien, Naruto – dijo Sasuke frenando a su esposo, quien no entendía del todo lo que ocurría y sólo escuchaba que le hacían daño.

\- Tienes que empezar a mover el brazo, Sasuke – le comentó el médico – voy a mandarte unos ejercicios para que vaya cogiendo de nuevo la movilidad y algo de fuerza. Primero nos centraremos en que puedas moverlo como antes y luego, empezarás a ir cogiendo cosas, cada vez con algo más de peso.

\- Vale – le agregó Sasuke – no hay problema. Estoy deseando volver a la normalidad.

\- Seguro que lo harás pronto. Ha cicatrizado muy bien. En pocas semanas estarás como nuevo, estoy convencido de ello. Voy a ir a recoger las cosas para marcharme.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? – preguntó Sasuke a su hermano.

\- Imagino que me iré también. Tengo algunos hombres acampados en el bosque.

Sasuke miró hacia su esposo, casi como pidiendo el consentimiento para que se quedase aquella noche con ellos y pasase la fiesta allí. No hizo falta hablar para que Naruto entendiese esa mirada, sabía cuánto adoraba a su hermano y que las despedidas le costaban.

\- Puede quedarse si quiere – comentó Naruto – mientras no interfiera en las tradiciones.

Una sonrisa fue lo que mostró el rostro del moreno, esas sonrisas que amaba e hipnotizaban al rubio. Itachi no podía entender nada, pero aun así, era consciente de la complicidad que ambos tenían. Al ver salir a Naruto, entendió que todo lo que había visto de movimiento en el poblado era por algún motivo nada cotidiano.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche y mañana vuelves al fuerte? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- No quiero molestar, Sasuke. No creo que les guste mucho nuestra intrusión.

\- No es una intrusión, eres mi hermano y ellos lo saben.

\- ¿Qué hay esta noche?

\- Una ceremonia de matrimonio. Naruto está de acuerdo en que puedes quedarte mientras no te involucres en las tradiciones.

\- ¿Por qué iba a involucrarme? – sonrió Itachi.

\- Porque... son un poco extrañas. Créeme, lo sé bien. Me casé con él. No es algo que habituemos a hacer o ver en las bodas.

\- De acuerdo. Déjame que le dé el mensaje al médico y mis hombres esperarán por mí a mañana. Parte de ellos escoltarán al médico de vuelta al pueblo.

***

No podía negar que estaba sorprendido de ver a todos aquellos guerreros con el cuerpo y el rostro pintado, moviéndose sin cesar, abrigándose todo lo que podían ante el frío y refugiándose cerca de la gran hoguera central que ardía incesantemente. Intentó alejarse disimuladamente de los guerreros que llevaban cabezas de búfalos y bailaban con lanzas, sin embargo, Sasuke parecía muy tranquilo.

\- Vamos a sentarnos cerca de la hoguera – comentó – estaremos más calientes.

\- Esperemos que no nieve – dijo Itachi mirando el tiempo.

\- No creo. Está muy despejado, el problema de que esté tan despejado... es que hará más frío.

\- Cerca de la hoguera se estará bien – le aseguró Itachi, caminando junto a ambos hasta llegar a ella.

Las mujeres estaban terminando de preparar una especie de caldo o guiso en las ollas mientras los guerreros bebían y festejaban el nuevo matrimonio. Por un lado, para Itachi todo era nuevo y le gustaba poder presenciar unas costumbres tan diferentes a las suyas, por otro lado, le afligía el saber que su hermano debió pasar por algo similar cuando ni siquiera era consciente de las tradiciones en aquel momento.

Al ver cómo todo se detenía durante un segundo antes de mostrar su mayor bullicio, Itachi observó el pasillo que se hacía al ver entrar al guerrero, con su rostro pintado y abrigado con su piel de bisonte dispuesto a ir a la casa de su futura esposa.

\- Se supone que ahora tiene que secuestrarla – comentó Sasuke hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Y eso es legal? – sonrió Itachi.

\- Es sólo apariencia, ya está todo pactado. Por lo que Naruto me contó, sólo es para mantener la tradición. Antaño secuestraban a las mujeres de otras tribus y se casaban con ellas para evitar la oposición de la familia. Ahora ya tienen la aprobación familiar, pero... siguen manteniendo la costumbre.

\- ¿También fue así tu boda? – se atrevió finalmente a preguntar Itachi.

\- Algo así, aunque yo en ese momento no sabía nada. Al principio sólo quería que él no se acercase a mí – sonrió Sasuke – le grité que me bajase, pero al salir de la tienda y ver a todos aquí fuera, me agarré con fuerza a él y preferí que no me bajase – rió ligeramente al recordar aquello.

\- Veo que te lo tomas con humor, eso es bueno.

\- Me lo tomo con humor ahora sabiendo las cosas, en aquel entonces estaba atemorizado de todo esto.

Itachi miró primero a su hermano y luego, cambió sus ojos a ese rubio que estaba sentado tras Sasuke, mirando al resto de guerreros animando la celebración, vigilando a un niño que parecía estar disfrutando con el resto de los de la tribu.

\- ¿Te trató bien?

\- Sí – dijo Sasuke al final – pese al miedo que tenía y todo lo que papá nos había contado de ellos, no sé... creí que sería mucho peor, pero no. Fue muy amable dentro de lo que se puede esperar en una situación así. No es que fuera sexo consentido como tal, ya me entiendes...

\- Ya – aclaró Itachi – un matrimonio concertado no es algo fácil de asimilar y es evidente que llegas al sexo sin querer hacerlo realmente.

\- No me hizo nada, Itachi – le aclaró Sasuke para que se quedase tranquilo – sólo fue sexo y... se tomó su tiempo, no fue un "bárbaro" como los llama papá – sonrió.

\- ¿Y el niño? – preguntó Itachi al ver que Naruto no le quitaba ojo de encima.

\- Es su hijo... o adoptivo al menos. No habla mucho de lo sucedido, lo único que él me contó es que lo recogió y lo crió como su propio hijo, lo introdujo en su tribu. Por el resto de los guerreros, sé que los Sioux masacraron a parte de su tribu, asesinaron a su familia y estaban a punto de matarle a él cuando Naruto y su padre lo salvaron. Naruto ha cuidado de él desde entonces.

\- Los Sioux – susurró su hermano – muchos han tenido problemas con ellos.

\- No sé mucho de ellos, apenas hablan de la tribu pero... todos parecen tener esa aura extraña cuando se refieren a ellos.

\- Miedo. Es miedo, todos lo sienten ante una tribu así. Yo al menos no he tenido la desgracia de cruzarme con ellos pero... muchas de nuestros hombres han muerto en sus manos, también muchos de tribus indígenas, son una tribu bélica por naturaleza, fuertes y temidos, ser pacíficos no entra en sus planes. He visto que estáis construyendo casas y seguramente pensarán en asentarse de forma permanente en estas tierras como han hecho otras tribus, cansados de tener que cambiar de zonas entre verano e invierno para buscar el alimento. Ésa es una de las cosas que dudo que los Sioux vayan a plantearse. Ellos no se asentarán en un lugar, les gusta demasiado su forma de vida y arramblar con todo lo que haya delante.

\- Sí, sé que la guerra les mueve. El problema es que no son sólo una tribu, sino que son varias tribus bajo el mismo nombre y eso les hace muy numerosos.

\- Eso también – sonrió Itachi – tened cuidado con ellos si pasan cerca.

\- Lo sabemos. Por ahora se han marchado con los búfalos. No creo que tengamos problemas hasta la primavera o el verano. De todas formas, estamos bastante apartados de su zona habitual de caza, o eso me dice Naruto.

\- No es del todo así – escucharon ambos la voz de Konan – realmente los Sioux son como parientes nuestros, pero somos tribus guerreras, para todos los guerreros es importante para alcanzar el respeto personal, aun así, nosotros somos bastante pacíficos, de hecho nos conocen, como los "Comedores de maíz" – sonrió Konan.

\- Creí que os llamaban los Dakota.

\- No, así nos llamáis vosotros los blancos – sonrió – pero Dakota simplemente hace referencia al lugar donde habitamos, nuestra tribu se llama "Arikara". Si alguna otra tribu te preguntase a cuál perteneces...

\- Tendría que decir que a los Arikara.

\- Exacto – le aclaró Konan – de hecho, también nos conocen por nuestros gorros.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Hacemos gorros con piel de nutrias. Éramos un pueblo muy guerrero, Sasuke, hemos mantenido muchas guerras, contra Sioux, Cheyenes, Wichitas, hasta contra los Comanches, pero hace ya un tiempo que firmamos una paz con los Mandan y los Hidatsas, estamos bastante tranquilos ahora y nos dedicamos más a las cosechas.

\- Creo que aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco – comentó Sasuke algo frustrado.

\- Sí, pero irás aprendiendo. ¿Has visto la tumba de Minato? – preguntó Konan – los enterramientos también son toda una tradición. Ten en cuenta que en nuestra tribu, la automutilación es algo normal, de ahí que Menma no lo dudase en hacerse las marcas idénticas a las de Naruto. Durante el entierro, las mujeres se lesionan las piernas y los guerreros depositan la punta de los mechones de su cabello sobre el cuerpo del difunto. La cabeza del difunto siempre mira al este y al cuarto día, se deja agua y comida junto a la tumba para que su espíritu pueda iniciar el viaje. Los ritos de iniciación también llevan parte de automutilación, quizá Naruto prefirió no contarte esa parte para que no pensases mal, sabemos que los blancos no entienden nuestras tradiciones.

\- Los Sioux no firmaron ninguna paz, ¿verdad?

\- No, los Sioux siguen disfrutando de los combates, quizá algunos de los nuestros también los echen un poco de menos, pero ahora estamos bastante bien – sonrió Konan.

\- Hablas muy bien nuestro idioma – comentó Itachi al ver la fluidez con la que Konan se desenvolvía.

\- Mi esposo era comerciante, hacía algunos tratos con los blancos y aprendió el idioma. Sentí curiosidad y lo aprendí con él. Cuando falleció en una de las batallas antes de iniciar la paz, ¿qué te puedo decir? Me fue útil conocer el idioma. Creo que incluso en este momento me está siendo útil y Naruto confía en mí, soy de la tribu y pude ayudarle con su matrimonio. Además, pude enseñar a Sasuke nuestro idioma más fácilmente – le guiñó un ojo al moreno.

\- Sí. No creo que Naruto vaya a aprender el idioma aunque la verdad es que no le hace falta. El otro día me sorprendió cuando dijo un "te amo" en mi idioma.

\- Está en ello – comentó Konan – a veces practica conmigo, pero Naruto nunca ha sido bueno para estas cosas, él es más impulsivo, un buen cazador, más de acciones que de teoría. Aun así, lo está intentando.

\- No sabía nada – sonrió Sasuke, mirando a Naruto que seguía atento a Menma y a cómo el guerrero pasaba por medio de todos cargando a su futura esposa a hombros para ir a la tienda del fondo.

\- Según la tradición, el matrimonio vivirá con sus suegros hasta que él pueda construir una casa. En tu caso, Naruto ya tenía su tienda y no podían vivir con tu padre – sonrió Konan hacia Sasuke – así que rompimos un poco la norma en tu caso. No quedaba más remedio.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué vivimos en el tipi aún.

\- Sí, Naruto tiene que construir la casa, aunque los demás le ayudan también. Están acabándola aún, pero me han dicho que no le queda mucho.


	21. Hogar

Sonrisas era lo único que Sasuke podía dejar escapar, sonrisas que las yemas de Naruto sacaban al rozar su espalda desnuda en el lecho de su cama. Al menos, el sexo entre ambos funcionaba perfectamente y parecía que empezaban a coincidir en muchas más cosas. Poco a poco, iban congeniando, amándose pese a ser de dos culturas diferentes.

\- ¿Has estado a gusto esta noche? – preguntó Naruto recostado a su lado.

\- Sí. Gracias por permitir que mi hermano se quedase a ver la ceremonia.

\- Es de la familia – sonrió Naruto – y verte feliz es importante para mí.

\- Naruto... yo... no sabía lo de la tradición de la casa. Creí que viviríamos aquí en el tipi y...

\- Sasuke, no pasa nada. El tipi sólo es algo provisional. Cuando éramos nómadas, había que desplazarse grandes kilómetros tras las presas, así que los tipis eran fáciles para desmontar y montar, podíamos desplazarnos con ellos, pero una vez nos volvimos sedentarios, no es una forma de vida que queramos perpetuar. Es lógico que hagamos casas más duraderas.

\- Pero yo podría ayudarte.

\- La tradición dicta que tras el matrimonio, el esposo va a vivir con sus suegros hasta que pueda construir la casa con sus propias manos – dijo Naruto – pero ni tú eres una mujer, ni tu padre nos habría dejado ir al fuerte, así que... tuve que romper un poco la tradición. Monté el tipi como algo momentáneo hasta que construyera nuestra casa.

\- Quiero ayudarte. Como bien dices, soy un hombre, quiero poder ser útil.

\- Y yo te lo agradezco, pero es algo que debo hacer yo sólo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?

\- Claro que sí, pero es una tradición de mi pueblo. Mi padre me enseñó a construir, creo que le debo un respeto y hacer esto solo, como es la tradición. No quiero fallarle, ni a él ni a ti. Me encanta que lo propongas, y sé que serías de gran ayuda, pero...

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Sasuke finalmente – lo siento, sé que es algo tuyo.

\- Muchas cosas las haremos juntos, Sasuke, hasta iremos a cazar cuando tu brazo se recupere, pero... la casa es algo mío. Una vez hecha, si quieres puedes ayudarme a remodelar lo que no te guste – sonrió Naruto.

\- Está bien. ¿Y lo del inglés? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¿Konan te lo ha contado? Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero la verdad es que aprendo despacio. Lo mío son las cosas de acción, no las cosas de memorizar.

\- Me han dicho que el rito de iniciación no es tal y como lo cuentas – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Sasuke... es mejor que haya cosas que no sepas de nosotros o nos llamarías primitivos o bárbaros como lo hace tu gente.

\- Dicen que os mutiláis.

\- El dolor es algo pasajero y es normal en nuestra cultura. En la danza del sol es algo normal. Ya lo verás, aunque no tienes por qué hacer nada.

\- Quiero saber tu prueba, toda ella. Dijiste que cazabais un bisonte, a solas y medio drogados.

\- Algo así – sonrió Naruto – esa parte es cierta, también tenemos otra prueba de la que no se habla. La primera noche, tu padre te lleva al bosque, te sienta junto a un tronco y te venda los ojos. Tenemos que pasar una noche entera allí solos, sin movernos, sin abrir los ojos. Te aseguro que es la peor noche que he pasado en mi vida. Los ruidos del bosque son aterradores, no sabes qué te acecha, ni si morirás, no puedes moverte.

\- ¿Y qué ocurriría si alguna bestia de ataca?

\- No pasaría eso – dijo Naruto – porque a la mañana siguiente cuando te quitas la venda, te das cuenta de que tu padre nunca se marchó, estuvo a tu lado, velando por ti, aunque tú no lo sepas esa noche. Eso nunca se les cuenta a los novatos, deben pasar esa noche creyendo que están solos.

\- ¿Tu padre te custodió?

\- Sí, lo hizo – sonrió Naruto – después de esa noche, cazamos solos el búfalo, aunque sé que mi padre estaba por detrás, escondido y vigilándome, velando por mí. No pude verle, pero sentía que estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá con Menma? Él no tiene padres.

\- Si alguien no tiene padres, la persona más cercana se ocupa de él. Yo velaré por su seguridad cuando llegue su iniciación.

\- Seguro que lo harás bien – le animó Sasuke - ¿Qué tal si dormimos un poco? Nos vendrá bien reponer fuerzas.

Naruto sonrió antes de pasar su brazo por la cintura de su esposo y pegar su pecho a la espalda del moreno, acurrucándose a su lado para dormir junto a él. Ambos estaban cansados y apenas se durmieron en unos minutos.

**Seis meses después:**

El deshielo todavía estaba presente en esos meses. Llenaba los ríos con un agua fresca y cristalina, devolviendo la vida a toda la vegetación que la nieve había ocultado durante el largo invierno. Los pájaros volvían a cantar y las manadas de bisontes regresaban desde las llanuras bajas. Los prados estaban más verdes que nunca y la vegetación frondosa como ya apenas podía recordar después de tantos meses. El frío también estaba desapareciendo, dejando atrás las nevadas y proporcionando un calor y cambios de temperatura que auguraban tormentas violentas para las próximas semanas.

\- Vamos... deja de moverte tanto – sonreía Naruto, todavía tapando los ojos de su esposo.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? No veo nada, Naruto. ¿Y si tropiezo con algo?

\- Ya estoy yo aquí para evitar que te caigas – le recordó.

\- No puedes llevarme a ciegas por el monte.

\- Es la llanura – comentó Naruto casi refunfuñando – todo es plano, no te preocupes. Ya casi llegamos.

\- ¿Me has traído un caballo nuevo? – preguntó Sasuke dubitativo - ¿Vamos a ir a cazar juntos?

\- Iremos a cazar juntos, pero un poco más tarde.

\- Está amaneciendo.

\- Lo sé. Pero los guerreros siguen preparándose y aún tengo que ir a buscar a Menma. Ahora... abre los ojos – comentó Naruto apartando las manos de aquellos intimidantes ojos oscuros.

La luz llegó hasta él, aunque le costó unos segundos y un par de movimientos rápidos de sus párpados el acostumbrarse una vez más a esa intensidad. Su esposo prácticamente le había sacado de la cama y la oscuridad sin haberle dejado ver ni un rayo de sol.

¡ _Atónito_! Así se había quedado Sasuke, atónito y sin palabras al ver la cabaña frente a él. No pudo evitar girarse inmediatamente hacia Naruto, pero al ver cómo éste alzaba una ceja y sonreía, entendió que aquella debía ser la casa que había estado construyendo en pleno invierno, con el frío que hacía en esa temporada. ¡ _Ni siquiera entendía cómo había conseguido acabar la casa en pleno invierno_! Pero con lo perseverante que era su esposo, supuso que, pese a lo que le hubiera costado, también tenía el sueño de construir la casa y formar su nueva vida juntos cuanto antes.

\- ¿A qué esperas? Entra y empieza a quejarte de todo lo que quieras cambiar – comentó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Te quiero, Naruto – susurró Sasuke antes de volver a girarse hacia la cabaña, caminando en dirección a la puerta dispuesto a entrar.

Le dejó un poco de espacio y entró tras su esposo sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, viendo las reacciones de Sasuke y esperando entre el silencio alguna palabra que le indicase que le gustaba lo que veía.

No es que fuera una gran casa, nada al estilo de los blancos. Tan sólo una amplia habitación, con un agujero en el techo justo en el centro para que el humo de la hoguera saliera de la vivienda, con el establo al fondo donde guardarían los caballos. La hoguera estaba encendida, creando un ambiente cálido y hogareño.

\- Si quieres... puedo poner alguna pared que separe estancias.

\- Me gusta tal y como está – sonrió Sasuke.

Era cierto que él se había criado en casas grandes, de dos plantas, con sus escaleras y sus paredes, pero también era cierto que ahora estaba con Naruto y quería acostumbrarse a la vida con él, a sus costumbres y tradiciones. Ésa era su vida en común y pese a que había empezado con un pacto y un "rapto", supo que aquella casa sería testigo de toda una vida juntos, que llenaría con sus recuerdos y sus momentos felices.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrado y...

\- Es perfecta – le añadió Sasuke – tiene cuatro paredes, es hogareña y cálida y lo más importante... estás tú y espero que también Menma. Creo que vamos a ser muy felices en esta casa – le sonrió el moreno, consiguiendo que Naruto se relajase al escucharle – aunque quizá... una pared al menos para separar la tina donde nos bañamos...

\- De acuerdo – sonrió finalmente Naruto al ver que sí tenía algo que retocar – pondré un tabique. 

\- Iré a coger las cosas.

Tras ofrecerle una sonrisa a su esposo, Sasuke caminó hacia el fondo de la cabaña donde estaban las armas que utilizaban para cazar. Las últimas semanas había estado practicando de nuevo con el arco y su brazo ya no se resentía como las primeras veces que volvió a utilizarlo con normalidad. Se notaba en plena forma y quería salir con su esposo y su " _hijo_ " a cazar nuevamente. No quería seguir más tiempo en cama, reposando o haciendo rehabilitación, se sentía con fuerzas y ánimo para regresar a la vida rutinaria del poblado.

\- Esperad que deje las cosas – escucharon que venía corriendo Menma con unas pieles a cuesta y el arco en la otra mano.

\- Vamos, deja todo rápido aunque no pensábamos irnos sin ti – le aseguró Sasuke.

Desde la puerta de su nueva casa, alzó la mano para saludar a Kushina, quien les observaba desde la otra parte del poblado comprobando que Menma llegaba perfectamente hasta donde estaban ellos y dejaba los trastos que llevaba. Seguramente Kushina y el resto de las mujeres traerían el resto de los enseres del pequeño a la nueva casa mientras ellos se iban a cazar.

\- Iremos al sur, las manadas empiezan a volver por esa zona. Un par de guerreros de los Mandan nos han comentado haber visto algunos bisontes cerca del río. Es posible que se detengan a beber – comentó Naruto.

El invierno había sido duro, no sólo por las heladas y las intensas nevadas, sino también por la escasez de la caza. Todos los bisontes habían bajado en busca de mejores pastos, pero ellos... ellos habían estado cazando pequeños animales como aves o zorros, alimentándose del grano y la agricultura que habían recogido antes de las heladas. Por fin volvían los animales que eran la fuente principal de su alimentación y vestimenta.

Menma les escuchaba desde cierta distancia, seguramente aprendiendo de Naruto todo lo que necesitaría en unos pocos años para su rito de iniciación. Todo lo que ahora aprendiera sería bueno para él, por eso no dejaba escapar la posibilidad de ir con su "padre" a ningún lado.

\- ¿Me enseñarás a hacer una trampa para cazar un bisonte? – preguntó emocionado el pequeño.

\- Hoy no, Menma – sonrió Naruto antes de revolverle un poco su oscuro cabello – necesitarías un acantilado y tiempo para crear la trampa, hoy somos bastantes, así que podremos cazar en grupo. Es más fácil y con un par de piezas, podremos abastecer al poblado. Sus pieles podrán utilizarse para hacer las ropas que el invierno venidero necesitaremos.

\- ¿Y pescar? – preguntó de nuevo el pequeño.

\- Vamos a ir hacia el río – pensó Naruto casi para sí mismo, aunque lo dijo en voz alta – sí, ¿por qué no? También podemos enseñarle a Sasuke a pescar, él nunca lo ha hecho.

\- Me gustaría aprender – sonrió Sasuke – el arco ya más o menos lo controlo.

\- Entonces coge la lanza, practicaremos un rato antes de volver.


	22. Cacerías

Los pájaros mantenían su canto en la pradera, observando todo desde su altura mientras los tres chicos intentaban camuflarse entre la baja hierba y se movían con sigilo. Los búfalos pastaban a sus anchas frente a ellos y parecían no haber percibido todavía el peligro inminente.

Las grandes praderas de Dakota eran un buen lugar de caza, permitían una vista amplia de todo el lugar, pero en su contra tenía los pocos lugares donde esconderse o agazaparse. Tan sólo algún árbol desperdigado les ofrecía un escondite momentáneo a esos chicos para ir acercándose a la presa.

Se detuvieron tras el último árbol a su alcance y observaron la manada todavía pastando frente a ellos. Una brisa corrió en aquel instante, dando a entender a Naruto que sería malo. Ese aire llevaría el aroma de los chicos hasta los animales y los ruidos de la hierba moviéndose y las hojas de los árboles captarían su atención.

Sasuke posó su mirada en Naruto. Llevaba el arco en su mano y la flecha estaba preparada en la cuerda, agarrada con su dedo índice para evitar que cayese pese a que no estaba del todo colocada para el disparo. Esperaba la señal de su esposo, escondido tras el tronco del árbol sin siquiera asomar ni la nariz. No quería espantar a los animales.

Naruto le observó desde el árbol de al lado y elevó la mano para indicarle que se preparase. Esta vez tensó la cuerda, colocando en perfecta posición la flechas pero sin salir de su escondite. Menma hizo lo mismo al percibir la señal de Naruto y cuando bajó la mano, los dos chicos salieron de su escondite apuntando y disparando al búfalo más rezagado, al que acababa de elevar la cabeza captando el aroma de esos chicos y el peligro.

Varias flechas de Menma impactaron en el animal, sin embargo, Sasuke aún no había disparado. Movía su arco junto a la presa, sin perderla de vista y cuando finalmente dejó volar la flecha, dio en el blanco tumbando a la presa. Fue Naruto el que remató la faena con rapidez para que el animal no sufriera más de la cuenta.

Naruto se acercó hasta el animal, seguido de cerca tanto por Menma como por Sasuke, sin embargo, no reparó en ello. Se agachó frente al animal y sacó las flechas antes de decir una frase de agradecimiento por el alimento que les iba a proporcionar. Era algo habitual en ellos agradecer siempre a la naturaleza por proveerles de todo lo necesario para su subsistencia.

Sus azules ojos se fijaron en el brazo de Sasuke. No parecía tener ningún síntoma de que le doliera, pero aun así, quería confirmar que estaba bien. Habían hecho pocas cacerías y siempre cerca de casa y durante poco tiempo para no forzar su hombro. Aun así, Sasuke era cabezón y había querido ir con ellos a esa cacería más lejos de lo habitual y que requería más pericia y resistencia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí, estoy bien – intentó sonreír Sasuke, aunque siempre le salía esa mueca casi más de superioridad que una sonrisa verdadera. Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a ella.

\- No tienes que aparentar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- No estoy aparentando, estoy bien. No me duele. Mira – dijo moviendo el hombro para que su esposo se quedase tranquilo – está completamente cicatrizado y he recuperado toda su movilidad. No tienes que preocuparte.

Menma les observaba. Podía notar cierta tensión entre ambos, pero era la normal en la pareja. Eran dos hombres al fin y al cabo, testosterona pura y dura, ambos intentando siempre aparentar fortaleza y no parecer débiles ni siquiera frente al otro pese a lo mucho que se conocían y se respetaban. Eso le hizo lanzar una sonrisa. Sasuke podía ser orgulloso y algo arrogante a veces, pero también sabía cuánto amaba a su "padre" y cómo esa fortaleza le había hecho crecer y adaptarse con rapidez. No podía negar que pese a no saber nada de cazar ni pelear cuando llegó, ahora se había convertido en todo un guerrero y cazador respetado en la tribu.

\- ¿Vamos a pescar? – preguntó Menma cortando a ambos chicos.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa –. Cojamos la presa y vayamos hacia el río. Estaremos mejor a cubierto entre los árboles.

Por la forma en que Sasuke frunció el ceño, Menma supo que su padre ocultaba algo. Sasuke le conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que él nunca decía nada por decirlo. Ese "a cubierto" había saltado alguna alarma en Sasuke.

Tras recoger todo lo que pudieron del animal y guardarlo en sus bolsas de piel, caminaron hasta marcharse de la estepa. Tal y como decía Naruto, allí podrían ser presas fáciles. No había lugar donde cubrirse o protegerse, aunque Sasuke todavía no entendía el motivo exacto por el que su esposo estaba tan preocupado por guarecerse cuanto antes.

\- ¿Qué es? – susurró Sasuke al ver que Menma iba algo más rezagado.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Eso de "estaremos mejor a cubierto". ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No ocurre nada. Sólo era una sugerencia.

\- Una que nunca habías hecho.

\- Es primavera, Sasuke, y el deshielo trae algo más que agua cristalina y el retorno de los animales.

\- ¿Los Sioux? ¿Te preocupa que nos encontremos con ellos?

\- Si los búfalos están volviendo, ellos también lo harán. Puede que aún no estén por aquí o puede que sí, prefiero no averiguarlo. Es mejor ir con precaución. El bosque es el lugar más seguro para nosotros.

\- Pero... estamos en nuestro territorio. No hemos salido de él.

\- Los Sioux no entienden de territorios. Son nómadas. Se mueven por las llanuras a su antojo y son excelentes guerreros. Diestros y sanguinarios. No querrás cruzarte en su camino, eso tenlo por seguro.

\- Algo me dice... que te has encontrado con ellos alguna vez.

\- Alguna – dijo con seriedad – y no fue un grato encuentro para ninguno de los dos. Es mejor ocultarse.

\- No es eso... hay algo que te preocupa, algo que no me estás diciendo. Siempre frunces de esa forma el ceño cuando me ocultas algo, te conozco bien.

\- Eres blanco – le dijo sin rodeos Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke – para ellos no eres uno más de mi tribu, ni aunque te hayas casado conmigo, ni aunque seas el esposo del futuro jefe de una tribu de las suyas, tú siempre serás un blanco y ellos los odian.

\- Vaya... qué directo – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Querías la verdad, pues es ésa. Es mejor que no te vean, por tu seguridad.

\- ¿También lo soy para ti? ¿Sólo un blanco más?

\- Sabes que no, Sasuke. Puede que en nuestra tribu seas " _pequeño cuervo_ ", aceptado por todos pero... los Sioux son diferentes. Ellos no tienen por qué aceptarte, de hecho no lo harán. Los conozco bien.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta el río. Sasuke entendía perfectamente que por mucho que él se hubiera adaptado, el resto de tribus seguían viéndole como un extraño, alguien que no había nacido en la tribu. Apenas conocía sus costumbres, sus ritos, sus fiestas, sus tradiciones. El lenguaje lo manejaba aún a duras penas, era cierto que había progresado, pero seguía aprendiendo. No podía cambiar lo que la gente pensara de él.

Observó a Naruto frente a la orilla, recogiendo las perneras de su pantalón y doblándolas hasta la rodilla dispuesto a entrar en la fría agua del río. La corriente allí era fuerte, sin embargo, debía conocer bien esa zona y saber que allí tendría éxito en la pesca. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, ni mucho menos.

\- ¿Vas a pescar? – preguntó Naruto a su esposo - ¿O quizá no quieres aprender?

\- Sí, me gustaría aprender, pero odio el agua fría.

Naruto sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aún recordaba la primera vez que las mujeres se lo habían llevado casi a rastras al río para darle un buen baño antes de la ceremonia. Si aquel río le parecía frío... éste le iba a dejar helado. Estaban en pleno deshielo y el agua venía más fría que nunca.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo – dijo Naruto entrando en el agua y caminando entre las piedras con la lanza en la mano.

¡ _No quería entrar_! No iba a mentir, pero al ver cómo Menma imitaba a su padre y entraba, supo que él no podía ser el único gallina allí por un poco de agua fría.

\- Joder – susurró Sasuke antes de sentarse en la hierba para remangarse también las perneras y seguirles.

Sin pensarlo, caminó hasta el agua y entró, cambiándole la cara entonces a una que mostraba ese intenso dolor. ¡Estaba congelada! Tanto... que era como si le clavasen mil cuchillos. Intentó aguantarlo, moverse y seguir caminando a ver si sus pies se acostumbraban, pero no había forma. ¡Nadie podía acostumbrarse a eso! Sin aguantarlo más, empezó a correr en dirección a la orilla, causando que los peces empezasen a moverse y la lanza de Naruto fallase, intentando Menma clavarla en el pez que se fugaba de su padre y fallando también.

\- Sasuke, estate quieto ya, los espantas – se quejó Naruto.

¡ _Pero no paró_! No lo hizo hasta que salió a la orilla y se sentó allí cogiendo sus congelados pies entre sus manos, tratando de que entrasen en calor.

\- Estáis como cabras, es peor de lo que recordaba – dijo entre quejas, lo que causó risa en ambos chicos.

\- Ésta está más fría – le dijo Naruto – es culpa del deshielo de las montañas.

Los tres se estaban divirtiendo pese a que no había forma de pescar nada con Sasuke haciendo ruido y moviéndose por la orilla. Sin embargo, toda risa cesó cuando tanto Naruto como Menma se giraron al escuchar algo extraño al otro lado del río. Sonaba como a cascos de caballos, seguramente otra tribu o quizá... otro grupo de cazadores.

\- Sasuke... vete detrás de esos árboles – le ordenó Naruto.

Normalmente se habría quejado. Odiaba que le diesen órdenes, pero al ver el semblante serio de su esposo, supo que iba muy en serio, por lo que prefirió hacerle caso y esconderse tras uno de los árboles cercanos, trepando por sus ramas hasta la copa.

Un grupo de jinetes aparecieron en pocos segundos ante sus ojos. Llegaban con lentitud para dar de beber a sus sedientos caballos antes de continuar hacia la gran estepa y los prados.

\- "Nueve colas" – dejó escapar uno de los guerreros al reconocer a Naruto y a su hijo en mitad del río – no esperábamos veros por aquí. ¿Estáis de caza?

\- Ya hemos terminado. Sólo queríamos pescar algo antes de volver – comentó Naruto - ¿Vais a la estepa?

\- Sí, queríamos cazar antes de volver al poblado. ¿Cómo habéis visto el lugar?

\- Aún no han regresado todos los búfalos – comentó Menma – pero es productivo por ahora, hay unos cuantos ejemplares en buenas condiciones.

\- Nos alegra escucharlo. Tened cuidado de regreso, se rumorea que han visto algún explorador Sioux por la zona. Estarán comprobando la zona.

\- Gracias por el aviso – agradeció Naruto – tened buena caza.

\- Y vosotros buena pesca – sonrió el indio dejando que el caballo bebiese antes de dar la orden a los suyos para seguir camino.

Sasuke esperó unos minutos hasta que pensó que deberían estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírle ni verle, fue entonces cuando bajó del árbol y se sentó de nuevo en la hierba de la orilla.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- De la tribu Mandan, no tienes que preocuparte, son pacíficos. Sedentarios como nosotros. No tienes que preocuparte por ellos.

\- ¿Hay exploradores Sioux por la zona? – preguntó Sasuke alarmado.

\- Eso dicen – comentó Naruto algo preocupado.

\- Habrá que tener cuidado. Ahora mismo no habría mucho problema, sólo son exploradores, un par a lo sumo para comprobar el terreno, pero... eso quiere decir que toda la tribu está en camino – dijo Menma – en pocos días estarán rondando nuestro territorio.

\- Mantengámonos lo más lejos posible de su camino – sugirió Naruto – las estepas son amplias, el año pasado ellos prefirieron la zona oeste. Si vuelven allí, no deberíamos ni verles.

\- Se moverán donde haya mayor caza – comentó Menma – por ahora... los mejores búfalos están en nuestra zona. Los exploradores ya lo habrán comprobado.

\- Esperemos a ver qué ocurre y luego decidiremos algo.

\- ¿Decidir? – preguntó Sasuke al ver a Naruto así - No querrás dejarme en casa de nuevo, ¿cierto? Vamos, Naruto... sabes que soy bueno con el arco, he practicado y mejorado. No quiero estar en casa esperándote todo el verano. No voy a esconderme porque ellos anden por aquí, soy uno más de tu tribu, soy tu esposo y en algún momento se enterarán. Lo sabes tan bien como yo – dijo Sasuke con ese rostro que claramente, le decía a Naruto que Sasuke estaba molesto.

\- Lo sé, pero esperaba que se enterasen tarde para evitar problemas – fueron sus únicas palabras – ya veremos, Sasuke – al ver cómo su esposo intentaba hablar de nuevo, Naruto fue más rápido cortándole antes de que iniciase – lo sé, tienes razón y estás molesto, sé que no te dan miedo pero deberían – le insinuó – no sabes de lo que son capaces. En algún momento, enfrentaremos esa situación, pero por ahora, mantengamos las distancias.


	23. Pequeño cuervo blanco

El poblado se podía vislumbrar ya en el horizonte. Los tres chicos traían carne suficiente para unos días y con la piel del bisonte harían abrigos, mantas y otros enseres que necesitasen. Las mujeres se ocuparían de ello mientras los hombres utilizarían los tendones del animal para sus armas.

La cabellera rojiza de su madre fue lo primero que observó Naruto al fondo. Parecía preocupada y lo sabía por la forma en que les esperaba allí de pie junto a la última de las casas, al otro lado de la empalizada que defendía el poblado. Seguramente los rumores de que los Sioux estaban regresando era lo que la había puesto en alerta.

\- Qué bien que ya estés aquí, estaba anocheciendo – comentó Kushina con una sonrisa al ver a los tres llegar sanos y salvos.

\- Lo siento, mamá, nos entretuvimos pescando. Aunque Sasuke odia el agua fría.

\- No me extraña – sonrió Kushina – yo tampoco la aguanto y Naruto tampoco lo hacía de pequeño.

\- Cierto – sonrió – supongo que ya me he acostumbrado.

\- Recuerdo que su padre lo tiraba al río.

\- Sí... recuerdo eso – dijo Naruto algo sonrojado.

\- ¿Ha ido bien la cacería?

\- Sí. Tendremos para unos días. Te hemos guardado la piel.

\- Perfecto, podré hacer quizá alguna manta para vosotros o para Menma.

\- Sería genial. Gracias, mamá. Y esto es para ti, sé que te gustan las "percas". He conseguido algunas.

\- Las cocinaré hoy mismo – sonrió Kushina al recoger los pescados que su hijo le ofrecía – venid luego por mi tienda y cenaremos juntos.

***

Los cinco se habían reunido finalmente para tomar aquel sabroso guiso que Kushina había preparado con amor. Sasuke estaba inmerso en el sabor de aquella carne, sin percatarse apenas del tenso silencio entre el abuelo de Naruto, Kushina y su propio esposo. ¡ _Estaba muerto de hambre_! Y le importaba poco lo que ocurría a su alrededor, tan sólo quería comer y saciarse.

No fue hasta cuando ya estaba terminando, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de ese silencio y las furtivas miradas que todos los comensales se lanzaban los unos a los otros. Estaba claro que algo los tenía de esa forma, algo que les preocupaba realmente y que por algún motivo, no le querían contar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke al ver el panorama.

\- Nada, cielo, sigue comiendo. Se ve que tienes hambre hoy – intentó sonreír Kushina para quitar tensión.

\- Estaba todo delicioso – comentó Sasuke – pero quiero saber qué está pasando.

\- Es sobre el tema de los Sioux – le aclaró Naruto – todos están un poco nerviosos de lo que podría pasar.

\- Creo que voy a necesitar un poco más de información – les dejó caer Sasuke al no enterarse de mucho.

\- Hay algunas alianzas entre tribus. Por lo general, los Sioux no hacen alianzas con nadie, excepto con sus propias tribus. El problema es que nosotros sí tenemos ciertas alianzas y es lo que mantiene a los Sioux alejados. Saben que atacar una tribu, llamaría a todas las tribus aliadas a las armas contra ellos.

\- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Nadie sabe el trato que hicimos con los tuyos – comentó Naruto – ni que me casé contigo. Bueno... a medias. Saben que me casé y que te apodan "Pequeño cuervo", pero nadie te ha visto ni nada por el estilo. Los indios son... muy suyos, no aceptarían a un blanco, ni una alianza como ésta.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer? – preguntó Sasuke – seguro que hay algo para que acepten algo así.

\- Los guerreros se ganan el respeto de los demás pero... tú no has nacido aquí, no tienes que seguir nuestras costumbres.

\- Me casé contigo, aprendí vuestro idioma y vivo aquí – dijo con seriedad Sasuke – desde ese día he sido uno de los vuestros y, por tanto, seguiré las costumbres, lo sabes muy bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Tú no harás nada. Yo lo haré – dijo Naruto sin más – pero... habrá que aclarar las cosas con nuestros aliados. No podemos dejarte siempre a la sombra, un día descubrirán todo y habrá sido mejor haber explicado las cosas.

\- Todo el asunto se pondrá feo – fue la primera frase que dejó escapar el gran jefe de la tribu – no tomarán bien esta alianza con los blancos. Ni siquiera nosotros nos fiamos del todo, las otras tribus aún menos.

\- Lo sé – comentó Naruto – pero yo sí confío en mi esposo y eso es lo que les haré saber. Es uno más de los nuestros.

\- ¿Crees poder convencerles? – preguntó su abuelo – si es así, reuniré al consejo y al resto de las tribus para tratar este tema, pero sabes de sobra que llegarán los rumores a los Sioux. Ellos no aceptarán que haya un blanco en la tribu.

\- Me da igual si no lo aceptan, es mi esposo y mientras tenga la alianza del resto de tribus, ellos no podrán evitarlo. Sólo tengo que convencer al resto de las tribus.

\- Hablas igual que tu padre – sonrió su abuelo – él también era un idealista como tú, creyendo que todos podríamos convivir si nos conociéramos. Puede que tú tengas más suerte de la que él tuvo.

Sasuke no quiso comentar nada al respecto. Sabía de sobra lo mal que se llevaban los blancos y los indios, eso era algo que no parecía poder cambiarse. No se entendían y tampoco parecían estar dispuestos a darse una oportunidad para conocerse. Aun así, sabía que cuando Naruto hablaba con su abuelo, era mejor permanecer en silencio. Eran temas que concernían a la aldea. Tan sólo se refería con su nombre cuando estaban a solas, pero en temas de la tribu, él jamás pondría en evidencia a su esposo y menos... frente del jefe de la tribu.

Al regresar a su cabaña, Menma se quitó el calzado para ir hacia su manta de piel de bisonte. Parecía cansado y aunque no pensaban salir al día siguiente de caza, Sasuke sabía bien que ese pequeño necesitaba un respiro. Les enseñaban a ser fuertes y a no quejarse, a hacer lo que tenían que hacer, pero... un día de descanso no le sentaría nada mal.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Ya quería a ese chico como si fuera su propio hijo y estaba encantado con la vida que llevaba. No era fácil, de hecho... era muy duro vivir bajo sus costumbres, pero cuando se hizo el trato por salvar la vida de su hermano, jamás esperó acostumbrarse a esta vida. Ahora no concebía otra idea.

\- ¿En qué piensas que sonríes de esa manera? – sonrió Naruto.

\- En cómo cambian las cosas. La primera vez que vine a esta tribu estaba muy asustado, creí que me mataríais, pero aquí estoy. Casi me siento más feliz hasta que cuando estaba en el fuerte. No creí que llegaría a enamorarme del hombre con el que me habían emparejado. Bueno... más bien al que me habían entregado.

\- Tampoco yo creí poder enamorarme de ti. Para nosotros es inconcebible mantener relaciones con el mismo sexo. Todos se opusieron al instante en cuanto se desveló el trato, pero al final, mi abuelo y yo vimos que sería algo bueno. Un pequeño sacrificio que ahora... ya no lo siento como tal.

\- No me respondiste a lo que hay que hacer para que los demás me tomen en serio.

\- Somos guerreros, Sasuke. Obtener el respeto de los demás sólo se obtiene de una forma.

\- ¿Peleando? – preguntó Sasuke aunque sabía la respuesta.

\- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por eso. Si llegamos hasta ese punto, yo haré lo que sea.

\- Pero... eso no es tu problema, no puedes resolver todos mis asuntos.

\- Sí puedo. Por algo soy tu esposo.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, tengo que ganarme el respeto por mí mismo. Ya te respetan a ti, soy yo el que necesito demostrarles que no soy sólo un blanco más.

\- No vas a pelear – le insistió Naruto – no entiendes nada, Sasuke.

\- Entiendo que ellos necesitan saber que soy un guerrero y para ello debo vencer en batalla.

\- Ellos entrenan desde niños, Sasuke, tú, en cambio...

\- Me entrenaste tú.

\- No es lo mismo, ellos tienen más experiencia en estas cosas. No puedes ganar así sin más sólo con desearlo y lo sabes.

\- Puede que tengan más experiencia, pero algo hay que hacer. No me tendrán respeto si eres tú el que siempre pelea mis batallas.

\- Tienes razón – le aclaró Naruto – pero no me pidas que te vea morir por algo así. No lo permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia. Prefiero pelear mil veces por ti a que te ocurra algo a ti.

\- Y yo no quiero quedarme viudo así que evita ese tema.

\- Lo intentaré en la reunión – sonrió Naruto – si todo va bien... no tendría que pelear. Esperemos que entiendan las cosas. Mi abuelo concertará la reunión, así que mañana iremos al poblado asignado para debatir esto.

\- ¿Irán los Siuox?

\- No. Pero en cuanto las otras tribus te conozcan, los rumores les llegarán enseguida. Será cuestión de tiempo saber qué ocurrirá, aunque dudo que ellos vayan a aceptar algo así.

Naruto se acercó hacia su esposo, apartando ligeramente la camisa que llevaba y destapando su hombro para poder besarlo. Un impulso fue lo único que consiguió sacar Sasuke tras una leve sonrisa, alejando a Naruto unos milímetros de él.

\- Déjalo, Menma está justo ahí – le susurró antes de indicarle con la cabeza hacia el pequeño que ya parecía dormir.

\- Está reventado, ni se enterará. Además... estaremos al otro lado.

\- De una fina cortina – le comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Es mayor para saber lo que hay. Además, estaré calladito – susurró Naruto.

\- Ya, claro... ¿Y con eso se arregla todo?

\- ¿Es que no puedes hacerlo tú en silencio? Venga... lo haré despacio.

\- Eres idiota – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No te preocupes tanto por él, sabe que esto es lo más natural del mundo. Él también lo hará cuando le llegue su momento, créeme. Además, ya nos vio una vez y... ¿Qué hizo?

\- No me recuerdes lo que hizo – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Pues eso. ¿Qué más da? Como mucho se tocará y ya está, asunto resuelto. Él satisfecho y yo más por tenerte.

\- En mi cultura esto no se hace frente a los niños.

\- Prefiero que no esté Menma por aquí, pero tampoco es algo que vaya a impedirme tener relaciones con mi esposo. Venga, Sasuke, que estamos al otro lado. Menma ni se va a enterar y además sabe que no puede cruzar de esa zona. Estaremos en total intimidad.

\- Sólo con una condición – le exigió Sasuke.

\- La que quieras.

Sasuke colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto y le empujó hasta tirarlo sobre la mullida paja y la manta de piel de bisonte. Sin siquiera preguntar, se colocó sobre su cuerpo, besándole con pasión e impidiéndole moverse con libertad.

\- Yo estoy al mando hoy – sonrió.

\- Casi siempre estás al mando – le comentó el rubio con una sonrisa – en el fondo te encanta controlarlo todo.

\- No he visto que tú te quejes mucho.

\- ¿Por qué iba a quejarme? Me gusta ver cómo te mueves sobre mí. Es excitante.

Una sonrisa fue lo que Sasuke dejó ver antes de atraer a su esposo hacia él y besarle con pasión. Sin siquiera avisarle, recorrió el labio inferior de Naruto con la punta de su lengua, exigiéndole que abriera para poder colarse dentro. Ahora sólo le quedaba tratar de no pensar en lo que podría suceder al día siguiente. Estaba con Naruto y se querían, era suficiente para Sasuke. Esa noche, los dos estarían juntos una vez más y ya verían cómo al día siguiente enfrentarían esa reunión frente a los clanes.

Todo se desvelaría, todos se darían cuenta de que él era sólo... un "pequeño cuervo blanco". No iba a gustarle a mucha gente, pero tan sólo podían afrontar lo que vendría.


	24. Asambleas

Esa mañana el sol resplandecía con fuerza en el cielo. Era un día perfecto para salir a cazar o para ir al huerto a cuidar las plantaciones, sin embargo, tenía que ir a la asamblea. No quedaba otra que enfrentarse al resto de las tribus, de exponer los acontecimientos a los que eran sus aliados. Sabía que muchas cosas podían salir mal, pero sólo esperaba tener la capacidad para convencerles a todos.

Sasuke observó a su esposo desde la manta de piel de bisonte. Se estaba lavando las manos y los brazos en uno de los barreños de agua antes de vestirse. Le notaba preocupado, pero era normal teniendo en cuenta lo que pretendía hacer. A él, que le habían enseñado a jamás cuestionar ni llevar la contraria al futuro jefe de la tribu, tan sólo podía pensar que no podría ayudarle. Todo consejo y ánimo que quisiera darle debería ser allí dentro de su casa, oculto de las miradas de los demás. ¡ _Claro que todos sabían que hablaban las cosas en la intimidad_! Pero frente a los demás, Sasuke jamás diría nada que pudiera evidenciar al futuro jefe.

\- ¿Sabes lo que vas a decir? – preguntó Sasuke algo nervioso también.

\- La verdad es que no mucho – sonrió Naruto pese a los nervios – supongo que tendré que ir improvisando sobre la marcha.

\- Sabes que no puedo ayudarte en esto.

\- Me las arreglaré. Es mejor que te mantengas al margen por ahora. Aun así, quiero que estés tranquilo, yo no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo.

\- Si no te escuchan... romperán la alianza y toda tu tribu podría ser presa de sus ataques.

\- Lo sé. Pero es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr. Hemos sido una tribu guerrera durante muchos años, estamos preparados para combatir si es necesario. Que ahora queramos asentarnos en un territorio no quiere decir que no pelearé hasta el final por lo que quiero y tú eres al que quiero en este momento. Aunque nos lleve a una guerra.

\- Intenta no llegar hasta esa situación – intentó sonreír Sasuke – no quiero ser el causante del sufrimiento de tu tribu.

\- Sasuke, todos estamos de acuerdo con esto. Tú eres de la tribu y cualquiera que se meta con alguien de la tribu responderá ante todos nosotros. No salgas hoy del poblado. Algunos guerreros se quedarán aquí por si acaso.

Naruto metió el dedo índice y corazón en un pequeño tarro con pintura negra y lo pasó bajo sus ojos, creando aquellas dos rayas que solían pintarse los guerreros cuando iban a batallar. Sasuke observó en silencio cómo terminaba de pintarse alguna otra parte del cuerpo y cogía sus armas para marcharse a la asamblea.

Con rapidez, se levantó de la cama, medio desnudo como aún iba aunque no le importó. Tan sólo quería demostrarle a su esposo que él siempre estaría allí a su espalda, que siempre podría contar con él y le esperaría justo donde estaba. Al escuchar cómo Sasuke se levantaba, Naruto se giró sin poder impedir cómo el moreno colocaba su mano tras su nuca y acercaba su rostro hasta besarle con pasión, colando su lengua y jugando con la de su esposo.

\- No tardes – sonrió Sasuke, consiguiendo que finalmente Naruto sonriera con sinceridad.

\- No lo haré. Sólo espérame. Dejemos esto para esta noche – comentó justo cuando soltaba su mano del trasero de Sasuke.

\- Claro. Aquí estaré para cuando vuelvas. Ten cuidado.

Naruto cogió con algo más de fuerza las armas antes de salir por la puerta. No podía negar su preocupación al ver a su esposo marcharse. No conocía sus costumbres y menos lo que ocurría en aquellas reuniones, pero sí sabía algo y era que no se pintaba por nada, solía hacerlo antes de ir a cazar o como mucho, para algunas de sus festividades. No significaba nada bueno a menos que realmente fuera un ritual suyo.

Intentó mantenerse ocupado revisando las armas, poniéndolas a punto, intentando hablar con otros guerreros de la tribu, pero la idea de que Naruto estuviera en otro lado no se le apartaba de la cabeza.

\- Deja de preocuparte. Todo irá bien – escuchó a Kushina tras él.

\- Igual me preocupa. Creo que no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que le vea regresar. No sé mucho sobre vuestras costumbres, pero que Naruto haya salido pintado no me da buena espina.

\- A veces las asambleas no son sólo palabras – comentó Kushina – supongo que Naruto prefirió ahorrarte el decirte algo así.

\- ¿Va a pelear? – se alarmó Sasuke.

\- No lo sé, tampoco él. Si no llegan a un acuerdo o no se entienden, es posible que le toque pelear contra algún otro guerrero que designen.

¡ _Ahora sí empezaba a preocuparse y con razón_! Esas tribus eran violentas por naturaleza, adoraban la guerra y estaba claro que arreglarían todo a su sistema. Había pensado durante esa noche en aquella posibilidad, pero intentó apartarla de la cabeza hasta que Kushina le había confirmado sus sospechas.

\- Quiero ir con él entonces – comentó Sasuke.

\- Es más seguro que te quedes aquí.

\- Sí, es más seguro, pero yo quiero estar con él. No estoy preparado para quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, esperando noticias de si está vivo o muerto.

\- Yo puedo llevarle – comentó Sai – el poblado no está lejos del nuestro, podemos ir unos cuantos guerreros con él. No le ocurrirá nada.

\- No sé, Sai, "Nueve colas" dejó instrucciones muy claras. Ya tiene a algunos guerreros allí con él.

\- Van a enterarse igualmente que está casado con un blanco, ya no importa si le ven o no – sonrió Sai – si quiere ir con su esposo, está en todo su derecho.

\- Quiero ir – remarcó nuevamente Sasuke – de hecho... voy a ir – les aclaró frente a un resoplido que dejó escapar Kushina.

\- Es cabezón – sonrió Sai – no le quitaremos la idea de la cabeza.

\- Está bien, pero tened cuidado.

\- Ve a por tu caballo – le ordenó Sai – voy a buscar a algunos guerreros que vengan con nosotros.

Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Sasuke antes de salir con rapidez a la casa en busca del caballo. La pelirroja todavía miraba con algo de dudas a Sai, pero éste alzó los hombros y, con una sonrisa, se marchó a buscar a algunos de sus compañeros que quisieran acompañarle. ¡ _No sería muy complicado teniendo en cuenta la preocupación de casi todos!_

***

¡ _Asombrados_! Todos parecían estar asombrados al ver aparecer a ese chico blanco encima de su caballo, rodeado de parte de los guerreros de su tribu. Sabían lo que ocurría, pero no esperaban ver a un blanco en su aldea. Todos estaban nerviosos y quizá, asustado no era la palabra que Sasuke buscaría entre todo el repertorio, pero sí se encontraban con serias dudas sobre él. No apartaban sus ojos de él, era la desconfianza, podía sentirlo.

Lo entendía perfectamente. Los blancos habían invadido sus tierras, habían iniciado guerras con ellos y que no se fiasen era lo más lógico. Entendía los resentimientos que podrían tener, pero él continuó dirigiendo al caballo hacia delante intentando llegar hasta la tienda del fondo donde debía reunirse la asamblea.

El primero en desmontar del caballo fue Sai, seguido por alguno de sus hombres y casi de los últimos, Sasuke. Mantuvo las riendas del caballo en su mano y dio unos pasos hasta acercarse a Sai, con la mirada fija en la tienda de donde saldrían los que estaban reunidos.

Esperaron pacientemente pese a que Sai no perdía de vista a los allí reunidos que no fueran de su tribu. Conocía bien los riesgos de llevar a Sasuke, pero también estaba dispuesto a protegerle de lo que fuera en caso de peligro. Pese a las miradas, nadie parecía dar el primer paso, tan sólo esperaban.

Se abrió la tela de entrada de la tienda y dejó ver a unos cuantos guerreros que salían de allí. Sasuke sólo quería ver a su esposo, esperaba pacientemente aunque su corazón se aceleraba. Sentía impaciencia aún tratando de simular estar tan calmado como el agua mansa en un recinto cerrado.

En cuanto Naruto fijó sus ojos azulados en su esposo, se alejó del grupo y se dirigió hacia él. Suspiró, dejando escapar el aire que anteriormente había contenido, pero sabiendo que Sasuke estaba a salvo entre los suyos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Naruto al llegar hasta él.

\- Sí. Estaba preocupado por ti.

\- Todo está bien, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto – ahora mismo el ambiente está un poco tenso, pero hemos hablado de esto y vamos a esperar unos días. Todos tienen que pensar sobre esto.

\- ¿Es malo?

\- No, Sasuke, tranquilo. Todo está bien. Es una situación nueva y hay algunas cosas que quieren hablar en privado. Nunca antes un indio se había casado con alguien del mismo sexo, tampoco con un blanco así que... sólo quieren un poco de tiempo.

\- Te pintaste y todos estaban pensando que pelearías.

\- Sasuke, mírame – le remarcó Naruto obligándole a mirarle, colocando sus manos sobre el rostro del moreno – todo está bien. Ellos no van a pelear conmigo ni yo lo haré con ellos. Es una situación inusual y diferente. Van a darte una oportunidad, creen que si durante este año nadie ha salido afectado de que tú hayas vivido con nosotros, no debería haber ningún problema, pero necesitan hablar las cosas, nada más.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar con los Sioux?

\- Eso es lo que van a hablar, porque ellos no aceptarán esto. La alianza con nosotros será un problema para toda tribu que nos dé su apoyo en esto. Ellos no van a meterse en lo que hagamos nosotros ni creo que decidan nada en contra pero... podrían abstenerse de ayudar para no tener problemas con los Sioux. Eso ya no nos concierne a nosotros, es una decisión de cada tribu y los jefes se reunirán de nuevo en unos días para darnos una respuesta.

¡ _No podía hacer nada_! Eso fue lo que se quedó en la mente de Sasuke. Por lo menos parecía que no había ido del todo mal y eso le reconfortaba.

\- Volvamos a casa – sonrió Naruto, buscando con la mirada donde podía estar su caballo – voy a buscar mi caballo y regresamos.

Naruto siguió al resto de los jefes para terminar de conversar algunas cosas. Algo nervioso, Sasuke veía cómo le observaban sin apenas disimulo. Seguramente, veían en él problemas, pero al haber explicado Naruto que ya llevaba un año con ellos y nadie se había dado cuenta, quizá se habían relajado. El único inconveniente sería los Sioux cuando se enterasen.

Ver a Naruto ya montado, le hizo reaccionar y colocar las manos sobre el lomo de su caballo para impulsarse. ¡ _Le había costado lo suyo aprender a montar sin tener una silla o un estribo donde ayudarse para alzarse_! Pero ya parecía dominarlo y nadie podría discutirle aquello.

\- Menma estaba preocupado también por ti – susurró Sasuke, caminando junto a su esposo y seguidos de los guerreros de su tribu.

\- ¿Se ha mantenido ocupado? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Todo lo que ha podido. Creo que se ha ido a los huertos con tu madre. Están plantando algunas hortalizas y creo que maíz. Quería ir a cazar alguna cosa pequeña o incluso a pescar, pero no he considerado oportuno que fuera solo.

\- Has hecho bien. Estará mejor dentro del poblado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán los Sioux en enterarse de que estoy en tu tribu?

\- No mucho – susurró Naruto – sólo espero que los otros jefes tomen su decisión antes de que ocurra algo. Aun así, sería conveniente andarnos con ojo ahora mismo. Tampoco he descartado la idea de avisar a tu hermano.

\- ¿Avisarles?

\- Por si acaso quisieran tomar venganza contra ellos o... yo que sé.

\- Si le cuento a mi hermano esto, seguramente querrá ayudar.

\- El problema no es tu hermano, sino tu padre. No nos tolera.

\- Pero en algún momento tendrá que comprender que una alianza como ésta puede ayudarnos a ambos.


	25. Sioux

Estaba nervioso. Habían pasado tres largos días y todavía no tenían noticias sobre la decisión de la asamblea. Naruto trataba de aparentar estar calmado aunque Sasuke sabía muy bien que llevaba los nervios por dentro.

El primer día no había podido acompañar a Naruto y a Menma a cazar, supuso que estos aún temían por él y el miedo que podía provocar en el resto de tribus el enterarse que había un blanco entre ellos. Sin embargo, parecía que finalmente Naruto empezaba a entender que no podía recluirle siempre en la casa. Tenía el mismo derecho que los demás a salir a cazar con ellos, era parte de su tribu y debían comprender todo aquello en algún momento.

Aún era de noche y los grillos se escuchaban al otro lado de las maderas. Naruto dormía a su lado, tan sereno como siempre, aunque sabía que al mínimo movimiento era posible que abriera los ojos. Nunca terminaba de conciliar un sueño profundo, siempre alerta por si acaso. Sasuke ni siquiera sabía si a eso se le podía llamar "descansar".

Muy poco a poco, empezó a moverse. Quería salir de la cama donde estaba y buscar sus cosas. Estaba claro que Naruto trataría de dejarle atrás hoy también e impedir de alguna forma que fuera con ellos, pero él iba a estar listo, no podría ponerle ni un impedimento cuando los primeros rayos del sol alumbrasen aquella estancia.

\- ¿Dónde vas? Todavía no ha amanecido.

\- Voy a prepararme.

\- Vuelve a dormir – susurró Naruto.

\- No. Me conozco ese vuelve a dormir. Luego te largas sin decir nada mientras yo duermo.

Naruto sonrió al verse pillado. No podía negar que era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer. El único problema era que con Sasuke no solía funcionar dos veces la misma estrategia. Aprendía y corregía sobre la marcha, buscaba otras ideas para que no le dejasen atrás. ¡ _Se le estaban agotando las ideas para evitar que les acompañase a cazar en verano_!

\- ¿Y si prometo despertarte para venir, vuelves a dormirte? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No. Eso mismo dijiste ayer y no cumpliste.

\- Se me olvidó.

\- Voy a por mis cosas. Hoy no te irás sin mí – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Está bien, me levanto. Iré a prepararme también antes de despertar a Menma. Supongo que hoy podríamos ir a pescar.

\- Por mí está bien mientras pueda salir de la aldea un poco.

No podía evitar sentirse atraído por su esposo. Era cierto que era un hombre y que era blanco, que seguramente la mayoría de las personas de las tribus no entenderían lo que él veía en ese chico, pero no podían entender en absoluto lo que era convivir con él, no podrían jamás comprender lo seductor que llegaba a ser ese chico en ocasiones. Era valiente y atrevido, aprendía rápido y trataba de encajar lo mejor que podía o hasta donde le permitían.

Estaba ya casi listo para irse, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a su madre algo preocupada. Supo al instante que algo tenía que correr mucha prisa para que ni siquiera esperase a que terminase de amanecer. Simplemente, miró hacia ella y esperó a que hablase.

\- El consejo va a reunirse – comentó su madre – en la tribu de al lado, dicen que es importante y cuentan con tu asistencia y la de tu abuelo. Me ha mandado a avisarte.

\- Parece que la pesca tendrá que esperar – sonrió hacia Sasuke.

\- Cuando por fin podía salir de la tribu un rato – se medio quejó Sasuke, aunque luego al ver cómo sonreía, Naruto se relajó – qué le vamos a hacer, las obligaciones primero. Ve a la asamblea.

\- No salgas del poblado hoy. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, sí – se quejó Sasuke – pero mañana vamos fuera.

\- Trato hecho.

***

¡ _Aburrido_! Así se encontraba Sasuke al igual que Menma. El pequeño al menos aún podía entretenerse un rato con los niños de la tribu pero él... él estaba muy aburrido. Las mujeres seguían absortas en sus quehaceres diarios en los que no podía ayudar, algunos hombres se habían ido a cazar y otros afilaban las armas o creaban nuevas. Sin nada que hacer, decidió coger el arco y las flechas para bajar cerca del río a practicar. Seguía estando dentro de los límites del poblado así que no incumpliría las órdenes de Naruto.

Estuvo allí practicando durante unas horas. Su brazo ya no parecía tener ninguna repercusión. Lo movía con soltura y sin dolor de ninguna clase. Eso le alegraba en cierta medida. Ahora podía hacer vida normal de nuevo. No negaba que a veces echaba de menos las visitas de Itachi o el poder ir él al fuerte a ver a su madre sobre todo, pero así era la vida ahora. Quizá su padre nunca entendería que tomase la decisión de quedarse junto a su esposo.

\- Sasuke... - escuchó la voz de Menma desde lo alto de la colina donde estaba el poblado – voy a irme con Kushina y los demás niños a la plantación de trigo – sonrió - ¿Te parece bien?

\- De acuerdo – sonrió Sasuke – pero ten cuidado.

La plantación sí estaba fuera de la gran empalizada de madera que defendía el poblado. Tampoco era algo que le importase en gran medida, Naruto sólo le había ordenado a él quedarse dentro de la empalizada y además... Kushina y el resto de las mujeres iban a estar por allí, así que los niños estarían bajo vigilancia. Por si eso fuera poco, siempre había guerreros por los alrededores custodiando la zona por si surgían problemas. No debería ocurrir nada malo.

Para cuando se cansó de practicar el tiro al arco, Sasuke regresó hacia el centro del poblado donde algunos guerreros estaban trabajando en las pinturas de guerra. Generalmente las hacían con materias primas que encontraban, ya fuera arena rojiza, mezclando quizá a veces sangre de animales, moliendo hojas de los árboles o de la propia sabia. Ellos eran expertos ya en sacar los mejores colores de todo lo que encontraban a su alrededor y la naturaleza les proporcionaba. Hasta el propio hollín de las hogueras se utilizaba para realizar las pinturas negras de guerra.

Ese arte era uno de los que todavía no había aprendido. Quizá no era mal momento para sentarse a su lado y ver cómo llevaban a cabo la tarea. Al fin y al cabo, Naruto parecía que iba a tardar en regresar y las mujeres estarían en los grandes campos de maíz y trigo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, "pequeño cuervo"? – preguntó Sai con una sonrisa – ya has visto más veces las pinturas.

\- Sí... pero nunca he sabido hacerlas.

\- Siéntate aquí, te enseñaré.

Se lo pensó unos segundos, pero al final dejó al caballo atado a uno de los mástiles cerca de él y se sentó junto a Sai para ver cómo mezclaba las sustancias y creaba el color deseado. Estaba inmerso en todo ese nuevo mundo que se abría ante sus ojos, que tan sólo el grito de uno de los guerreros captó la atención del resto de la tribu que estaba allí sentada frente a la gran hoguera.

\- SIOUX – gritaba uno de los guerreros que venía corriendo hacia ellos – Los sioux vienen desde el norte.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Sai fue mucho más rápido, cogiendo la lanza y el arco con las flechas y montando raudo sobre su caballo para ir hacia donde estaba el peligro. La mayoría de los guerreros le siguieron, otros aguardaron en el poblado para su defensa, sin embargo, Sasuke aún recordaba las palabras de Naruto de que no saliera del poblado, pero... ¡ _El norte_! Allí era donde estaban los cultivos, allí era donde estaban Kushina y Menma. La duda le asaltó y, finalmente, tras apretar los dientes y tratar de decidir algo, cogió el arco y montó con rapidez sobre su caballo emprendiendo la carrera hacia los campos.

Al llegar a los campos, vio el maizal de gran altura ocultando a la gente entre sus amarillentas ramas. Era imposible encontrar a alguien allí, un laberinto de maíz que recogía el ruido incesante de las ramas moviéndose. La gente corría, eso lo sabía bien Sasuke, podía escuchar los gritos y algunos iban saliendo del maizal en la dirección de los guerreros. Finalmente, consiguió entre todo el ajetreo, ver el cabello rojizo de Kushina.

\- Kushina – gritó hacia ella - ¿Dónde está Menma?

\- Sasuke, no deberías estar aquí, vuelve al poblado.

\- ¿Y Menma? – le repitió la pregunta un preocupado Sasuke.

\- Estaba con otros chicos jugando entre el maizal, iban a la parte del este. Imagino que estará viniendo hacia aquí. Saben que tienen que correr en caso de peligro hacia esta dirección.

Confiaba en que Menma se sabía bien la teoría. Correr siempre hacia los guerreros de su tribu que estaban entrando en el maizal para buscar al resto de los que quedaban, sin embargo, también podía escuchar los cascos de los caballos de los Sioux, oía los gritos tribales de guerra y cómo estaban arramblando por el interior del campo.

\- Voy a por él – comentó Sasuke sin darle tiempo a Kushina a reaccionar.

\- No vayas – le gritó Kushina, aunque Sasuke ya estaba entrando entre las ramas, perdiéndose de la vista de todos en cuestión de segundos.

Sai trató de seguirle al ver cómo entraba, pero en breve, aquel laberinto de cañas amarillas le hizo imposible seguirle, perdiéndole la pista casi al instante. Tan sólo podía intentar encontrarle a ciegas mientras evitaba a los enemigos por los gritos y sus alaridos.

Corría y corría, apenas podía ver nada y, de vez en cuando, se paraba de golpe para dejar pasar un rápido caballo de algún sioux. Por suerte para él, los gritos que daban le indicaban la dirección que estaban tomando y podía agazaparse antes de ser descubierto. Sólo esperaba que Menma estuviera bien y también se ocultase entre las cañas.

Menma caminaba con lentitud, casi a hurtadillas intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible entre todos aquellos jinetes que corrían por el campo. Ellos tampoco podían ver nada, pero crear el caos era una manera útil de hacer salir a todos. Correr era una mala idea, les indicaría su posición, no le quedaba más remedio que ir despacio, hasta que una mano le tapó la boca y lo tiró al suelo.

Se asustó, pero enseguida observó la figura de Sasuke sobre él, agachándole todo lo que pudo entre unas cañas que dejaban ver al otro lado las patas de un caballo. Sin apenas ruido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese jinete que montaba despacio, casi como si inspeccionase toda la zona mientras el resto sacaba de sus escondites a la gente. No se movió al igual que Sasuke permaneció como una estatua hasta que el caballo se puso en marcha de nuevo.

\- Vamos – le susurró Sasuke.

Caminaron despacio, agazapados y observando a todos lados antes de poder avanzar. Era mejor ser cauteloso a que les descubrieran por una tontería. Sin embargo, una de las ramas se rompió cuando pasaron cerca, fruto de las sucesivas acometidas de los jinetes que rompían todo a su paso. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los jinetes llegaron hasta ellos, obligando a Sasuke a sacar el arco, apuntar al que parecía el líder y poner a Menma tras él intentando cubrirle.

\- Vaya... apareció el blanquito – sonrió el hombre, consiguiendo que todos rieran – no esperaba que saliera tan pronto. Parece que los rumores son ciertos, el "Demonio de nueve colas" se ha casado con alguien de su propio sexo... y blanco. ¿Y a quién tenemos ahí? ¿El pequeño zorrillo? Te escapaste una vez, no volverá a pasar – comentó hacia Menma.

\- No vas a ponerle la mano encima – le señaló Sasuke en su propio idioma para que supiera que le estaba entendiendo.

\- Si hasta habla nuestro idioma – se rió – es una lástima que no te vaya a servir de mucho – comentó sacando también el arco y apuntándole.


	26. Carácter Uchiha

Sasuke observó cómo el arco le apuntaba directamente a él, no sólo el del hombre que parecía liderar aquella incursión, sino el de todos sus hombres. No podía disparar a todos, caería antes de lo que lo hiciera, pero si iba a caer, se llevaría precisamente al que parecía más importante con él, por lo que apuntó directamente a la cabeza del líder.

\- ¿Te atreves a apuntarme? Si disparas... estás muerto – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tú también – le dijo con seriedad Sasuke.

\- ¿En serio crees que puedes acertar? Tengo entendido que los blancos no saben hacer nada sin sus armas de fuego.

\- ¿Quieres comprobar mi puntería? – preguntó Sasuke – por mí encantado. Tu cabeza es como un melón y estás a pocos metros de mí, la atravesaré como si nada. Lástima que luego no pueda quitarte la cabellera para demostrar lo que hice – le sonrió Sasuke dándole a entender que sabía sus costumbres.

\- El chico tiene genio – sonrió el líder, haciendo reír a todos los demás - ¿No te ha domado bien el "nueve colas"?

Aquel gesto que hizo con su cintura y la risa de los demás, le dio a entender a Sasuke que hablaban de sexo, como si sintieran que era una burla que se dejase penetrar siendo un hombre también.

\- Él es el único que se ha ganado el derecho a montarme – le agregó Sasuke deteniendo todas las risas – supongo que no hay ningún guerrero prometedor aparte de él. Sólo "nueve colas" me montará las veces que quiera. ¿Celoso por no poder domar ni a la más sumisa de vuestras yeguas? – sonrió Sasuke burlándose esta vez de él – al menos el "nueve colas" es capaz de montar a sementales indomables.

Aquellas palabras fueron directas al orgullo del indio. Lo notó enseguida por cómo cambió el gesto de su cara y el de todos los que allí le rodeaban. Durante aquel último año en la tribu, había aprendido demasiadas cosas, sabía que solían reírse del plano sexual, que era algo importante para su orgullo, de hecho... se habían reído tantas veces de él por dejarse montar, que aprendió el sistema de cómo devolverles el golpe. Ya nadie había vuelto a cuestionarle en su tribu, pero ellos... parecía que necesitaban aprender que nadie se reiría nuevamente de él o de su esposo.

Enfadado como estaba con las palabras de ese blanquito que no debería estar en sus tierras, bajó el arco y desmontó de su caballo para poder ir hacia él. Sasuke no bajó su arco, tampoco destensó la flecha y menos cuando todos los demás seguían apuntándole.

\- Bajo las patas de los caballos – le susurró Sasuke a Menma en su espalda – en cuanto se acerque a mí, todos me están apuntando, así que corre y pasa bajo las patas del caballo. Busca a los nuestros.

\- Pero...

\- Sin réplicas. Sólo hazlo.

No era que la idea le gustase, no quería dejar a Sasuke solo allí con esos indios, pero tampoco quería llevarle la contraria. No podía hacer mucho para evitarlo y sabía el mal carácter que tenía Sasuke cuando se enfadaba y ahora... lo estaba. Quizá sólo Naruto habría sido capaz de relajarle en momentos como estos.

La idea de dispararle para que dejase de acercarse a él cruzó su mente, pero también sabía que si disparaba... estaba muerto. No podía hacer algo así mientras Menma siguiera a su espalda o las flechas podrían alcanzar también al pequeño pese a que él estaba en el centro de aquel círculo de hombres a caballo.

El arco cayó al suelo al recibir el primer puñetazo y, aunque él perdió el equilibrio, sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus hombres no dispararían ahora mismo, su líder había quedado en ridículo y debería solucionar el problema de su honra él mismo. Tocó con el dorso de su mano su labio, sangraba ligeramente pero nada importante. Menma se acercó preocupado por él, pero Sasuke le empujó directamente contra las patas de un caballo para que hiciera lo que le había pedido mientras se ponía en pie y se abalanzaba contra aquel indio, cogiéndolo de la cintura y derribándolo al suelo.

Todo se volvió un jaleo, algunos indios no sabían si perseguir a Menma o quedarse a proteger a su líder. Inmóvil, así se había quedado durante unos segundos ese indio frente a él que no creyó jamás que un blanquito fuera a responder su golpe, pero iba a descubrir que los Uchiha tenían su propio carácter.

Esta vez fue Sasuke el que le dio el puñetazo una vez lo tenía en el suelo bajo él, pero le duró poco aquella posición de supremacía cuando el indio se removió con fuerza bajo él, apartándole a un lado y consiguiendo ponerse en pie. Sonrió un segundo, era cierto que ese chico no iba a dejarse pasar por encima y aún no entendía cómo Naruto podía mantenerlo a raya.

\- Te has metido con la persona equivocada, pequeño cuervo – le sonrió.

Tras aquellas palabras, volvió a abalanzarse sobre Sasuke, quien intentó defenderse de sus golpes y tratar de acertar los suyos. Al ver cómo uno de los caballos se empezaba a mover, Sasuke cogió carrera para resbalar por la tierra, pasando bajo las piernas de su contrincante y coger el arco que había dejado caer con anterioridad, tensando la cuerda con rapidez y disparando la flecha contra una de las patas del animal hasta derribarlo. No era su intención herirlo de gravedad, sabía lo importante que eran los caballos para esas tribus, pero no podía dejar que siguiera corriendo para ir en busca de Menma.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, el líder se giró hacia sus hombres con enfado. Era cierto que aquel crío ya se le escapó una vez y había ido a parar a las manos de uno de sus mayores enemigos, al guerrero en el que más alta estima tenía, pero que ahora parecía haberse vuelto loco al casarse con alguien de su mismo sexo, con ese chico blanco que echaba por tierra todas sus tradiciones.

\- Olvidaos del crío, lo quiero a él – sonrió mientras señalaba a Sasuke – lo reconozco... sabes disparar. Nueve colas te ha enseñado bien a pelear, pero estás a muchos años para vencernos a nosotros, esto no es un juego.

\- ¿Estabas jugando? – preguntó Sasuke – porque yo voy muy en serio.

\- Pequeño cuervo – sonrió de nuevo aquel indio - ¿No te han dicho el motivo de llamarte así?

Sasuke se sorprendió de aquello. Era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a que todos le conocieran con ese apodo, pero nunca se preguntó el significado tras ese apodo. Sabía el de Naruto, algunos le llamaban el Zorro de nueve colas por ser el hijo de Minato, a quien le llamaban "Zorro" por su inteligencia y por ser un gran cazador, otros le llamaban "Demonio de nueve colas" por la agresividad suya en el campo de batalla, aunque jamás le vio batallar en una. Imaginaba que sería bueno. Pero el suyo... nunca lo preguntó.

\- El cuervo sólo es el basurero – le dijo entre risas – ese animal escurridizo que recoge las sobras de los guerreros que caen en combate, el emisario de la muerte. Quizá tu esposo creyó que serías eso en su vida, su muerte.

¡ _No sabía qué responder a eso_! Le había pillado por sorpresa y era algo de lo que jamás había hablado con su tribu, así que no podía estar seguro de si realmente le consideraban así o de otra forma. ¡Enfado! Sentía que su sangre hervía ante aquello, pero cuando el indio trató de golpearle de nuevo, una mano detuvo su muñeca impidiéndole asestar el golpe.

\- Pequeño cuervo simboliza el cambio – escuchó a Naruto frente a él – Es cierto que muchos lo asumen a la muerte, pero cuando le llamé cuervo, pensé en su inteligencia, son capaces de adaptarse a los cambios, comiendo incluso la carroña para sobrevivir. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que los cuervos predicen el futuro y revelan presagios. Simboliza la sabiduría. Se está adaptando, pero creo que ya ha dejado de ser "pequeño" – sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke se sorprendió al verle frente a él, deteniendo aquel golpe e interfiriendo en su batalla, aunque no pensaba reclamarle nada en absoluto, le alegraba que hubiera podido llegar. Al echar la vista atrás, observó al resto de los guerreros de su tribu junto a Menma, todos ellos a caballo y rodeando a sus enemigos.

\- El demonio nueve colas ha hecho su aparición.

\- Yoji Aburame – sonrió Naruto – mucho tiempo sin verte. Creo que no se te ha perdido nada en mis tierras, la caza está en las llanuras. Deberías bajar allí con tus hombres.

\- Estaba conociendo a tu esposo – sonrió.

La sonrisa de Naruto se intensificó aún más antes de acercarse a su esposo, coger su cabello con cierta fuerza y pasar la lengua por sus labios como si su saliva fuera a curar aquella herida de su labio. Sasuke simplemente se dejó, sabía de sobra lo que Naruto pretendía con aquello, demostrarle a ese idiota lo mismo que él le había dicho, que sólo se dejaría doblegar por Nueve colas.

\- Vuelve con los nuestros – le susurró Naruto con una mirada que le indicaba claramente que no le llevase la contraria ahora.

Su primer instinto habría sido llevarle la contraria, decirle que quería estar allí, pelear con ellos en caso de ser necesario, pero también supo que empeoraría las cosas si se quedaba. Después de haber demostrado que era capaz de defenderse, que no iba a dejarse doblegar por nadie, ahora no podía poner en duda sus propias palabras y demostrar que tampoco obedecía a su esposo. Resignado, cogió con fuerza el arco y caminó hacia los guerreros de su tribu, quienes ya le traían su caballo para que montase.

\- Le has enseñado bien, pero sabes que no es de los nuestros, nunca los será. Estás deshonrando las tradiciones.

\- ¿Y qué más te da? – sonrió Naruto – soy yo el que me acuesto con él todas las noches, tú no tienes que aguantar su carácter.

\- ¿Fue difícil domarle?

\- No sabes cuánto – intentó conseguir Naruto que dejasen de menospreciarle.

No era nada fácil lograr algo así, todos sabían que los hombres debían ser agresivos, los perfectos guerreros, no les cabía en la cabeza que pudieran simplemente rebajarse a dejarse meter la polla de otro hombre. Eso era lo que hacía que ante los ojos de los demás, Sasuke fuera tratado más como una damisela que como lo que era. Cambiar eso en su tribu era más o menos sencillo, cambiarlo para los demás... era complicado.

\- Antes tenías mi respeto, el guerrero más fuerte de aquí, tu padre te enseñó muy bien pero ahora... mírate, casado con alguien de tu sexo.

\- Tengo una alianza con los blancos.

\- Los blancos no respetan alianzas y lo sabes.

\- No han roto su palabra por ahora.

\- Ya lo harán. No dejarán que te quedes a uno de los suyos.

Naruto se acercó hacia Yoji, hablando primero para que todos le escuchasen y acercándose cada vez más al primero hasta conseguir tenerle a su alcance.

\- Sasuke es de mi tribu y no vas a tocarle – dijo en voz alta primero, para luego bajar la voz y acercarse a su oído - yo mismo te arrancaré el corazón del pecho si te atreves a acercarte a él – le amenazó con dureza.

\- ¿Tan a gusto se deja montar? – sonrió Yoji como si intentase insultar a Sasuke de nuevo con aquella frase.

\- Te contaré un secreto – le susurró – él es quien me monta todas las noches. Ya deberías saber que no se puede domar a un potro salvaje, tan sólo puedes dejarle libre y que decida lo que quiere hacer. Quizá me confunda y no lo sepas... al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera tienes a una mujer en tu lecho – le dijo esta vez Naruto hiriendo su orgullo de guerrero y hombre, lo que hizo que Yoji frunciera el ceño enfadado.

Al girarse hacia los suyos, simplemente dio la última de las ordenes por hoy, "Volver al poblado", ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.


	27. Bajando la guardia

Todo parecía estar calmándose, sin embargo, Sasuke continuaba allí sentado, frente a la orilla del río bajo el poblado. Sabía que Naruto llegaría en breve, pero mientras esperaba, pensaba en lo sucedido y en lo que le diría. No estaría contento por haberse puesto en peligro, pero en parte, entendería que lo hubiera hecho por Menma pese a que le disgustase la acción. Estaba claro que había desobedecido su orden aunque nadie la sabía, así que no creyó que le importase demasiado aunque también conocía a Naruto... y le reprocharía aquello para que no volviera a ocurrir.

\- Lo siento – pronunció al escuchar unas ramas que se partían a su espalda, seguramente Naruto que caminaba hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto - ¿Por desobedecerme?

\- Sí – susurró Sasuke algo sonrojado, sin querer mirarle a la cara como si eso pudiera evitar su reprimenda.

\- Nadie sabía la orden que te di, así que no te preocupes tanto. Nadie sabe que me has desobedecido y encima... hasta has quedado como un héroe por ir a por Menma – comentó Naruto aunque se notaba en sus palabras que le molestaba la desobediencia.

\- Venga, no disimules conmigo. Sé que te molesta.

Naruto suspiró antes de sentarse a su lado y ver cómo Sasuke giraba el rostro evitando mirarle. Una ligera sonrisa se escapó al verle hacerlo, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

\- No estoy molesto porque me desobedecieras, aunque espero que no se repita esa acción.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando entré por la aldea y me dijeron que estabas en el maizal frente a un ataque Sioux? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Preocupado?

\- Aterrorizado por perderte – le confesó – a ti, a Menma, a los míos, pero sobre todo a ti, porque sabía de sobra que tú serías el principal objetivo y te querrían ver muerto para evitar problemas mayores en el futuro.

Era raro escuchar a Naruto confesar sus sentimientos de aquella manera. Todo un año había pasado entre los indios y si algo sabía a ciencia cierta... era que ellos no eran precisamente de los que demostrasen sus preocupaciones, aunque era cierto que ahora estaban ambos solos y eso relajaba a Naruto. Entre los suyos debía aparentar siempre tener todo bajo control, ser ese líder que todos esperaban ver, pero en la intimidad... era muy diferente.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Sasuke – pero hablamos de Menma, estaba en peligro y no lo pensé.

\- Sasuke – le llamó Naruto colocando dos dedos bajo su mejilla y elevándola para que le mirase – me encanta el carácter que tienes, aunque a veces seas complicado de manejar, pero sé que siempre vas a proteger a Menma, porque aunque no sea tu hijo, lo consideras como tal por mí pero... no quiero que te pongas tú en peligro tampoco.

\- No puedes evitarlo – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No quiero perder a Menma, pero tampoco quiero perderte a ti, así que por favor... intentad no meteros en problemas. Menos con los Sioux.

\- Fueron ellos los que vinieron buscando problemas. Sólo me defendí. Ni siquiera había salido de nuestro territorio.

\- Sasuke, por favor, no les des más motivos para tenerte bajo mira.

\- Estoy en su mira desde que saben que soy blanco y hombre... porque te casaste conmigo y eso rompe vuestras tradiciones. No me dejarán en paz y lo sabes, sólo les demostré que puedo defenderme sin necesidad de tener niñeros.

Naruto sonrió al ver el puchero que hacía Sasuke justo antes de volver a girar el rostro. La palabra niñeros no era algo que él conociera muy bien, pero imaginó que se refería a los guerreros de la tribu a los que siempre les había comentado que le echase una ojeada a Sasuke.

\- No puedes culparme por tratar de protegerte – sonrió Naruto, por lo que Sasuke se giró de golpe a mirarle, todavía algo sonrojado por sus palabras – no soportaría perderte.

\- ¿Y crees que yo sí? Sé de sobra que te enfrentarías a cualquiera por mí y no quiero...

\- ¿No quieres perderme? – preguntó Naruto como si terminase su frase.

\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero, idiota – se quejó sonrojado, incapaz de ser completamente sincero con sus sentimientos.

\- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

\- Imbécil – se quejó Sasuke aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse, algo que parecía encantar a Naruto, quien continuaba diciendo esas cosas para que siguiera con esos colores en sus mejillas – maldita sea, para ya – se quejó Sasuke al ver la estúpida sonrisa de su esposo – no te rías.

Naruto, al ver cómo su esposo empezaba a sacar de nuevo ese carácter que tanto le caracterizaba y le gustaba, colocó sus dedos nuevamente bajo el mentón, esta vez aprisionando más su agarre y besándole con pasión. Aquello sacó aún más los colores de Sasuke pese a que éste continuó el beso, incapaz de escapar tanto a las emociones que se acumulaban en su cuerpo como a sus ansias por estar un rato con su esposo.

\- Creen que sólo sirvo para estar en tu cama – comentó Sasuke recordando lo que el otro guerrero Sioux había insinuado.

\- Y creo que les has demostrado que no me esperas tranquilamente en la cama, ¿no? – preguntó Naruto – has peleado bien, no volverán a subestimarte y además... le he dejado claro que yo mando en la tribu... pero tú mandas en mi cama. Deja de preocuparte por lo que pensarán, no podemos evitarlo, pero se han llevado una sorpresa. Supongo que esperaban ver a un chico debilucho y blanquito, pero se han encontrado con " _el_ _pequeño cuervo_ " – sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke le observó. Las cosas nunca eran fáciles y no creyó ni por un segundo, que aquellos indios le dejasen en paz. Hasta Naruto debía haberse dado cuenta ya de la mala situación que tenían en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- La alianza continúa. Al menos con cinco tribus todo está estable.

\- Pero hay algo que te sigue preocupando.

\- Una cosa es que no quieran atacarnos – comentó Naruto – somos aliados y bien, pero... tampoco creo que nos vayan a dar su apoyo si entramos en una guerra, menos si son los Sioux. No lo sé, Sasuke... es algo que aún están considerando. Estamos a prueba – intentó aclararle Naruto.

\- ¿A prueba?

\- Si ven que no eres peligroso, que los blancos se quedan al margen de nuestros territorios y todo va bien, no tienen problema en acudir a la llamada de guerra en caso de ser necesario, pero... si algo ocurre, no nos ayudarán en el futuro. Digamos que estamos en un tiempo de prueba, quieren saber si nuestra alianza con los blancos es sólida y no les traerá problemas.

\- Lo entiendo. Nunca hemos sido mucho de fiar.

\- La verdad es que no – le confesó Naruto – también nosotros tuvimos nuestras reticencias cuando nos comentaron la opción de casarme contigo buscando esta etapa de paz. No creí que la cumplieran y pensamos... que, bueno, si no lo hacían, siempre podríamos vengarnos...

\- ¿Matándome?

\- Algo así – comentó Naruto – pero por ahora parece que tu padre ha cumplido con su parte del acuerdo, no podemos quejarnos. Tampoco creí que fuera a enamorarme de ti.

\- Me ha ocurrido lo mismo – dijo Sasuke – no creí que pudiera encajar aquí, entre los tuyos, con vuestras costumbres, el lenguaje... no esperé enamorarme de ti ni querer a Menma como si fuera mi propio hijo, pero aquí estoy. No quiero perder todo esto sólo porque una tribu no es capaz de aceptarlo.

\- Va a costar, son una tribu muy antigua, Sasuke, aferrada a sus tradiciones, no van a cambiar de un día para otro y lamento que te veas envuelto en todo esto pero... va para tiempo y no quiero que te ocurra nada. Sé que a veces puedo ser un poco egoísta y que no entiendes o comprendes las decisiones que tomo, como lo de dejarte encerrado en el poblado, pero tengo mucho miedo de perderte. Nunca antes había sentido un miedo como éste.

\- También yo estoy asustado, Naruto. Me asusta que le ocurra algo a Menma o a ti. No soportaría algo así.

\- No puedo prometerte que no nos ocurra nada, Sasuke, pero siempre voy a estar de tu parte, da igual a las tribus que deba enfrentarme para mantenerte a salvo.

\- Te quiero, Naruto, pero deja de hablar como si estuvieras solo en todo esto, yo estoy aquí también y pelearé todo lo que haga falta por mi familia y los míos.

\- Tienes razón – sonrió Naruto antes de tomar sus labios nuevamente y besarle con pasión.

Los fuertes brazos de Naruto se apresaron a la cintura de Sasuke, aupándole un poco pese a que el moreno se removió inquieto al ver cómo se caían hacia atrás. El agua estaba fría, pero no le importó mucho al ver cómo Naruto continuaba besándole. Ambos empapados, empujándole hasta que su espalda tocó una de las rocas de atrás y aprisionándole entre su cuerpo y la piedra.

Un gemido salió de lo más hondo de la garganta de Sasuke al sentir la mano de su esposo bajando a la entrepierna, acariciándole bajo el agua, soltando y agarrando sus labios una vez más en aquellos pasionales besos. Ambos sabían dónde terminaría toda aquella adrenalina que habían acumulado tras la batalla, pero también sabían que estaban solos allí. Los guerreros ahora deberían estar preparando las pinturas o sus armas para el día siguiente, cuidando de los caballos o con sus familias tras el suceso con los Sioux.

Con cierta fuerza, Naruto le dio la vuelta a Sasuke, empotrando su pecho contra la roca y dejándole de espaldas a él. Sin dudarlo, llevó su mano libre a la entrada de Sasuke, introduciéndolos en él. Un gemido salió nuevamente por parte de Sasuke, aunque no se movió, sabía que allí donde podía haber posibilidad de que alguien les viera, no podía dominar a Naruto, sólo dejarse, algo que ahora ya apenas le importaba.

\- ¿Vas a meterla o qué? – le preguntó Sasuke con cierta ironía, casi como obligándole a hacerlo.

Naruto sonrió. Su mano seguía masajeando el erecto miembro de Sasuke, lo que le indicaba que le excitaba aquella situación y le motivaba a continuar. Sacó los dedos de su otra mano del interior de Sasuke y cogió su propio miembro, acariciándolo un par de veces para endurecerlo antes de empezar a entrar en él.

***

Desde la colina al norte, podía ver el poblado entero a sus pies, pero no era eso lo que miraba con interés, sino la escena tan poco habitual que sucedía en el río. Yoji sonrió al ver que todo lo que "el demonio nueve colas" le había dicho era cierto. Ese blanquito parecía dejarse hacer lo que fuera por él y eso aún le llamaba más la atención. Jamás habría creído presenciar algo así. En su propia tribu, los blancos habían iniciado aquella guerra, asesinado a los suyos y jamás se rendían ante ellos, pero ahí estaba ese "Pequeño cuervo", según él... "enamorado" de un indio.

Sin embargo y pese a que su sangre ardía al ver a ese blanquito, no pudo evitar sentirse excitado ante ese rostro sonrojado y cómo se agarraba con fuerza a la roca mientras su esposo se hundía en él una y otra vez. ¿Qué ocurría? No sabía el motivo por el que seguía allí mirando fijamente aquella escena. Jamás pudo imaginarse que se sentiría tan estimulado al ver una escena como aquella. Eran dos hombres y eso no podía soportarlo, pero por alguna razón... ver a ese moreno disfrutando y siendo dominado por aquel jefe indio...

\- Lo nunca visto – susurró para sí mismo con una sonrisa – has dominado a un blanquito pero... ¿Cuánto podrás mantener a tu juguete?

Sólo un día, necesitaría el día perfecto y no era hoy, tampoco sería en los próximos días, ahora todos estarían muy encima de ese chico para evitar que le ocurriera algo, así que tendría que esperar el momento, cuanto todos bajasen la guardia. No sería pronto... pero podría esperar y quizá... apoderarse de lo que ellos consideraban sólo domable por Naruto.


	28. Cenas

Los nervios que sentía en aquel instante no podían compararse con nada que hubiera vivido con anterioridad. Tuvo que leer la nota dos veces para asegurarse que no era ninguna broma, pero la verdad era que su padre nunca bromeaba o al menos... él no había conocido ninguna de sus bromas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto, secándose con una de las pieles de búfalos tras haberse bañado.

Sasuke todavía tenía el cabello mojado por el baño junto a su esposo, sin embargo, sí había aprovechado para vestirse al haber salido un poco antes que Naruto. Para el rubio, ver ese rostro medio de preocupación era síntoma de que algo no encajaba en la perfecta mente de su marido.

\- Es de mi padre – comentó Sasuke enseñándole la carta – quiere que vayamos a cenar.

\- Pues ve. No tengo ningún problema en que vayas a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

\- Naruto... quiere que vayamos – volvió a repetirle haciendo énfasis en el plural de la palabra.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del rubio, una de incredulidad ante lo que Sasuke decía. Ningún indio se había acercado al fuerte y mucho menos entrado en él. Todos los soldados tenían órdenes de disparar al primer indígena que vieran.

\- ¿Al fuerte? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – volvió a preguntar, tirando la piel al suelo y dejando de secarse su rubio cabello para tomar la carta entre sus manos. ¡ _Todo estaba en inglés y no lo entendía_! – no sé qué pone – dijo al final algo sonrojado, devolviéndole la carta a Sasuke.

\- Sólo que nos invitan a cenar al fuerte. Incluido Menma al parecer. ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Sasuke al ver a su esposo tan callado.

\- En que no sé si es una buena idea. Es decir... sé que sería una buena idea ir y que pases un rato en familia, que unamos un poco nuestras familias y eso, pero... por otra parte...

\- ¿Crees que puede ser una trampa?

\- Algo así, sí, no sé – refunfuñó Naruto – tú conoces mejor a tu padre. ¿Qué piensas?

\- Que es raro – sonrió Sasuke – pero viene la firma de Itachi también y un párrafo suyo, así que dudo que sea una trampa.

\- De tu hermano me fío más – sonrió Naruto – voy a vestirme.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Creí que querrías una segunda ronda – sonrió Sasuke, creyendo realmente que Naruto querría repetir el sexo de la bañera esta vez más seco.

\- Si queremos llegar a la cena con tu familia, habrá que salir ya – sonrió Naruto – supongo que tendré que dejar la segunda ronda para mañana.

\- Espera... ¿Vamos a ir?

\- Querrás ver a tu familia, supongo – dijo Naruto – pero haremos una cosa... Menma se queda aquí, iremos tú y yo, no quiero ponerle en peligro si es una trampa, y en segundo... si la cena acaba siendo realmente una cena familiar, seguramente se repetirá, así que llevaremos a Menma. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Me parece una buena idea. Iré a hablar con tu madre para que se quede a Menma esta noche.

***

Naruto había rehusado ser acompañado por sus guerreros. Como el moreno sabía bien, nunca llevaría la contraria a su esposo en temas de la tribu o toma de decisiones, al menos no frente a los demás, así que permaneció en silencio mientras él comentaba que irían solos. Aun así, le preocupaba los Sioux y no era el único por la forma en que sus guerreros le miraron, aunque Naruto trató de explicarles que cogerían un camino alternativo, alejándolos del asentamiento Sioux.

No es que fuera una medida que relajase a todos, pero al menos, pareció apaciguarlos un poco. Tampoco ellos querían llevarle la contraria al "nueve colas", sabían bien su posición y respetaban la decisión tomada. Pese a ello, Sasuke pudo ver la gran preocupación en el rostro de Kushina, a ella no conseguirían quitarle ese malestar de encima por muchas buenas palabras que dijeran.

Al ver cómo su esposo iba hacia el caballo, Sasuke tomó las riendas y apoyando las manos en el lomo, se impulsó para poder montar, observando cómo Naruto hacía lo propio en su caballo pinto.

Ambos salieron juntos del poblado, en completo silencio y alejándose hacia la izquierda para evitar acercarse demasiado a los Sioux. Ahora más que nunca, Naruto parecía estar deseando que el invierno llegase y esa tribu volviera a irse llanuras abajo persiguiendo a los búfalos. Para su desgracia... el verano sólo había hecho nada más que comenzar.

\- Nunca has cenado con blancos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sasuke al ver a su esposo tan tenso.

\- ¿Me ves pinta de haber hecho relaciones sociales con blancos?

\- Conmigo haces algo más que relaciones sociales y soy blanco – comentó Sasuke.

\- Tú no cuentas – se sonrojó ligeramente Naruto al ver que hablaba del sexo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es un tenedor? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Eh... ¿Es para "tener" algo?

Sasuke sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Esa noche iba a ser graciosa si realmente sólo era una cena. En la tribu estaban acostumbrados a comer con las manos o como mucho... con alguna cuchara hecha de madera para los caldos, pero poco más. Naruto no sabría nada de una cena de blancos y para colmo... aún no controlaba mucho el inglés.

\- Sí, Naruto, es para tener la comida – le explicó – es... un utensilio con tres o cuatro pinchos y sirve para pinchar la carne o las verduras.

\- Vale, eso puedo hacerlo – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Y la servilleta? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No sé lo que es, pero seguro que me lo explicarás todo en la cena. O eso espero – casi susurró.

\- Es para limpiarte.

\- Ah... un trapo – dijo sin más Naruto cambiando la palabra a una que él conociera.

\- Sí... un trapo – sonrió su esposo al ver lo sencillo que le resultaba todo a Naruto. Otra cosa sería la cena.

Llegaron casi al anochecer y por suerte para ambos, ni se cruzaron con los Sioux ni tampoco les dispararon los soldados al verles, sino que abrieron las puertas para asombro de ambos.

\- Vaya... iba en serio – comentó Sasuke.

\- ¿De qué te sorprendes? Yo debería ser el más sorprendido de los dos.

\- Es raro en mi padre que acepte así como si nada. Aunque puede que mi hermano y mi madre le hayan obligado a aceptar esta cena.

\- Tu madre... - se quedó pensativo Naruto – debe ser muy guapa.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- En que debe ser muy guapa para tener un hijo como tú – sonrió nuevamente – porque eres terriblemente atractivo.

\- Idiota – le susurró Sasuke algo sonrojado pese a la gran sonrisa que tenía su esposo.

\- Ya estoy deseando conocerla.

Lentamente, acercaron los caballos hacia el fuerte, desmontando tras cruzar las puertas y dejando que cerrasen tras ellos. Naruto mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Primero, porque odiaba que cerrasen las puertas tras él, era impedirle salir cuando quisiera aunque entendía que necesitasen seguridad, ellos mismos tenían empalizadas también para defenderse e Itachi había estado dentro del poblado... claro que ellos no solían cerrar a menos que fuera de noche o en caso de peligro. Por otro lado, estaba nervioso de tener que conocer a su familia y esa cena, sobre todo sin saber de qué hablarían... porque el inglés no era lo suyo todavía.

Itachi fue el primero en salir a recibirles y, justo tras él, Mikoto sonreía dulcemente pese a que sus ojos todavía mostraban ciertas dudas y preocupación. Sasuke sólo esperaba quitarle todos esos pensamientos acerca de su esposo si realmente le conocía en persona y veía cuánto podía llegar a quererle ese indio.

Ambos desmontaron de los caballos y caminaron hacia la casa del general. Uno de los traductores se acercó a ellos, dando a entender a Sasuke que iba a cenar con ellos para poder traducir lo que Naruto dijera, pero éste le frenó al instante.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, pero yo traduciré – comentó Sasuke, puesto lo que menos deseaba en una cena familiar era a un extraño allí traduciendo lo que diría su esposo – mamá – se acercó Sasuke hacia su familia – es mi esposo, Naruto.

Naruto no pudo entender la frase en inglés, sin embargo, escuchar su nombre le hizo imaginarse que simplemente le estaban presentando. No sabía muy bien qué es lo que tenía que hacer y Sasuke le indicó algo sobre su mano, por lo que Naruto se lanzó hacia su madre abrazándola al instante, sorprendiendo así a todos.

\- Creo que no me ha entendido muy bien – sonrió Sasuke, lo que hizo sonreír a su madre también.

\- Vaya... es un chico muy fuerte – sonrió Mikoto al sentir sus musculosos brazos pero sin atreverse a tocarle.

\- Naruto... suéltala ya – comentó Sasuke.

\- ¿No es así como os saludáis?

\- Más o menos, pero con unos segundos es suficiente – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Oh, vale – soltó Naruto el abrazo.

\- He preparado algo de carne, vamos, entrad – sonrió Mikoto, dejando paso para que ambos entrasen.

El inicio de la cena fue un poco tenso, sobre todo, porque Fugaku apenas hablaba y sólo hacía más que mirar hacia ese rubio lleno de trenzas que cogía el muslo de pollo con la mano.

El ligero carraspeo al otro lado de la mesa hizo que Naruto mirase al moreno y observase cómo éste cogía el tenedor y el cuchillo, enseñándoselos sutilmente y cortando la carne frente a él para que pudiera ver cómo se hacía, lo que provocó que Naruto dejase el muslo con rapidez sobre el plato y tomase los cubiertos, intentando imitar a su esposo.

Mikoto sonrió al ver la escena. Cuando su esposo le dijo que iban a casar a Sasuke con un indígena, se preocupó, gritó y se enfureció con él, pero ahora que veía cómo ese chico estaba allí, intentando encajar en un ambiente que no era en absoluto el suyo, sólo le demostraba lo equivocada que estaba con los indios. Ese chico realmente quería a su hijo, hasta el punto de estar allí sentado a la mesa con ellos y tratando de cortar ese muslo de pollo que se le resistía.

Tuvo que mirar un par de veces a los presentes para hacerse a la idea de cómo utilizar bien el tenedor y el cuchillo, pero en cuanto pilló el truco, pudo empezar a comer sin mucho problema.

Su madre fue la primera en entablar una amena conversación para enterarse qué tal le iba a su hijo por la tribu, claro que al ver lo tranquilo que hablaba y escuchar alguna divertida anécdota sobre los baños o cómo las mujeres le habían llevado a bañarse la primera vez, la tranquilizó y se rió. Algunas de las historias donde antiguamente Sasuke lo pasó mal, ahora simplemente se habían quedado como historias graciosas que hacían reír a su familia. Como "el rapto" de la boda, cuando Sasuke insistió tanto en que le bajase... hasta que vio a todos los guerreros a su alrededor haciendo que ya no quisiera bajar, agarrándose aún más a su esposo.

Sasuke tradujo la conversación toda la noche aunque parecía que Naruto iba pillando alguna cosa y hasta Itachi intentaba hablar algo en la lengua nativa de su esposo, así que eso le hizo ilusión al moreno al ver cómo iban encajando.

\- ¿Y el pequeño no ha venido? – preguntó Mikoto aunque era obvio que no había venido.

\- Queríamos venir primero nosotros solos. Además no es tan pequeño como crees. Le faltan dos años para su rito de iniciación.

\- Entonces es un adolescente.

\- Más o menos... sí, está en una época complicada – exclamó Naruto – tiene catorce años – comentó Naruto, haciendo que Sasuke lo tradujera.

\- Ah, pues... no era tan niño.

\- Es nuestro niño igualmente – sonrió Sasuke.

Realmente así lo consideraba Sasuke, como a su pequeño y daba igual lo que creciera porque siempre le vería de esa forma. Quizá nunca sería lo suficientemente mayor para él. Ahora se daba cuenta cómo le veía su madre a él pese a estar casado y todo.


	29. Familia

Tan sólo una pequeña luz se mantenía encendida en las lámparas de las mesillas. Fugaku leía un libro sobre tácticas del ejército mientras Mikoto terminaba de arreglarse en el aseo para ir a la cama.

\- Has estado muy callado durante toda la velada – sonrió su esposa desde el aseo, terminando de ponerse la crema para ir a dormir.

\- No sabía muy bien qué decir – comentó Fugaku.

\- Cualquier cosa habría estado bien, lo que fuera para que no diera la impresión de que no deseabas cenar con él.

\- No era mi intención y lo sabes.

\- Yo sé cómo eres, Fugaku – sonrió Mikoto – y sé que aunque te ha costado aceptar la idea de Itachi y mía para que Sasuke viniera a cenar, no era de tu agrado tener a un indio en tu mesa, aun así, también vi que no estabas del todo incómodo aunque puede que a nuestro invitado se lo haya podido parecer por tus silencios.

\- No estaba incómodo realmente. Creo que hasta me sorprendió ver que intentaba comportarse en la mesa. Tenía una idea diferente de los indios – comentó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo – no sé... pensaba...

\- ¿Pensabas que obligaría a Sasuke a hacer lo que él quisiera?

\- Algo así.

\- Tu hijo es incontrolable y lo sabes – sonrió Mikoto – igual que Itachi, ambos son cabezotas y tercos, ni siquiera un indio podría cambiarle su carácter. Pero le veo feliz y eso quiere decir que nadie le está obligando a nada, está con él porque quiere estarlo.

\- Sí, ahora lo veo. Llegué a pensar hasta que nos habrían amenazado o algo para que Sasuke quisiera volver a la tribu, pero es todo lo contrario, está enamorado.

\- Lo que yo he visto esta noche en la cena – sonrió Mikoto – es que ese chico adora a tu hijo, tanto como para venir hasta aquí a cenar con nosotros y tratar de aprender a utilizar un tenedor o un cuchillo, intentaba encajar y hacer feliz a Sasuke. Chapurrea un poco el inglés y no tenía por qué aprenderlo tampoco, lo hace por tu hijo, creo que le quiere de verdad. No quiere decir que estés equivocado ni mucho menos respecto a los indios, supongo que habrá de todo, como blancos, Fugaku, no todos serán malos y no todos serán buenos, pero quizá... intentar comprender un poco al que va a ser nuestro yerno no estaría mal.

\- Intentaré ser un poco más cordial la próxima vez – cerró el libro Fugaku para ver cómo su esposa entraba en la cama –. ¿Crees que estarán bien en la habitación?

\- Seguro que sí.

\- La habitación de Sasuke no es muy grande precisamente.

\- Se apañarán – sonrió Mikoto – sólo espero que no hagan mucho ruido.

\- ¿Tú crees que...? – preguntó Fugaku un poco enfadado.

\- ¿Que tendrán relaciones? Es posible, están casados.

\- ¿En mi casa?

\- No sé... creo que a Sasuke nunca le ha importado mucho algo así, aunque creo que era virgen cuando se lo entregaste a Naruto – dijo Mikoto por primera vez el nombre del indio, para que Fugaku empezase a verlo como parte de la familia y dejase de llamarle "indio".

\- Nunca le he preguntado nada al respecto. Ya sabes que mi relación con Sasuke ha sido... difícil. Quizá nunca he hecho bien las cosas con él y no estoy muy seguro de todo lo que he hecho mal. Está claro que no me perdona el hecho de haberle entregado a su esposo como un intercambio por su hermano, quizá no debí hacerlo pero...

\- Quizá debas hablar con él, de padre a hijo y no de General a soldado, Sasuke no era ni creo que vaya a ser uno de tus soldados como Itachi.

\- Sí, tendré que hablar con él aunque es tan duro hacerlo...

\- Ése es vuestro problema, que nunca habláis claramente las cosas – sonrió Mikoto – es hijo tuyo, Fugaku, tiene mucho carácter, sin duda lo ha heredado de ti, de los dos... Sasuke es el que más se parece a ti, incluso más que Itachi. Él siempre ha sido más calmado para todos estos asuntos, sois Sasuke y tú quienes siempre estáis a la defensiva y evitáis los temas que hablen de sentimientos.

***

¡ _Enfermo_! Así se estaba poniendo Naruto al sentir la mano de su esposo bajando por su abdominal en busca de la cinturilla del pantalón. ¡No paraba de intentar meterle mano! Por mucho que él cogiera su mano y la apartase ligeramente hacia su pecho nuevamente. Sasuke siempre volvía a encontrar la forma de bajar la mano nuevamente.

\- Sasuke – susurró al final Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? No me vas a decir que no te apetece – sonrió el moreno.

\- Claro que me apetece, contigo siempre me apetece pero creo que no es un buen lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no? En peores sitios lo hemos hecho. Toda tu tribu nos ha tenido que ver.

\- A mi tribu le da igual y casi es como... algo necesario y sagrado, nadie se escandalizaría, lo ven como un acto... no sé explicártelo, Sasuke – se quejó Naruto.

\- Lo ven natural porque afianzan el vínculo del matrimonio.

\- Algo así, sí. Es algo que todos hacen, también tú has debido de ver a otras parejas hacer cosas así.

\- No tanto como crees. Creo que nosotros nos pasamos un poco.

\- Puede ser – sonrió Naruto – es posible que no pueda aguantar tanto las ganas como para llegar a casa pero... estamos en casa de tus padres y creo que entre los vuestros no está muy bien visto.

\- No lo está, pero me da igual. Mi padre me vendió a ti y...

\- ¿Soy una venganza ahora? – preguntó Naruto preocupado al escuchar aquello.

\- No quería decir eso.

\- Me haces sentir así, Sasuke, si dices que sólo quieres acostarte conmigo aquí para que tu padre entre en ira... es como si quisieras vengarte por lo que te hizo y eso me convierte... en un objeto que estás utilizando para tus propósitos.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Sasuke – tienes razón, no debí pensar algo así, pero eso no me quita las ganas de querer estar contigo.

\- Tengo ganas de estar contigo, Sasuke, pero creo que no sería un buen lugar.

\- Creo que tienes razón.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, dándole esta vez él la espalda a su esposo y consiguiendo que Naruto girase la cabeza para ver cómo se iba hacia el otro extremo de la cama. Sabía que eso significaba que la conversación había terminado, pero estaba frustrado por no conseguir lo que quería. Así era Sasuke... acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Eso le hizo sonreír y girarse hacia él para poder abrazarle.

\- Te quiero – susurró Naruto en su oído, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, signo de que Sasuke estaba ofuscado con él – y si me prometes no hacer ruido... te hago el amor aquí mismo – sonrió, consiguiendo finalmente que Sasuke girase la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Completamente, pero quiero estar arriba.

\- Odio que estés arriba – se frustró Sasuke.

¡ _Lo sabía de sobra_! Sasuke siempre era dominante, le gustaba estar arriba y tener el control, por eso mismo, esta vez Naruto tenía la sartén por el mango y quería dejarle claro a ese chico que él era capaz de aceptar algunos términos, pero también era capaz de ser dominante y no siempre le permitiría salirse con la suya.

\- Es mi única condición, lo tomas o lo dejas. Si quieres sexo esta noche, yo voy arriba – sonrió Naruto – aunque si no quieres... - hizo el amago de bajarse del cuerpo de Sasuke para volver al colchón, pero su esposo retuvo su brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

\- Acepto. Hoy montas tú.

Naruto sonrió triunfante. No era complicado manejar a Sasuke... no cuando empezabas realmente a conocerle. Sólo había que jugar un poco con esos sentimientos que intentaba siempre esconder y que para él, cada vez eran más evidentes. Quizá... Sasuke también estaba empezando a entender cómo funcionaba Naruto. Nunca antes le había puesto condiciones, las primeras veces Naruto había sido completamente dominante, le decía qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y hacía lo que quería con él, ni siquiera era capaz de entender su idioma hasta que empezó a respetarle y a perderle el miedo, fue entonces cuando le había dejado tomar el control, a excepción de cuando lo hacían fuera de la casa, donde la gente podía verles. Ahora... quizá Naruto sólo quería dejar claro que incluso en casa de sus padres, él le pertenecía y esa idea le excitó.

***

Para el desayuno, fue una sorpresa ver que Fugaku no estaría. Le había surgido algún asunto importante que debía atender. Sin embargo, el desayuno fue un buen momento en familia donde todos aprovecharon antes de que los dos chicos tuvieran que marcharse. Para Naruto, era complicado estar allí en el fuerte, rodeado de todos esos soldados que le miraban con malas caras, sin entender cómo era posible que un indio estuviera entre ellos. Mientras Sasuke hablaba de algo con su hermano y su madre, él había decidido salir al porche de la terraza para contemplar las caballerizas del fondo y relajarse con la suave brisa que corría, hasta que observó a Fugaku venir desde una de las casas del fondo.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó, aunque Naruto tan sólo escuchó al traductor que traía consigo.

\- Sí – intentó pensar la palabra, ésa que los blancos decían tanto y que ellos ni siquiera conocían - ¿Gracias? – preguntó algo indeciso por si era ésa.

\- No hay de qué. Sois bienvenidos cuando lo deseéis. Por cierto... si no te importa, me gustaría poder hablar contigo a solas un momento.

\- De acuerdo.

Los tres hombres caminaron hacia un lugar más reservado pero Fugaku no parecía querer iniciar la conversación o... estaba pensando cómo hacerlo. El traductor esperaba a que alguno de los dos se decidiera, pero no iba a ser Naruto precisamente.

\- Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de los últimos meses y... por la cena, no quería incomodaros a ninguno, pero mi mujer me hizo ver que quizá mis silencios hicieran un poco tensa la velada.

\- No pasa nada. Entiendo perfectamente sus reticencias hacia nosotros.

\- Hemos tenido algunos problemas con indios, todo el séptimo de caballería ha caído en una de las batallas, una emboscada y los soldados están un poco reacios a las alianzas, además de veros como un problema. Además de eso, mi conducta no ha sido precisamente la más satisfactoria.

\- Somos dos tribus guerreras – intentó suavizar Naruto – y somos muy diferentes, tanto en costumbres, lengua como en el arte de hacer la guerra. Nosotros no podemos construir caballos de hierro como los vuestros, no peleamos con armas de fuego y agradecemos todo lo que la naturaleza nos ofrece, vosotros sois diferentes, pero no os considero por ello como algo bueno o malo, ni superior o inferior. Quiero a Sasuke y voy a protegerle – le dejó en claro – sea de quién sea, tanto blancos como de otros indios. Mi alianza con vosotros sigue intacta, era el trato y lo respetamos.

\- También nosotros lo respetamos con vosotros. En cuanto a Sasuke... cuídale, sé que a veces tiene un carácter difícil y que... seguramente me odia tras haberle entregado a vosotros por la vida de su hermano pero...

\- No te odia – le confesó Naruto – es cierto que no habla mucho sobre ti, suele hablar más de su hermano, lo adora – sonrió el rubio – pero... aunque al principio le dolió tu decisión y se sintió poco valorado, aceptó por salvar a su hermano. Es un chico valiente y lo único que busca de ti son unas simples palabras, sólo quiere escucharte decir que estás orgulloso de él. No necesita nada más, sólo saber que le valoras. Aunque ahora al conocerte – sonrió Naruto – ya sé de quién ha sacado su carácter y valentía. Se enfrentó a los Sioux con destreza, quizá no vaya a ser un soldado, pero es un guerrero y es bueno.

\- ¿A los Sioux? – preguntó alarmado Fugaku.

\- Sí. Odian a los blancos y desde luego, cuando se enteraron que Sasuke estaba en mi poblado, no se lo tomaron nada bien. Aun así, tu hijo se defendió muy bien pero no puedo negarte que me preocupa cómo acabe todo este asunto. No quiero que le ocurra nada a Sasuke.

\- Los Sioux son los que han derrotado al séptimo de caballería – confesó Fugaku alarmado, consiguiendo que Naruto abriera los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ellos ya habían empezado a moverse y eso... no eran buenas noticias.


	30. El inicio del odio.

Itachi miraba a la lejanía desde el porche. Era raro ver a su padre tan tranquilo hablando con Naruto, pero supuso que simplemente... las cosas y hasta las personas... cambiaban. Su padre nunca había sido muy forofo de los indios, no se fiaba de ellos. Habían combatido tantas veces, que ya ni siquiera era capaz de dialogar, sin embargo, allí estaba hablando con Naruto como si nada.

Quizás los recientes acontecimientos con el séptimo de caballería habían hecho que Fugaku reaccionase de otra manera, podría ser que empezase a ver esta guerra de otra manera, con algo más de perspectiva, porque era evidente que esto no podía terminar bien con los Sioux. Había demasiado poco entendimiento entre ambas partes como para proclamar una paz estable y duradera.

Desde luego, a Itachi el que más le preocupaba en todo esto era su hermano. Estaba allí, a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, en mitad de una tribu india que por muy buena que le pareciera, seguía siendo un peligro si les atacaban otras tribus. Confiaba en Naruto y en su tribu, pero no confiaba en el resto y sabía de sobra el odio que tenían a los blancos como para tratar de aceptar a uno entre ellos. Eso sin duda alguna, acusaba sus pesadillas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke a su espalda.

\- Sólo miraba a papá hablando con tu esposo – sonrió - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Me ha pillado un poco por sorpresa eso de que invitasen a Naruto a venir a cenar, pero... creo que está bien un poco de acercamiento. Creo que si le llegasen a conocer como yo le conozco, todas esas rencillas se acabarían.

\- Es muy posible. Es un buen chico. Se nota que te quiere.

\- No creo que me quisiera al inicio.

\- Tampoco tú le querías a él – sonrió Itachi.

\- Ya, bueno... supongo que tenía que conocerle mejor. Aun así, te noto preocupado.

\- No me gusta la idea de que estés tan lejos, menos con los Sioux por ahí. ¿Te has enterado de lo ocurrido?

\- No. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Los Sioux han derrotado a todo el séptimo de caballería liderado por el coronel Custer.

\- Y no me sorprende del todo – comentó Sasuke – conocíamos bien a Custer, era un poco...

\- ¿Imprudente? ¿Impaciente? – preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa – nos ha dejado un buen problema. Han fallecido casi todos los de su regimiento en Little Big Horn. Todo un desastre. Aún no sabemos cómo solucionar todo esto y papá está algo nervioso. Creo que intenta hacer las cosas bien ahora – dijo señalando cómo hablaba con Naruto.

\- Ni siquiera sé cómo empezó todo esto.

\- Tampoco yo – le confirmó Itachi – yo era pequeño cuando se inició esta guerra contra los indios que no parece terminar nunca.

\- Ahí viene mi esposo – sonrió Sasuke al ver que tanto Naruto como Fugaku venían caminando de nuevo hacia la casa.

***

Los caballos caminaban con tranquilidad de regreso al poblado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente se dejaban envolver en ese silencio y el piar de los pájaros que pronto se guarecerían. Al final habían salido algo más tarde de lo que esperaban, pero Naruto no quería irse demasiado pronto, sabía que a Sasuke también le gustaba estar con su familia y para las pocas veces que venía, cuando lo hacía le dejaba aprovechar el tiempo.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo desagradable mi padre? – preguntó Sasuke al final.

\- No. Hemos hablado sobre lo que está sucediendo últimamente. Está un poco preocupado por la situación. Todo se descontrola por momentos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que los indios tienen un gran resentimiento hacia los tuyos y los tuyos... bueno... están en una guerra que quizá nosotros no podamos ganar pero... que deja muchas muertes en ambos bandos. Es un odio continuo.

\- Ni siquiera sé de dónde viene todo ese odio.

\- ¿Nunca te lo han contado? – preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿Es que tú sí lo sabes?

\- No sé si en otras zonas empezaría de otra forma... pero sé cómo comenzó en estas tierras. Fue hace años, me lo contó mi padre que fue quien vivió todo aquello. Mi abuelo podría darte detalles también. Yo era pequeño y no entendía mucho de lo que ocurría, pero ya nos criamos todos con este odio hacia los vuestros tras lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Fue ese hombre al que llamabais Coronel Custer – dijo Naruto – me contaron que una vez atacó con unos setecientos hombres un poblado donde prácticamente sólo había mujeres, niños y ancianos. Los masacró. Evidentemente, esto no pasó desapercibido para el resto de tribus y todas se pusieron a la defensiva. Dio inicio esta guerra que ahora nadie sabe ya cómo pararla. Sólo hay odio y resentimiento. Le llamaron la batalla de Washita. Y la verdad... es que es una guerra terrible porque se han enfrentado directamente con los Sioux y los Cheyennes, son dos de las tribus más guerreras entre los nuestros. No creo que ellos vayan a parar.

\- Pero... si no se detienen, podría haber muchas más victimas. Los míos utilizan armas de fuego, os van a herir desde la distancia, caerán muchos antes de que podáis llegar a ellos y lo sabéis.

\- Sí, pero eso no es algo que les importe a los Sioux o a los Cheyennes. Ellos son guerreros hasta la muerte, atacarán con todo una y otra vez. No van a darse por vencido. Son testarudos y pagan el agravio recibido con sangre. Tienen mucho odio a los blancos y, en parte, lo entiendo.

\- Yo también lo entiendo – dijo Sasuke algo cabizbajo – pero sigo pensando que si ambos bandos continúan, nada bueno puede ocurrir.

\- El problema está en que la situación es insostenible. Sé que se firmaron unos acuerdos y que los vuestros no debían cruzar ciertas líneas, unas...

\- ¿Fronteras? – preguntó Sasuke al ver cómo Naruto buscaba la palabra adecuada.

\- Sí, eso, las fronteras – confirmó Naruto – los vuestros las cruzan constantemente sin respetar el acuerdo y eso hace que la tensión aumente en ambos bandos, creando estas batallas continuas. Creo que quieren algo de nuestras tierras... ¿Oro? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí, dicen que en vuestras tierras hay yacimientos de oro.

\- No sé, nosotros no es algo que utilicemos como tal pero... sí queremos vivir en paz. Por mí podrían llevarse todo eso y dejarnos en paz. Sin embargo, los vuestros quieren llevarnos a una cosa que le llaman "reserva".

\- Las reservas, sé lo que son – comentó Sasuke.

\- Y todas las tribus que se niegan... bueno... esto es lo que hay, guerra, batallas, supervivencia. Pero yo no quiero irme de mi tierra, éstas son nuestras tierras, nos hemos criado aquí y no tengo por qué moverme a ningún otro lado sólo porque ellos quieran hacerlo.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Todos los que no queremos ir a las reservas nos llaman "hostiles". Lo que ha ocurrido con el séptimo de caballería de Custer... al menos lo que me ha contado tu padre y lo poco que yo sé de los otros indios, es que habían convocado una gran fuerza militar para exterminar a los indios "hostiles" que quedaban. Pero hay un jefe indio, se llama "Toro sentado" y pertenece a los Lakota, que dicen que ha convocado una gran fuerza, tanto por parte de los Sioux, de los Cheyenne como de otras tribus. Nunca antes había visto tantos indios reunidos por una misma causa, te lo aseguro – le confirmó Naruto – en sus reuniones debaten qué hacer con vuestra amenaza.

\- ¿Son los que han masacrado al séptimo de caballería?

\- Sí. Eso parece. Al parecer vuestro coronel Custer atosigó a sus tropas y llegaron bastante cansados, aparte de separar sus fuerzas y algunas cosas más. Estaban perfectos para su derrota y ellos lo sintieron como una amenaza, que realmente lo era, puesto que iban a por ellos. Ha sido... una masacre, dicen que los vuestros intentaron huir hacia donde Custer resistía como podía, pero... a los tres días cuando consiguieron llegar hasta ellos, vieron los cuerpos mutilados y algunos sin cabellera de soldados. Custer tenía varios balazos, pero te aseguro... que eso no pudimos hacerlo nosotros, no utilizamos vuestras armas – comentó Naruto – su fama ahora parece ir muy lejos, pero para mí, sólo ha sido un insensato que no tomó las mejores decisiones para sus hombres.

\- Es increíble que sigan pasando estas cosas por este odio que no cesa.

\- Yo ya no sé cómo parar algo así, Sasuke. Nos estamos manteniendo al margen junto con otras tribus, pero aunque algunos te acepten, sabes que otros seguirán guardando ese rencor. Los Sioux y los Cheyennes están muy dolidos con la primera masacre que hicieron los blancos y no creo que vayan a parar. Lo único que te pido es que no subestimes las fuerzas de los indios, son implacables y no quiero que te ocurra nada.

\- Entiendo lo que ven en nosotros – comentó Sasuke – somos una amenaza, queremos apartarles de sus tierras y hemos demostrado que no cumplimos tratos cuando los hacemos, además de creer que sois una amenaza, es algo que yo no puedo cambiar, pero... te prometo que no voy a subestimarles y sigo pensando que quiero estar aquí a tu lado. Me da igual lo que ellos piensen, Naruto, me da igual que sigan teniéndome rencor sólo por el color de mi piel porque piensen mal de nosotros, aún con motivos, pero yo voy a seguir aquí y no van a moverme.

\- Y yo no permitiré que te ocurra nada – le aseguró Naruto.

\- A mi hermano no le caía muy bien el coronel Custer – comentó Sasuke – tampoco es que hubieran hablado mucho ni nada, él era pequeño cuando le conoció, pero decía que era un poco... egocéntrico.

\- Me lo creo – sonrió Naruto - ¿Sabes que rechazó a los refuerzos? Dijo que le estorbarían y luego separó sus tropas, sin utilizar tampoco artillería. Llegó a decir, por lo que me dijo tu padre, que su escuadrón era suficiente para derrotarnos a todos. Desde luego creo que infravaloró demasiado a Toro sentado y la fuerza que ha conseguido reclutar.

\- ¿Conoces a Toro sentado?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto – estuvo en la asamblea cuando dije que me había casado contigo.

\- ¿Y se lo tomó mal?

\- No del todo. A ver... rompe nuestras tradiciones eso de casarme con alguien de mi sexo y no le gustó la idea de que fueras blanco, eso es obvio, pero en la segunda asamblea estuvo de mi parte, no termina de fiarse de ti por ser blanco, pero ve una oportunidad de limar ciertas asperezas. Él fue el que propuso lo de darte cierto margen y ver cómo iban reaccionando las cosas.

\- Pero es el líder de los Sioux, ¿no?

\- No, él es jefe de los Lakota – comentó Naruto – pero todos le respetan y es el que comentó lo de unir las fuerzas para una mejor defensa. Así que, bueno, ha reunido un buen ejército pero eso no quiere decir que él los controle, cada tribu sigue teniendo sus jefes y una alianza siempre se puede romper. Por ahora parece bastante sólida así que les funciona bien.

\- ¿Tenemos nosotros alianzas con ellos?

\- Con los Lakota sí, con los Sioux y los Cheyenne ninguna – sonrió Naruto – ahí está el problema. No termino de fiarme de los Sioux porque guardan demasiado odio hacia los blancos y tú estás aquí. No sé cómo van a tomarlo.

\- ¿Crees que volverán?

\- No lo sé. Somos tribus guerreras, Sasuke, es muy probable que tengamos enfrentamiento en algún momento. Nacemos y nos criamos para sobrevivir y batallar, todos los niños se entrenan desde pequeños y les enseñamos a cazar. Puede que no sepamos utilizar vuestras armas de fuego, pero somos buenos guerreros cuerpo a cuerpo y con arcos.

\- ¿Vas a volver a enseñarme?

\- Yo ya te he enseñado – sonrió Naruto.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero... quiero seguir practicando, no quiero ser débil y menos ante ellos.

\- No eres débil, pero si es lo que quieres... de acuerdo, practicaremos.


	31. Presagios

**Un mes después:**

Sus ojos estaban abiertos desde hacía demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, no podía apartar la mirada de su esposo. Seguía allí tumbado entre las mantas de búfalo, con medio torso desnudo y durmiendo sin que nada ni nadie pudiera inmutarle.

Él siempre dormía con aquella tranquilidad habitual. ¡ _Ni un terremoto le habría despertado_! Así era Sasuke. En el fondo le encantaba dormir y aunque se estaba acostumbrando a madrugar para entrenar o ir a cazar con ellos, había días donde parecía poderle más las ansias por quedarse en la cama.

\- ¿Quieres venir a cazar? – susurró Naruto en su oído, pero la respuesta que obtuvo pese a ser afirmativa, le dio a entender que no tenía muchas fuerzas para levantarse.

Sonrió al ver su cuerpo pesado y torpe, moviéndose con lentitud hacia un lateral y cerrando una vez más los ojos antes de agarrarse a la pequeña almohada de paja.

\- Ya voy – susurró, aunque Naruto rió al verle dormirse nuevamente.

\- Lo tomaré como un no.

Los últimos meses, hiciera frío, nevase, lloviera o hiciera un calor insoportable, Sasuke había sido el primero en despertar y acompañarles, pero hoy... hoy no se veía con fuerzas como para hacerlo. Naruto no le dio mucha importancia, sabía que le gustaba la cama, dormir y era posible que estuviera incubando algún resfriado, así que prefirió que hoy se quedase.

Una vez listo, salió de la cabaña para dirigirse hacia el centro de la tribu. No había un gran recorrido y ya desde su misma casa, podía ver a su abuelo, sentado en la puerta de su casa, fumando de una pipa y mirando el cielo. Menma se encontraba a su lado preparando las armas para acompañarle a cazar. ¡ _Él si que no se perdía nunca ni una cacería_!

Estaba demasiado espabilado para su edad, pero era algo que Naruto consideraba bueno. Cuanto más practicase y más aprendiera ahora, más fácil le resultarían las pruebas para la iniciación.

\- Naruto – gritó Menma al verle aparecer.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? No te he visto ni salir de la casa.

\- Sí. El abuelo está enseñándome a montar las lanzas – comentó.

\- Oh... eso es genial.

\- ¿Sasuke no viene hoy?

\- No, parece estar cansado. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos tú y yo solos hoy? Como en los viejos tiempos. Podemos traer algo de carne y la abuela la cocinará.

\- Vale.

Caminaron hacia los establos para preparar los caballos y una vez listos, partieron en dirección a la tumba de su padre. Le gustaba ir allí antes de cada cacería, ver que todo estaba bien y por supuesto, pasar unos minutos junto a él. Era lo menos que podía hacer para honrar su memoria.

Estaba llegando a la tumba con Menma a su lado, cuando vislumbró que un cuervo emprendía el vuelo desde la rama más alta del árbol bajo el que habían enterrado a Minato. Sus ojos se entornaron ante aquello. Quizá los blancos les llamaban supersticiosos, pero le daba igual, aquello no era una buena señal.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Menma al ver cómo su padre se había quedado estático mirando al cuervo alejarse de la zona.

\- Nada – intentó calmarle Naruto, aunque instintivamente miró hacia el poblado intentando asegurarse de que todo estaba bien allí – no es nada.

Tenía que hablar con los ancianos cuanto antes, fue lo único en lo que pensó Naruto. Necesitaba que le dijeran lo que interpretarían en aquella señal.

***

Abrir los ojos le costó una eternidad. Buscó a ciegas por la cama, moviendo su mano hacia el lado donde debería estar el cuerpo de su esposo, pero sólo encontró un hueco vacío. Como pudo, abrió uno de los ojos y observó que Naruto no se encontraba allí. Elevó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando hacia la cabaña para darse cuenta de que tampoco parecía estar en toda la casa.

\- Mierda... - susurró Sasuke al darse cuenta de que se habría marchado al ser tarde - ¡ _Genial, Sasuke_! La has hecho buena – se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido.

¡ _Un estornudo_! Eso fue lo que salió de sus labios, un estornudo que hizo que tuviera que buscar enseguida un trapo para limpiarse la nariz. Durante unos segundos, se quedó completamente atónito, sin entender cómo podía haberse resfriado con el calor que estaba haciendo en las llanuras, sin embargo, era cierto que por las noches refrescaba y como bien decía su madre... los resfriados de verano eran los peores y más violentos.

\- ¡ _Vamos mejorando_! – se quejó Sasuke al ver que estaba cayendo enfermo – era lo que me faltaba.

Se maldecía por su situación. Se había quedado dormido y sentía que su frente ardía. Lo peor de todo sin duda y pese a ese intenso dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando, era saber que tenía que quedarse allí sin hacer nada, aburrido y seguramente en cama. Odiaba quedarse en cama. Él siempre había madrugado para irse con Naruto y hoy... estaba allí encerrado en la cabaña porque ese resfriado no le había dejado abrir los ojos a tiempo.

Sin embargo y pese al cansancio que producía la enfermedad en su cuerpo, prefirió levantarse y hacer algo de utilidad. No podría ya alcanzar a su esposo y por mucho que le costase admitirlo, era posible que fuera más un estorbo en esas condiciones que una ayuda. Sólo le faltaba estornudar y espantar a todos los animales en el momento de mayor sigilo. Aun así, no pensaba quedarse en la casa encerrado y algo se le ocurriría hacer en el poblado. Siempre había demasiadas tareas.

Una vez vestido y tras hacerse mejor las trenzas del lateral que se le habían soltado un poco, salió de la cabaña para encontrarse con las mujeres. Alguna estaba tejiendo y otras preparaban pinturas. Los guerreros parecían haberse marchado casi todos, excepto los que custodiaban y aseguraban la protección de la tribu y las empalizadas. Sasuke caminó por el poblado, observando a la gente y lo que hacían, hasta que se encontró con Kushina que salía de su casa con un cesto de mimbre.

\- Buenos días – saludó Sasuke al verla - ¿Vas al huerto?

\- Pues sí – sonrió la mujer – quería recoger algo de maíz y algunas verduras para cocinar luego lo que traiga Naruto.

\- Podría ir yo – comentó Sasuke – de paso aprovecho a recoger algun0s minerales para las pinturas.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Kushina.

\- Sí, además... no me alejaré mucho.

\- Tienes mala cara, ¿estás bien? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

\- Sólo un pequeño catarro, se me pasará enseguida.

\- De acuerdo, pero... no te alejes.

\- Te lo prometo. Sólo al campo de maíz – le añadió Sasuke.

Sus ojos le decían que la mujer no estaba del todo conforme con aquella decisión, sin embargo, permitió que Sasuke le quitase la cesta de mimbre de sus manos y se la llevase consigo. Era consciente que no era de los chicos a los que les gustase quedarse en casa sin nada que hacer, pero también suponía un peligro dejarle solo por ahí.

Observó cómo se marchaba por el sendero de la derecha en dirección a los campos de maíz. Recoger los cultivos era una tarea que siempre hacían las mujeres, por lo que le había sorprendido un poco que Sasuke aceptase hacer algo así, aunque también había dicho que iría a por minerales para las pinturas. Pese a que llevaba el arco y la lanza, Kushina se acercó hasta uno de los vigilantes de la empalizada.

\- Neji... ¿Me harías un favor?

\- Sí, claro.

Kushina indicó con la cabeza en la dirección por la que Sasuke se marchaba. Desde las pequeñas torres de la empalizada veían claramente los campos y eso era algo que todas las mujeres sabían. De esa forma se sentían seguras saliendo fuera de la tribu a recoger las plantaciones.

\- Podrías vigilar que no le ocurra nada – comentó.

\- Claro, no hay problema. Le echaré un ojo mientras esté fuera.

\- Gracias.

Aquella respuesta hacía que se relajase un poco. Conocía a Neji desde que era un niño, muchas veces había jugado y entrenado con su hijo, era uno de los mejores guerreros y cazadores del poblado, con él vigilando a Sasuke, sabía que nada malo ocurriría. Le tranquilizaba mucho dejar todo en sus manos.

Con cautela pero sin detenerse en ningún momento, Sasuke caminó hasta los campos. Algunas mujeres estaban allí recogiendo parte de la cosecha, lo que hizo que se sorprendieran al verle por esa zona puesto que los hombres no solían hacer esas tareas. Aun así, no dijeron absolutamente nada al respecto y menos sabiendo que era el esposo de su futuro jefe.

Recogió algo de maíz y unas pocas verduras que intuyó Kushina utilizaría para el guiso que haría con la carne que su esposo trajera de la caza. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, de hecho... ese último mes había estado demasiado tranquilo, tanto... que le inquietaba en cierta forma. Se escuchaban rumores sobre Toro sentado y el ejército bajo su mando, algunas incursiones a territorio de los blancos, algunas batallas perdidas y otras ganadas. Aun así, tan sólo una vez se preocupó cuando Naruto y Jiraiya tuvieron que asistir a una reunión con él. Imaginaba que querrían maximizar las tropas, tener más aliados y guerreros en sus filas, pero su tribu se había rehusado a entrar en el conflicto por su tratado con Fugaku.

Todo era complicado, ninguno de los dos bandos pretendía dar la contienda por finalizada y desde luego, los indios no querían abandonar sus tierras para ir a las reservas, algo que Sasuke entendía. Sin embargo, entenderlo no era suficiente, eso lo sabía bien. Era consciente y apoyaba la decisión de Naruto de no ir a la reserva, pero esa idea era la que más le preocupaba, puesto que sabía que los suyos no se detendrían hasta conseguir obtener aquellos territorios y no quería involucrar a todos en una guerra que ni siquiera él podía detener. Al final... tendrían que decidir si defender su territorio o marcharse a las reservas y no era una decisión fácil.

Estaba recogiendo el maíz cuando un sonido llegó a sus oídos. Alzó la vista, quedándose embelesado con aquel halcón que surcaba los cielos a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que veía un halcón tan cerca. Le pareció simplemente majestuoso, planeando en el aire buscando su presa.

\- Qué raro encontrarte por aquí – escuchó la suave voz de Konan – creí que irías a cazar con el resto de guerreros.

\- No te rías pero... me he quedado dormido – susurró algo avergonzado, lo que hizo que Konan sonriera ligeramente.

\- Aún así, es muy raro que los hombres vengan por aquí. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Sí. Sé que es una tarea para las mujeres de la tribu pero... ya que venía a buscar un poco de arcilla de los llanos del este, pensé que me pillaba de camino, podía recoger un poco de maíz. Si no hago nada, me siento inútil.

\- Sí, eso lo sé bien.

Sasuke volvió a alzar la mirada en busca de aquel animal, sin embargo, tan sólo el cielo azul apareció ante él. Había desaparecido, seguramente estaría cazando en los prados o se habría vuelto hacia los acantilados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Konan mirando el cielo.

\- Había un halcón en el cielo hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Un halcón?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Konan con cara de sorpresa.

\- Casi seguro – dijo ahora dudando - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que... bueno no sé si es importante o no, pero los ancianos suelen decir que la naturaleza da algunos presagios.

\- ¿Como leer el futuro?

\- Algo así – sonrió Konan – no es tan exagerado pero... creen que las cosas que ves pueden indicar ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Y qué indica ver un halcón?

\- No lo sé – sonrió Konan – yo no sé mucho de presagios, suelen contarlos los ancianos a los guerreros. Tengo entendido que el halcón significa muchas cosas, pero no podría concretarte mucho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes del halcón?

\- La masculinidad, la protección, la determinación, la autoridad... demasiadas cosas, Sasuke – sonrió Konan nuevamente – los ancianos son los que leen esos presagios e interpretan lo que la naturaleza quiere decir. Hasta donde yo sé, muchos piensan que el halcón es un enviado de nuestros antepasados para avisarnos de algo. Es un símbolo de realeza divina y se toman muy en serio sus avistamientos pues piensan que son mensajes de sus antepasados.


	32. El halcón.

El dolor de cabeza cada vez era más intenso y, aun así, tan sólo podía pensar en si mañana podría ir de cacería con su esposo. Naruto, en cambio, observaba a su madre poner el guiso en los cuencos mientras Menma terminaba de poner una rayita más en el juego que dibujaban con palos en la arena.

\- Has perdido – dijo Naruto nuevamente, colocando la última línea y viendo cómo Menma le miraba algo frustrado.

\- No vale, siempre ganas.

\- Tienes que aprender a fijarte más antes de colocar los palos – sonrió su padre.

\- Dejadlo ya y a comer – comentó Kushina con un tono dulce y protector.

\- Ey – susurró Naruto hacia Sasuke antes de poner su mano en el hombro del moreno - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo es la cabeza. Parece que vaya a explotarme.

Realmente tenía mala cara, pero no era algo en lo que Naruto pudiera ayudarle demasiado. No es que ellos tuvieran muchas medicinas de blancos precisamente y las plantas aliviaban hasta cierto punto.

\- Podría preguntarle al hombre medicina para que te dé algo – comentó Naruto.

\- Estaría genial.

La cena fue amena, excepto por ese dolor de cabeza que no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno y los intensos estornudos que hacían sonreír a Naruto.

\- Creo yo que para mañana no estarás preparado para venir a cazar.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – dijo enfadado Sasuke.

Ante aquello, Naruto sonrió. Su esposo era terco como un caballo salvaje y sabía que su enojo era más para sí mismo por haber caído enfermo que para los demás. Precisamente por eso, es por lo que más gracia le hacía. Sabía cuánto odiaba Sasuke tener que quedarse en el poblado.

Sasuke le miró, con esos ojos que Naruto identificó enseguida cuando quería hablarle de algo pero no se atrevía a sacar el tema. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que se estaba callando algo, algo que no querría decir frente a su madre o puede... que frente a Menma, pero era evidente que le angustiaba en cierta medida.

No quiso comentar nada. Terminó de comer y esperó a que el resto también lo hiciera para despedirse de su madre con un dulce beso en la frente. La excusa era sencilla, quería madrugar al día siguiente para ir a pescar y aprovechar para enseñarle algunos movimientos a Menma que le ayudarían en sus entrenamientos con el resto de niños de la tribu. No fue hasta que llegó a su cabaña y vio que Menma se iba a su cama, cuando aprovechó para ir con su esposo.

\- Has estado muy silencioso durante la cena.

\- Me duele la cabeza, nada más – intentó excusarse.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y esa mirada? – sonrió Naruto, tomando el rostro de su esposo y ladeando la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos – la mirada del cuervo que acaba de encontrar algo brillante y corre a esconderlo – sonrió - ¿Qué es lo que has encontrado, "Pequeño cuervo"?

Sasuke se soltó de su agarre dando un manotazo y apartó la mirada con rapidez como si eso fuera a mantenerle a salvo, aunque Naruto ya le había calado. El rubio esperó pacientemente, observando cómo Sasuke arreglaba su parte de la cama para irse a dormir y entonces, tras agacharse y abrir las mantas, habló.

\- Un halcón – comentó Sasuke – he visto un halcón esta mañana. Estaba sobrevolando los campos de maíz. Pensé que buscaba comida, no sé... algún ratón o algo. Ya sabes que los campos de maíz están llenos de pequeños animales.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que no le vi cazar y desapareció bastante rápido. Konan me ha dicho que los ancianos suelen interpretar... esa clase de cosas.

\- Sí, los ancianos de la tribu tienen más experiencia que los jóvenes, ven esa clase de presagios y meditan.

\- ¿Crees que significa algo?

\- No lo sé. Es posible. Mañana hablaré con ellos.

\- ¿No debería hacerlo yo?

\- Iré yo. El halcón es el mensajero de los familiares ya fallecidos – comentó Naruto – pero tú no tienes difuntos en la tribu para que te mandasen mensajes o cosas así. Tiene que ser otra cosa. Además...

\- ¿Además? – preguntó al ver esos ojos en Naruto, esos que le ocultaban algo – y tú hablas del cuervo que esconde cosas brillantes, pues creo que este zorrillo ha encontrado algo que se ha llevado a su guarida – habló con metáforas también Sasuke, haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

\- Vi un cuervo, en la rama del árbol de la tumba de mi padre. Cuando me acerqué... salió volando.

\- ¿Un cuervo? – susurró casi incrédulo.

\- Hablaré mañana con los ancianos, te lo prometo. Lo que no sé si podré hacerlo antes de ir a la pesca o después, depende de lo ocupados que estén. Avisaré a mi abuelo a primera hora para que les convoque y si tengo suerte... seguramente por la tarde podré hablar con ellos y explicarles lo que he visto o más bien... lo que hemos visto.

Cada gesto que hacía su esposo conseguía preocupar a Naruto. Estaba claro que pese a que aún le estaba escuchando, ese dolor de cabeza parecía ir a más. Se levantó para poder prepararle aquel mejunje de hierbas medicinales que su madre le había dejado, esperando para que le sentase bien a Sasuke y su cabeza mejorase tras dormir un poco.

***

Abrió los ojos tras una noche de reposo absoluto, sin embargo, los primeros estornudos hicieron aparición enseguida, seguidos por los mocos deseando salir de sus fosas nasales y expulsar los virus. Instintivamente, miró al otro lado de la cama, abriendo los ojos como pudo aunque estos sólo querían cerrarse.

\- Maldición – se quejó al verla vacía - ¡ _No puedes haberte quedado dormido de nuevo, idiota_!

Se maldecía a sí mismo, era lo único que podía hacer en ese caso. Esta vez ni recordaba haber escuchado la voz de Naruto, por lo que seguramente, ni siquiera le habría preguntado para ir con ellos. Se llevó la mano a la frente para comprobar su temperatura. Ardía, seguramente tenía fiebre y bastante, de hecho, sentía demasiado calor, tanto... que se había despertado destapado y todo.

Su respiración se dificultaba por momentos y supo entonces el motivo por el que su esposo ni siquiera le había despertado. Seguramente habría comprobado su temperatura antes de salir de la cabaña y al ver que tenía tanta fiebre, ni se habría molestado en llamarle.

Todo su cuerpo estaba cansado, lo sentía demasiado pesado y, aun así, se dignó a incorporarse. Sólo quería bañarse, estaba sudado y asqueroso. Tan sólo el olor que llegaba de su camiseta a sudor le hacía echar el rostro atrás y querer bañarse. Con pereza, buscó algo de ropa y se dignó a ir al río a lavarse un poco.

Era temprano, tanto... que las mujeres todavía no se habían despertado, lo que le daba más confianza para ir al río y darse un baño sin ser molestado. Pese a que ya llevaba un año y unos meses viviendo allí y prácticamente su vergüenza se había reducido, seguía siendo algo reservado con respecto a que las mujeres le vieran desnudo. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que le bañaron en el río para su ceremonia con Naruto.

Por mucho que quisiera tomarse su tiempo, no se encontraba nada bien, por lo que se desnudó, entró en la fría agua y empezó a lavarse. Al menos pareció que su temperatura bajaba momentáneamente, pero tampoco era bueno permanecer mucho tiempo allí, por lo que se lavó con rapidez para volver a la calidez de su casa. Allí esperaría a que Naruto llegase.

En la orilla y una vez cambiado a la ropa limpia, empezó a atarse las botas. Un halcón sobrevoló la zona, lo que dejó a Sasuke paralizado unos segundos. Esperó unos segundos, con los dedos sobre los cordones de sus botas. Las botas eran lo único que todavía no había sido capaz de cambiar a las tradiciones de su esposo, pero no parecía ser algo que les importase mucho al resto de los de la tribu.

\- Qué rápido has vuelto – sonrió Sasuke sin girarse, todavía atándose los cordones pero sabiendo que a esas horas, tan sólo podría ser Naruto.

***

Bajó del caballo frente a la casa de su madre y aprovechó a descargar la carne que había cazado. Kushina estaba frente a la casa, mirando como unos niños entrenaban en la plaza central.

\- Qué pronto has vuelto – sonrió Kushina.

\- Sí, bueno... estaba un poco preocupado por Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿No se ha ido contigo a cazar?

\- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó Naruto – no, esta mañana he tocado su frente y estaba ardiendo, he preferido dejarle descansar. ¿Por qué creías que estaba conmigo?

\- Porque no está en la casa.

\- ¿Cómo que no está en la casa? – preguntó con preocupación, caminando con rapidez hacia su casa.

Su madre le siguió de cerca, llamándole de vez en cuando aunque él ya estaba como loco entrando por la casa con rapidez y buscando por toda la casa a Sasuke. No estaba allí. Todo estaba recogido pero olía más fuerte de lo normal.

\- Naruto – llamó su madre.

\- Shh – la mandó callar Naruto, todavía inspeccionando la zona como todo un cazador experto buscando las pistas.

Se acercó a la cama, agachándose frente a ella y tocando las arrugadas mantas antes de ir a las almohadas. ¡ _Estaba empapado en sudor_! El cubo de madera seguía en uno de los rincones y la tina vacía.

\- En el río – comentó Naruto – está en el río, ha sudado y querría lavarse.

\- Pero tiene la tina aquí al lado.

\- Está enfermo y no se encuentra bien, querría terminar cuanto antes de asearse y tener que ir a buscar el agua a cubos no es algo que le apetecería. Seguramente prefería ir al río.

\- Naruto – intentó llamarle su madre una vez más, pero éste ya estaba saliendo a toda prisa hacia el río.

Menma observó cómo su padre salía con rapidez y caminaba hacia el río. Parecía preocupado y quiso acompañarle también. Naruto no se detuvo hasta llegar al río, aunque lo único que observó, fue algo de ropa en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor con preocupación, tratando de ver si Sasuke seguía en el agua pero todo parecía muy calmado. Se agachó frente a la ropa y la tomó entre sus dedos para poder olerla. ¡ _Apestaba_! Era sin duda la ropa con la que había dormido y sudado esa noche, entonces... ¿Dónde estaba su ropa limpia? Él la habría traído para arreglarse.

\- Se lo han llevado – dijo Naruto al ver unas gotas de sangre en una de las piedras pequeñas del río – y ha dado pelea, aunque en su estado, dudo que haya sido muy complicado.

\- Han debido de esperar la oportunidad perfecta, ahora que estaba enfermo, era más fácil capturarle – aclaró Menma – debieron venir por la orilla para camuflar sus pisadas, sin pisar el agua para no hacer ruido – aclaró Menma mirando las piedras, hasta que vio un par de piedrecillas levantadas – por el norte.

\- Sé quienes son – aclaró Naruto, corriendo hacia el poblado para buscar su caballo.

\- Te acompaño – dijo Menma, cargando el arco y la lanza a su espalda antes de salir corriendo tras su padre.

Algunas mujeres que hacían sus quehaceres observaron cómo Naruto llegaba a toda prisa y de un salto subía a su caballo, tirando de las riendas y azuzándole para que empezase a correr. Sai, que venía caminando con un trozo de carne, se apartó con rapidez al ver a su futuro jefe salir corriendo seguido por Menma, lo que hizo que algo le diera mala espina.

\- ¿Crees que les alcanzaremos? – preguntó Menma preocupado.

\- No lo creo. Pero sé dónde ir. Varias tribus tienen una alianza contra los blancos, iré directamente al que los controla a todos.

\- ¿Toro sentado?

Naruto asintió, antes de ver que otros dos caballos les seguían a cierta distancia. Frenó un poco para que pudiera alcanzarles, dándose cuenta de que era Sai junto a Neji. Seguramente él también estaría preocupado al verlos salir con tanta prisa.

\- Es Sasuke, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sai aunque parecía saber la respuesta.

\- Sí, creo que lo tienen ellos.

\- No le harán nada, por ahora, no creo que les interese tener una guerra ahora mismo con otra tribu teniendo el frente de los blancos abiertos – comentó Neji pensando en la situación.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así, me preocupa.

\- He mandado a Shikamaru a avisar a su hermano. No deberían tardar en tener la noticia y seguramente vendrán al poblado.

\- Me parece una buena idea – dijo Naruto, acelerando nuevamente hacia el poblado de Toro sentado.


	33. Ultimátum

Medio día tardaron en llegar hasta el poblado de "Toro sentado". En las puertas, los guerreros hacían guardia y les observaron con cautela al entrar en sus dominios. No era normal ver a cuatro indígenas entrar en su poblado, menos en tiempo de guerra. Naruto posó sus ojos sobre todos aquellos guerreros que afilaban sus armas y preparaban las pinturas de guerra, pero no había venido allí ni para unirse a ellos, ni para debatir sobre sus prácticas. Venía buscando a Sasuke y era lo único en lo que se centraba.

Al llegar a la plaza central, uno de los guerreros les dio el alto, deteniendo los cuatro jinetes sus caballos, Naruto un poco más adelantado al resto marcando que él era el portavoz, quien deseaba hablar mientras el resto simplemente, le acompañaban.

\- Vengo a hablar con Toro sentado – comentó Naruto.

\- En este momento está en su purificación. Deberéis esperar.

\- No voy a esperar – amenazó Naruto, bajando del caballo y tomando las riendas en su mano – no he cabalgado medio día para escuchar ahora que no me atenderá por la purificación. Una guerra nunca cesa – dejó entrever – soy "Nueve colas", de la tribu Arikara y he venido a tratar un tema importante. De ser rechazado, ateneos a las consecuencias – amenazó como futuro líder de la tribu.

\- Dejadle pasar – escucharon una voz tras la cortina de la tienda.

Al instante, todos se apartaron del camino de ese rubio que inició el camino hacia el interior de la tienda. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás para ver a sus compañeros, ellos sabían perfectamente que debían cuidar de Menma mientras él se reunía con el jefe del poblado.

\- Vamos, Menma – comentó Neji – vayamos a dar una vuelta mientras tu padre conversa. Seguramente tardarán en llegar a un acuerdo.

\- De acuerdo – susurró Menma, tirando de las riendas del caballo para que girase y siguiera tanto a Sai como a Neji a través del poblado.

El interior de la tienda estaba lleno de humo. Algunos ancianos fumaban la pipa y se la pasaban unos a otros, pero todos... se giraron a mirar al nuevo guerrero que entraba en ese entonces. Naruto pudo reconocer a un par de jefes de otras tribus, seguramente estarían negociando algo o ideando un plan para la guerra.

\- No esperaba ver al "nueve colas" por aquí. ¿Vienes a proponer una alianza con nosotros? Tu abuelo comentó sus inquietudes acerca de la guerra, no esperaba veros involucrados en ella.

\- No tengo intención de ir contra la voluntad de mi abuelo – susurró Naruto con seriedad – he venido buscando algo que se me ha robado.

Aquellas palabras tensaron a todo el consejo. Sabían perfectamente los castigos por robar, aun así, la mayor de las preocupaciones surgieron cuando Naruto continuó narrando el crimen cometido.

\- Más bien... debo considerarlo como rapto y aunque está permitido en muchas de nuestras tradiciones el rapto para contraer matrimonio, es bien sabido el castigo por raptar a alguien ya casado.

Los rumores iniciaron. Todos murmuraban entre ellos sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido y desde luego, la acusación que se estaba haciendo. No todos los días iba a venir un futuro jefe de tribu a tratar un tema como aquel si no supiera que los culpables estaban allí.

\- Sé perfectamente que una de las tribus bajo la alianza Sioux ha secuestrado a mi esposo y exijo recuperar lo que es mío de inmediato. Además de imponer el castigo pertinente al que ha usurpado nuestras tradiciones.

\- ¿Estás seguro que ha sido uno de la coalición? – preguntó esta vez uno de los ancianos.

\- Tan seguro como que hace unas semanas atacaron nuestros cultivos y amenazaron a mi esposo.

\- Hablaré con la coalición – comentó Toro sentado alarmado por aquel tema.

\- Eso espero, porque si no obtengo una respuesta favorable en una hora, podéis tomarnos como enemigos. Mi pacto con los blancos se afianzará y no tendré reparos en destruiros a todos. Hasta ahora nos hemos mantenido neutrales, la decisión ahora es vuestra, pero no creo que os convenga tener más enemigos en esta guerra. Tenéis una hora para tomar la decisión.

Naruto dio media vuelta, no necesitaba escuchar nada más de lo que ellos tenían que decir, pero sí quería dar una vuelta por el poblado y ver con sus propios ojos qué ocurría allí. Casi todos los guerreros debían estar agrupados por sus tribus, rodeados de los suyos. Seguramente Neji y Sai estarían ya husmeando y buscando de forma sutil, él ahora debía hacer lo mismo.

***

\- El sol se está poniendo – escuchó que avisaba Sai - ¿Habrán tomado una decisión?

\- Si me pongo en su posición, es mejor tener una tribu neutral que un enemigo, más en una guerra complicada como ésta – intentó analizar Neji – pero tampoco podrían castigar así como así a sus tropas por un incidente de una tribu "neutral", sería tener bajas inesperadas, guerreros que necesitarán para esta guerra. No es una decisión fácil.

\- Mejor perder a un par de hombres que poner a toda una tribu en contra, ¿no crees? – preguntó Sai.

\- No es sólo perder un par de hombres lo que están analizando – suspiró Naruto – si castigan a un par de culpables, es posible que pierdan a toda la tribu, no lucharán por alguien en quien no creen y ya sabes lo frágiles que son las alianzas entre nosotros.

\- ¿Creéis que Sasuke está aquí? – preguntó Menma, viendo el gran poblado improvisado que habían formado las tropas.

\- Estoy seguro de ello – dijo Naruto – pero no sé dónde.

\- ¿Nueve colas? – escucharon a un guerrero tras ellos – Toro sentado desea verte. Acompáñame.

Sus compañeros se quedaron frente a la hoguera dispuestos a esperar a que su líder regresase con buenas noticias de aquella reunión. No les quedaba más remedio que tener un poco de paciencia. Naruto acompañó al guerrero de nuevo a la tienda donde había estado una hora antes, accediendo al interior y encontrándose esta vez a solas con Toro sentado.

\- Según mis fuentes, una pequeña coalición de guerreros tiene a Sasuke, es la información que he conseguido obtener.

\- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Naruto con rapidez pero seriedad.

\- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, eran mis filas y debía contenerlas, no debían ir contra tribus neutrales y menos en plena guerra, ya tenemos suficientes enemigos, no necesitamos más, pero todos estamos en el mismo barco, también ellos quieren sacaros de vuestras tierras.

\- No me interesan vuestros pactos, sino que me devolváis a mi esposo – inquirió con violencia – no me hagáis llegar a extremos para conseguirlo. He venido aquí en son de paz, no quiero tener que cambiar de postura.

\- Nueve colas... no puedo darles un castigo ahora mismo, no en guerra, diezmaría mis tropas. Pero puedo llegar a un acuerdo. Tienen mucho odio a los blancos, pero están dispuestos a devolvértelo siempre y cuando te unas a la guerra.

\- Eso es un asunto que deberán debatir con mi abuelo. Tenemos una alianza con los blancos y estamos viviendo en paz, vosotros os habéis metido en nuestras tierras y habéis osado secuestrar a mi esposo. El castigo no es debatible.

\- Esto es lo único que te puedo proponer – le comentó Toro sentado – devolverte a Sasuke sano y salvo, a cambio de tu incorporación a nuestra causa. Además de mi palabra que mantendré a tu esposo a salvo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo fiarme cuando ya lo han secuestrado una vez estando bajo tu mando? – sonrió Naruto con prepotencia.

\- Porque voy a dar un aviso y si alguno de los míos vuelve a poner un dedo sobre él, caerá el mayor de los castigos y todos estarán avisados.

\- No voy a aceptar entrar en la guerra. Lo sabes muy bien, es una elección de mi abuelo, así que ya podéis ir pensando en otra solución, pero no me voy de aquí sin Sasuke.

\- No hay otra opción.

\- Le desafío a un combate a muerte – propuso el rubio con una seriedad que dejó atónito a Toro sentado – eso no implicaría nada para ti, si yo gano, me llevo a Sasuke y tú sólo pierdes un hombre, si él gana...

\- ¿Se queda a Sasuke? – preguntó Toro sentado – es arriesgado.

\- No voy a ir contra los intereses de mi esposo entrando a una guerra en la que, primero, no decido, y segundo, no atacaré a la familia de mi esposo. No me dejáis otra opción. No estoy dispuesto a perder.

\- Propondré esto a tu rival. Deberás esperar por la decisión final.

***

¡ _Risas_! Eso es lo que escuchaba. Apretó sus párpados un par de veces tras el intento fallido de abrir los ojos. La luz le cegaba y la cabeza le dolía como mil demonios, sin embargo, a la cuarta vez que intentó abrir de nuevo los ojos, finalmente lo consiguió, observando a esos indios frente a él. Uno estaba arrodillado a su lado, elevando su mano para tocar su rostro, pero Sasuke se echó hacia atrás con rapidez y de un manotazo apartó su mano.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas juntas e instintivamente, las movió tratando de liberarse, pero sólo consiguió escuchar más risas antes de probar a morder las cuerdas.

\- Es toda una fierecilla – sonrió uno de los indios, intentando volver a tocar su rostro y recibiendo otro manotazo de Sasuke.

\- No me toques – le amenazó.

\- Es muy atractivo con ese sonrojo en su rostro, tiene rasgos muy delicados, quizá por eso le casaron con el nueve colas – dejó entrever.

Sasuke sabía que no estaba sonrojado, no por vergüenza ni nada parecido, sería más bien la fiebre que tenía lo que le hacía tener ese rostro tan "vulnerable", ese rostro que ahora les atraía, así que intentó endurecer la mirada aunque sólo pareció gustarles aún más. Ese toque enfermizo y enfadado... no era algo que fueran a pasar por alto.

\- Ya sabemos por qué el Nueve colas no te suelta, eres muy expresivo. Me encanta esa cara que pone, parece enfadado.

\- Está enfadado – espetó otro indio – venga, no te enfades, blanquito, te lo pasarás bien con nosotros, ya lo verás.

Esperó. Esperó hasta que ese indio se acercó nuevamente a él y entonces, rodó por el suelo unos centímetros, lo justo para dejarle a su lado en lugar de enfrente y levantarse con rapidez para pasar sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Apretó con fuerza hacia él, dejando la cuerda de sus manos fuertemente apresada al cuello de aquel indio que empezó a quedarse sin oxígeno, lo que hizo que el resto tuvieran que ir a ayudarle para conseguir separar a Sasuke y soltar el cuello de su compañero.

Tardaron un poco en lograr que su amigo respirase con normalidad de nuevo, pero Sasuke sonrió. Podría estar enfermo, podría dolerle la cabeza y podrían burlarse de ese rostro "vulnerable" que parecía excitarles, pero él iba a darles guerra, tanto como pudiera en su estado de salud.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó uno de los compañeros viendo cómo intentaba obtener aire a grandes bocanadas.

\- Será desgraciado, ahora vas a ver con quién te has metido.

Se puso en pie, dispuesto a golpearle ahora que le tenían retenido sus compañeros y no podría defenderse, pero otra voz le hizo detenerse.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarle – escucharon a Yoji Aburame.

\- Pero él...

\- Tiene carácter, ya lo sabíamos. ¿Crees que va a dejarte tocarle así sin más? – sonrió – Mírale, es un cuervo, te sacará los ojos antes que dejarse domesticar.

\- ¿Tú? Naruto te la tiene jurada – sonrió Sasuke – vendrá a por ti y no te gustará cuando lo haga.

\- Tu esposo me ha retado a un duelo a muerte – dijo con una gran sonrisa, creando preocupación en Sasuke – si le gano, ¿sabes lo que significa? Te lo explicaré... Serás mío – le susurró al oído – y no sólo mío, pequeño cuervo, a mí no me interesan los hombres, sólo serás mi diversión y cuando me canse de ti, te tiraré en el establo para que mis hombres se diviertan contigo, ésa será tu vida, pequeño cuervo, satisfaciendo a todos mis hombres y a mí. Nada más, un esclavo blanco.

\- Entonces me alegraré cuando mueras – sonrió Sasuke pese a la preocupación de lo que le acababan de contar. Odiaba esos arrebatos que Naruto tenía, porque sólo hacían nada más que preocuparle a él. No quería que muriera y ahora había posibilidades.


	34. ¡A muerte!

Otro empujón sintió sobre sus manos, obligándole a moverse tras ellos mientras se dirigían hacia el centro del poblado. Cuanto mayor era su enfado, mayor la sonrisa de aquel desgraciado, pero... estaba deseando ver a Naruto, necesitaba verle y sobre todo... decirle que él estaba perfectamente.

El resto de indios no se atrevían a decir nada y Sasuke supo que ese grupo con el que se encontraba, debía ser temible incluso entre los suyos. Saber que Naruto iba a enfrentarse a muerte por su culpa con estos tipos, le aterraba. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada ahora mismo excepto acompañarles de mala gana para poder encontrarse con su esposo.

Al llegar al centro del poblado, los indios empezaron a apartarse de su camino, dejando pasar al séquito que custodiaba y prácticamente arrastraba a Sasuke tirando de la cuerda que enredaba sus muñecas. En el centro, Naruto y los suyos aguardaban, lo que hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos y acelerase el paso, adelantando a sus secuaces.

\- Naruto – gritó su nombre.

Pese a que Naruto hizo el amago de ir hacia él, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de cómo Yoji tomaba del cuello a Sasuke, apoyando la espalda de éste contra su pecho y le amaneraba colocando el cuchillo sobre su cuello.

\- Que ni se te ocurra, nueve colas – sonrió aquel indio, aunque Naruto se calmó al ver que Sasuke estaba bien y medio sonreía.

\- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? – preguntó Naruto hacia su esposo para asegurarse.

\- Estoy bien. No me han hecho nada – le aclaró, lo que calmó más a Naruto.

Atreverse a poner sus manos sobre la esposa o, en este caso, esposo de alguien, era un delito grave entre los suyos. Ni siquiera Yoji era tan estúpido como para pasarse con él. Para tenerle... primero tendría que matarle. No había leyes que prohibieran volver a casarse, ni tener acceso al que había sido esposo o esposa de otro indio si su pareja fallecía. Todos allí lo sabían.

\- No somos tan idiotas, sigue casado... aunque por poco tiempo – sonrió Yoji.

\- Suéltale ahora mismo, no te pertenece.

Yoji sonrió de mala gana y no parecía estar dispuesto a apartar ese cuchillo del cuello de Sasuke, lo que ponía de los nervios a Naruto. Por suerte para él, otro cuchillo apareció en el cuello de Yoji al instante, lo que le obligó a alejar el cuchillo de Sasuke con lentitud.

\- Aparta ese cuchillo de su cuello o te rajo yo mismo. Neji, llévate a Sasuke – susurró Sai a la espalda de Yoji, todavía amenazándole con el cuchillo.

El cuchillo empezó a bajar del cuello de Sasuke, por lo que el moreno pudo apartarse del hombre que lo retenía y caminar hacia los suyos. Neji, que le esperaba a mitad del camino, le empujó ligeramente hacia su jefe movido por ponerle a salvo antes incluso que liberar sus manos.

\- No sabéis con quién os estáis metiendo – sonrió Yoji.

\- Lo sé muy bien – le amenazó Sai – pero tú sólo te fijas en los movimientos de Nueve colas, has bajado la guardia frente a los demás.

\- Mis hombres aún pueden matarte – sonrió al ver cómo todos le apuntaban con las lanzas, pero tanto Neji como Menma estaban allí preparados para contraatacar si se movían hacia Sai.

\- No lo harán, porque puedo rajarte el cuello antes de que ellos me maten y no me importaría en absoluto. No tengo miedo a la muerte.

Con cuidado y viéndose protegido por los suyos, Sai empezó a soltar el agarre, alejando el cuchillo del cuello de su enemigo y acercándose a los suyos.

En cuanto Sasuke pasó tras Neji, salió corriendo en dirección a Naruto, quien también aprovechó para correr hacia él. Iba con tanto impulso, que ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces, no quería frenar hasta llegar a él. Se empotró contra su pecho, derribando a Naruto al suelo y cayendo de culo con Sasuke encima. Todavía tenía las manos atadas, pero eso no le impidió acercar su rostro hasta ese rubio que correspondió al instante el beso, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y profundizando todo lo que pudo. No había pasado ni un día sin él, pero la agonía le había carcomido y por fin... volvía a tenerle entre sus brazos.

\- Deja que te quite esto – comentó Naruto mirando las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y empezando a desatar.

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Aún estás ardiendo – susurró con preocupación al tocar su frente.

\- Estoy bien, sólo... preocupado por ti.

\- No te preocupes por mí.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme cuando me dicen que les has retado a un combate a muerte?

\- Sólo a Yoji – aclaró Naruto.

\- Me da igual, yo no quiero que te ocurra nada y menos por mi culpa. ¿Qué haría sin ti? No puedes hacerme esto.

\- No estoy pensando en perder, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto.

\- Pero hay probabilidades y me preocupa.

\- Sasuke, te quiero y no iba a dejarte en sus manos de ninguna de las formas. Ésta era la única salida para encontrarte rápido y evitar que te pudiera pasar algo.

\- Ese tío de ahí – dijo Sasuke señalando a Yoji – quiere follarme y luego cuando se aburra, tirarme a sus hombres.

\- Voy a ganar, Sasuke – le aseguró Naruto – no te van a tocar, te lo prometo.

\- No puedes prometer algo así, idiota, tú no lees el futuro.

\- Sólo... confía en mí – aclaró Naruto, juntando su frente hasta la de su esposo – sólo necesito eso, Sasuke, sentir que confías en mí.

\- Yo siempre he confiado en ti y seguiré haciéndolo. Así que ni se te ocurra perder.

Naruto sonrió pese a tener los ojos cerrados. Quería sentir un poco más la frente de su esposo sobre la suya, estar seguro que él estaría a salvo entre los suyos, aguantar ese momento antes de ir a enfrentarse a ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima y llevárselo. Lo único bueno era que su palabra y su honor habían quedado en entredicho entre los demás guerreros al haberse llevado a una persona ya casada, esas cosas no estaban para nada bien vistas aunque se aceptase el " _Rapto_ " como medida para el matrimonio.

\- Acabaré enseguida y volveremos a casa, ¿vale? – le susurró Naruto, acariciando la mejilla de ese moreno que también mantenía los ojos cerrados, apoyado contra su frente.

\- Vale.

Se separó lentamente de su esposo y dio los primeros pasos hacia el centro de la plaza. Allí elegirían las armas con las que se enfrentarían y estaba convencido de que aquel indio no elegiría el arco precisamente. La gente empezó a apartarse para dejarle paso, sin embargo, se giró una última vez hacia Sasuke y sonrió.

\- Sasuke... el halcón que viste... siempre te protegerá – dejó escapar, aunque sabía que Sasuke no se quedaría contento con esa simple frase, lo que hizo que corriera de nuevo hacia él y se agarrase con fuerza a su espalda impidiéndole seguir caminando.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Cuando vuelva de esta batalla... te lo diré – sonrió Naruto, dándole motivos a Sasuke para que supiera que no moriría sin contarle aquello.

Quiso abrir la boca, decirle que no lo hiciera, que no fuera a ese combate, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. ¡ _No podía hacerlo_! No podía ir contra una decisión de su esposo y menos rebatirle algo frente a otras tribus. Tan sólo podía esperar y confiar en él y en su decisión, así como también hacían Menma, Sai y Neji.

Volvió a caminar pero Sasuke tan sólo pudo permanecer en silencio, observando aquella espalda libre en cuanto Naruto apartó el arco y el carcaj para pasárselo a Neji a su lado. Su contrincante hizo lo propio, dando su arco a un compañero próximo y sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón. Con algo de temor, observó cómo Naruto buscaba el suyo también y lo empuñaba con destreza.

Todos se habían colocado en un corro, delimitando la zona donde ambos lucharían pese a que era un círculo bastante amplio. El corazón de Sasuke se encogió al ver a ambos mirarse con cierta paciencia. Desde luego, Naruto parecía esperar el primer ataque del rival para hacerse una idea de a qué atenerse. Había entrenado incontables veces con él y sabía su modus operandi.

El primer movimiento hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se encogiera súbitamente, pero se alegrase al ver cómo su esposo había conseguido esquivarle y volvía a observarle con cautela, esperando acostumbrarse a los gestos. Pronto la batalla real dio inicio. Los puñetazos, los agarres y cómo trataban el uno al otro de matarse frente a los gritos de ánimo y apoyo de todos los guerreros de la tribu.

El cuchillo se deslizó nuevamente hacia delante, siendo esta vez Naruto el que agarró con rapidez la muñeca del contrario inmovilizándole y tratando de herirle con el cuchillo que sostenía en su otra mano, pero también fue agarrada por su adversario. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo antes de que Naruto cambiase la táctica, agachándose y golpeando con su hombro la cintura de su rival para intentar derribarle.

A cada golpe que se daban, a cada corte que recibían ambos en sus ataques... el corazón de Sasuke se estrujaba más y más. Sin embargo, aquella cuchillada que recibió de lleno en el costado, hizo que abriera los ojos con fuerza y tratase de pasar entre un par de fornidos indios que cerraban su paso.

" _L_ _evántate_ ", era lo que quería gritarle a Naruto, porque en el suelo estaría perdido, también Naruto lo sabía y para colmo, su cuchillo había caído a cierta distancia de él. Su agresor esperó unos segundos, tratando de reponer el aliento y sacando fuerzas por su brazo herido. Ambos tenían heridas, unas más graves que otras pero no se rendían.

Naruto respiró en el suelo un segundo y observó primero dónde había caído el cuchillo. Aquel último movimiento le había pillado completamente por sorpresa y su mano estaba envuelta en sangre. El corte era profundo pero no parecía haber tocado ningún punto vital pese al dolor. También su rival se resentía. Tenía una puñalada suya en el hombro y otra en uno de los costados, además de numerables cortes en sus piernas.

Tenía que levantarse, pero su vista se difuminó unos segundos. Movió la cabeza a los lados con violencia, como si eso pudiera hacer que recuperase la visión, sin embargo, al elevar la cabeza, sólo vio a Sasuke tras los brazos de aquellos indios que no le permitían pasar al círculo donde él competía.

Sonrió, era mejor así. Nadie debía interferir en ese tipo de peleas y además, no quería que a él le pudiera ocurrir nada. Lo malo... es que si él moría allí, Sasuke estaría perdido. Con esa idea en su cabeza, sacó el cuchillo de repuesto de su bota y esperó hasta escuchar el grito de aquel individuo que empezaba a correr hacia él, con cuchillo en mano dispuesto a clavárselo.

Esperó y escuchó el grito de Sasuke casi avisándole cuando le tenía ya encima, por lo que se giró con rapidez hacia su enemigo, bloqueando sus muñecas con el antebrazo para impedir que el cuchillo impactase en él y clavó el suyo directo al corazón.

Durante unos segundos, todo el ambiente se tornó en un tenso silencio. Nadie sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, hasta que el cuerpo de Yoji cayó sobre la arena justo al lado del de Naruto. El rubio aún tosía, pero eso le indicaba a Sasuke que estaba vivo. Intentó volver a abrirse camino, esta vez consiguiendo pasar bajo los brazos ahora relajados de los indios que antes le bloqueaban el paso y permitiéndole ir hasta Naruto para tirarse sobre él en un abrazo que demostró la preocupación que había tenido todo ese tiempo.

\- Idiota – susurró Sasuke sin soltar su cuello – eres un maldito idiota.

\- Estoy bien, Sasuke, sólo... un poco dolorido. Nada más.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me oyes?

\- Sasuke.

\- ¿Me has oído? – gritó esta vez enfadado, aunque Naruto supo que estaba llorando al sentir algo húmedo resbalando por su cuello hacia su pecho.

\- No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo – le aseguró para que se calmase.


	35. Medicina de blancos

Su mano estaba llena de sangre y sentía la presión del pecho de su esposo sobre él. ¡ _Dolía_! Tenía múltiples cuchilladas pero aquella en el estómago era, sin duda, la peor de todas, aun así, no quería decírselo a Sasuke por no alarmarle. Seguramente si llegaba a su campamento, el hombre medicina cerraría la herida y trataría de sanarle.

\- Sasuke... tengo que levantarme – intentó sonreír Naruto para no alarmarle, aunque no sabía si en ese estado sería capaz de incorporarse.

El morenos se incorporó, sosteniendo el brazo de Naruto sobre sus hombros y ayudándole a ponerse en pie pese al quejido de dolor que emitió antes de agarrarse de nuevo la herida con la ensangrentada mano. Sus ojos se fijaron en la ropa de su esposo, tenía sangre, su sangre pero a él no parecía importarle.

Los guerreros que hasta el momento estaban apacibles, empezaron a movilizarse, algunos para recoger el cuerpo de Yoji, otros para vitorear al vencedor del duelo y otros... mirando a Toro Sentado hasta que dictase algo. Tan sólo el golpe del bastón con las calaveras de pequeños roedores y zorros hizo el silencio absoluto.

\- Nueve colas es el vencedor – escucharon a Toro sentado – puedes retirarte en paz con la palabra que nadie volverá a irrumpir en tu poblado ni pondrá una mano sobre tu esposo sin su merecido castigo.

Nuevamente, el golpe del bastón dio por concluida la imposición de su norma, lo que dejaba claro a toda su coalición que una ofensa más contra Sasuke, sería penalizado con la más grave de las sanciones.

\- Deberíamos marcharnos – escucharon a Neji en susurro – ya tenemos lo que habíamos venido buscando. Es mejor retirarnos ahora.

\- Sí – comentó Naruto sin querer parecer débil, pero casi suplicando que acercase su caballo debido a la herida que tenía.

Menma fue el más rápido, tirando de las riendas tanto de su caballo como del de su padre, trayéndolos tras él y poniéndolos en medio para evitar que observasen cómo Naruto subía a él con más dolor que otra cosa, fingiendo estar en perfecto estado pese a que todos los suyos sabían que no lo estaba.

\- Está pálido – comentó Sasuke en un susurro hacia Neji.

\- Lo sé. Hay que llevarle pronto al poblado. Allí le revisarán esa herida.

¡ _No le gustaba_! Tenía muy mal aspecto esa herida y tendrían medio día a caballo hasta su campamento. Aun así, Sasuke subió al caballo que Neji le trajo y movieron las riendas para girar al caballo y salir de allí. Quería irse cuanto antes de allí.

La alarma sonó al instante, una alarma que no auguraba nada bueno y todos lo sabían. Por la forma en que buscaron las armas y los de las atalayas miraban fuera, Naruto comentó de darse prisa en marcharse antes que algo ocurriera. Con una sola mirada y una corta frase que le dirigió a Toro Sentado.

\- Son amigos – comentó Naruto – yo les llamé.

\- Salid cuanto antes de aquí.

¡ _Blancos_! Eso es lo que significaba esa alarma. Tenían que irse cuanto antes o algo mucho más grave podría ocurrir. Itachi y todo su grupo había sido su maniobra de emergencia por si algo salía mal pero ahora tenía que ponerle remedio antes de que todo se descontrolase.

Salieron enseguida, Neji vigilando a un Naruto que se sostenía a duras penas sobre su montura pero que se alegró al estar fuera de aquel lugar. En cuanto los portones se abrieron y observaron a los de caballería allí frente a ellos, aceleraron el paso para ir junto a ellos.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi sobre su caballo al otro lado del campo.

\- Itachi... necesito que me ayudes – comentó Sasuke al llegar cerca de su hermano – es Naruto, tiene una herida muy fea.

\- No necesito ayuda, llegaremos pronto al poblado.

\- Naruto... no pinta nada bien y ellos tienen medicamentos – se quejó Sasuke – no pienso ponerte en riesgo sólo por terquedad.

\- Es cierto, Naruto, podemos echarle un vistazo ahora y te acompañamos al poblado – intentó solucionar Itachi.

Naruto les miró un poco indignado. No quería tener que depender de los blancos ni su medicina, pero tampoco quería llevarle la contraria a su esposo, eso complicaría su relación más adelante. Sasuke era muy terco para esas cosas. Se giró para ver cómo sus compañeros le observaban en silencio sin entender qué ocurría, esperando a que Naruto dijera algo.

\- Vale – dijo al final – pero alejémonos un poco de este lugar y sobre todo... dile a tu hermano que aleje a sus hombres o creerán que vienen a malas.

***

Sasuke revisaba con cautela cómo los dedos de su hermano pasaban por la herida de su esposo, limpiando la herida con agua de su cantimplora y tratando de cubrirla. Necesitaría conseguir algo de tiempo hasta llegar al poblado.

\- Voy a taparle esto por ahora – comentó Itachi, sacando de una de las alforjas de su caballo unas vendas – necesitaría antibiótico, pero no sé si se tomará las pastillas por voluntad propia – le dijo a su hermano.

\- Si no lo hace por voluntad propia, haré que se las tome, así tenga que metérselas hasta el gaznate – le aseguró Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto les escuchaba hablar en ese perfecto inglés que él no terminaba de entender, pero sabía que hablaban de él y por la cara que puso, Sasuke se giró hacia su esposo para poder explicarle las cosas.

\- Antes de que te quejes... van a darte unas pastillas y te las vas a tomar.

\- No pienso tomarme nada de los blancos – le aseguró Naruto.

\- Naruto... te abriré la boca a la fuerza y te meteré la pastilla hasta la campanilla, sabes que lo haré, así que te recomiendo que te la tomes voluntariamente. No te hará nada, sólo es para que no se te infecte esa herida.

¡ _Estaba enfadado_! Lo sabía de sobra por esos ojos que colocó su esposo, pero a Sasuke le dio igual. Tomó las pastillas que su hermano tenía en la mano y se las ofreció a Naruto, alzando la ceja al ver que él no las tomaba. En cuanto vio esa ceja enarcada, Naruto tomó las pastillas con molestia y se las metió en la boca, bebiendo un poco de agua de la cantimplora que Sasuke le ofrecía después para tragarlas.

\- Eres...

\- Un mandón – acabó la frase Sasuke.

\- No sé qué es esa palabra – le aclaró Naruto al escucharla en inglés.

\- Quiere decir... que te ordeno bastantes cosas y acabo saliéndome con la mía.

\- Sí, entonces sí, eres un mandón – sonrió Naruto.

\- Chicos... lamento molestaros pero hay que moverse, el sol va a ponerse y sería bueno que llegaseis al campamento – explicó Itachi.

\- Si nos acompañáis al campamento, no os dará tiempo a regresar al fuerte – agregó Sasuke.

\- Podemos acampar en otro lugar quizá.

\- ¿A merced de esas tribus que os quieren muertos a todos?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Naruto al escucharles en inglés y no entenderles.

\- Que quieren acompañarlos al poblado para asegurarse que estamos bien, pero les digo que no les dará tiempo a regresar al fuerte y no quiero que duerman a la intemperie con esas tribus por ahí.

\- Si prometen no hacer nada extraño, pueden entrar en el poblado y pasar la noche allí con nosotros – comentó Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke ante aquello.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sí.

***

Era cerca de media noche cuando finalmente llegaban al campamento. La alarma se dejó escuchar pero las puertas se abrieron al reconocer a Naruto junto a sus hombres. Su madre fue una de las primeras personas en salir corriendo a su encuentro, preocupada por su hijo y sorprendida al ver ese vendaje en su abdomen.

\- ¿Naruto? – preguntó con rapidez.

\- Estoy bien, mamá. Sólo es una herida superficial.

\- No tan superficial – exclamó Sasuke – debería descansar unos días.

\- Y lo hará, me aseguraré de ello.

\- Mamá... no es para tanto – aseguró Naruto, pero no pudo rechistar más al ver el rostro enfadado de su madre y es que... ella tenía mucho carácter también. En parte le recordaba a Sasuke – ellos vienen conmigo, van a quedarse esta noche aquí y mañana volverán al fuerte.

\- Si no traen problemas, por mí está bien – comentó Kushina – avisaré a tu abuelo de la decisión.

\- Por favor.

Naruto indicó con la cabeza a Itachi y sus hombres que podrían entrar, nadie levantaría las armas contra ellos esa noche. Los ojos de Itachi se posaron sobre los de una chica de cabello recogido.

\- Veo que al final te quedas esta noche – sonrió Konan.

\- Eso parece. Sólo será hoy, no molestaremos – comentó Itachi con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Os traeré mantas y os buscaré tiendas donde podáis alojaros. Mi cabaña es aquella de allí – la señaló – tengo espacio para al menos uno de vosotros.

\- Gracias, Konan.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse con una esbelta sonrisa que hizo que Itachi siguiera mirándola. No podía perderla de vista y aunque sabía que su padre quería comprometerle con una chica de buena familia de uno de los sargentos del regimiento, él seguía sintiendo cierta atracción por esa chica a la que observó por primera vez cuando trajeron a su hermano con aquella bala en el brazo.

Konan dio unos cinco pasos antes de girarse, todavía con esa sonrisa tan seductora que impedía que Itachi pudiera sacarla de su mente. Ni siquiera había podido entablar mucha conversación con ella ni sabía si sentiría algo por él, ni cómo le hablaría a su padre sobre esos sentimientos. Seguramente no lo tomaría nada bien y era algo que le angustiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Arriesgarse o no arriesgarse? Ésa era la pregunta que más molestaba a Itachi. Le daba vueltas y más vueltas al asunto. Tragó saliva, se dio la vuelta intentando perderla de vista y cerró los ojos, hasta que finalmente, volvió a girarse y caminó con rapidez tras la chica.

\- Konan – gritó Itachi para captar su atención.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo... si aún está disponible ese hueco en tu cabaña...

\- Puedes quedarte – le aclaró Konan.

\- Yo... me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas que me intrigan, pero no sé si sería muy correcto.

\- Pásate luego por mi cabaña. Puedo ofrecerte algo de leche del rebaño – sonrió Konan.

\- Suena bien.

Dejó que la chica se marchase. Ni siquiera estaba familiarizado con las costumbres indígenas y eso le dificultaba el entablar una conversación con ella. No quería propasarse o hacer algo extraño que el resto de la tribu lo tomasen como una falta de respeto, porque es lo que menos deseaba.

\- ¿Ligando? – sonrió Sasuke a su espalda - ¿De verdad, Itachi? Eres un casanova.

\- Yo no soy... venga, Sasuke...

\- ¿Qué ocurre con la chica que papá deseaba para ti?

\- Que no es mi tipo en absoluto pero... aún no sé cómo decírselo a papá.

\- ¿Y ella sí lo es?

\- No lo sé, pero... tiene algo que me embelesa. Es diferente a como son las demás chicas.

\- Porque no es como las chicas de buena familia o de familias de generales que conoces, ella se crió aquí, conoce las costumbres de su tribu pero también las nuestras, es fácil hablar con ella. Para ser honesto, ella fue la que más me ayudó cuando empecé a vivir aquí en el poblado. Me dio consejos con Naruto, hablaba el inglés y me ayudó a aprender la lengua nativa.

\- ¿Qué sabes de ella? – preguntó Itachi.

\- No mucho, que estuvo casada y su marido comerciaba con algo... no sé el qué, pero lo hacía con los blancos, por eso sabe algo de inglés. Su marido, creo que falleció hace ya algunos años, no sé tampoco el motivo pero imagino que sería en la guerra contra los blancos, no lo sé.

\- Es más que suficiente – comentó Itachi.

\- Itachi, ten cuidado si vas a ir más allá con ella. No quiero malos entendidos ni cosas así.

\- Tranquilo. Tendré mucho cuidado.


	36. Fin a la guerra

**Un mes después:**

La guerra había sido un baño de sangre para ambos bandos, sin embargo, tal y como Naruto explicó, su tribu no participó. En parte, se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, otra parte, sentía como si hubiera abandonado a los suyos, pero no podía negar que prefería tener la mente en el hecho de que salvó a su propio pueblo y el resto de jefes... tomaron su decisión. Algunos pensarían que equivocada, otros que acertada... todo dependía de cada tribu.

La única opción que les había quedado era retirarse a las "reservas", así lo llamaban los blancos. Él ni siquiera podía entender el motivo para abandonar sus tierras y moverse a esos parques naturales, a estar allí encerrados como si fueran animales sólo... porque al parecer los blancos deseaban algo que había en ese lugar donde habían estado durante años asentados. Aun así, Sasuke intentó mitigar el dolor de la pérdida de su hogar explicándoles que por fin tendrían paz.

Naruto finalmente... pensó... "Qué más da un lugar u otro si estaremos tranquilos". Y... fue cierto, no volvieron a tener problemas con los blancos. Ellos no pasaban los límites y si lo hacían, era en son de paz. No es cómo a Naruto le habría gustado finalizar aquella guerra, pero tampoco les dejaron muchas opciones.

\- Me dijiste... que me contarías lo que significaba aquel halcón que vi – se atrevió a pronunciar Sasuke finalmente.

Naruto, que miraba la gran llanura desde la cima de la colina donde habían transportado el cuerpo de su difunto padre para darle sepultura junto a ellos, mantuvo el silencio unos instantes.

Habían transcurrido treinta días desde aquel combate a muerte y su cuerpo ya estaba recuperado, sin embargo, no había tocado aquel tema entre los cambios a la reserva, el construir las casas, adaptarse al nuevo lugar y echar una mano al resto de tribus que se movían con ellos a ese paraje natural.

\- Dicen que el halcón es un mensajero – susurró de nuevo Sasuke a su espalda, mirando esta vez el cielo azul con algunas aves volando y buscando presas – pero yo... no tengo familia indígena, nadie me daría a mí un mensaje.

\- Pero perteneces a mi familia ahora – sonrió Naruto finalmente, mirando la tumba de su padre – y ellos cuidarán de ti como yo también lo haré.

Sasuke lo entendió. Estaba convencido de que se refería a toda su difunta familia y en parte, le hizo sonreír al ser reconocido como uno más de los suyos, porque era exactamente eso lo que significaba, le reconocían.

\- ¿Echas de menos tus tierras?

\- Aquí estamos bien también, Sasuke – sonrió Naruto.

\- No es lo mismo. A mí me da un poco más igual, soy el hijo de un soldado, nos movíamos constantemente de un fuerte a otro, allá donde necesitasen a mi padre, estoy acostumbrado a mudarme pero... tú, en cambio... tenías tu hogar allí, naciste allí, enterrasteis a los vuestros en esa tierra y...

\- Lo importante es estar todos juntos, Sasuke y sobre todo, que podemos dar esta maldita guerra por finalizada. Hicimos de aquella tierra nuestro hogar y ahora lo haremos de ésta. Será duro para los mayores que recordarán con anhelo sus orígenes, pero los nuevos niños verán a esta tierra como su hogar. Nos adaptaremos – intentó calmarle Naruto.

Sasuke se aproximó a su esposo, mirando aquella cicatriz en su abdomen, ésa... que había quedado en su cuerpo marcada por su culpa. Aun así, a Naruto no parecía importarle una cicatriz más, su cuerpo tenía innumerables de ellas, mostrando que siempre había sido un guerrero y seguiría siéndolo. Sólo eran marcas de sus batallas y de sus triunfos, así lo veía él.

\- Te quiero – comentó Sasuke – y lamento toda esta situación.

\- No es tu culpa, además... saber que tu hermano va a darle la mejor noticia de todas a tu padre... me hace muy feliz – dijo sin más, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- Cállate, idiota, le va a dar un infarto a mi padre cuando se entere de lo de su compromiso.

\- Estoy deseando ver el rapto – no pudo evitar continuar con la broma Naruto.

\- ¿Quién dará la mano de Konan si ya no tiene padres?

\- Pues me toca a mí como jefe de la tribu. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué tu hermano quiere hacerlo con nuestras tradiciones.

\- Por respeto y para que sepáis que siempre será uno de los vuestros también a pesar de ser blanco y soldado.

\- Ni siquiera van a vivir aquí, Itachi es soldado, volverá al fuerte por su trabajo. Konan tendrá que ir con él y sé que habrá problemas. No toda la gente verá bien una unión así, al menos no los blancos.

\- Ésa será su batalla, ¿no crees? Igual que nosotros tuvimos la nuestra aquí.

\- Sí... supongo que sí.

Junto a la tumba de Minato, ahora yacía una segunda tumba... la del antiguo jefe de la tribu, Jiraiya, fallecido días atrás por una enfermedad que arrastraba desde hacía tiempo y que ningún hombre medicina pudo sanar, dejando a Naruto al cargo de la tribu como nuevo jefe.

Sasuke sabía que habían sido unos días muy duros para su esposo. Tener que mover el cuerpo de su padre, tomar la decisión de ir a la reserva, tratar de sanar su herida de guerra, hacerse cargo de la tribu y las decisiones y encima... el fallecimiento de su abuelo, sin embargo, no parecía estar triste, sí nostálgico por la pérdida, pero no lloró ni una vez y no lo entendía.

\- Naruto... hay algo que no entiendo... es sobre... Jiraiya.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es que... no te he visto llorar y... no sé.

\- ¿Por qué debería llorar? Es cierto que se ha ido y ha dejado un gran vacío, pero su viaje acaba de comenzar.

\- ¿Su viaje?

\- Sí, su verdadero viaje. Su alma abandonará la prisión de su cuerpo y entonces... viajará por el mundo y velará por todos nosotros. Él aún está aquí con nosotros, en la brisa que sopla, en los árboles, en los animales, en los halcones mensajeros – sonrió Naruto haciendo alusión a ello – él nos protegerá y a ti también.

\- Entiendo – comentó Sasuke.

Para Naruto, su abuelo no había desaparecido, sino que ahora volaba libre. Sasuke entendía algo así como un cambio de energía. Abandonar su cuerpo para convertirse en otra cosa.

\- Ven aquí – susurró Naruto, consiguiendo que Sasuke se sentase a su lado y apoyase su cabeza contra su pecho, mirando ambos el horizonte en silencio y el precioso atardecer que tenían frente a ellos –. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti. Pero aunque ahora estemos tan a gusto aquí viendo el atardecer... no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente para ir a cazar.

\- No lo he dudado ni por un segundo. Aunque Menma quiere practicar algunas cosas. Crece muy rápido y cuando menos me de cuenta, tendrá su rito de iniciación – sonrió Naruto.

\- Y nosotros estaremos con él para apoyarle – sonrió Sasuke, antes de alcanzar los labios de su esposo y besarle con suavidad.

***

\- ¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Itachi confuso, al ver que su padre no reaccionaba ante la situación – papá... di algo.

\- ¿Que diga algo? ¿Qué quieres que diga? Hace unas semanas anulas el compromiso con la hija de ese general y ahora... estás aquí diciéndome que te vas a casar con... Konan – recordó el nombre de la joven, no quería ser descortés.

\- La amo, papá, lo siento mucho en serio, pero...

\- No estoy enfadado, Itachi – intentó calmarle – es sólo que... ya cometí un error con Sasuke aunque parece que él está feliz ahora. Simplemente, me ha pillado por sorpresa lo tuyo, yo creía que...

\- Creías que me gustaba esa chica de buena familia y es posible que así fuera, antes de conocer a Konan. No sé, papá... me gusta.

\- Lo entiendo, de verdad, es una chica estupenda, habla el inglés muy bien, ayudó a tu hermano allí y desde luego entiende las costumbres blancas y las indígenas pero... yo estoy preocupado, por los dos. Sabes que aún hay muchos blancos que no aceptarán ese matrimonio.

\- La época está cambiando, papá, hasta hay blancos casándose con negros – comentó al ver el cambio.

\- Sí, pero sigue siendo un peligro y se enfrentan a duras críticas, no te vas a mantener al margen de eso. La gente hablará, pueden ocurrir problemas o que a ella la echen a un lado por no querer entablar relación con una india. No podemos ser aceptados por todo el mundo.

\- Todo el mundo me da igual, sólo necesito que vosotros lo aceptéis – comentó Itachi – me gustaría que la aceptaseis como una más de la familia, al igual que a Naruto.

\- A Naruto ya le aceptamos como uno más, y tu futura mujer no va a quedar al margen de esto, lo sabes bien. Los esposos y mujeres de mis hijos serán como mis propios hijos, los cuidaré y protegeré, pero acepta que me preocupe cómo os puedan tratar los demás.

\- Esa será nuestra pelea – sonrió Itachi de forma optimista – a mí sólo me importa lo que vosotros penséis.

\- Entonces... no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Cásate entonces...

\- De eso tenemos que hablar también – dijo Itachi entrecerrando los ojos para dar la mala noticia, o lo que sería mala para su padre – es que verás... ya que vamos a vivir aquí en el fuerte y eso, había pensado que para no destruir de raíz los orígenes de Konan, vamos a casarnos al modo tradicional de ellos y... es un poco...

\- No me hagas presenciar eso – se quejó de golpe Fugaku al darse cuenta de por dónde iba todo.

\- Lo siento, papá, me gustaría que asistierais a mi boda, pero entenderé que no queráis ver esa clase de ritos.

\- Oh, por Dios, ¡Itachi! – se quejó – eres... eres un maldito zalamero, porque sabes que no puedo no asistir a la boda de mi hijo. Espero que lleves whisky porque voy a necesitar mucho para poder presenciar algo así.

\- Sólo es un rapto, la tomo y me la llevo a una tienda, no hay problema.

\- El problema no es el rapto – la voz de Fugaku resaltó nuevamente, aunque una risilla se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, lo que hizo que Fugaku entornase los ojos – Mikoto, sé que estás ahí y que sabías todo esto, entra ahora mismo.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente, dejando ver a las dos mujeres. Ambas dudaron si entrar o no, puesto que la norma de Fugaku era claramente "las mujeres no entran en mi despacho". Ni siquiera era por ser machista o por trabajo, ¡no! Era más complejo que todo eso. Su mujer hacía lo que quería en la casa, cambiaba las cortinas, movía los muebles de sitio, decoraba como le daba la gana, lo único que tenía prohibido era ese despacho y porque él necesitaba un lugar para él mismo, así que Mikoto accedió a dejar en paz su despacho, ese rincón de "hombres" mientras ella tuviera toda la casa para sí misma.

\- _¡Por Dios_! Necesitarías unas cortinas ahí...

Fugaku la cortó inmediatamente con un chasquido de labios, lo que hizo silenciar a su esposo y hacer sonreír a Itachi.

\- ¿Cuál era el trato?

\- Sí, sí... el despacho es tuyo – dijo – aunque pienso que unas cortinas...

\- Shhhh – volvió a repetir Fugaku.

\- Vale, vale, tu despacho y pones lo que tú quieras.

\- Iremos a esa boda – aclaró finalmente Fugaku – ya que no pude ir a la de Sasuke... al menos iré en compensación a la tuya. Además... quería regalarle el nuevo potrillo que ha nacido como regalo tardío a tu hermano – sonrió Fugaku – sé que el mejor regalo que se les puede hacer a los indios es un caballo. Konan – se refirió esta vez a ella – eres de la familia, así que puedes elegir el caballo que más te guste del establo, será mi regalo para vosotros.

\- Muchas gracias, señor – sonrió Konan en agradecimiento.

\- Espera, espera... ¿Por qué elige ella y no yo? – se quejó Itachi, aunque ambas mujeres entendieron que estaba bromeando. Su padre, en cambio, no pilló la broma.

\- Porque no tiene padre que dé una dote, así que ella elegirá.

\- Papá... bromeaba – le aclaró Itachi, lo que hizo que su padre levantase un pisapapeles de su mesa e hiciera el amago de querer tirárselo por la broma.

\- Vale, vale, ya nos vamos. – sonrió Itachi, colocando su mano tras la espalda de su futura esposa para indicarle que saliesen del despacho para ir al establo. Una vez su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta para cerrar, Itachi bromeó de nuevo - ¿puedo quedarme el potro de Sasuke?

Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo de escuchar lo que su padre lanzó contra ella, lo que provocó una gran sonrisa en Itachi. Sin embargo, los dos enamorados caminaron hacia los establos, donde Konan elegiría el caballo.

\- Eres un descarado – sonrió Konan.

\- Sólo con mi padre. En el fondo es muy inocente con las bromas.

\- Es un bonito detalle lo del caballo. Tiene razón, para nosotros lo más preciado son los caballos. Ellos nos ayudan en el trabajo, van a la guerra con sus dueños, viven en nuestras casas, les llevan a las cacerías... son parte de nuestra familia. Naruto le regaló el mejor caballo que tenía a tu hermano – sonrió Konan al recordarlo – recuerdo que le hizo mucha ilusión recibirlo.

\- Pues ahora finalmente... mi padre le devolverá ese caballo a Naruto. Sé que debía ponerlo mi padre y seguramente a Naruto le sentó mal que Sasuke no recibiera ningún regalo por el compromiso, así que le regalaría él ese caballo.

\- Le quiere con locura. Sabía que podría querer escapar si le regalaba el caballo, así que además de regalarle algo muy valioso, le indicó que confiaba plenamente en él. Fue bonito – sonrió Konan.

\- Pero... no puede llevarse al potro, necesita al menos tener tres años.

\- No creo que tu padre se refiriese solo al potro, seguramente estaba pensando en darle el potro y a la madre como regalo. Al fin y al cabo, se siente mal por lo que hizo, es una forma de compensarlo aunque sabe que es tarde.

\- Sí. Lo entiendo – sonrió Itachi, apoyando su mano sobre una de las puertas del establo y sosteniendo la cintura de Konan con la otra para acercarla a él y poder besarla – elige el que más te guste. ****

**_Fin_ **


End file.
